God of War: Ghost of Equestria
by SuperPonySaiyanX9000
Summary: Esto ocurre en God of War 3. Durante la batalla de Kratos contra Zeus sucede algo inesperado, Cuando la Caja de Pandora es abierta se crea un portal en donde Kratos junto con Pandora son absorbidos en el. ¿Como sobrevivirán en un mundo muy diferente?. (Triple Crossover: God of War/My Little Pony/Harry Potter)
1. Prólogo: Kratos vs Zeus (Re-escrito)

_**Hola de nuevo! Soy SuperPonySaiyanX9000 con una nueva historia Crossover n_n**_

_**Esta vez decidi hacer sobre uno de mis juegos favoritos: God of War :D**_

_**Se preguntaran ¿Por que razón decidí sobre este magnifico juego?. Bueno la respuesta fue por que mientras jugaba los God of War del Ascension hasta el III En dificultad Muy Dificil sin mejoras (No saben el trabajo que cuesta pasarlos sin mejoras, en especial el 1 y el 2. U.U) me estaba inspirando en hacer una historia Crossover con My Little Pony y que mejor personaje para protagonizar esta historia que... ¡KRATOS! (dun, dun, duuuuuuun)**_

_**La trama empieza casi al final de GoW III, justo cuando Kratos rescata a Pandora y levanta el laberinto hasta la llama del Olimpo que contiene la caja de Pandora y su enfrentamiento con Zeus.**_

_**Bueno sin más que decir VENGANZA! xD**_

* * *

><p><strong>God of War: Ghost of Equestria<br>**

**Prólogo: Kratos vs Zeus, Un final inesperado**

Kratos, mejor conocido por todos como "El Fantasma de Esparta". Hijo del Rey de los Dioses "Zeus" y de Calisto, una mujer mortal. Es un guerrero muy formidable, había derrotado a Ares y se convirtió en el nuevo Dios de la Guerra, pero eso no lo satisfacía por que tenia la esperanza de que los Dioses del Olimpo lo liberarían de los pecados de su pasado, pero no lo habían cumplido.

Había ido a una ciudad llamada Rodas para que obtener "La Gloria de Esparta" pero casi todos sus poderes divinos habían sido arrebatados y fueron cedidos al Coloso de Rodas, pero Kratos lo derrota con la ayuda de la Espada del Olimpo. Cuando el Coloso cae destruido, aplasta a Kratos con su mano quedando gravemente herido. Fue debido a que depositó sus poderes y ahora era vulnerable a la muerte y su única esperanza es volver a tomar la Espada, pero Zeus hace acto de aparición levantando la Espada sobre Kratos, diciéndole que termine esta guerra y le sirva fielmente pero éste le responde que no. Zeus tuvo otra alternativa que matar a Kratos y lo atraviesa con la Espada y junto con él mata a todos los guerreros de Esparta y Rodas.

Después de su muerte, Kratos fue llevado al inframundo, y allí recuerda las terribles pesadillas que quería olvidar (cuando mató a su esposa e hija, cuando asesinaba gente por órdenes de Ares y cuando estaba a punto de ser derrotado por el Rey Bárbaro y Ares lo salva). En ese momento hace presencia la Titánide Gaia. Ella habló con Kratos, y le dijo que le ayudará a salir del inframundo y a vengarse de Zeus, para eso tendría que necesitar el poder de "Las Hermanas del Destino".

Con mucho esfuerzo logró llegar hasta su templo y usó su poder para regresar en el tiempo para enfrentarse a Zeus, estaba a punto de matarlo cuando Atenea interfirió, a consecuencia de su acto ella había muerto con la Espada del Olimpo.

Kratos regresó en su tiempo con Gaia y los demás Titanes para enfrentarse a Zeus con el Olimpo. Primero se había enfrentado a Poseidon y lo mató causando que el mar suba de nivel inundando gran parte del mundo. Cuando llegó con Zeus daña gravemente el brazo de Gaia y hacen caer del Olimpo, Kratos le pide que lo ayude pero Gaia se negó y le dijo que usaba como peón y lo deja caer al Inframundo.

Kratos ahora solo recibió la ayuda del espíritu de Atenea, le dijo que tenia que extinguir la llama del Olimpo para así derrotar a Zeus, siguió con su peligroso viaje enfrentándose muchos enemigos. Luego se encontró con el Dios del Inframundo "Hades", al haberlo matado las almas escapan del Inframundo hacia la superficie, causando caos en la tierra.

Después de su escape del Inframundo se encontró con el Dios del Sol "Helios" que se estaba enfrentado a un Titan, aprovechando que Helios estaba distraído peleando con Perses usa una ballesta gigante para derribarlo y en un buen disparo de parte de Kratos logra darle al carro de Helios haciendo que pierda el control cayendo así en la mano del Titán aplastándolo con una fuerza tremenda y arrojándolo a una pared. Kratos finalmente lo mata arrancándole la cabeza brutalmente, como consecuencia de su muerte, nubes negras cubrieron al Sol, dejando al mundo en la oscuridad.

Su próximo encuentro fue con el Mensajero de los Dioses "Hermes". Tras una larga persecución logra atraparlo y lo mata cortandole las piernas y reclamando su botas con alas, tras su muerte su cadáver se disuelve en forma de un enjambre que se esparce por toda el lugar.

Después tuvo un encuentro con hermanastro "Heracles" (también conocido como Hercules) quería matar a Kratos para convertirse en el Dios de la Guerra, pero no tuvo éxito.

_**(Omitiré la parte de Afrodita)**_

Tuvo que ir a las fosas del Tartaro para encontrar la Piedra de Ónfalos, se enfrentó al Titan "Cronos", a pesar de su esfuerzos Kratos lo mata con la Espada del Olimpo.

Luego, Kratos llega con Hefesto y le dice muy enojado que Hefesto lo envió hacia su muerte, pero este le dice que él sabía que Kratos era capaz de superar tal desafío. Después, Kratos le entrega la Piedra del Ónfalos, Hefesto le entrega la ultima arma el Latigo de Nemesis, pero antes Hefesto lo traiciona, pero Kratos rápidamente acaba con Hefesto, el artesano le encomienda la seguridad de su hija a Kratos antes de morir.

Kratos encuentra a una destrozada Hera, la cual culpa a Kratos por todo lo que está pasando, pero le advierte que no le será fácil salir del laberinto, ya que está protegido y que su fuerza bruta no le ayudará a escapar, una vez dicho esto se retira, Kratos logra atravesar una parte del laberinto y se encuentra con Hera otra vez, la cual le sigue reclamando, pero Kratos no le presta atención alguna. Fue hasta que Hera le dijo: "_Te deseo suerte con esa pequeña ramera a la que llamas Pandora_ " que Kratos realmente se enfurece y acaba con ella estrangulándola, lo que ocasiona que todas las plantas del mundo se marchiten y cambien su color verde a un color amarillento y muerto. El Espartano logra superar el desafió del laberinto del jardín.

Su próximo lugar fue el Laberinto, donde podría acabar su viaje, se enfrentó a varios obstáculos pero pudo encontrar a Pandora.

* * *

><p>Finalmente tenia que levantar el laberinto para poder liberar la llama del Olimpo, Kratos quitó los escombros y Pandora vio la caja, se agachó para salir de los restos del laberinto.<p>

"¡Ahí esta! Ya la veo Kratos" - dijo sorprendida - "En la oscuridad, el fuego de la esperanza nos liberará" - empezaba a acercarse poco a poco, Kratos trató de detenerla pero no la alcanzó, en ese momento Pandora empezó a correr hacia la llama.

**"¡Pandora! ¡No!"** - Kratos la detuvo del brazo

"¡Sabes por que estoy aquí! ¡Me has traído para hacer esto!" - Pandora intentaba librarse de el

**"¡Voy a encontrar otra manera!"** - Kratos intentaba protegerla

"¡NO, KRATOS! ¡No existe otra manera! ¡Déjame ir! - dijo molesta

**"¡NO, NIÑA!"** - dijo Kratos enojado

"¡Yo no soy una niña! ¡Me haces daño!" - Pandora se liberó de Kratos y volvió a correr hacia la llama, pero ella chocó con algo, Kratos se sorprendió por quien era en realidad, era el Rey del Olimpo Zeus, el levantó a Pandora del cuello.

"¡Kratos! ¡Socorro! - Pandora le pidió ayuda

**"¡Bájala, Zeus!"** - ordenó Kratos

** "Tu obsesión por esta... esta... cosa... Esta empezando a irritarme, Hijo mio" **- Zeus se mostraba furioso

**"¡Suelta a la Niña, Zeus"** - dijo Kratos furioso

**"No confundas este... objeto... Este engendro de Hefesto, con tu carne y con tu sangre"** - Kratos empezaba enojarse más, Zeus empezaba a flotar por los aires con Pandora - **"Aunque ya lo hayas hecho, Espartano. Tu búsqueda de Pandora, tu intento penoso expiar la culpa por la muerte de tu familia, no ha traído más que infortunios al Olimpo. ¡Fíjate bien en lo que has conseguido!** - dijo señalando el desastre que ha provocado

**"¡Solo veo lo que he venido aquí a destruir"** - dijo fríamente

Zeus aterrizó en el otro lado - **"Apiadarme de ti ha sido mi gran equivocación, Kratos. Y compadecerte de esta cosa ha sido a la vez, tu mayor equivocación"**

**"¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con ella! **- gritó Kratos

**"¡Tiene mucho que ver con ella!" **- dijo sosteniendo con ambas manos a Pandora arriba de el

**"¡SUÉLTALA!"** - Kratos había sacado sus Espadas del Exilio

**"Como desees"** - Zeus aventó a Pandora hacia roca dejándola inconsciente, Kratos se puso furioso y quería hacerle pagar.

_**(Cualquier gameplay de Kratos vs Zeus sirve para describir su** **batalla) (A partir de aqui empieza el final alternativo)**_

Kratos tras dar varios golpes a Zeus el lugar empezaba a derrumbarse, Pandora que había despertado empezaba a correr de la cadena que estaba a punto de caer, afortunadamente pudo saltar a tiempo aterrizo en el suelo, vio a la caja pero lo que más le sorprendió era que la llama del Olimpo ya no estaba.

"¡Kratos! ¡La llama! ¡Ya no está! - le había gritado

**"¡¿QUE?!" **- habían dicho ambos al unisono

Kratos vio que lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hacia ella. Pandora abrió la caja y en ese momento un gran destello apareció en su interior formando un vórtice, Pandora estaba a punto entrar ahi - **"¡Pandora! - **le sujeto muy fuerte la mano

**"¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Se supone que la caja debería estar vacía!"** - el Rey del Olimpo se sorprendió por lo que vió

Kratos no podía resistir por mucho por que la fuerza del vórtice era aun mayor, utilizó sus Espadas del Exilio para sujetarse, desafortunadamente ya no pudo aguantar más y ambos fueron absorbidos por el vórtice.

* * *

><p><strong>Equestria, Ponyville<strong>

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad Ponyville, muchos ponis hacían sus labores diarias y los potrillos jugaban libremente, pero en ese momento algo extraño sucedió, El cielo se puso nublado lo que era extraño ya que los ponis pegasos no habían programado lluvia para el dia, pero eso no era todo por que lo que sucedió después fue múltiples rayo de color azul **(casi igual como La Ira de Poseidon)** caían del cielo, todos los habitantes entraron en sus casas para su protección, lo ultimo que sucedió fue que dos especies de meteoritos cayeron en medio del Bosque Everfree.

Después de la tormenta el cielo se despejo a sí de la nada, muchos de los ponis estaban muy confundidos por el extraño clima, no solo eso los rayos que habían caído del cielo habían hecho varios daños en el terreno, afortunadamente ningún poni salió herido.

Unos momentos después, cerca del Bosque Everfree estaban 7 ponis; 2 ponis que tenían cuernos, 2 ponis que tenían alas, 2 ponis comunes y uno pequeño con alas y un cuerno. **(Se me olvidaba, va a hacer un triple crossover con la historia: _- "Harry Potter: The Seventh__ Element")_**

"Bien chicas, no estamos completamente seguros de por que motivo pasó con el clima, pero lo único que vi fue que algún tipo de meteoro cayó en el Bosque Everfree" - habló Twilight Sparkle

"Aun no entiendo como pudo pasar ese extraño clima, Rainbow Dash ¿A caso los pegasos no habían programado día soleado para hoy?" - preguntó Applejack

"Claro que lo habían programado, ni siquiera el equipo del clima de Cloudsdale puede explicar este suceso" - respondió Rainbow Dash

"Saben, supongo ya tenia esto previsto" - dijo Pinkie Pie

"¿y como lo tenias previsto querida? - preguntó Rarity

"En realidad mi Pinkie-Sentido me lo dijo, hace unos momentos mi cuerpo empezó a agitarse por completo, eso significaba que algo inesperado sucedería y luego cuando esa extraña tormenta apareció mi cola se agitó, eso significaba que algo caería del cielo" - terminó de explicar

"Bueno, sea lo que sea, algo cayó en el Bosque Everfree y supongo que deberíamos revisar" - sugerió Harry

"Solo espero que ningún animalito haya resultado herido" - dijo Fluttershy preocupada

"Esta decidido, vamos a ir al Bosque Everfree para inspeccionar que fue lo que cayó del cielo" - dijo Rainbow Dash entusiasmada

En ese entonces nuestras amigas y amigo se adentraron en el Bosque.

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que entraron, se separaron para cubrir más terrenos, al parecer la búsqueda era casi inútil por que no encontraron una pista. Pero en ese momento el pequeño alicornio Harry vio humo salir de un lugar.

"¡Mamá ¡Amigas! ¡Creo que ya lo encontré!" - habia gritado para avisarles

Pasaron unos segundos cuando todas llegaron

"¿Que es lo encontraste Terroncito?" - preguntó su madre

"No estoy seguro, pero está alla" - dijo señalando el humo

Todas se acercaron al origen del humo y vieron un enorme cráter que se formó por el choque

"¡Wow! Esto es increíble ¿Que es lo que habrá caído? - preguntó Rainbow Dash estupefacta

"No lo sé Rainbow, pero creo que debemos ver más de cerca para poder ver claramente" - sugirió Twilight

Todas entraron al cráter para saber que era lo que pasó, cuando llegaron al fondo se sorprendieron por lo que vieron, eran dos ponis

El primero era un poni pegaso adulto **(Les diré por que al final del capitulo) **tenia la piel blanca con marcas de color rojo en su cuerpo, sin melena en su cabeza con barba de chivo en su barbilla y cola de color negro, un detalle es que tenia una cicatriz alrededor de su ojo izquierdo y otro grande en su estomago, llevaba cerca de su entrepierna un taparrabos de color carmín con marcas doradas, tenia un par de botas con alas en sus piernas traseras **(Son las Botas de Hermes) **y en sus piernas delanteras tenían cadenas que conectaban a dos espadas en su espalda y una especie de hombrera dorada que cuelga en su pierna izquierda, por ultimo en su flanco tenia una marca del símbolo **Ω**** (Omega)** de color rojo, pero pensaban que era una herradura.

La otra poni era la más joven, alrededor de la edad de Harry, tenia un cuerno sobre su cabeza y también poseía alas. ¿Una alicornio?, las únicas alicornios que existían en su mundo eran su gobernante Celestia y su hermana Luna, aunque Harry es un macho, ¿De donde habrá salido?, son las preguntas que se le vinieron a la mente de todas. **(Les dire un detalle sobre Pandora al final), **tenia la piel de color azul cielo, melena y cola de color castaño con rayos color rubia, acompañado de una diadema brillante azul con símbolos dorados y una joya que la adornaba, en su pierna tenia una marca que consistía de una caja con extraños símbolos **(Es la Caja de Pandora)**

Habían visto que ambos ponis tenían heridas y algunas quemaduras en sus cuerpos

Fluttershy fue la primera en preocuparse - "Pobrecitos, creo que necesitan ayuda de inmediato" - dijo preocupada

"Tienes razón Fluttershy, pero ¿Quienes serán estos ponis?" - preguntó Twilight algo confusa

"No lo sé, pero el semental no lo había visto antes en Cloudsdale o en alguna parte de Equestria" - dijo Rainbow Dash

"Ni yo" - dijo Fluttershy

"También podría decirse lo mismo de la potranca, pero ella es una alicornio ¿Acaso podría tener alguna relación con alguna de las princesas?" - volvió a decir Twilight.

"Es lo más probable" - dijo Harry algo sonrojado por ver la belleza de la potranca.

"Supongo... que tienen que ver con el extraño clima" - dijo Applejack

"Uh, no puedo esperar a que despierten para darles una fiesta de bienvenida" - dijo Pinkie muy emocionada mientras saltaba

"Pinkie, por ahora no es el momento de que pienses en eso, necesitan atención medica urgente" - Rarity la había calmado

"Mi casa está cerca, creo que yo los podría ayudar" - sugirió tímidamente Fluttershy

"Miren, al parecer veo algo más" - dijo Harry

"¿Y que es lo que viste dulzura?" - preguntó de nuevo

"Esto" - dijo señalando unos extraños objetos, en el suelo estaban Las Garras de Hades, El Látigo de Nemesis, El Arco de Apolo y Las Cestus de Nemea

"¿Que serán? - preguntó Rarity

Twilight fue la que empezó a ver los objetos

"Si no me equivoco, supongo que podrían ser... armas" - dijo su conclusión

"¿Armas?" - preguntaron todos

"¿Y como sabes que son armas Twilight?" - preguntó Rainbow Dash

"Si no mal recuerdo, había leído varios libros sobre armas de Equestria pero a decir verdad, no se parecen en nada a los que he visto en mis libros, supongo que lo que tiene en la espalda el semental también podrían serlas" - explicó la unicornio lila

"Bueno, supongo que no deberíamos perder más tiempo hablando, estos ponis necesitan ayuda" dijo Applejack

Todos se dispusieron a llevar a los extraños viajeros, Applejack y Rainbow Dash ayudaron a cargar al semental, por otro lado Harry ayudó a la otra poni, todavía seguía sonrojado por su apariencia, Twilight y las demás cargaron las armas, las garras y el látigo no fueron problema, lo que si fue eran las Cestus de Nemea, pesaban más de lo que aparentaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí termina el capitulo, fue algo largo a pesar de que les dí un resumen de la trilogia principal, No quize agregar el Ascencion, El Chains of Olympus, el Betrayal y el Ghost of Sparta por que seria más aburrido u.u Pero aun así seran mencionados en la historia.<strong>

**Los detalles que les dije son estos:**

**1.- Como habian visto quize agregar la historia de: _Harry Potter: The Seventh Element"_ por que lo volví a leer**

**2.- Decidí poner a Kratos como Pegaso por que lo lógico por que el posee las alas de Icaro desde el GoW 2 y eso seria una buena razón, Aunque las alas de Kratos son diferentes a de los demás Pegasos por si preguntan.**

**3.- Lo primero de por que Pandora la incluí es que también necesitaría que lo acompañe y además casi la quiere como su hija Caliope.**

**4.- Lo segundo Pandora es Unicornio es por que tal vez podría ser mitad deidad (Aunque es Mortal en GoW) y además su padre Hefesto es un Dios (A pesar de que la creo).**

**5.- Sobre la edad de Pandora podría ser desconocida ya que junto con la caja habían sido creados hace más de años, se podría decir que Pandora tal vez podría ser mayor que Celestia y Luna por que su apariencia seguía siendo la misma por más de un milenio.**

**6.- Las armas de Kratos se podría decir que están mejoradas (Las Espadas del Exilio, Las Garras de Hades, Las Cestus de Nemea y El Látigo de Nemesis en Nivel 5, El Arco de Apolo, La Cabeza de Helios (Que por cierto la tiene oculta) y Las Botas de Hermes en Nivel 2) Por lo que tal vez podría matar a quien sea con varios ataques.**

**7.-Si preguntan por la Espada del Olimpo, la respuesta es que cayó en algún lugar de Equestria, pero haré una sección de capítulos sobre eso.**

**Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia, dejen un Review o un Mensaje Privado n_n**

**Hasta Pronto! ;)**


	2. ¿En donde estamos?

_**Que ondaaaaaaaaaaaaa! les traigo un nuevo capitulo n_n**_

_**Me agradará escribir esta historia por que me agrada escribr cosas que me gustan y con ambos será divertido (digo lo mismo por los demás historias}**_

_**Como el titulo de llama como en el juego supongo que las dificultades podrian ser:**_

**Pony (Facil)**

**Pegaso (Normal)**

**Unicornio (Dificil)**

**Alicornio (Muy Dificil)**

**O tal vez podria ser:**

**Mortal (Facil)**

**Heroe (Normal)**

**Espartano (Dificil)**

**Dios (Muy Dificil)**

**_¿Le queda perfecto, No? Pero como es su "vida real" eso no importaria para ellos._**

**_En fin, Continuamos!_**

* * *

><p><strong>God of War: Ghost of Equestria<strong>

**Capitulo 2: ¿En donde estamos?**

**Intro para esta historia _(Tambien seria del menu del juego)_ (/watch?v=XhxRWPzGkAs)**

Habia pasado como unas dos horas desde la llegada de aquellos ponis desconocidos, Fluttershy se dispuso a atenderlos, les habia puesto vendajes en sus heridas y una unguento especial en las quemaduras, para la pequeña poni no fue problemas pero no podia decir lo mismo del otro poni, tenia heridas aun mayores y al parecer no podia quitar las espadas encadenadas en sus piernas, parecian estar unidas a el, tambien era lo mismo para lo hombrera dorada.

Las demas estaban esperando en su sala, todas pensaban sobre ambos extranjeros, sin embargo Twilight inspeccionaba las extrañas armas (incluyendo las Botas) que habian encontrado.

"¿Esas armas tienen algo en particular Twilight? - preguntó Applejack

Twilight lo pensó por un segundo - "De hecho si lo tienen, estas armas parecen tener poder magico en su interior" - respondió

"¿Magia?" - preguntaron todos

"Asi es, en cada arma puedo detectar más poder que el de cualquier unicornio en Equestria" - todas estaban estupefactas - "Lo sé, yo tambien estoy sorprendida tal vez cuando despierten nos puedan decir que son armas"

Todos asintieron con la cabeza por la idea, lo siguiente que hicieron fue ver tambien las armas

"¿Que creen que hará esto? - Applejack agarró el Latigo de Nemesis, no tenia idea como usar armas, lo unico que usaba era una cuerda comun y solamente amarraba objetos o en algunas ocasiones a otros ponis, lo que hiso fue lanzar el latigo y en ese intante se tornó en un color verde y rompio todos los jarrones que estaban en el cuarto con un especie de rayo, todos estaban sorprendidas por la accion del armas al igual que Applejack

"Emm... bueno... supongo que al menos sebemos lo que hace" - y luego dejó El Latigo

"Por poco nos dás Mamá" - se quejo su hijo

"Lo siento Harry, no era mi intencion" - se disculpó

Rarity agarró Las garras de Hades y las estubo observando

"Se ven un poco... aterradoras si me lo preguntan, se nota que no tienen estilo para un diseño" - dijo su critica la unicornio blanca, lo siguiente quiso fue lanzar una de las garras y se tornaron en un color violenta más brillante rasgando toda un cartina que estaba cerca, todos se habian agachado para no ser victimas.

"Supongo que... sirve para rasgar cosas" - dijo con una risita inocente

"Cuidado, por que no creo que solo rasgue cosas" - dijo Twilight levantandose

"¡ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" - Pinkie rugió como leon

"Pinkie, ¿Por que ruges así otra vez?" - preguntó Rainbow Dash molesta, anteriormente ya lo habia hecho cuando tuvieron que convencer a un dragon de dormir en otro lugar y eso interfirió su Record.

Pinkie dio una risita "Bueno, lo hice por que estas armas tiene la cara de un Leon y solo quize imitar" - y luego volvió a rugir

"A decir verdad, estas armas son más pesadas que las demás, incluso con magia costó trabajo moverlas" - Twilight habia comentado, Rarity asintió por que le habia ayudado - _"Me preguntó si ese pony tiene tanta fuerza para poder llevarlas sin problemas"_ - se dijo a si misma

Harry agarró el Arco de Apolo, lo observó y trató de ponerlos en sus cascos, tambien se habia levantado en dos patas para tratar de hacer equilibrio, cuando pudo hacerlo en el arco aparecio una flecha y lo disparó sin espera, la flecha se pegó en la puerta dejandolo estupefacto.

"¡Wow este arco es genial! - dijo estupefacto

"Si, pero debes tener mucho cuidado jovencito por que puedes lastimar alguien si no fijas tu punteria" - lo regañó por su descuido, Harry solamente miro el piso con tristeza.

"Lo siento mucho Mamá" - se arrepintió, Applejack solamente la abrazó para que no se sienta mal

"¡Wow! Estas botas se ven geniales" - dijo Rainbow Dash a las Botas de Hermes

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo Rainbow Dash, el diseño de estas botas son los mejores que eh visto" - dijo Rarity mientras lo levitaba con su magia

Rainbow trató de ponerse las botas para ver que hacian en realidad

"¿Me pregunto si tienen algo especial"? - preguntó mientra caminaba con la botas

De repente, alas habian salido de ambas botas haciendo que Rainbow corriera sin control, pasaron unos segundos antes de que Rainbow Dash cayera al sulo exhausta

"Eso... fue... ¡Grandioso! Estas botas son increibles" - dijo emocionada

"Al parecer estas botas hacen que cualquiera pueda ser rapido" - dijo Twilight poniendo las botas de Hermes en su lugar

En ese momento Fluttershy abrió la puerta, se quedó sorprendida por lo que habia visto, habia un desorden en la sala

"¿Que pasó aqui?" - preguntó sorprendida

"Lo sentimos Fluttershy, solamente estabamos probando las armas y al parecer las cosas salieron un poco de control" - todas se discuparon con Fluttershy

"Oh bueno... lo que importa es que nadie salió herido"

"¿Y como estan ambos Fluttershy?" - preguntó Applejack

"Ambos estan bien, tenian heridas y quemaduras en casi cada parte de sus cuerpos, pero afortunadamente pude sanar las heridas y les puse unos vendajes para cicatrizarlas" - dijo aliviada

"Fluttershy, se nota que eres buena curando tanto animalitos como ponis" - Applejack la elojió, la timida pegaso se ruborizó un poco

En ese momento, escucharon el gemido de un poni

**"¿Que demonios?" **- se escuchó una voz

"Parece que alguien se esta despertando" - y todas entraron en la habitacion

Lo siguiente que vieron fue que el semental se habia despertado y estaba en pie, pero vieron que su mirada parecia ser de ira.

**"¿Quienes son ustedes?"** - preguntó en un tono muy molesto - **"¿A caso son... caballos?"**

Twilight fue la primera en acercarse - "Hola señor, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y para su segunda pregunta, no somos caballos somos ponis"

**"¿Hablaste?"** - Kratos parecia confundido ya que suponia que los animales no hablaban.

"Por supuesto que hablé. todos los ponis lo hacemos y tu tambien lo acabas de hacer"

**"¡¿QUE?!"** - Kratos empezó a buscar un espejo para mirarse a si mismo, encontró un espejo que estaba cerca, se quedó sin aliento por lo que vio, ya no era humano si no un pony con sus mismos rasgos y tambien tenia alas.

_**"¿Como ha pasado esto? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que habia entrado en la caja con Pandora y ahora soy un equino, más bien un pegaso"**_- se dijo a si mismo

**"¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?! ¡QUIERO QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE LO QUE ME HA PASADO!"** - Kratos se mostraba más furioso y sacó las Espadas del Exilio, todas se estaban asustando por su gran tono de voz

Fluttershy fue la que se acercó al espartano con una mirada molesta - "¡Ahora escucha amigo! Nosotras te trajimos a mi casa para que te recuperes y ¿así es como nos agradeces? te sugiero que te tranqulizes y te disculpes" - habló con firmeza

Kratos hubiera preferido ignorarla pero por alguna razon se habia quedado algo paralizado por su caracter, habia sopertado cualquier tipo de furia de cualquier especie, era incluso mayor que toda la furia del Olimpo o de los Titanes.

**"Esta bien"** y luego puso las espadas en su espalda - **"Ahora quiero que me expliquen como llegué aqui" **- dijo con un tono calmado

"Bueno no estamos completamente seguras de como llegaste, todo lo que sabemos es que te encontramos a ti y a esta pequeña potranca en el bosque" - explicó tranquilamente

**_"¿Potranca? ¿De quien estará__ hablando?"_** - luego Kratos vió que a lado de la cama en donde estaba habia precisamente una pequeña pony, tal vez podria ser Pandora ya que era la unica que estaba con el en ese vortice

"Señor... ¿Nos podria decir su nombre por favor?" - le pidió Fluterrshy

**"Mi nombre es Kratos"** - respondió sin emocion

"Mucho gusto conocerte Kratos, mi nombre es Fluttershy"

_**"¿Fluttershy? es un nombre algo extraño"** _- es lo que pensó el Semi-Dios y luego se dirijió a las demas ponys que estaban en el cuarto

**"¿Y quienes son ustedes?"** - les preguntó tranquilamente

"Bueno Kratos , mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle" - se presentó la unicornio lila

_**"Puedo sentir magia fuerte en su**** interior, debe ser un unicornio"**_

"Es un placer conocerte Kratos, mi nombre es Rarity, si gustas pasar a mi Boutique para que pueda hacerte un traje mejor de lo que llevas puesto" - Rarity saludó elegantemente con su pesuña

_**"Tambien puedo sentir su magia, pero es más debil que la otra y ademas no me interesa sobre mi vestuario"**_

"¡Soy Rainbow Dash! ¡La aviadora más rapida en toda Equestria!" - dijo Rainbow Dash con mucho orgullo

_**"¿Con que la más rapida? Eso quisiera verlo, además ¿Que rayos es**** Equestria?"**_ - pensó la ultima parte

Una poni rosada estaba ahora a su lado.

"Hola Kratos, yo soy Pinkie Pie dejame decirte que ya los habia sentido antes por mi Pinkie-sentido, por que mi cola se agitó y justamente fueron ustedes, pero pasando a otro tema ¿Te gustan las fiestas, los pasteles y los dulces? Vamos a ser los mejores amigos por siempre y... - hablaba muy emocionada mientras saltaba

_**"Es más escandalosa que una arpia, ¿Como puede hablar tanto sin respirar?"**_- pensó Kratos algo sorprendido.

"Tranquila Pinkie, no es necesario que le digas todo tu plan" - Applejack le tapó la boca con su pesuña - "Bueno compañero, mi nombre es Applejack, puedes visitar Sweet Apple Acress para que puedas probar las mejores manzanas de Equestria" - Applejack lo saludó fuertemente con su pesuña.

_**"¿Sweet Apple Acress?" Ese nombre suena tonto, pero supongo que ya se donde encontrar algo** **comida"**_

Kratos observó al otro poni en la habitacion que claramente estaba oculto en las piernas de Applejack, al parecer lo veia un poco curisoso, tenia alas y un cuerno.

"Y el es mi hijo Harry" - le presentó al joven alicornio

**"¿Hijo? Pero si tu eres una poni de tierra y el tiene alas y un cuerno ¿Como es posible eso?** - preguntó algo confuso Kratos

"Es adoptado" - le contestó su preguntó

**"Eso tiene sentido"** - y lo vió de nuevo

_**"Tiene una magia completamente diferente para ser joven"**_

"Disculpe señor" - hablo Harry

**"¿Que es lo que quieres?"**

"Por curiosidad ¿De que se trata su Cutie Mark?" - y señalo su pierna

**"¿Mi qué?" ¿Que es eso?"**- preguntó confuso

"Kratos, una Cutie Mark es lo que representa el talento especial de un pony, aunque... tu Cutie Mark parece ser de un herradura" - Twilight tambien señalo pierna

Kratos miró su flaco y vió que era el simbolo Omega que estaba ahi, tal vez tenia teoria de que significaba en realidad.

**"No es una herradura. Es Omega, la ultima letra de nuestro alfabeto, significa EL FIN" **- respondió su argumento

"¿El fin? ¿De qué? - preguntó Fluttershy

**"De nada en especial, solamente significa el final"** - respondió sin emocion recordando varios recuerdos de ahi, despues queria saber algo importante.

**"Tengo otra pregunta ¿Que lugar es exactamente en donde estamos?****"**

"Bueno, ustedes estan en Equestria, Ponyville para ser exacto" - le respondió

_**"¿Equestria? ¿Ponyville?**__**Jamas he oido de un lugar como esos, esos nombres suenan**** raros****"** _- es lo que pensó el Fantasma de Esparta

Su conversacion fue interrumpida por el bostezo de alguien, Kratos se acercó a lado de la potranca que estaba a puento de despertar

**"Pandora"** - dijo en voz baja

Pandora abrió lentamente los ojos y lo que vió era un pony, al principio parecia no reconocerlo, pero a jusgar su rasgos se le hiso muy familiar.

"¿Kratos?" - preguntó debilmente, Kratos simplemete asintió - "¿Por que... eres un pony? - preguntó confusa

**"Yo no soy el unico, tu tambien te convertiste en una pony"** - Pandora pensaba que lo que decia era mentira, pero no fue así, se vió a si misma ya no tenia manos si no cascos.

"¿Que es lo que nos ha pasado Kratos?" - le volvió a preguntar

**"No me preguntes eso por que yo tampoco se la razón, yo tambien me desperté asi, lo unico que se es que ellas nos encontraron"** - le contestó y les mostro al grupo de ponis que los estaban mirando de manera confusa por su conversacion.

Pandora trató de levantarse, pero no podia facilmente asi que Kratos la ayudó a levantarse

"¿Quien eres tú pequeña?" - preguntó Fluttershy

"Mi nombre es Pandora" - respondió timidamente

"Es un nombre bonito, mucho gusto en conocerte Pandora" - Fluttershy la saludó con su pesuña.

Por supuesto, las demás se presentaron con ella, por otro lado Harry tambien saludo pero un poco ruborizado y luego Twilight quizo cambiar de tema

"Oigan, podemos preguntarles ¿De que estaban hablando los dos? ¿Por que estan diciendo que se convirtieron en ponys?" - preguntó Twilight curiosa

**"La respuesta es simple, nosotros no eramos unos ponys, eramos humanos"**

"¿Humanos?" - preguntaron todas y tambien Harry

Twilight parecia ser más interesada - "Bueno... creo que habia leido algo acerca sobre humanos en algun libro, tal vez deberia buscar en mi biblioteca para estar segura, pero antes deberia escribir una carta a la princesa Celestia para informarle"

Kratos levantó una ceja al escuchar eso -** "¿Princesa Celestia? ¿Quien es ella? ¿A caso es su gobernante?" **

"Claro que lo es y no solo es solo, es mi abuela" - respondió el joven alicornio

**"¿Tu abuela?****"** - preguntó de nuevo, Harry asintió, Kratos queria ir con ella tal vez le podria decir lo que queria saber - **"Entonces quisiera hablar con ella ahora mismo"** - exijió

Twilight se acercó a el - "Calma Kratos, le pediré a la princesa Celestia que tenga una audiencia ustedes, solo espera hasta mañana"

**"Esta bien"** - Kratos no era de los que era pacientes, pero al parecer por primera vez tendria que hacerlo.

El sol empezaba a descender por que ya era casi el atardecer y todas decidieron retirarse a su hogares dejando a los tres ponys en la sala, durante el tiempo estaban conversando un poco y cenaron, Kratos no le gustaba mucho su estilo de comida, pero recordó que los caballos (más bien ponys) eran herbivoros, asi que tendria que abstenerse de comer carne por un tiempo, ya que lo considerarian un canibal. Ya era de noche y la luna se pueso en el cielo

Pandora empezó a bostezar por el sueño.

"Ustedes pueden dormir en el cuarto extra que tengo, hay dos camas" - les enseño el cuarto

**"Gracias"** - es lo unico que dijo el Espartano

"Muchas gracias señorita Fluttershy" - agradeció con una sonrisa

"No es nada, espero que esten bien mañana y que tengan buenas noches los dos" - Fluttershy cerró la puerta llenadose a su recamara

Kratos y Pandora se acomodaron en sus camas, les tomo un poco de esfuerzo acostumbrase a su nuevo cambio pero puedieron acomodarse en la cama , les esperaria un gran dia mañana a ambos.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Ending (/watch?v=-6ZaCY0sToo)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aqui termina el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado n_n<strong>

**Oigan les pregunto a ustedes_ ¿Creen que deberia poner emparejamiento a Kratos?_ Si es así _¿Con quien deberia hacerlo y por que?_ La verdad ya tenia pensado en tres personajes (diferentes relaciones) Simpre planeo como será el trama de una historia, pero esta vez les dejaré la opurtunidad de elegir, OK?**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y cuidense n_n**


	3. Conociendo al nuevo mundo

_**SPSX9000: Aqui reportando para entregar un nuevo capitulo de una historia, Solicito permiso para publicar**_

_**Fanfiction: Permiso concedido**_

**Je je Holas carambolas, aqui les traigo otro capitulo n_n**

**Antes de empezar quisiera decirles una opinion de lo que je pensado en esta historia:**

**1.- Si Kratos fuera un Elemento de la Armonia, tal vez podria ser el Elemento de la ESPERANZA.**

**Me imagine eso por los poderes benditos de la Caja de Pandora ya que son los unicos que tiene, además Atenea creyó que Kratos habia absorbido los poderes negativos pero fue al reves, además Kratos jamas habia perdido la esperanza por algo, primero hiso su servicio con los dioses con esa esperanza de que lo libraran de su pasado y tambien de reencontrarse con su familia.  
><strong>

**2.- Además yo creo que ademas del simbolo Omega como Cutie Mark, tal vez podria tener más. Por Ejemplo: **

**- Uno seria_ "Las Espadas del Caos", _tambien podrian ser Las de Atenea o las de Exilio pero las del Caos fueron las primeras que obtuvo por Ares y tiene mucha experiencia para manejarlas.**

**- Otro seria _"El Simbolo de Esparta" (Una V invertida) _debido a que Kratos fue un general Espartano y tambien valora mucho su hogar.**

**- Otro seria _"Un casco Espartano" (Como el de la Ira de los Dioses) _Por su tiulo de "Dios de la Guerra" (Aunque luego se lo quitan por la traicion) **

**- Otro seria "_Un casco _****_de centuriones griegos" (Como el de la Furia de los Titanes) _Ya que recibio ese poder de parte de Prometeo y los Titanes**

**- Y Otros serian el simbolo de las armas y magias que a tenido en todos los juegos ya que supo como manejarlas bien.**

**Y supongo que esos podrian ser posibles Cutie Marks adicionales.**

**Bueno sin más que decir, Continuamos!**

* * *

><p><strong>God of War: Ghost of Equestria<strong>

**Capitulo 2: Conociendo al nuevo mundo y una invitacion  
><strong>

Kratos se despertó de su tranquilo sueño, eso le dio gusto ya que desde hace mucho tiempo que no descansaba de esa manera incluso cuando era Dios en especial con sus pesadillas, se quitó las sabanas y se levantó, se pasó a la otra cama para ver a Pandora que ella dormía tranquilamente, le hacia recordar a su hija cuando dormía. Salió por la puerta y vio a Fluttershy dándole de comer a sus animalitos.

"Buenos días Kratos, ¿Dormiste bien?" - preguntó con una sonrisa.

**"Si, a decir verdad no he dormido así en mucho tiempo"** - dijo con satisfacción.

Fluttershy se preocupó por su comentario, ¿A que se referia con que no ha dormido así en mucho tiempo?.

"Pobrecito, no es bueno dormir por poco tiempo, eso causa falta de energia y de mal humor" - dijo tacandole la frente.

**"He soportado cosas peores"** - dijo sin emoción el Espartano.

Fluttershy le tenia más preguntas por hacerle pero al parecer prefirió dejarlas para otra ocasión por que tal vez podría ser muy significativo para el.

"Esta bien, además el desayuno estará casi listo" - dijo yendo a la cocina.

Kratos decidió esperar en el sofa, se dio cuenta de que los animalitos, incluyendo a un oso lo veían con temor y le evitaban, no los podría culpar por que incluso la gente de su mundo se atemorizaban con tan solo escuchar su nombre, a excepción de un conejito blanco que lo miraba con una mirada fija.

Su concentración fue interrumpido por los pequeños pasos de un pony, Kratos volteó y vio Pandora que estaba bostezando.

"Buenos días Kratos" - dijo con una sonrisa.

**"Buenos días Pandora"** - dijo con su misma expresión.

En ese momento Fluttershy salió de la cocina con unos platos de comida.

"Buenos días señorita Fluttershy".

"Oh, buenos días Pandora ¿También dormiste bien? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Dormí de maravilla" - contestó de la misma manera.

"Eso me da gusto, llegas a tiempo por que el desayuno está listo" - y Fluttershy les sirvió su comida, aun así Kratos deseaba un poco de carne para satisfacer su apetito pero no se había olvidado ese detalle. Pasaron unos 30 minutos cuando terminaron de comer.

"Muchas gracias por la comida" - agradeció Pandora, Kratos hizo lo mismo.

"No hay de qué agradecer" - dijo modesta.

Durante ese tiempo Fluttershy estuvo dando cuidado a sus animales, Pandora le quiso ayudar ya que tambien le gustaban los animalitos, Kratos simplemente se quedó en el sillon esperando que Twilight le diera noticia sobre su princesa.

"Señorita Fluttershy, ¿Puedo pedirle un favor? - preguntó Pandora.

"¿Y cual es ese favor Pandora?".

"¿Nos podría dar a Kratos y a mi un recorrido por la ciudad? - le pidió su favor.

"¡Esa es un gran idea! ustedes son nuevos y merecen conocer Ponyville, ¿Estas de acuerdo Kratos?" - preguntó ansiosa.

Kratos volteó - **"Hmm, parece que no tengo otra opcion, además necesito saber como es su mundo antes de la audiencia con su Princesa"** - y se levantó del sofa y recogió sus armas, se había dado cuenta de que la Espada del Olimpo no estaba cuando llegaron.

Y entonces el trío salió de la casa de Fluttershy y se dirigieron al pueblo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville<strong>

Kratos y Pandora veían a su alrededor, era como una ciudad como cualquiera, con muchas casa y habitantes comunes que hacian sus labores diarias y tambien potrillos jugando.

**"Supongo que ya me esperaba sobre como seria este lugar"** - juzgó Kratos.

"Esta es la primera vez que estoy en una ciudad" - dijo Pandora entusiasmada.

Kratos la miró algo preocupado, aunque podía suponer una razón sobre por que se emociona tanto de conocer más allá de otro lugar de donde a estado.

**"¿A donde iremos primero Fluttershy?" **- le preguntó.

"Oh, iremos a los lugares que más me gustan de Ponyville y después les puedo enseñar en donde viven mis amigas" - dijo contenta.

Durante ese tiempo Fluttershy les enseño a ambos sus lugares que más visitaba, su recorrido duro solo unas dos horas hasta que fué la hora del almuerzo.

**"Tengo hambre ¿Donde podríamos conseguir alimento?"** - le exigió.

"Bueno, podemos ir a Sugar Cube Corner, ahi es donde vive y trabaja Pinkie Pie" - y les guió a la panadería de su amiga.

"¿Sugar Cube Corner?" Sueno un poco raro - le susurró Pandora.

_**"¿Se refiere a esa pony rosada que no paraba de hablar?"**_- es lo que pensó el Espartano.

**Sugar Cube Corner**

Kratos y Pandora habian llegado a un edificio en forma de lo que parecía ser hecho de dulces.

**"Ya me esperaba de alguien que fuera tan imperactiva" **- se dijo a si mismo.

Pandora abrió la puerta y entraron, sin embargo no había luz en la habitación.

"Parece que no hay nadie aqui" - estaban a punto regresar, sin embargo algo sucedió en ese momento.

"¡SORPRESA!" - Las luces se encendieron, confeti se disparó en el aire y varios ponys salieron de sus escondites dejando a ambos sorprendidos.

**"¿Que significa esto?"** - Kratos preguntó desconcertado.

Sus oraciones fueron contestados por que Pinkie Pie apareció enfrente de ambos.

"¡Sorpresa!, Hola Kratos y Pandora, después de su llegada a Ponyville no me resistí por hacerles una fiesta de bienvenida, ¿Les sorprendió? ¿Si? ¿Si? ¡Si?" - decía muy entusiasmada mientras saltaba una y otra vez.

**"No te pedimos nada, solamente vinimos para comer algo"** - dijo Kratos con disgusto.

"Bueno, ¡Duuuuuh!. No seas tontito Kratos, yo no podía permitir que ustedes no se sientan bienvenidos aquí en especial que ustedes vinieron de otro mundo, ¡Ahora los presentaré!" - dijo mientras volvía a saltar.

Kratos dio un suspiro - **"¿Siempre hace esto?" **- le preguntó a Fluttershy.

"Bueno, Pinkie siempre hace fiestas a los nuevos ponys que llegan por primera vez a Ponyville" - respondió tímidamente

**"Pero nosotros dos no somos ponys"** - le dijo su razonamiento.

"De todas maneras no iba hacer una excepción, por ahora disfruten de su fiesta de bienvenida" - dijo con una sonrisa

"Si Kratos, no seas un aguafiestas, además también es la primera vez que estoy en una fiesta" - dijo Pandora de la misma manera.

Kratos dio una pequeño gruñido pero no tuvo otra opción más que hacerlo.

Un momento después apareció Pinkie con dos pastelillos en frente de Kratos.

"Vamos Kratos pruebalo" - dijo Pinkie con un cupcake de glaseado rosa.

**"¿Que es eso?"** - preguntó confuso.

"Es un cupcake de fresa tontito, ¿No habías probado uno?" - le preguntó curiosa.

**"No, solamente he comido pan de maíz en toda mi vida"** - respondió sin emoción.

***gasp* **Pinkie se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar esas palabras.

"¡No puede ser! No solamente será la bienvenida de ambos Ponyville, sino que también será la primera vez que pruebes un cupcake" - decía sorprendida - "Entonces deberías probar uno".

**"Yo no he dicho que iba a comer uno"** - le contestó.

"Oh vamos Kratos, solo una mordida, no te arrepentirás" - le suplicaba.

**"Me he arrepentido de pocas cosas pero muy significativas en mi vida y mi respuesta es no"** - se negó una vez más.

En ese momento Pandora se le ocurrió un pequeño plan para que Pinkie tuviera éxito.

"¡Kratos! ¡Mira, un monstruo se aproxima hasta acá! - dijo en forma paranoica.

**"¿Donde?"** - se puso en guardia y sacó sus espadas de su espalda.

Pinkie aprovechó su confusión para ponerle el pastelillo en la boca rápidamente, Kratos quería escupirlo de inmediato pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hizo, de hecho lo masticaba y lo saboreaba detalladamente.

"¿Y bien?" - preguntaron las tres

**"Esto... sabe... delicioso"** - admitió el Fantasma de Esparta.

Pinkie dio una gran sonrisa al escuchar eso - ¡Sabía que te gustaría!, si quieres puedes probar más" - y le ofreció otros pastelillos, y luego se dirijió a Pandora - "Tu también pruebalo pequeña Pandora".

Y Pandora había probado un pastelillo de chocolate.

"¡Wow! Tienes razón Kratos, esto sabe delicioso" - se comió el resto de un bocado

En ese momento las demás habían llegado, habían pasado un rato en la fiesta hasta que Twilight se acercó a Kratos.

"Kratos, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?".

**"¿Que quieres saber? A propósito, todavía sigo esperando tu mensaje de su Princesa"** - el no quería perder más tiempo.

Twilight se puso un poco nerviosa - "Bueno ¿Nos podrías decir como se llaman tus armas y como funcionan exactamente?"- preguntó curiosa, las demás la escucharon y se acercaron a Kratos.

Kratos dio un suspiro y primero sacó sus Espadas de su espalda - **"Estas son las Espadas del Exilio, son el tercer grupo de espadas encadenadas que he tenido en mi vida, me las dio el Fantasma de Atenea, sirven para atacar a mis enemigos de cualquier forma de combate"** - explicaba mientras que todos estaban mirandolas de forma interesante.

Como segundo acto, sacó las Garras de Hades - **"Estas son las Garras de Hades, solían ser del Dios del Inframundo Hades, con ellas puedo hacer daño e invocar almas"** - todos pusieron ojos como platos al escuchar que eran de un "Dios".

"Espera, ¿Estas diciendo que estas armas eran de un verdadero Dios?" - preguntó Rainbow Dash emocionada.

**"Así es"** - asintió con la cabeza.

Todas se quedaron con ojos de plato, como tercer acto sacó un arco - **"Este es el Arco de Apolo, con el soy capaz de disparar a mis objetivos con flechas de fuego"**

Después sacó el Látigo de Nemesis **(Ahora que lo pienso, a pesar de que lo mencionan en singular en realidad son dos) **- **"Este es el Látigo de Nemesis me fueron dadas por el Dios Hefesto"** - Pandora se puso triste al escuchar el nombre su padre - **"Con esto puedo atacar rápidamente a mis enemigos y electrocutarlos" **- y en ese momento el látigo abrió sus puntas en tres direcciones.

Luego de la nada había sacado la cabeza de Helios **(ahora cambiado al de un pony) **Todas se quedaron en shock al ver una cabeza decapitada y al parecer escuchaban el grito del dolor y rabia de esa cabeza - **"Esta es la Cabeza de Helios el Dios del Sol, al parecer también cambió junto conmigo, con el puedo iluminar mi camino y dejar temporalmente ciegos a todos los que lo miren"**

Twilight, Harry, al igual que las demás se quedaron en shock sabiendo que esa cabeza sol+ia pertenecer a otro dios y sobre todo que era del Sol, tal vez pensaban que haría algo peor a la Princesa Celestia ya que también tiene el control del Sol.

Kratos mostró en sus piernas traseras sus botas - **"Estas son las Botas de Hermes, solían ser del Dios Hermes. Dios de la velocidad y Mensajero del Olimpo"**- Rainbow Dash era la más emocionada entre todas sabiendo de que clase de botas eran - **"Con estas botas puedo correr muy rápido y también correr en las paredes"**

"Demuéstralo" - insistió Rainbow de forma desafiante.

Kratos abrió la puerta y se puso en posición de carrera, y en ese momento salió disparado como un rayo hacia 10 km. de la panadería dejando a toda la habitación con la boca abierta y luego regresó al mismo lugar en unos segundos.

"Eso... fue... ¡Grandioso!" Fue mejor de lo que esperaba" - dijo Rainbow Dash muy emocionada, todas asintieron - "Aunque... creo que deberíamos hacer una carrera para saber quien es el mejor" - volvió a insistir.

**"Hmm, No tengo tiempo para esas cosas" **- Aunque Kratos le gustaban los desafíos, realmente no quería desperdiciar más su tiempo.

Y por ultimo, Kratos se las ingenió para estar en equilibrio para ponerse las Cestus de Nemea, al parecer no tuvo tantas dificultades para acostumbrarse a su repentino cambio - **"Y estas son las Cestus de Nemea, con esto puedo destruir el mineral cristalino "El Ónice" y también pose una gran fuerza"**

"¿Que tanta fuerza?" - preguntó Applejack.

**"Tanta, que podría romperles los huesos de un golpe" **- se quedaron en shock al escuchar eso, al parecer las armas que poseia Kratos eran demasiado peligrosas para que alguien las pudiera usar pero al ver la seguridad de Kratos parecía tener mucha experiencia para manejarlas a la perfección.

"Y señor Kratos ¿Como es que se llama su hombrera?" - preguntó el joven alicornio.

**"Este es el Vellocino de Oro, con el puedo reflejar los ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo y proyectiles y devolverselo a quienes me los han enviado, y esto es todo mi inventario"** - terminó de explicar el Espartano dejando a toda la habitacion estupefactos.

En ese momento un bebe dragón habia entrado en la panadería de forma apresurada

"¡Twilight...!" - decía Spike exhausto - "Recibí... una... carta... de la... Princesa Celestia" - dijo dandole una carta a Twilight.

"¿Es un bebé Dragón?" - preguntó Pandora.

"Si, Oh ¿Ustedes son los nuevos que habian llegádo ayer? - el preguntó - "Por cierto soy Spike, ¿Como se llaman ustedes?"

"Yo me llámo Pandora, el que está a mi lado es Kratos" - se habia presentado formalmente.

**"Hmm, es la primera vez que he visto un bebé dragón, ya que anteriormente he visto dragones adultos" **- Kratos le dió una mirada causando que Spike se pusiera nervioso - **"¿Que dice la carta?"** - se dirijió a Twilight

**_"Mi querida estudiante Twilight:_**

**_Recibí tu carta a noche, con mucho gusto tendré una audiencia con los dos nuevos habitantes que habian llegado el día de ayer, precisamente queria hablar con ambos el día de hoy, quisiera que los trageran aquí en Canterlot de inmediato._**

**_Atentamente su Maestra La Princesa Celestia."_ **- terminó de leer la carta.

**"Fué más fácil de lo que pensé" **- Kratos se dijo a sí mismo.

"¡YAY! Podré visitar a mi abuela" - dijo Harry emocionado.

Y entonces las mane 7 **(incluyendo a Harry) **junto con Kratos y Pandora habían salido para dirijirse a la ciudad de Canterlot, por un lado Kratos se sentía un poco satisfecho ya que al fin tendrá respuestas a sus dudas.

**FIN (Ending de la serie MLP)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno hastá aquí termina el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado n_n<strong>_

_**Quisiera decirles algo al respecto a las armas de Kratos sobre sus cambios de armas: Yo creo que tendria cierto parecido a Pinkie Pie por que tambien las saca de la nada. Y esa razón es por que ****Kratos parece tener el poder de la conjuración pues al cambiar de arma hace un ligero movimiento mientras el arma anterior se reemplaza por la nueva.**_

_**Y tambien para decirles que estaré un tiempo ausente, por lo que mis otras historias no estarán actualizadas pronto :(**_

_**Pero no se preocupen amigos, regresaré lo más pronto posible n_n**_

_**Dejen un Review para tambien tener motivacion ¿Vale? ;)**_

_**Nos Leemos.**_


	4. Conociendo a su majestad

_**Hola otra vez amigos! Después de un largo tiempo al fin actualicé esta historia, otra vez me disculpo por tardarme, pero... ¿Que cosas no? n.n'**_

**_Podríamos_**_** decir que a nuestros dos protagonistas tendrán otra aventura en sus manos, digo cascos XD**_

_**Otro detalle: Kratos y Pandora estarán incluidos en algunos episodios de la serie. Esta vez no será en el orden exacto del programa, si no más bien en un orden que yo determinaré, (Pero tengan en cuenta los capítulos más importantes)**_

_**Pero antes de eso voy a hacer mi mini-saga de capítulos y después otra saga de capítulos de mi propio temario.**_

_**Kratos llegará a ser solo un poco protector de nuestras ponis (sobre todo Harry), no por el hecho de que les interese o agrade, pero el tambien tiene sus propios sentimientos y honor de Guerrero Espartano.**_

_**Con respecto a Pandora, ella asistirá la escuela de Ponyville acompañado de Harry y la CMC que también serán sus amigas, incluyendo a casi todos sus compañeros, casi por que, aunque cierto par de "molestias" también tratarán de hacerle la vida de cuadritos (Ustedes ya saben a quienes me refiero) pero nuestra amiguita no se dejara intimidar fácilmente.  
><strong>_

_**Bueno eso es lo que puedo decirles lo que haré mas adelante.**_

_**Continuamos n_n**_

* * *

><p><strong>God of War: Ghost of Equestria<strong>

**Capitulo 3: Conociendo a su majestad**

Nuestro grupo de ponis habían de dirigirse a la ciudad de Canterlot que más bien es la capital de Equestria para reunirse con la Princesa Celestia, Kratos les preguntó como podían llegar lo más rápido posible, les mencionaron ha ambos que esa forma es viajando en tren, ambos no tenían idea de que era eso en realidad, llegaron a una estación y se dieron cuanta de lo que era un tren, eso los impresionó, aunque en su mundo existían pocos medios de transporte, abordaron el tren y se puso en marcha.

Mientras viajaban, decidieron platicar durante el trascurso del tiempo, Pandora quiso incluirse en sus conversaciones, le contaban un poco acerca de sus vidas y unas anécdotas, eso la hizo reir. No podríamos decir lo mismo del Espartano, a pesar de que le pidieron que también se uniera a la conversación, el simplemente se negó y prefirieron no insistirle más, el tan solo se limito a mirar por la ventana, a lo lejos miró una gran montaña y en eso estaba un gran castillo rodeado de una gran cascada, suponía que no dudaría que allí viviera su gobernante, tenía muchas preguntas en mente y esperaba que al menos pudiera recibir la suficientes respuestas, si no decidía cooperar tendría que sacársela a la fuerza, si fuera necesaria matarla. _**(Ok, No :/)**_

**Unas Horas ****Después****  
><strong>

Después de un largo viaje, finalmente habían llegado a la "glamourosa" ciudad de Canterlot, a diferencia de Ponyville esta lugar era incluso mayor, había grandes edificios alrededor, los ponis que habitaban eran de la clase alta, vestían de formas elegantes y una que otra buena decoración, casi todos veían a su alrededor y se impresionaban, excepto Kratos que solamente caminaba derecho y con la mirada fija al frente, no se tomó la mínima molestia de observar a su propio alrededor.

"¡Ahhhhhh, la maravillosa ciudad de Canterlot!, es simplemente... !Magnifica!" - dijo Rarity de forma vanidosa y con brillos en los ojos.

"Es bueno regresar a casa de vez en cuando" - dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

"¡Genial, ya no puedo esperar para ver a mi abuela Celestia!" - dijo el joven alicornio entusiasmado.

"Controla esos caballos Terroncito de azúcar, primero hay que arreglar este asunto" - Applejack lo tranquilizó.

Siguieron caminando por unos momentos, Pandora era la más sorprendida entre el grupo, la ciudad era más grande a comparación de Ponyville.

"¡Esto es fantástico y muy hermoso!, ojalá pudiera conocer todo este lugar" - exclamó Pandora emocionada.

"Bueno, en realidad no tenemos tanta prisa para ver a la Princesa, podríamos darnos un Tour por Canterlot" - sugirió Twilight, todas estaban de acuerdo, excepto por un minúsculo detalle.

**"¡NOOOOOO!"** - Kratos simplemente gritó hacia el grupo - **"¡Vinimos hasta aquí para hablar únicamente con su gobernante, no para dar un estúpido paseo en esta ridícula ciudad!, ¡Así que me hagan perder más el tiempo!" **- estaba muy enojado, las demás estaban un poco asustadas a excepción de Pandora, el no había hablado desde que se fueron de Ponyville.

Harry armó su valor y se dirigió enfrente de el Espartano con una mirada fija.

"¡Oye, te aconsejo que tengas más respeto hacia mi abuela y a la ciudad!" - dijo en forma casi molesta.

**"Yo no doy respeto a nadie, ni muchos menos a cualquiera que sea gobernante, así que no esperes eso Niño" **- habló firmemente.

Las demas jadearon al escuchar sus palabras, tal parecía que no bromeaba ni nada parecido.

**"Así que más vale que me guíen hasta allá o abriré paso por mi propia cuenta y buscaré las respuestas que necesito" -** se dirigió hacía los demás.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Pandora les llamó la atención.

"Psssst, ¿Puedo hablar con un ustedes por momento?" - Pandora se los pidió.

Las yeguas incluyendo a Harry se juntaron con Pandora un poco lejos de Kratos.

"¿Que es lo que nos quieres decir?" - preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"No quiero sonar grosera, pero creo que deberíamos hacer lo que Kratos dijo" - dijo en forma casi preocupada.

"¿Pero por qué deberíamos hacerlo?. ¿No escuchaste como habló acerca de la Princesa?, fue muy vulgar" - habló Rarity.

"¿Y todavía nos dices que debemos obedecerlo" - continuó Twilight

"Si, lo escuché. Pero aun así es recomendable hacerlo, tienen muchísima suerte, ya que Kratos no es de esas personas que son tan pacientes,lo sé por que lo conosco muy bien, normalmente ya hubiera tomado el camino de cualquier manera desde ayer" - le dijo directamente.

Vieron con asombro a la pequeña potranca por sus palabras, parecía que en verdad lo conocía muy bien apesar de su "corta edad", tal perecía que no quedaron con más opciones que acceder a su petición, se separaron y volvieron con Kratos.

"Esta bien, iremos directamente al castillo, pero prométenos que conservaras la calma cuando hablemos con Celestia" - dijo la unicornio morada.

Kratos simplemente gruño - **"No tengan eso asegurado"**

Y nuestro grupo continuó con su camino, prefirieron dejar su recorrido para otra ocasión y para no hacer enojar al Fantasma de Esparta. El camino no duró mucho tiempo antes de llegar a un enorme palacio elegante, Kratos al verlo no se impresionó mucho, ya que el Olimpo era incluso mayor que este.

_**"¿Con que este es su castillo?, debí suponerlo" **_- es lo que pensó el Espartano.

En la entrada vieron a dos ponis pegasos que llevaban una armadura de oro y con lanzas, Kratos juzgó un poco su estilo de armamento, le hacía recordar un poco al de sus soldados espartanos.

_**"¿Y estos son sus soldados si no me equivoco?, no me impresionan mucho que digamos, mis soldados espartanos serían más fuertes que ellos" **_- pensó otra vez.

"La estábamos esperando Señorita Sparkle, y también a usted Príncipe Harry" - dijo un guardia y ambos hicieron una reverencia.

El alicornio gimió un poco, le incomodaban que lo llamaban así aunque en realidad sea su puesto.

"La Princesa nos dio ordenes de llevarlos con ella" - habló el otro.

**"Así esta mejor"** - habló Kratos de forma satisfecha.

Y entonces todos entraron al interior del palacio. Sin embargo, cuando Kratos pasó cerca su lado se pusieron un poco tensos, lo que vieron atado en su espalda parecían ser dos espadas de un diseño muy peculiar, y por su mirada, incluso era más firme y también fría, incluso mayor que el de su propio capitán Shining Armor.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de llegar a una enorme puerta, la abrieron y todos entraron.

Lo que Kratos y Pandora vieron al frente de la habitación sentada en un trono a una poni de mayor tamaño a comparación que todos los demás, (se podría decir que su tamaño es como el de un caballo normal en su mundo). Tenía la piel blanca con un tono rosado, melena y cola brillante que parecía fluir a través del aire de colores azul cielo, turquesa claro, azul ligeramente cobalto y rosa claro. tenia ojos de color magenta grisáceo, por ultimo llevaba una corona y otros adornos de color dorado.

"¡Princesa Celestia!" - dijo Twilight Sparkle alegre y ella junto con las demás dieron una reverencia a excepción de Kratos y Pandora.

"Me alegra que hayan venido mis pequeñas ponis" - saludó amablemente la alicornio.

"¡Abuela!" - dijo emocionado Harry y fue corriendo hacia ella para darle un abrazo - "Me da gusto volverte a ver".

"También me da gusto mi pequeño Príncipe" - y entonces fijó su mirada en mirada en los dos nuevos visitantes.

_"No cabe duda, en realidad es él" **- **_es lo que Celestia pensó.

El Espartano miraba fijamente a la alicornio, sin duda podía sentir una gran cantidad de magia concentrada en ella.

_**"Su energia es similar a la de Helios" **- _Kratos no sentía ningún temor o admiración alguno.

"Como ustedes ya saben, les había mandado una carta diciéndoles que vinieran" - empezó a hablar Celestia.

"Disculpe Princesa, pero ¿de que tema quiere hablar con los nuevos visitantes?" - preguntó Twilight curiosa.

Celestia lo pensó por un momento, sabía exactamente de lo que quería pero no quería que al saber eso, las podría asustar mucho, en especial a su nieto, así que se le ocurrió algo.

"De hecho, mi fiel estudiante. Si me lo permiten, necesitó hablar con ambos en privado" - dijo casi seria.

Todas la miraban un poco extraña por su petición en especial Harry.

"Pero... ¿por que quieres decírselo en privado Abuela?" - le preguntó intrigado el alicornio.

"Solo háganlo, por favor" - se los volvió a pedir de la misma forma.

Prefirieron no cuestionar al respecto, se retiraron de la habitación a excepción de los extranjeros. Cuando salieron, Celestia cerró la puerta con su magia casi de inmediato.

Todavía permanecían confusos por la repentina actitud de Celestia.

"¿De que creen que querrá hablar la Princesa con los nuevos?" - preguntó Applejack.

"No tengo idea, parecía ser un tema muy especial eso creo" - respondió Twilight.

"Espero que no sea tan malo" - dijo Fluttershy algo preocupada.

* * *

><p><strong>De vuelta en el trono<strong>

**"Empezaré yo con las preguntas, ¿usted sabe por que Pandora y Yo hemos sido enviados aquí?"** - exigió Kratos.**  
><strong>

Celestia mantuvo su postura y su carácter tranquilo - "La razón es simple Kratos..." - El Espartano se quedó intrigado al saber su nombre.

**"¿Usted sabe quien soy?" **- volvió a preguntar.

"Si, lo sé. También solo sé algo de tu vida pasada" - Kratos empezaba a enojarse poco a poco, si mencionaba el recuerdo que marcó su existencia, no dejaría rastro alguno - "Pero eso no es el punto. El motivo por el que ustedes están aquí es por que mí"

Kratos y Pandora se sorprendieron al oír sus palabras.

**"Pero... ¿Por que?, ¡¿POR QUE HIZO ESO?!" **- El gritó, y eso no era todo por que interfirió su venganza contra cierto Olímpico.

"Por que... necesito tu ayuda Kratos" - dijo casi preocupada Celestia.

"¿La ayuda de Kratos?, ¿Pero de quien?"- Pandora preguntó, no parecía comprender su petición.

"Zeus" - escupió su respuesta.

Ambos jadearon, Pandora se ocultó detrás del Espartano al escuchar ese nombre La ira de Kratos crecía más y más , era la persona que más deseaba eliminar en el mundo y ahora supuso una idea.

**"¡¿ZEUS?!, ¡¿QUE TIENE QUE VER CON EL?!, ¡HABLE AHORA!" **- en ese momento Kratos sacó las Espadas del Exilio.

"Calma Kratos, de hecho, ya no tengo nada que ver con el desde hace mucho tiempo" - Celestia intentó calmarlo.

**"¿Desde cuando?" **- volvió a preguntar el Espartano.

"Te contaré. Antes solía ser un antiguo compañero. Desde hace 1000 atrás, en tu mundo los Dioses del Olimpo habían ganando la Gran Guerra contra los Titanes, como tu de seguro sabes, Zeus fue el causante de la victoria por la Espada del Olimpo y después le había ordenado al dios Hefesto que creara una caja en donde contenga todo el mal que había provocado la Gran Guerra, en eso creo la Caja de Pandora y también a ella misma" - esta vez se dirigió a Pandora que seguía oculta.

**"¿A que quiere llegar usted?" **- preguntó Kratos.

"Esa parte me dirijo. El me había ayudado a guiarme en la búsqueda de los Elementos de la Armonía con mi hermana la Princesa Luna para derrotar a Discord, el dios del Caos, afortunadamente pudimos ganarle con los Elementos, pero un poco antes de eso, Discord había mandado a mi hermosa Hija Liliana a otra dimensión. Le había pedido a Zeus que me enviara con las Hermanas del Destino para así poder cambiar el destino de mi hija, El simplemente se negó a hacerlo, rompió su promesa, así que tuvimos que hacerlo por nuestra propia cuenta, pero cuando mi hermana y yo llegamos a su palacio, Las Hermanas del Destino no accedieron a cambiar a el destino de Liliana, a pesar de las suplicas que le hice no sirvieron de nada" - decía con unas pocas lagrimas en su rostro.

Kratos escuchó atentamente su relato, al parecer no era el único que le han roto su palabra, podría comprenderla, el también había perdido a una hija.

**"El Rey del Olimpo ha roto muchas promesas. Además, ahora le será imposible cambiar su destino por que las Hermanas del Destino han dejado de existir. ¿Esa no es toda la historia, verdad?" **- preguntó Kratos.

"No, todavía falta un poco más. Durante el reinado de Luna y mio, mi hermana sintió celos por que quería mantener la oscuridad por siempre, luchamos entre nosotras y no llevábamos la delantera entre ella y yo, así que no tuve otra opción más que usar los Elementos para exiliarla a la Luna durante estos 1000 años" - siguió su relato.

Eso lo hizo recordar algo a Kratos, el también se había enfrentado a su hermano menor Deimos por que el creyó que lo había abandonado.

"La historia todavía no termina, lo que sigue se trata de mi nieto Harry, al parecer mi hija dió luz a un niño y lo há enviado a Equestria, él había sido criado por Applejack y su familia"

**"Parece ser que todavia no llega al punto en el que nos há enviado aquí, no quiero escuchar más perdidas de tiempo" **- Kratos empezaba a molestarse.

"Tienes razón, creo que me desvié del tema. Lo que necesito de tí es que recuperes los Elementos de la Armonia" - le dijo finalmente su petición.

Kratos no sabía lo que eran en realidad, a pesar de que los había mencionada en su relato -** "¿Me puede explicar que son esos Elementos de la Armonia?" **- le preguntó.

"Los Elementos de la Armonia son la magia más poderosa en todo el reino de Equestria, son en total siete: Magia, Lealtad, Honestidad, Generosidad, Risa, Bondad y por ultimo Valor. Ateriormente solo teniamos seis de esos Elementos por que el septimo era desconocido, hasta cuando mi hermana regresó de su exilio fué cuando se descubrió" - le explicaba.

**"Y como yo veo, supongo ellas y tu nieto representan esos Elementos" **- dijo su teoria.

Celestia asintió - "Efectivamente: Mi estudiante Twilight Sparkle representa la Magia, Applejack representa la Honestidad, Rainbow Dash representa la Lealtad, Rarity representa la Generosidad, Pinkie Pie representa la Risa, Fluttershy representa la Bondad y por ultimo, Harry representa el Valor"

"¿Pero quien fué el que robó los Elementos?" - esta vez pregunto Pandora.

"Zeus, los contare otro detalle. Mientras que tú, Kratos ibas en busqueda de Pandora, Zeus se transportó a mi mundo, el me ordenó que le entregara todo mi reino por que en su mundo se moría por tu causa, simplemente yo mo accedí por lo del pasado, y me advertió que si no accedía, mandará un ejercotp para que ataquen a mis habitantes" - le siguó contando.

**"Asi que lo que quiere es una guerra, pues la tendrá" **- declaró friamente.

"Y no solo eso, como supe algo de tí como un El Fantasma de Esparta, utilizé toda mi magia para extinguir la llama del Olimpo y transportarlos hasta aquí. Cuando Zeus se enteró de que usé mi magia, se la ingenió para poder robar los elementos y los esparció por toda Equestria para así quitar la mayor defensa de este reino. Es por todo esto que están aquí, por eso nececesito tu ayuda Kratos, necesito que tambien protegas mi reino" - se lo pidió una vez más.

Kratos lo pensaba todo por un momento, no estaría dispuesto a servir a alguien aunque fuera una autoridad, pero si se trataba de cumplir su venganza contra Zeus, haría cualquier metodo, además ella tambien quiere que acabe con el por una misma razón. Traición.

**"Si se trata de cumplir mi venganza contra el Rey del Olimpo, accederé a ayudar, pero si usted trama algo sospechoso, la sangre de Zeus no será la unica que derrame" **- le advertió el Espartano. Pandora se sorpiendió por que no esperaba que aceptara la ayuda de alguien que se lo pidió

"Muchas gracias Kratos, pero no te preocupes, yo no haría tal cosa como la traicion" - le agradeció la Alicornio.

**"No me lo agradezca todavía. ¿Y por donde empiezo la busqueda" **- se lo preguntó.

Celestia uso su magia para levitar un mapa magico y un cofre azul con decoraciones.

"En este mapa se localizan los elementos en donde Zeus los esparció y cuando llegues a encontrar una por uno, guardalos en este cofre" - le entregó ambos objetos a Kratos.

Kratos guardó ambos objetos, _**(Como siempre hace con todos los objetos en los juegos que quien sabe sonde los mete en realidad)**_

**"No tardaré mucho en regresar. Pandora, creo que lo más recomendable es que te quedes aquí con ella hasta que regrese" **- se lo ordenó.

"Si Kratos" - Pandora asintió.

Antes de que se fuera, Celestia lo detuvo - "Una cosa más Kratos, es necesario que vayas con las portadora de los Elementos"

**"No necesito de su ayuda, puedo hacerlo por mi propia cuenta" **- insistió con su misma actitud.

"Kratos, para que los Elementos puedan activarse una vez más, es necesario que el mismo portador active su Elemento correspondido. Además, Twilight y las demás conocen la mayoría de los alrededores de Equestria, eso te podría ayudar en tu viaje" - le advirtió.

Kratos gruño, no necesitaba de la ayuda de alguien para una búsqueda pero si se trataba de una condición como esa no se quedó con otra opción.

"También te pido que las protejas, en especial a mi nieto Harry. Además de mi hermana y mi sobrina, él es la unica familia que me queda " - se le volvió a pedir.

Antes de que saliera, Kratos se detuvo y volteó a mirarla.

**"Quiero que le quede muy claro Celestia, solo por ayudarla a vengarme de Zeus no significa que esté a su servicio, por que YO no sirvo a nadie" **- declaró firmemente" - Y sin más que decir, Kratos se fue por la puerta y se dirigió afuera del castillo.

"Solo espero que Kratos lo logre" - dijo esperanzada Celestia.

"No se preocupe Princesa, Kratos ha logrado lo que ningún mortal o dios han podido hacer, yo tengo fe en el, tenga por seguro que lo lograrán" - Pandora le dijo con esperanza.

Celestia sonrió por sus palabras - "Tienes razón Pandora, a propósito, ¿Quieres tomar una taza de té? - le preguntó.

"Me encantaría" - Pandora la siguió.

* * *

><p><strong>Afuera del castillo<strong>

Todas esperaban cerca de la escaleras del castillo, se preguntaban en sus mentes, _"¿Que tanto estarán hablando"?_

"¡Ayyyyy! ¿Cuanto tiempo tardarán en hablar?, Ya me cansé de esperar" - Rainbow Dash se quejó.

"Rainbow Dash tranquilízate, si debe ser algo importante, de seguro deben tomarles algo de tiempo" - dijo Rarity.

Harry todavía seguía pensando sobre eso.

"Pero... si es tan importante, ¿Por que mi abuela no quería que estuviéramos ahí" - preguntó.

Twilight asintió - "Tienes razón, ¿Por que lo habrá hecho?, solo espero que Kratos no lleve su asunto tan lejos" dijo algo preocupada.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por que la puerta del castillo se abrió, todos voltearon y vieron solamente a Kratos bajando oir las escaleras, por supuesto se pusieron a su alrededor.

"¿Y bien...?, ¿De que tanto hablaste con la Princesa?, ¿No le hiciste ningún daño?" - Twilight le preguntó casi cerca de su rostro.

**"Prefiero contarles en otra ocasión y no, no le hice ningún daño" **- Dieron un suspiro de alivio al escuchar eso - **"Pero lo que les puedo decir es que tengo una misión que su Princesa me encomendó" **- Ahora se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

Rainbow Dash voló cerca de su rostro - "¡Hey. hey, hey! ¡Wow, wow!, espera. No llevas ni una semana aquí y la Princesa Celestia te ha ordenado que hagas una misión?" - no parecía estar tan convencida.

**"Preferiría no usar el termino "Orden" " **- respondió con su misma actitud.

"Bueno, ¿Y que clase de mision te encomendó la Princesa?" - Applejack le preguntó.

**"Buscar unos objetos llamados Los Elementos de la Armonia" **- le respondió.

Se quedaron en shock al escuchar eso, ¿Los Elementos de la Armonia?, ¿Los artefactos más poderosos de toda Equestria perdidos?, ¿Como era eso posible?. Esas eran las primeras preguntas que se les vinieron en sus mentes.

"Pero... ¿Como que buscar Los Elementos de la Armonia?, Se supone que mi abuela los tenía guardados con su magia, ¿Quien sería capaz de hacer tal cosa?" - El alicornio le preguntaba sorprendido.

Kratos gruño al pensar en la persona que hizo esa accion - **"Prefiero no mencionar quien fué en realidad por ahora"**

No estaban del todo convencidas, pero tenían una teoria que pordría ser muy significativo para el.

"Kratos, te ayudaremos a buscar los Elementos, tambien son nuestra responsabilidad" - Twilight insistió, todas estaban de acuerdo con la idea.

**"De todas maneras su Princesa me dijo que ustedes tendrían que acompañar" **- El Espartano aun seguía sin estar de acuerdo con esa idea.

"¿En serio?" - preguntáron al unisono.

Pinkie Pie brincaba por todos lados - "¡Uhhhhhhhhh, Estoy Nerviosionada!" - dijo nerviosa y emocionada. **(Por supuesto XD)**

"Emm, Pinkie, no estoy segura de que sea una palabra" - Applejack detuvo su entusiasmo.

"Es un juego de palabras" ***_squee*_** - dijo con una sonrisa.

Kratos ignoró sus payasadas, preferiría terminar esto de una vez por todas.

"Umm... Kratos, ¿Donde está Pandora?" - Fluttershy preguntó timidamente.

**"Ella se quedará en el castillo hasta que volvamos de nuestra busqueda" **- respondió el Espartano.

"Ah, Ya veo" - dijo tranquilamente.

"Kratos, ¿De casualidad la Princesa Celestia te ha dado indicaciones sobre la ubicacion de los Elementos?" - Twilight inquirió.

**"Al parecer me dió un mapa en donde se localizan exactamente" **- en eso sacó el mapa y lo abrió, casi de inmediato se juntaron en bola a ell para tambien ver.

Kratos veía el mapa de Equestria y veía que hay cinco puntos diferentes marcados con una luz de distintos colores en alguna región, _**(Podríamos decir como cualquier mapa que señala un punto especifico en un videojuego).**_Pero... ¿Por que solo cinco puntos exactos?. Si se supone que eran siete, tenía una idea de que en cualquier lugar habían dos en un mismo sitio.

**"Cinco puntos, siete elementos. Las ciudades en donde marcan son: Ponyville, Cloudsdale, Manehattan, El Bosque Everfree y por ultimo Canterlot" **- les decía las ubicaciones del mapa, al parecer algunos no estaban tan lejos como pensaban. Kratos pensó que Zeus fue un idiota al tratar de ocultarlos.

"¿Esos son todos los lugares en donde debemos buscar?, Pan comido, conocemos donde quedan con exactitud" - dijo Rainbow Dash confiada.

"Al parecer uno ya se encuentra en la ciudad de Canterlot, lo que unico que debemos hacer es buscarlo" - sugierió Harry.

Kratos se marchaba a una direccion -** "Entonces separense y busquenlo por toda la ciudad, si alguien lo llega encontrar, que avise de inmediato. ¿Les quedó claro?" **- les preguntó firmemente.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y fueron a varias direcciones de la ciudad. La busqueda de los elementos había iniciado.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y así termina este capitulo de mi mini saga de God of War: Ghost of Equestria. Espero que hay sido de su agrado.<strong>_

_**Supongo que la reunion con Celestia no era como lo esperaban, ¿o sí?**_

_**A partir de aquí inicia la busqueda de los Elementos de la Armonía y se preguntarán, ¿Por que escogí esas ciudades exactamente?. Bueno la razón es por que para mí son las ciudades más conocidas de toda Equestria y mis favoritas en mi opinion (Aunque ya sé que el Bosque Everfree no es una ciudad pero tiene una significado propio)**_

_**Y tambien se preguntan, ¿Que elementos se encuentran exactamente en aquellos lugares?. La respuesta es; En los siguientes capitulos mencionaré cual es cual en el titulos proximos.**_

_**Bueno, con esta me despido. Sigan esta historia y compartanla con quienes quieran, dejen una Review y/o un Fav. para tener buena motivacion, ¿Ok?**_

**_Nos leemos luego._ n_n**


	5. La Búsqueda de los Elementos, Parte I

**_Yo entrando en mi estudio de inspiración con mi historia ya hecha en mi PC, me paro enfrente de un micrófono antiguo, (Los que se usan para los programas de radios), y me pongo mis auriculares de orejeras (Marca Sony por cierto XD), la única luz que se ilumina es el de mi persona._**

**_SPSX9000.- (Tocando el micrófono una y otra vez). - "Probando , probando, probando" - (Le doy unos soplidos al micrófono) - "Buenos días, tardes, noches o la hora en que estén despiertos y también si lo ven en sus Computadoras, Laptops, Ipods, Celulares o cualquier otro aparato que tengan Wi-Fi robado del vecino, Juas, Juas."_**

**_"Aquí les traigo otro capitulo de una GRAN historia de un GRAN juego unido de una GRAN caricatura escrito por un GRAN escritor" (Risas estilo Anime)... [Pausa; Ustedes saben que MLP es técnicamente caricatura y no se compara con cualquier otra, (a excepción de las caricaturas clásicas, ESAS SI ERAN Y SIGUEN SIENDO CHEVERES!).]_**

**_"Pero regresando al tema. Aparte de la compañía de Familia, Nada más me alegra la vida que volver a actualizar mis historias o tratando de hacer nuevas..." (Ojo! Nuevas historias se acercan al canal SuperPonySaiyanX9000, es un anuncio a los que siguen mi canal.) "... Así que estén al pendiente de visitar esta pagina frecuentemente"_**

**_(Mi mamá entra en el cuarto con mi hermanita de 5 años)_**

**_"Hijo!" - me llama_**

**_"Mamá que estas haciendo aquí?, No ves que estoy redactando la historia a mis lectores?" - dije algo molesto._**

**_"Ay perdón hijito pero..." - se da cuenta de lo que dije antes - "Ahhhh, eso es lo que hacías todo el tiempo que estabas aquí?, yo pensaba usabas drogas y que estabas ensayando para una obra teatral" - dijo entre risas y mi hermanita tambien se rie._**

**_OxO - Yo haciendo pucheros - "MAMÁ, no ve avergüences enfrente de mis lectores!, además yo no uso esa cosa que pudre al cerebro, yo no soy como mi hermano mayor" (De una vez declaro: ESTOY EN CONTRA DEL USO DE LAS DROGAS!)_**

**_"Ay perdóname otra vez Ratoncito"_**

**_*7n7 - "De todas formas por que tú y mi hermana están aquí? _**

**_"Bueno, la razón por la que estoy aqui, es que tengo que salir a ver algún asunto en mi trabajo con un cliente importante y no debo llegar tarde, ¿Podrías cuidar a mi ratoncita mientras no estoy?" - dijo dandome a mi hermana._**

**_Yo suelto un suspiro - "Pues ya que, espero que ella no me arruine el cap como lo hizo mi hermanito"_**

**_"Siiiii!" - mi hermana levanta los brazos._**

**_"Que bueno eres Ratoncito, te prometo que cuando llegue ordenamos una Pizza"_**

**_:P - "Eso suena bien Mamá, pero ya no me digas Ratoncito por que me apena" - dije algo sonrojado._**

**_Mi mamá me agarra los cachetes - "Para mi siempre serás mi Ratoncito aun cuando vayas a la universidad" - y se retiro de mi cuarto._**

**_U.U - Doy un suspiro - "Ay con esta mujer, pero la sigo queriendo por ser una Santa. Bueno lectores, sin más vergüenzas. CONTINUAMOS!"_**

**_Mi hermana me toca el cuello - "Hermano, ¿A quien le estás hablando? no hay nadie más aquí?"_**

**_:B - aprieto lo dientes - "CONTINUAMOS!"_**

**_Declaro:_**

**_God of War son propiedad de David Jaffe, de Sony Computer Entertainment y SCE Santa Monica Studios._**

**_My Little Pony son propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro._**

**_Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling_**

**_Pero esta historia si es de propiedad._**

**_Y otra cosa antes de empezar: Decidí cambiar a Pandora de unicornio a alicornio por que hasta ahora empecé a buscar detalles sobre ella y por otras razones más, asi que voy a reescribir los anteriores capítulos y los siguientes que haré._**

* * *

><p><strong>God of War: Ghost of Equestria<strong>

**Capitulo 4: La Búsqueda de los Elementos, Parte I**

**(El Elemento de la Generosidad, Rarity)**

Nuestro equipo conformado con un Espartano Semi-Dios convertido en pegasos, dos unicornios, otros dos pegasos, dos ponys de tierra y un pequeño alicornio, se habían dividido en la gran ciudad de Canterlot, los equipos estaban conformados de esta forma:

Como líder del equipo, como era de esperarse es Kratos; el prefirió hacer su búsqueda el solo a pesar de que ellas insistieron en que alguien lo acompañara, el simplemente se negó y se marcho. Como les había dicho antes, si alguien llega a encontrar alguna pista del Elemento, que avisara de inmediato a él y a las demás, así que se fue explorar en los puntos norte de la ciudad. Pero su presencia no fue tan desapercibida por que a medida que iba caminado, sentía que alguien lo observaba y efectivamente era cierto, algunos de los habitantes lo veían de una manera extraña e inclusive se susurraban entre sí, lo juzgaban más bien por su apariencia y pertenencias, ¿A caso era algún tipo de Guardia Especial de su gobernante o algo por el estilo?, algunos ponys intentaban hablarle, pero El Fantasma de Esparta simplemente los ignoró y siguió su camino sin prestarles atención.

Primer equipo (Como ELLAS se determinaron): Conformado con Rainbow Dashy, Fluttershy y Harry hicieron su búsqueda por los cielos; Revisaban cada metro cuadrado que podían observar desde su altura.

Segundo Equipo: Conformado con Twilight y Rarity fueron a hacer la búsqueda en los edificios; Twilight revisaba primero en las Bibliotecas y en algunas tiendas en donde vendían alimentos, Rarity antes que nada prefirió "investigar" en las tiendas departamentales y en las joyerías, salió con un nuevo sombrero elegante con algunas bolsas que contenía nuevos materiales de costura y algunos paquetes con joyas. Cuando se encontró de nuevo con Twilight, ella la miró con expresión de intriga, la unicornio blanca se excusó diciendo que tal vez podía haberlo encontrado en esos lugares y simplemente se fue a otro lugar.

Tercer Equipo: Conformado con Applejack y Pinkie Pie; La pony granjera buscaba entre los jardines de la ciudad, por otro lado la pony rosada buscaba en todo lo que podía tener a la vista, primero hacía vista desde un poste de luz y como no vio nada se cambió de lugar, luego sacaba su cabeza de cualquier contenedor o recipientes cerrados; primero en un contenedor de basura, segundo en una canasta de flores, tercero en una mesa donde un par de unicornios bebían una taza café, salió en un recipiente que contenía azúcar, ¿Como era posible eso si ella es demasiado grande para caber allí?. Cuando salió del recipiente dejó al par de ponys con caras de incertidumbre, **(Cambio de escena),** Pinkie sacó la cabeza pero con la melena hacia arriba, **(Damos la vuelta a la cámara),** se le ve colgada de su cola en un árbol con visores de espías que sacó de quién sabe donde y así siguió cambiándose de un lugar a otro de forma aleatoria e inesperada. Applejack simplemente estaba confundida por las acciones de Pinkie, **(¿Y quien no lo estaría).**

**Una Hora ****Después**

Ahora nuestro grupo se había reunido de nuevo a las afueras del castillo, Kratos tenía una mala cara en su rostro que indicaba que no hubo pista alguna de nadie ni de él.

**"¿Y bien?, ¿Hallaron alguna pista o algún indicio?" **- Kratos preguntó con las piernas delanteras cruzadas.

Rainbow Dash fue la primera en responder - "Buscamos por los cielos pero no hallamos nada y eso que también tuvimos que preguntar a algunos ponis"

Kratos gruño por su respuesta.

Fluttershy apareció detrás de su espalda con una mirada cautelosa en su rostro.

**"¿Y tú?" - **le preguntó.

Lo que Fluttershy hizo fue abrir una cremallera que tenia encima revelando que no era Fluttershy si no Pinkie Pie, todos los ponys se sorprendieron incluso Kratos pero un poco.

Pinkie se acercó a su oreja - "Descubrieron mi identidad. Repito, descubrieron mi identidad pero ni Applejack ni yo encontramos algo" - Applejack asintió a sus palabras por más raras que fueron las acciones que hizo Pinkie.

Kratos estaba confuso y se ponía cada vez más molesto, solo faltaba un equipo.

Twilight decidió responder - "Bueno... yo, tras revisar mis libros en la Biblioteca creo que tal vez he encontrado una pista pero no creo si sea del toda cierta"

Kratos levantó una ceja por sus palabras -** "Entonces, ¿Dime cual es?**

Twilight sacó un libro forrado de carmín y se lo enseño - "Este es, se llama: "Lugares Desconocidos y Peligrosos de Equestria, Volumen II. Busqué por el indice si estaba Canterlot, afortunadamente si lo encontré, en este capitulo el lugar muestra un lugar que no hemos revisado en la ciudad, ese lugar son las Cuevas Subterráneas de Cristal. Tengo una teoría pero no sé si estoy en lo cierto, tal vez el Elemento que buscamos debería estar ahí"

"¡Bien hecho Twilight, tal vez esa puede ser la respuesta!" - Harry comentó emocionado

Parece ser que Kratos se interesó por su deducción - **"¿Sabes como llegar a esa dichosa cueva?"**

Twilight le dio una hojeada al libro y si pudo hallar algo - "Sí, al parecer es la única entrada y salida. Esa entrada se encuentra a 300 Kilómetros. en dirección suroeste del castillo"

"¿Tan lejos?" - Rarity preguntó sorprendida, Twilight asintió con la cabeza.

A Kratos le bastó esa respuesta, no le importaba la distancia por que ya había soportado cualquier camino con o sin trampas mortales o enemigos. Lo unico que hizo fue empezar a caminar.

**"Vamos"**

Twilight interpuso su camino - "Espera, ¿sabes que tan lejos estamos de esa cueva?. Por lo menos hay pedir un carroaje para llegar más rápido"

**"Se muy bien y no me importa la distancia, ¡Caminen o los dejo aquí!" **- les ordenó firmemente.

Ahora fue el turno de Rarity hablar - "Disculpa Kratos, pero no voy a estar toda sudada y ensuciada por andar caminando"

**"Tus problemas de higiene no me interesan para nada" -** Rarity jadeó al escuchar eso, fue muy grosero y altanero de su parte.

"¿Como te atreves a decir eso?, una de las cosas más importante de cualquier pony es su salud, ¡Majadero!" - Rarity simplemente le dio la espalda

"Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Rarity" - Applejack apoyó su argumento.

"Señor Kratos, sea razonable, no podremos ir a esa cueva solo caminando, apoyo a lo que dicen Twilight y Rarity" - Harry le comentó al Espartano.

Todas también dialogaba con entre sí acerca de como llegar hasta la cueva.

Kratos se estaba fastidiando por su niñerías.

**"Si ustedes desean irse en sus dichosos transportes, háganlo pero yo me voy por tierra" **- declaro finalmente.

Fluttershy jadeó al oír eso - "Pero Kratos, se supone que debemos hacer esto juntos, por favor ven con nosotras"

El Espartano simplemente cruzó sus piernas delanteras - **"He dicho que me voy por tierra y punto final"**

"Pero..." - Fluttershy quería suplicar pero Kratos la interrumpió.

**"Ningún pero. ¡Váyanse!, enseguida las alcanzaré haya" **- fue su ultima ultima palabra antes de irse en la dirección que Twilight señaló.

"¡Pero que terco es!" - Twilight dijo algo molesto por su obstinación.

"De eso no hay duda querida, debería comportarse más como una caballero" - Rarity secundó.

"¿Por que será tan cascarrabias?" - Applejack preguntó.

"¿Que acaso no lo abrazaban de chiquito?" - Rainbow Dash se burló un poco por su comentario.

Pinkie rebotó - "Si eso, le haré otra fiesta para que pueda quitar esa mala cara y convertirla en una buena sonrisa"

"Pobrecito, de seguro debe de hacer sufrido algo en su vida" - Fluttershy sintió pena por él.

"Supongo que so podría tener sentido" - dijo Harry de forma pensativa.

Y sin más que se digan, fueron de regreso al palacio para pedirle a la Princesa Celestia un carruaje para ayudarles en su viaje.

* * *

><p><strong>Media hora después<strong>

Nuestro grupo (sin Kratos) habían pedido un carruaje con algunas guardias para empujar, no hubo ninguna complicación por que como estaban acompañados de Harry, podían pedir todos los favores que el quisiera. Se subieron todos al carro y los guardias de Celestia empezaron a ir por los cielos a donde Twilight les indicó, a medida que viajaban empezaron a charlar otra vez para matar el tiempo, aun así no pudieron evitar decir algo acerca del Espartano.

"¿Creen que deberíamos esperar a que Kratos llegue hasta la cueva?" - Fluttershy les preguntó.

"Bueno, el dijo que se iría por tierra y no parecía mentir o retractarse de lo que había dicho" - Applejack le contestó.

Rarity simplemente puso un mechón de su melena en su lugar - "Era mejor que no haya venido con nosotras, ¿Que acaso no escucharon lo que me había dicho?, ¡Que altanero!"

"Por un lado... hay cosa más importantes que fijarnos que nuestra melena sea reluciente, yo apoyaría su palabra" - Rainbow Dash comentó.

"Emm... Chicas" - Harry había visto algo y quería avisarles a las demás pero nadie le hacía caso.

"Rainbow Dash, ¿como te atreves a decir eso?, antes preferiria que me quitaran toda mi belleza a irme sucia y cansada" - Rarity exclamó.

"Chicas..." - Harry volvió a hablar.

"No debes enojarte mucho con el. Parece ser que todavía no superas eso Dulzura, la ultima vez que hiciste algo así terminamos llevando un árbol al cuarto de Twilight" - Applejack tocó su hombro.

"Si, de eso todavía me acuerdo y casi arruinaron mi primera piyamada" - Twilight dijo algo molesta al recordar ese incomodo momento.

"¡MAMÁ, CHICAS!" - Harry se hartó y les gritó a las yeguas que en ese instante lo miraron algo sorprendidas.

"¿Pero que sucede Harry?, ¿Que es tan importante que nos quieras decir?" - Pinkie le preguntó.

"Veo a Kratos en la entrada de la cueva" - respondió señalando.

"¡¿QUE?!" - preguntaron todas en confusión al unisono, lo siguiente que hicieron fue mirar por el carruaje, en ese instante se sorprendieron por lo que vieron. Kratos estaba ahí parado esperando sobre la tierra en la entrada de la cueva subterránea, ¿Como fue posible que hubiera llegado antes de tiempo?, es la pregunta que corría por sus mentes.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo en el suela, todas bajaron de inmediato y fueron deprisa hacia Kratos.

Twilight fue la primera en hablar - "¿Qué...?, ¿Cómo...?, ¿Cuándo...?, ¿Donde...?, ¿Por qué...?" - estaba balbuceando.

El Espartano estaba con las piernas cruzadas - **"¿Quisieras terminar alguna de tus preguntas?" **- inquirió.

Twilight recobró la compostura - "Si, ¿Cómo y cuándo llegaste hasta aquí antes que nosotras?" - ahora hizo su pregunta.

Kratos les señaló en sus piernas trasera las botas de Hermes - **"Con estos y llegué hace más de 20 minutos"**

Todas tenían la boca abierta y con los ojos como platos, quien hubiera pensado que Kratos usaría sus botas para llegar más rápido hasta acá, parecía ser que iba un paso adelante de cualquiera, (Literal y en sentido figurado).

**"Cierren sus bocas por que se les meterán una mosca"** - les advirtió.

Recobraron la compostura y todos se acercaron a la entrada.

"Es aquí, esta es la única entrada y salida que tenemos, así que no tenemos que perdernos en el camino. Pero primero tenemos que tratar de entrar por que los cristales de la cueva son demasiado duras para romperse" - Twilight comentó.

**"****Háganse a un lado, abriré esto" **- Kratos retrocedió solo unos metros de la entrada, todos hicieron caso y se pusieron a un lado.

"¿Que intentaras hacer Kratos?" - preguntó Rainbow Dash.

**"La respuesta es muy obvia" **- Kratos empezó a correr hacia el muro de cristal que bloqueaba la entrada, con una enorme fuerza de su cuerpo rompió el enorme cristal dejando un gran agujero en la entrada, nuevamente estaban impresionados por su fuerza.

"¡Wow, usted es muy fuerte Señor Kratos"- el alicornio dijo emocionado, las demás también estuvieron de acuerdo con el.

El Fantasma de Esparta ignoró sus cumplidos - **"¿Que esperan?, ¡Muévanse! **- les exigió.

Fluttershy voló a su lado preocupada - "Kratos, ¿Estás herido? ¿No te duele algo?, el golpe que diste fue muy duro.

**"No" **- respondió sin emoción alguna y comenzó a caminar.

Y todos entraron a la cueva iniciando su gran búsqueda. Por otro lado, los guardias que habían empujado el carruaje también tenían la boca muy abierta y con ojos de platos por la acción de Kratos.

"¿Viste la fuerza que usó ese pony para romper ese muro de cristal?" - preguntó el primer guardia.

El segundo asintió - "Si, ni siquiera nuestro capitán hubiera hecho algo así"

_**(Sean realistas, Kratos le ganaría fácil a Shining Armor aun siendo el capitán de la guardia real, por que de seguro se acuerdan que Kratos también fue el Capitán de su gran ejercito espartano, además Kratos posee armas que ningún mortal o hasta dioses no podrían utilizar)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cuevas <strong>**Subterráneas**

Kratos y compañía caminaban a través de la enorme y algo aterradora cueva, entre las yeguas y el potro tenían algo de escalofríos por el profundo silencio, los únicos que no sentían temor en lo absoluto eran Kratos que caminaba tranquilamente sin importar el tipo de ambiente, el ya había estado hasta en los calabozos del mismo Tartaro y no pudieron contenerlo y Pinkie Pie ella estaba jugando con el eco.

"¡Holaaaaaaaaaa!" - ella dijo en voz en alta - _"¡Holaaaaaaaaaa!" _- las paredes de la cueva rebotaban su voz en los rincones. Pinkie se reía del ambiente - "¡¿Como estás?!" - volvió a decir en voz alta - _"¡¿Como estás?!_"__ -dijeron de nuevo las paredes, ahora sus amigas se reían un poco de su diversión excepto Kratos, más bien se empezaba a fastidiar por sus tonterías.

Rainbow Dash quizo apoyar un poco - "Ahora es mi turno, "_Hjmm, Hjmm". _¡Soy una idiota!" - dijo en voz alta - _"¡Eres una idiota!"_ - la pared dijo otra palabra dejando a Rainbow con cara de _"Wha the...?"_, las demás junto con Harry ahora se reían mucho por su ocurrencia.

"Ay Rainbow Dash, parece ser que tu eco se descompuso" - Pinkie comentó graciosamente.

Kratos ya se fastidió y se dio la vuelta** "¡¿Podrían callarse de una vez?!, ¡Vinimos hasta aquí para buscar un objeto, no para estar jugando!" **- dijo muy molesto.

Pinkie rebotó a su lado - "Oh vamos Krati, no puede existir una búsqueda sin algo de diversión, a propósito ¿Te puedo llamar _Krati_?"

**"No, y la _"__Diversión" _es una completa perdida de tiempo"**

"Vamos Krati, no seas un limón" - comentó chistosamente.

El Espartano levantó una ceja por su comentario -** ¿Un limón? ¿Y por qué un limón?"**

"Si, no seas un... Amargado" _*ba-dum-tiss*_ - tocó una batería que sacó de quien sabe donde, sus amigas entendieron su chiste y se rieron.

Kratos simplemente gruño y siguió caminando ignorando a las demás, hubiera preferido ir solo pero ya no tenía más opción.

**Unos momentos después**

Nuestro grupo llegó cerca de un acantilado, podían ver que el camino seguía hasta el otro lado pero para llegar hasta allá tenían que pasar por un camino que solo tenía cuatro plataformas de piedras que estaban separadas por una gran distancia de aproximadamente 10 metros cada una, vieron que hasta el fondo del acantilado en el suelo habían muchísimas estalagmitas y estaban todas puntiagudas, todas tragaron saliva por imaginarse que pasaría si alguien cayera.

"Que... alto esta" - Harry estaba temblando mientras abrazaba la pierna de Applejack.

**"Y la caída lo será también si no tienen cuidado" **- su comentario les hizo dar más pavor.

"Ja, yo no tengo miedo por que tengo a estas nenas" - Rainbow Dash desplegó sus alas de manera confiada.

"No te precipites Rainbow, sé muy bien que tú, Kratos, Fluttershy y Harry pueden pasar esto sin problemas pero tenemos que averiguar como llegar hasta el otro lado juntos" - Twilight calmó sus ansias - "¿Pero como...?" - empezaba a pensar una solución.

Kratos señaló a todas una estalactita de cristal que colgaba del techo - **"Ahí está la respuesta" _(Si han jugado cualquier God of War, sabrán que significa eso)_**

"¿Eh?" - Twilight y las demás lo miraron de manera confusa.

"¿Que hará Señor Kratos?" - Harry le preguntó.

Lo único que el Espartano hizo fue agarrarlo y subirlo a su lomo.

**"No te sueltes" **- sacó las Espaldas del Exilio.

Applejack intervino - "¡Espera!, ¿Que intentarás hacer con mi hijo?" - preguntó angustiada.

Kratos no contestó su pregunta por que dio un salto del acantalido.

"¡HARRY!" - Applejack gritó desesperada.

El alicornio se aferró con más fuerza al Fantasma de Esparta y cerró muy fuerte los ojos para no ver su trágico destino. Lo siguiente que Kratos hizo fue lanzar sus espadas y clavarlas hacia la estalactita, empezó a columpiarse una y otra vez para ganar impulso, las demás vieron con asombro su increíble y facil control con sus espadas, después dio otro salto mientras estaba columpiado y desplegó sus alas de Icaro para aterrizar suavemente en la plataforma, dejó a Harry en el suelo pero el todavía seguía temblando y con los ojos cerrados.

**"Ya puedes abrir los ojos" **- enseguida Harry abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba a salvo.

"¡¿Por que hizo eso?!, ¡yo podía haber volado por mi propia cuenta!" - el le gritó y desplegó sus alitas.

**"Los niños tienen más riesgos de meterse en grandes problemas, uno de ellos es la muerte segura" **- fue lo único que Kratos le dijo.

Harry quería decirle algo más pero por sus palabras dejó esas palabras en su boca, enseguida Kratos saltó y volvió columpiarse de vuelta a donde estaban las demás.

**"¿Quien es la siguiente?" **- les preguntó.

"Yo paso" - Rainbow Dash decidió adelantarse volando hasta el otro lado del acantilado para no recibir el mismo trato.

Pinkie Pie saltaba enfrente de el con una enorme sonrisa - "¡Oh!, ¡Yo, yo, eligeme, eligeme!" - se ofrecio.

Kratos rodó los ojos y agarró a Pinkie, sacó de nuevo las espadas del exilio y dio otro salto para volver a clavarlas hasta la estalagmita.

"¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" - Pinkie disfrutaba de la diversion mientras que el Espartano se columpiaba en el aire - "¡Solo unos minutos más Krati, esto es divertido! ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" - seguía disfrutando de su diversión.

Kratos gruñó por su petición, de ninguna manera lo hizo por divertirla, el se soltó de la estalagmita y aterrizó en la plataforma.

Pinkie se entristeció un poco - "Ahhhh, yo quería seguir"

**"Todavía quedan otras plataformas que recorrer, así que disfrútalos mientras puedas" -** Kratos se fue de regreso.

Hizo el mismo procedimiento con Twilight y Applejack, a Fluttershy no por que simplemente le dijo que se fuera volando hasta el otro lado, solo le advirtió que no mirara para abajo. Finalmente llegó el turno de Rarity.

**"Tu turno"**

"Un momento Señor, yo soy una dama. Así que le pido por favor que me lleve de la manera más delicada y tranquila" - Rarity le dijo sus condiciones de viaje.

Kratos le dio una mirada fija.

**(Cambio instantáneo de escena)**

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" - Rarity gritaba por que el Espartano la cargaba como lo hizo con las demás, el aterrizó "suavemente" con la demás - "¡Te dije que lo hicieras con delicadeza Kratos, por poco arruinas y ensucias mi melena" - ella se quejó por su "Tranquilo viaje"

**"Pero si fui tranquilo, no saliste lastimada y eso que todavía faltan otros tres viajes" **- apenas habían comenzado.

_"Solo espero que no vayamos así de regreso" _- La bella unicornio gimió al no ver otra forma de viajar.

**10 Minutos ****Después**

El Fantasma de Esparta se la pasó dando columpiadas de ida y regreso para llevar a las demás hasta el otro lado del acantilado, se le hacía mucho más molesto que cansado, finalmente llevó a la ultima pony.

"Kratos, ¿No estas cansado?, estuviste mucho tiempo balanceándote para llevarnos a nosotras" - preguntó Twilight.

El dio un suspiro de frustración y guardó las Espadas del Exilio -** "Me siento más fastidiado que cansado, ahora podemos seguir" **- y todos siguieron su camino normal.

A medida que seguían avanzando, el camino empezaba a oscurecerse más y más, no era de extrañarse. Ya se habían alejado demasiado de la entrada.

"No puede ver nada" - comentó Pinkie Pie tratando de mirar.

"No se preocupen, usaré mi .." - Twilight iba a hacer brillar su cuerno, pero de pronto un a inesperada luz apareció iluminado el camino. Todos se dieron cuenta de que esa luz fue emitida por Kratos, el había sacado la cabeza de Helios.

**"¿Así esta mejor?" **- se pusieron algo nerviosas por tener en frente de sus ojos una cabeza decapitada.

Su caminata solamente duró unos momentos hasta que el grupo llegó a otro muro de rocas que bloqueaban el paso pero había un detalle que diferenciaba esta piedra a comparación de las demás incluyendo los cristales, esta piedra brillaba de un color azul resplandeciente, al Espartano se le hacía muy familiar eso.

"¡Genial, otro muro de rocas!" dijo Rainbow Dash.

"Debo admitir que tienen un hermoso brillo si me lo preguntan" - Rarity se asombraba por el resplandor.

Twilight lo inspeccionaba por un segundo - "Creo que es mi imaginación, pero creo que este muro emite una especie de magia"

"¿Como sabes eso Twilight?" - Harry estaba algo confusa por su deducción.

"No estoy muy segura, este tipo de rocas es el único que hemos visto en toda la cueva" - respondió a su duda y se dirigió a Kratos - "¿Tu sabes algo sobre esto Kratos?" - ... - "¿Kratos?" - ella no recibió respuesta.

El Fantasma de Esparta se puso de pie y sacó las Cestus de Nemea, se acercó al muro y comenzó a golpearlo con sus guanteletes. Por cada golpe que el daba se podía escuchar ligeramente el sonido de un león y también un ligero temblor en la tierra, al mismo tiempo el resplandor del muro se tornaba diferente; primero se tornó de color amarillo, después en color anaranjado, luego en color rojo-naranja y finalmente se tornó rojo. Tras dar un golpe más, el muro se rompió en mil pedazos.

"Wow, eso.. fue... !Genial!" - dijo Rainbow Dash emocionada.

Pinkie Pie apoyó su comentario - "¡Tienes mucha razón Dashie!, aunque... ¿Solamente era yo o el suelo estaba temblando?"

"No es idea tuya Pinkie, yo también sentí ese temblor" - dijo Applejack mientras se quitaba el sombrero y rascándose la cabeza.

"Y yo también lo sentí" - Rarity dijo fijándose su melena.

Twilight sentía más curiosidad, Kratos supo que hacer de nuevo en el momento indicado.

"Kratos, ¿Como supiste que esa era la solución?, de nuevo" - Twilight preguntó curiosa.

El Espartano guardó ambos Guanteletes y los cambió de nuevo por las Espadas del Exilio. **(Como el cambio rápido de armas que se hace en cada GoW)**

**"Por que ese muro estaba hecho de la Ónice y las Cestus de Nemea son las únicas que pueden destruirla"** -A Twilight se le aclaró la duda.

El amino llevó a una sala cerrada con un enorme espacio abierto, encima de un especie de pilar hecho de roca había una piedra con forma de esfera, en esa piedra tenía el símbolo de un diamante grabado. Todas las ponys reconocieron lo que era en realidad.

"¡Finalmente encontramos el primer elemento!, pero ¿Por que volvió a su antigua forma de piedra?" - Tanto Twilight como sus amigas estaban muy confundidos, se suponía que anteriormente habían activado los elementos cuando derrotaron a Nightmare Moon hace tiempo.

_**"¿Con que esto es uno los dichosos elementos, verdad?, Supongo que Zeus tuvo algo que ver con esto" **_**- **Es lo que Kratos pensó y luego volteó a mirar a las demás - **"Esa piedra tiene la marca de un diamante, ¿Quien de ustedes tiene ese misma marca?"**

Rarity levantó su pesuña - "Soy yo, tiene la misma marca que mi Cutie Mark, represento el elemento de la Generosidad"

**"¿Generosidad, eh?, supongo que esto se refería su gobernante al llevarlos a ustedes conmigo, supongo necesitan reactivarlos para que tomen su verdadera forma" **- Kratos dijo su hipótesis.

"Creo que tienes razón, Rarity ve activar una vez más tu elemento, por favor" - Twilight se lo pidió.

"Con mucho gusto" - Rarity caminaba hasta el pilar. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a solo unos cuantos metros pasó algo extraño, La entrada junto con el pilar del elemento fueron cubiertas con una especie de barrera de energía de color verde-azul. Se sobresaltaron pro la inesperada sorpresa, menos uno.

"¿Pero que esto?, ¿Una barrera de energía?, ¿Quien la habrá hecho?" - Twilight estaba estupefacta.

"No podemos salir, es demasiado fuerte" - Harry junto con sus amigas empujaban con fuerza pero no sirvió de nada.

_**"Ya me parecía raro que esto fuera ser fácil, Zeus se percató de esto"**_- Luego Kratos sacó las Espadas del Exilio - **"¡Todos, vayan a cubrirse ahora!" **- les ordenó.

"¿Por que Kratos?, ¿Que está ocurriendo?" - Fluttershy preguntó asustada.

Justo cuando termino de hablar, en ese instante muchas sombras salieron de la tierra, en esas sombras vieron que de ahí salían muchas criaturas bípedas con aspecto aterrador con la piel toda gris, casi parecían muertas. Estas vestían con armaduras, algunos con cascos y hombreras armadas con espadas, hachas y otro tipo de armas filosas.

"¡¿QUE SON ESAS COSAS?!" - Applejack preguntó asustada y al mismo tiempo asombrada, su hijo abrazaba con fuerza su pierna y enterró su cabeza.

**"Son Legionarios Malditos" **- Kratos respondió en guardia.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡SALVENME, POR FAVOR!, ¡ALÉJENSE DE MI, BESTIAS HORRENDAS!" - Rarity gritó muy espantada, estaba rodeado de varios esos Legionarios.

"¡RARITY, hay que salvarla!" - dijo Rainbow Dash apunto de ir en su rescate pero Kratos la detuvo - "¿Por que me detienes?" - preguntó muy molesta.

**"De esto me encargo yo solo, al parecer planean matarla para que esos Elementos no vuelvan a funcionar" **- Fue lo ultimop que dijo antes de ir corriendo hacia el ejercito de muertos vivientes.

"¡KRATOS, NOOOOO!" - Fluttershy estaba muy preocupada por el.

**_(Hasta que al fin hay algo de acción, de seguro pensaron en eso)_  
><strong>

Kratos fue a embestir al grupo de Legionarios que amenazaban con atacar a Rarity; Rápidamente cortó la cabeza de un soldado, con otro movimiento lanzó sus espadas cortando el pecho de otros dos, el Espartano azotó con ambas espadas el suelo haciendo que varios Legionarios vuelen y cayeran al suelo, repitió ese movimiento dos veces más hasta que de un salto golpeó la tierra provocando un gran onda de fuego haciendo que los muertos vivientes perdieran su vida.

Tras matar al primer grupo de Legionarios, aparecieron muchos más en las sombras del suelo. Justo cuando uno de los Legionarios iba atacarlo, el Espartano lo agarró con mucha fuerza y lo usó como un escudo, empezó a empujar a cada unos de los soldados derribandolos uno tras otro, Kratos lanzó al que usaba como escudo con muchas hacía la pared destruyéndole los huesos.

Por otro lado, Rarity se escabulló sin que se dieran cuanta hacia sus amigas para protegerse más, casi todas veían con asombro la masacre que provocaba Kratos. Applejack cubrió los ojos y las orejas para que no pudiera ver ni oír la batalla que estaban presenciando, de verdad querían ir ayudarlo pero al parecer estaban paralizadas por el miedo.

Volviendo a la batalla. Un grupo nuevo apareció detrás de Kratos, ellos saltaron y lo agarraron de la espalda, todos se encimaron sobre el. Las ponys estaban estupefactas por ver muchos Legionarios encima de el. Sin embargo, oyeron el rugido de Kratos y con mucha fuerza se quito de encima a todos los Legionarios. Agarró de nuevo a otro y comenzó a embestirlos otra vez, al quien agarró lo azotó contra el suelo y le pisó la cabeza con su pesuña.

En ese instante un nuevo a grupo apareció y dieron un gran salto para atacarlos con sus armas, Kratos puso la guardia con el Vellocino de Oro.

_***Cliiiiink!***_

Con un resplandor dorado en su cuerpo, dio un contraataque al suelo e hizo volar a todo grupo de Legionarios, se levantaron de nuevo y fueron a embestirlo. Kratos con sus espadas dio un golpe desde el suelo haciendo que seis soldados se elevaran al aire, enseguida dio un salto y con varios giros de 360° con sus espadas los cortó en varios pedazos.

Regresó a la tierra e hizo el mismo movimiento, giró sus armas otra vez en 360°, Los Legionarios restantes perdieron sus cabezas tras ese movimiento. Uno había sobrevivido a su ataque pero no del todo, El Espartano lo agarró, lo puso encima de el y lo partió a la fuerza por la mitad salpicando mucha sangre sobre el pero eso no le importaba.

Un ultimo grupo de Legionarios apareció a su alrededor y fueron a atacerlo, Kratos quizo terminar esto de una vez por todas. Una oscuridad llenó por completo la sala, de la nada, una especie de escudos con un simbolo "V" invertida de color rojo acompañado de espíritus de solados Espartanos con lanzas rodearon a Kratos y acabó enseguida con el grupo de Legionarios.

La barrera que cubría la entrada y el pilar del Elemento se desvanecieron por completo, Kratos guardó las Espadas del Exilio en su espalda. Las demás tenían una expresión blanca en sus rostros, estaban completamente en shock por el espectáculo que presenciaron, lentamente caminaban hacia el sin evitar ver las paredes todas cubiertas de sangre.

"Kr... Kra... Kratos, gra... gracias... por sal... salvarme" - Rarity tartamudeaba y le agradeció por su hazaña.

**"Todavía no es momento de agradecer, ve a activar ese elemento" **- dijo con las piernas cruzadas.

Rarity asintió con la cabeza y recobró la compostura, se dirigía nuevamente al pilar. Al acercase, la piedra con su mismo símbolo comenzó a brillar de un color purpura y rodeó a la unicornio haciéndola levitar por el aire, unos momentos después ese brillo desapareció y Rarity aterrizó en el suelo con una collar dorado con una diamante de color morado.

"¡Funcionó!" - Twilight junto con sus amigas aclamaban de felicidad - "Ahora hay que guardarlo en el cofre"

Kratos sacó de inmediato el cofre que Celestia le entregó y Rarity lo guardó en su lugar aunque algo desilusionada por que quería lucir su elemento.

_**(Letrero del juego de GoW; Has conseguido: El Elemento de la Generosidad. Elemento de Armonía que Representa Rarity. Termina el Juego para Utilizar este Objeto)**_

**"Va una y faltan seis, vayámonos al siguiente punto" **- Kratos caminó por la entrada.

Fluttershy se puso de inmediato a su lado preocupada - "Kratos, espera ¿No estas herido?, por que creo que recibiste algún daño durante tu pelea"

**"Estoy bien, he soportado mucho más de lo que te imaginas" **- respondió sin prestarle atención.

Las demás estaban igual de asombradas, a pesar de la dura batalla actúa como si nada.

"¿Mamá que pasó aquí?" - Harry ni siquiera escuchó algo de lo que había pasado, Applejack no sabía como decírselo con exactitud.

"Emm... es una larga historia Terroncito, pero lo que te puedo decir es que ya hemos recuperado el primer Elemento de la Armonía" - Le respondió no con toda sinceridad.

"¡Que bien!" - dijo emocionado.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo termino mi narración mientras bebo un vaso con agua - "Al fin terminé" - U.U'<strong>_

_**Mi hermana me toca la pierna - "Hermano, ¿por que estabas actuando?, es para una película"**_

_**"No, Hermana, no es una actuación" - respondo algo molesto y le acarició la cabeza.**_

_**Mi Mamá entra a mi cuarto.**_

_**n_n - "Ratoncito, ya regresé" - dijo muy feliz.**_

_**7n7* - "Ya te dije que no me digas Ratoncito"**_

_**Ella carga ami hermana - "Gracias por cuidar a tu hermana hijito y como prometí, voy a ordenar una pizza, ¿De que sabor la quieres?"**_

_**:D - "De Pepperoni la quiero" **_

_**"Okay, iré por el teléfono" - se va de mi cuarto.**_

_**Muy bien chicos y chicas, esto es todo por ahora, les agradesco que apoyen mis historias y si les gustó, compartanlas y/o recomendarlas con otros usuarios de Fanfiction que conozcan.**_

_**Un detalle más, en esta historia Kratos también todavía posee la habilidad del doble salto por si tenían dudas.**_

**_Aquí_**_** se despide SuperPonySaiyanX9000, hasta la proxima. Tengo una cita con el Pepperoni, CHAO! n_n**_

_**Apago las luces y salgo de mi cuarto.**_


	6. La Búsqueda de los Elementos, Parte II

_**HAI!, IELOOOOOOOOOOOU FRIENDS! ¿Como han estado?, Yo bien gracias n_n**_

**_Ahora les traigo un nuevo capitulo de una gran historia de parte de su servilleta XD_**

**_Me agrada volver a andar escribiendo cada capitulo de mis historias hasta me excito (No es cierto eso ultimo XDD)_**

**_Ahora veremos que aventuras le esperarán nuestro Dios de la Guerra con un mundo en donde todo parece ser más colorido que su casi destruido mundo._**

**_Sin más que decir, CONTINUAMOS!_**

**_Declaro:_**

**_God of War son propiedad de David Jaffe, de Sony Computer Entertainment y SCE Santa Monica Studios._**

**_My Little Pony son propiedad de Lauren Faust, Hasbro y de HUB._**

**_Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling_**

**_Pero esta historia si es de propiedad._**

* * *

><p><strong>God of War: Ghost of Equestria<strong>

**Capitulo 5: La Búsqueda de los Elementos, Parte II**

**(El Elemento de la Lealtad, Rainbow Dash)**

Después de conseguir el primer Elemento de la Armonía, ahora nuestro grupo iba de regreso de la enorme cuerva subterránea de cristal. Algunas de nuestras ponis seguían nerviosas y algunas asombradas por que todavía recordaron la feroz batalla que Kratos había hecho contra esos muertos vivientes, pero tenían el presentimiento de que eso no era todo el esfuerzo del Espartano.

El primero en romper el incomodo silencio fue el pequeño Harry que le hizo una pregunta a su Mamá.

"Mami, ¿por que Kratos está algo manchado y que le paso a esos monstruos que aparecieron de la nada?" - preguntó inocentemente. Como se mencionó antes, ni siquiera escuchó ni vio nada de nada por abrazarla muy fuerte.

Applejack tampoco sabía como responder a eso, a caso le diría: _"Kratos mató de forma despiadada a esas cosas y por eso está cubierto de sangre" **(Recuerden que en cualquier GoW Kratos a pesar de que luego esta cubierto de sangre, de cualquier forma se desaparece dejándolo como si nada).**_Así que tuvo que recurrir una respuesta cierta pero no tan directa.

"Emm... digamos que Kratos... estuvo muy ocupado, si eso pasó hijo" - respondió casi rapidamente, el joven alicornio no estuvo muy convencido del todo, ¿A caso le mintió?, todavía tenía varias preguntas por hacer.

Mientras que seguían caminando, Rainbow Dash no contenía mucho su curiosidad hacia el Espartano.

"Oye Kratos, ¿Como aprendiste todos esos movimientos con tus armas?, ¿Alguien te enseñó?" - le preguntó emocionada. A decir verdad, ella no era la única con esa curiosidad.

Pinkie Pie rebotó a su otro lado - "Estoy de acuerdo con Dashie, ¿Como hiciste eso?, Me refiero a esas luces blancas con rojo y lanzas" - preguntó entre saltos.

"Desde que era demasiado joven aprendí en intemperie, aparte he usado este tipo de armas durante muchos años y acerca de lo ultimo, es magia que se incluye en estas Espadas" - respondió sin mirarlas a ninguna de las dos.

"¿Magia? - Twilight sabía que tenía razón desde un principio cunado inspeccionó sus armas la primera vez. Cuando hizo ese movimiento, se dio cuenta de que no era magia común, tal vez era más que cualquiera en este mundo.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al mismo acantilado en donde Kratos tenía que abalanzarse, sin embargo el camino era diferente por que las plataformas de rocas ya no estaban en su lugar ni tampoco las estalagmitas, tal vez se habían derrumbado.

"Oh no, las plataformas desparecieron al igual que las estalagmitas, ¿Que vamos a hacer?" - Twilight preguntó sorprendida.

"Ahí esta la respuesta" - Kratos señaló un enorme cristal que estaba cerca del acantilado, las demás ponis lo vieron de manera confusa, ¿Como eso podría ayudar a cruzar el abismo?.

"Y eso como nos ayudará?" - le preguntó Rarity.

El Espartano no respondió a su pregunta por que fue caminando al enorme cristal, lo agarró del suelo y comenzó a levantarlo, _**(Esta es la parte cuando se presiona Circulo muchas veces), **_Lás ponis veían con asombro por la fuerza que tenía, habría tomado a varios sementales fuertes para hacer esa misma hazaña pero ese trabajo se hizo con una solo.

Con un gruñido y con un empujón Kratos tiró el enorme cristal y cayó hasta el otro extremo del acantilado creando un puente.

"Asombroso" - dijeron al unisono.

"Muévanse, no pierdan el tiempo" - Les ordenó y empezó a cruzar el puente.

Y todos hicieron caso y cruzaron también el improvisado puente, de verdad nada lo podría detener.

* * *

><p><strong>Afuera de la cueva<strong>

Tras caminar durante un tiempo, nuestro grupo finalmente había salido de la gran cueva de cristal oculta de Canterlot, nuestras ponis estaban contentas de volver a ver la luz cálida del Sol de su princesa. Cuando salieron notaron que los guardias que los habían llevado estaban tomando una siesta cerca de un roble y no podrían culparlos, (al menos no todos en realidad), estuvieron aproximadamente tres horas allí adentro. Antes de que alguien los llamara para despertarlos tranquilamente, Kratos fue el primero en hablar.

**"¡LEVÁNTENSE HOLGAZANES!" **- les gritó y ordenó.

Los guardia abrieron los ojos muy sorprendidos y se levantaron inmediatamente.

"¡Si señor!" - ambos saludaron firmes con sus pesuñas como los militares pero se dieron cuenta de que el quien los despertó no fue su capitán si no otro, todos parpadearon un par de veces por lo que acaba de pasar, a juzgar por la manera en que habló el Espartano era el mismo modo en que hablaría un general, no más bien sería como lo haría un capitán.

"Oh, lo siento señor, pensábamos que era nuestro comandante" - ambos guardias se sentían avergonzados por su reacción, las ponys estaban riendo un poco pero Kratos no mostraba ni una señal de sonrisa.

**"Si de verdad fuera su comandante, ya estarían fuera de sus puestos, es más ni siquiera se molestarían en levantarse" **- comentó el Fantasma de Esparta con las piernas cruzadas.

Después de ese momento hilarante, Twilight se puso a su lado.

"Bien Kratos, ¿Donde queda el siguiente punto?" - le preguntó.

El abrió el mapa y lo observó por unos momentos.

**"El siguiente punto partida, cercano de donde estamos es una ciudad llamada Cloudsdale"**

"Ese el lugar donde vivimos desde el principio Fluttershy y Yo, eso queda como a 90 minutos si vamos volando" - Rainbow Dash comentó y la tímida pegaso asintió.

"Otra vez tendremos que usar el carruaje y no solo eso, también tengo que hacer el hechizo que nos permita caminar por las nubes" - dijo Twilight haciendo brillar su cuerno.

"Prometo esta vez mantenerme solo en las nubes, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo de la otra vez" - Rarity gimió y recordó aquel día en que era la competencia de vuelo y si Rainbow Dash no la hubiera salvado, habría terminado toda aplastada.

"Ni que lo digas Rarity, después de ese evento te quedaste en tu casa asustada durante una semana entera" - Harry dijo con una risita y todas también rieron, la bella unicornio refunfuñó por decir eso.

"Muy bien, aquí voy" - Twilight disparó un rayo de color azul cielo y cubrió a Applejack, Pinkie Pie y a Rarity. A Kratos no por que el ya era un pegaso y no habría la necesidad de hacerle el mismo hechizo.

Todos se subieron al carruaje, esta vez Kratos decidió subirse con ellas, habría preferido volar por cuenta propia pero al parecer necesitaba una dirección correcta, y Rainbow y Fluttershy al igual que las demás sabían en donde quedaba exactamente. Los guardias desplegaron sus alas y comenzaron a volar por los cielos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hora y Media DespuésCloudsdale**

El viaje transcurrió con su normalidad, nuestras ponis conversaban entre sí una vez más pero Kratos aun seguía sin decir una sola palabra, otra vez intentaban alentarlo a unirlo a su platica pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Fue entonces hasta que el Espartano miró a lo lejos una ciudad literalmente entre las nubes y hechas de nubes, eso le parecía ser algo nuevo por que no era la primera ciudad que había visto sobre las nubes.

El carruaje aterrizó en el suelo, (Una nube en realidad, obvio), y todos bajaron y miraron otra vez el paisaje con asombro como la ultima vez. A decir verdad cuando el Fantasma de Esparta se bajó, era la primera vez que tocaba una nube sin que se cayera, tal vez esto era parte de su cambio de cuerpo.

"Esto es la maravillosa ciudad de Cloudsdale, ¿Te sorprende Kratos?" - Rainbow Dash le preguntó.

**"No exactamente, una ciudad es una ciudad sin importar si está en los cielos" **- respondió sin emoción.

La pegaso ignoró su comentario como si no le importara.

**"Ahora solo nos queda buscar, Tú..."** - se dirigió a Twilight -** "¿Sabes si en tus libros menciona algún lugar de esta ciudad que no sea accesible?"**

La unicornio asintió sacó otro libro - "Según en los Lugares Desconocidos y Peligrosos de Equestria, Volumen III, revisé que en Cloudsdale hay un antiguo coliseo llamado Thunderstorm, la historia decía que fue construido hace más de 500 años para que los ponis pelearan entre sí hasta la muerte por ganarse la gloria. Sin embargo trás un gran accidente del clima provocó que el coliseo recibiera un gran daño provocando la muerte de todos los guerreros y espectadores se lesionaran gravemente pero algunos murieron. Tal vez deba ser el lugar en donde debería estar el Elemento de la Armonia" - dijo su hipótesis.

Rainbow Dash se acordó de algo y alzó su pesuña - "¡Oigan!, creo que se donde queda exactamente ese lugar, recuerdo haber ido de excursión cerca de ese coliseo cuando iba en la campamento de vuelo

Eso hizo llamar la atención de Kratos - **"Entonces llévanos hasta allá, ¡Ahora!" **- le había exigido.

"¿Podrías decir _"Por favor" _de vez en cuando?" - Rarity le preguntó algo molesta por carencia de modales.

**"No" **- simplemente escupió su respuesta y se cruzó de piernas.

Las demás también estaban algo molestas por la insolencia que tenía el Espartano, (excepto Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie que lo miraban con algo de pena)

"Cuando regresemos a casa, le haré otra fiesta para que consiga una sonrisa" - Pinkie le susurró al oído a la pegaso.

"Solo has que se sienta mejor Pinkie, parece ser que de verdad lo necesita" - Fluttershy también le susurró.

**Unos Momentos Después**

Nuestro grupo caminaba alrededor de las calles de Cloudsdale siguiendo a Rainbow para que los guiara al antiguo coliseo, (Aunque no todo el camino fue solo por las nubes), en algunas partes del camino se tenía que usar las alas para cruzar a otro camino, la razón era demasiado obvia, era para no caerse. Para Kratos, Rainbow, Fluttershy y Harry no les daba ningún problema ya que tenían alas pero no se podría decir lo mismo de las demás; Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Rarity tenían que saltar la mayor distancia posible para cruzar a otra nube, en algunos casos, (Distancias mayores), entre todos, (Incluyendo a Kratos) ayudaban entre sí para cruzar y para no tardarse demasiado, en otros casos Kratos tuvo que derribar varios pilares de montañas para crear puentes improvisados.

Lo que parecía ser una eternidad de camino se detuvo por que a lo lejos vieron una enorme y antiguo estadio con varios daños que se han formado a lo largo del tiempo, pero este estadio era diferente a comparación de la mayoría de los edificios de la ciudad por que el coliseo estaba hecho de piedra sobre una gran plataforma de nubes que los sostenían. **(Bueno podríamos imaginarnos que el diseño del coliseo es similar a del Romano de nuestra actualidad).**

"¡Allí esta, el Coliseo Thunderstorm!" - la pegaso multicolor les señaló con su pesuña.

Todos excepto Kratos se maravillaron al ver el único edificio no hecho de nubes.

"De seguro los que pelearon aquí fueron grandes guerreros" - Harry comentó.

A Kratos no le importó mucho lo que dijo por que todavía no se daban cuenta de que están en presencia de un verdadero guerrero.

_**"Bah!, ¿Y eso que?, supongo que ninguno de esos dichosos guerreros me podrían vencer"** _- es lo que el Espartano pensó antes de que se acercaran a la entrada principal, se dieron cuenta de que una gran reja cubría la entrada, Kratos se acercó a la reja y había una pequeña abertura en el suelo, puso sus cascos y comenzó a levantarla, **(Aquí presionar Circulo varias veces),** Volvieron a soprenderse por que Kratos sabía evadir perfectamente la seguridad de cualquier dejó la entrada libre y dio un paso al pasillo

"¡Espera Kratos, hay algo que debes saber!" - Twilight le advirtió y el se detuvo.

**"¿Que?" **- preguntó molesto y sin voltearse.

"En el libro se menciona que a pesar de que el coliseo fuese abandonado, los lideres pegasos crearon una entrada para que no profanaran su tumba, también hicieron otra seguridad en la parte superior del coliseo para que tampoco entraran por los cielos. Varios ponis que intentaron entrar terminaron gravemente heridos en el hospital" - Twilight terminó de advertirle.

El Espartano escuchó a sus palabras pero aun así no le afectó en nada por que ya había entrada en lugares aun más peligrosos que este, lo único que hizo fue caminar en el pasillo de la entrada sin decir una palabra.

"¡Kratos!" - La unicornio volvió a gritar pero no le hizo caso otra vez - "¡Que necio es!" - ella gruñó

Applejack la tocó de su hombro - "Vamos Twilight, no te alteres demasiado, de todas formas hay que seguir"

"Además yo creo que no se detendrá a pesar de tu advertencia" - Pinkie rebotó en la misma dirección que Kratos.

Las demás también los siguieron por el pasillo.

Twilight dio un gran suspiro - "Esto no terminará bien" - y ella caminó a través del pasillo.

Caminaron por el interior del pasillo hasta que vieron a unos metros de donde estaban una puerta bloqueada pero esta tenía algo diferente tenía un tallado de la cabeza de un dragón adulto que parecía escupir fuego.

"Este es la seguridad de la entrada principal, las apariencias engañan por que se cree que este tallado no hace nada pero no es así, esta puerta puede disparar bolas de fuego lo suficientemente fuertes para quemar a alguien, no basta con tan solo la defensa o un hechizo de ataque para cruzar esta puerta, se necesita algo lo suficientemente fuerte para poder devolverle el proyectiles" - explicó Twilight a todos.

Con tan solo decir _"devolver"_ la respuesta vino a Kratos de inmediato, claramente tenía un objeto con la capacidad de regresar los ataques o proyectiles de los enemigos u objetos.

**"Déjenme esto a mí" **- El Espartano se puso en frente de la puerta.

"¡Ten cuidado Kratos!" - Fluttershy le dijo algo preocupada.

En ese momento los ojos del Dragón se iluminaron de color rojo-anaranjado, Kratos se preparó para contrarrestar su ataque, en la boca del Dragón se formó una esfera de fuego y después lo disparó al Espartano. Justo cuando iba a ser atacado por el fuego, Kratos accionó el Vellocino de Oro y retuvo la bola de fuego, en ese instante fue rodeado por una brillante luz y regresó el ataque con un proyectil dorado a una gran velocidad destruyendo la puerta en mil pedazos. Todos los ponis se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como destruyó la puerta el Espartano.

"¡Eso si fue 20% más genial!" - Rainbow Dash dijo emocionada todos tambien hacían lo mismo.

"¡Wow Señor Kratos, sin duda usted sabe que hacer en el momento indicado!" - Harry lo alabó.

"Increíble... solo increíble... ningún pony había podido traspasar la seguridad de esa puerta en siglos. Tu brazalete sin duda puede regresar los ataques" - Twilight dijo maravillada.

Kratos no le importaron mucho sus comentarios - **"Es simple, no existe ningún lugar en este mundo que pueda retenerme"**

Pinkie rebotó a su lado con una ceja levantada - "Pero Kratos, solamente has conocido tres ciudades de Equestria, ¡Duuuh!"

**"Sabes a que me refiero" **- comentó con las piernas cruzadas.

Al adentrarse al coliseo vieron toda una arena y parecía estar algo destrozada, por siglos de abandono el lugar se deterioró demasiado, habían gradas alrededor la mayoría de los asientos estaban casi deshechos por así decirlo, en algunos pilares habían estatuas de guerreros pegasos que poseían armas como espadas, lanzas, arcos etc. Pero eso no era todo, en algunas partes del coliseo se podía ver algunos huesos, restos de aquellos ponis que murieron tras el accidente que arrazó este lugar.

"Siempre he tenido curiosidad de entrar aquí cuando era pequeña, pero no podía por el hecho de que me decían que no era permitido pasar" - comentó Rainbow maravillada por estar finalmente adentro.

**"Pues más vale que disfrutes el paisaje por el poco tiempo que estaremos aquí antes de encontrar el Elemento" **- dijo Kratos sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad se detuvo para el por que tenía un mal presentimiento, se mantuvo ahí de pie y todos lo miraron de manera extraña.

"¿Que sucede compañero? ¿Por que de repente te detuviste?" - Applejack le preguntó confusa.

El Espartano no respondió a su duda por que se puso en guardia, en ese momento la puerta principal se cerró automáticamente con unas rejas y el techo del coliseo fue cubierto por una barrera de energía. Las estatuas de cada uno de los pilares les brillaron los ojos de color azul, miraron a una misma persona y esa persona era Kratos, también comenzaron moverse y agarrar cada una de sus armas que poseíab, las ponis se sorprendieron al ver todos los monumentos con vida.

"¡¿Es... están... vivos?!" - Rarity tartamudeaba.

El Espartano no se sorprendió por que no era la primera vez que veía objetos inanimados moverse, tal vez eran los espíritus de esos guerreros que murieron. (O al menos eso creía), -** "¡Atras, todos ustedes!" **- Kratos les ordenó y sacó las Espadas del Exilio, inmediatamente se pusieron atrás de el cubriéndose por su seguridad.

El Fantasma de Esparta se acercaba a la arena para enfrentarse al ejercito de pegasos, los guerreros que poseían espadas y lanzas acompañados de un escudo fueron cabalgando hasta bajarse de las gradas y a rodear al Espartano.

El primer soldado puso su escudo con su lanza y fue a embestirlo, Kratos esquivó su ataque moviéndose a la derecha, luego otro soldado con una espada fue a atacarlo pero antes de que pudiera atravesarlo con su arma, Kratos accionó el Vellocino de Oro y retuvo su espada para después hacerle el contraataque, aquel soldado de piedra termino destruido por el gran golpe de parte del Espartano, otro soldado con lanza y escudo fue atacarlo y esta vez Kratos destruyó el escudo con sus espadas para después agarrar su lanza y clavársela en la cabeza destruyéndola por completo, luego Kratos cambio sus armas a las Garras de Hades, con dos movimientos rápido las extendió con una luz de color purpura, el tercer movimiento fue levantar las garras y azotarlas contra el suelo destruyendo a tres pegasos de piedra, otro guerrero intentó atacarlo por la espalda pero Kratos reaccionó rápido y detuvo su espada con su pesuña a escasos centímetros de su cuello, aprovechando esa oportunidad el Espartano sujetó con la otra pesuña la pierna del soldado y lo derribó muy fuerte contra el suelo destruyendo a uno más. Un pegaso con una lanza, (El que iba a tacar primero), fue a embestirlo una vez más, esta vez Kratos fue corriendo tras el, lo quitó el escudo y luego lo derribó contra el suelo, acto seguido fue azotar su cabeza varias veces hasta hacerlo polvo.

Las demás veían asombradas como Kratos vencía fácilmente los espíritus del ejercito de pegasos, a comparación de la otra batalla esto no era sangriento debido a que solo eran piedras pero si involucraba mucho a la violencia.

"¡Tu puedes Kratos!" - Pinkie Pie lo animó mientras comía palomitas que sacó de quién sabe donde.

Todos hicieron el mismo ejemplo y animaban al Espartano a seguir combatiendo. Sin embargo, Harry detuvo sus porras por que miró algo que lo dejó sorprendido a el y a las demás.

"¡SEÑOR KRATOS, CUIDADO ARRIBA DE USTED!" - le gritó.

Escuchó sus palabras y en ese momento Kratos esquivó rodando por que una flecha casi le iba a dar, el volteó a mirar por la parte de las gradas y se dio cuenta de que varios arqueros estaban apuntándole con sus arcos y preparados para disparar. El primer arquero lanzó su flecha pero Kratos accionó el Vellocino y se lo regresó con un proyectil dorado haciendo que el soldado se destruyera. Esta vez Kratos decidió jugar con el mismo juguete, con su equilibrio sacó el Arco de Apolo, apuntó y comenzó a disparar rápidamente sus flechas hacia sus enemigos, a los últimos les disparó con una flecha de fuego dejándolos incendiados.

Todos los guerreros pegasos habían sido vencidos por el Fantasma de Esparta, las ponis estaban maravilladas y asombradas nuevamente por su gran esfuerzo, se acercaron a el con sonrisas en sus rostros.

"¡Wow Kratos, eso fue fantástico, los derrotaste a todos! - Twilight lo felicitó.

"Me alegra que estés bien" - comentó Fluttershy aliviada.

Pero aun con sus alabanzas, esta victoria no satisfacía a Kratos por que le fue algo fácil a comparación de soldados de verdad.

**"Eso fue Pan comido, podía haberlos vencido con los ojos vendados" **- dijo sin emoción.

"No querrás decir: Pastel comido" - comentó Pinkie graciosamente con una risa, el simplemente rodó los ojos por molestia.

Sin embargo era demasiado pronto para celebrar, como Kratos había dicho era demasiado pronto para que acabara y como señal de que no estaba equivocado, las rejas seguían estando la entrada y la barrera seguía en el techo.

**"Es demasiado pronto para que se sientan felices, esto todavía no ha acabado" **- dijo mientras estaba en guardia.

Todos los ponis miraron extraño y luego se dieron cuenta de que era verdad lo que decía por miraron ambas salidas y todavía permanecían ahi. Sus preguntas fueron interrumpidas por que escucharon el rugido de una bestia.

"¡¿QUE FUE ESO?!" - Fluttershy exclamó asustada.

En ese instante, el quien provocó el rugido saltó de algún lugar de las gradas y apareció a unos metros del grupo, era nada más y nada menos que un... ¿Perrito?.

Las ponis dejaron de asustarse y suspiraron de alivio al ver que tan solo era un cachorro pero no podría decirse lo mismo acerca de Kratos por que sabía que era exactamente.

"Aww, que tierno un cachorrito" - Fluttershy habló con ternura y se acercaba a el, pero en ese momento Kratos la detuvo.

**"¡Alejense, pronto!" **- Les ordenó.

"Pero... ¿Por que Kratos?, parece inofensivo" - Rarity preguntó confusa.

**"¡No juzguen un libro por su portada, ahora retrocedan!" **- Se los ordenó una vez más.

En ese momento, el cachorro aulló y sus ojos se iluminaron de color rojo-anaranjado y su cuerpo se iluminó, su cuerpo empezaba a crecer poco a poco hasta ser grande pero eso no era todo por que dos cabezas crecieron junto a la primera, ahora su apariencia era más aterradora, fuego había en cada mandíbula de cada cara. Ahora si se asustaron al ver su metamorfosis.

"¡Por mis corrales!, ¡¿EN QUE SE TRANSFORMÓ?!" - Applejack exclamó sorprendida mientras que su hijo lo abrazaba temblando.

"No me la creo... es... es... ¿Un Cerbero?" - Twilight preguntó al ver una de las cuantas criaturas mitologicas con sus propios ojos.

Kratos se puso en frente de todos - **"¡Rápido cúbranse!, si no quieren recibir una muerte desagradable"**

Las tres cabezas de Cerbero dieron un fuerte rugido pero eso no lo intimidó para nada. El Espartano fue corriendo tras el para atacarlo, la primer cabeza escupió una bola de fuego para detenerlo, accionó otra vez el Vellocino de Oro y le devolvió el proyectil afectándole un poco, Kratos lanzó su primer ataque con las Espadas del Exilio rasgándole parte de su pecho seguido de otro cuchillaso con la otra espada y luego azotó ambas para crear una onda expansiva, el Cerbero recibió el daño y las cabezas dieron otro rugido para después ir a embestirlo, enseguida rodó hacia un lado para esquivarlo y luego cuando se levantó le empezó a disparar con el Arco de Apolo, la bestia se movió rápidamente de un lado a otro y luego la segunda cabeza disparó una bola de fuego, nuevamente Kratos usó el Vellocino para regresarle el ataque, el Cerbero se mantenía algo cansado, **(Aquí es donde sale el Circulo arriba de el), **El Espartano se acercó rápidamente y se subió encima de el, con una golpe dejó a un lado las otras dos cabezas y luego agarró del cuello a la cabeza restante, **(Aquí presionas rápidamente circulo varias veces), **con una fuerza tremenda, Kratos mutiló una de las cabezas del Cerbero dejando solo dos.

Las ponis se aterrorizaron por la acción que el acababa de hacer, una vez más volvió a arrancarle una extremidad a otro ser vivo de una manera brutal.

Kratos hizo una distancia para después atacarlo con el las Garras de Hades, las dos cabezas restantes rugieron y ambas comenzaron a disparar nuevamente bolas de fuego, el los los esquivo y volvió atacarlo con el Arco de Apolo, el Cerbero fue embestirlo cuando lo iba atacar con una de sus garras, Kratos usó otra vez el Vellocino y lo contraatacó, la bestia ahora se sentía otra vez casi inconsciente, **(Otra vez el Circulo),** el Espartano aprovechó la oportunidad de acercarse, golpeó la cabeza de en medio y sujetó el cuello de la otra y comenzó tirar de el, **(Presionar Circulo varias veces otra vez), **con mucha fuerza arrancó la siguiente cabeza dejando solamente una.

_"Piensa en tu lugar feliz, piensa en tu lugar feliz..." _- pensaba el joven Alicornio asustado mientras se aferraba a la pierna de Applejack, el no veía pero esta vez si pudo oír lo que pasaba.

La ultima cabeza rugió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y esta vez se abalanzó sobre Kratos.

**(Aquí es cuando haces girar el Joystick analógico izquierdo)**

Las demás veían como el Cerbero rasgaba el rostro y el cuerpo del Fantasma de Esparta.

"¡Oh no, Kratos!" - Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie gritaron con algunas lagrimas en su rostro.

El Espartano le dio un golpe en su abdomen con sus piernas traseras y se la quitó de encima. Se levantó y volvió a sacar las garras, su siguiente combo consistió en dos golpes contra el suelo seguido de uno ultimo pero más fuerte, para complementar volvió dispararle con una flecha de fuego a la criatura, el Cerbero con su ultima cabeza disparó otra bola de fuego, accionó el Vellocino y le regresó el proyectil, la bestia ahora hacía esfuerzos para mantenerse en pie, **(El golpe de Gracia, Circulo otra vez), **Kratos ahora sacó las Espadas del Exilio para después clavarselas encima de su cuello, el Cerbero gemía por el dolor producido por el Espartano, con una enrome fuerza le decapitó completamente la cabeza acabando con su vida.

Kratos suspiró con satisfacción y guardó sus armas en su espalda, la rejas que cubría la entrada se levantaron y la barrera despareció del coliseo. Las ponis estaban casi petrificadas pero todavía algo consientes por su sangrienta victoria, Fluttershy fue la primera en acercarsele para después darle una abrazo.

"¡Kratos, nos diste una gran susto, recibiste un fuerte ataque de parte de es criatura!" - dijo con algunas lagrimas mientras señalaba sus cicatrices en su cuerpo y rostro.

Al Espartano solo se quedó en silencio pero con algo en su corazón por la preocupación y abrazo de parte de la pegaso, le hacía recordar algo que no pudo sentir desde... antes de aquel día.

**"No es para tanto, estaré bien" **- comentó al tratar de no importarle su cariño.

Fluttershy levantó la vista algo sorprendida - "Oh no no Kratos, es necesario que te sane esas heridas antes de que te desangres"

El simplemente desvió la vista a otra dirección.

"Kratos, ¿De verdad puedes caminar a pesar de recibir los ataques del Cerbero?" - Twilight preguntó algo preocupada.

**"Me he enfrentado cientos de esas bestias antes, todavía puedo seguir hasta el final"**

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos solo para encontrarse con Kratos cubierto de sangre con un rasguño en el pecho y en su rostro.

"¿Ya... se fue la criatura mala... Señor Kratos?" - el tartamudeaba un poco del susto.

**"Si, y no hay razón para que tengas miedo y tampoco ustedes" **- respondió mientras notaba el miedo que tenían.

"¿Miedo?, ¿Como sabes que si tenemos miedo?" - Applejack preguntó algo intrigada.

**"Lo veo en sus ojos" **- dijo con las piernas cruzadas.

Rainbow Dash se rió por su comentario.

"¿Bromeas?, yo no tengo miedo" - afirmó de manera orgullosa.

Kratos solo la miró - **"No eres tú para confirmar si lo que dices es cierto"**

Pero de vuelta a la búsqueda, solo caminaron por unos metros hasta estar en frente de un gran palco con un enorme asiento decorado pero algo deteriorado, en medio del trono miraron otra piedra en forma de esfera y esta vez la piedra tenía grabado el símbolo de un rayo.

**"¿Alguien tiene la marca de una rayo?" **- les preguntó.

Rainbow Dash levantó su pesuña - "Claramente soy yo, no se molesten por decirme que vaya"

**"Solo hazlo de una vez por todas" **- comentó el Espartano sin emoción.

"Esta bien, esta bien" - La pegaso multi-color suspiró y desplegó sus alas para volar cerca del trono. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, la roca emitía un brillo de color rojo y luego rodeó a Rainbow Dash, unos segundos después la luz se esparció y se mostró a Rainbow con un collar similar al otro pero este tenía un rayo color rojo.

"¡Éxito, ya tenemos otro!" - dijo Harry emocionado al ver el Elemento recuperado.

_**(Letrero del juego de GoW: Has conseguido: El Elemento de la Lealtad. Elemento de Armonía que Representa Rainbow Dash. Termina el Juego para Utilizar este Objeto)**_

Rainbow aterrizó y Kratos de inmediato lo guardó en el cofre.

**"Dos de siete, vamonos de aquí" **- El Fantasma de Esparta les ordenó y todos los ponis lo siguieron.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien, ya quería terminar este capitulo de una vez por todas, espero que haya sido de su agrado. n_n<strong>_

_**Bueno, este capitulo es algo especial por que hoy es un día festivo, (Solamente en mi país), hoy se celebra el Día de la Independencia :D**_

_**Saludos a aquellos usuarios, seguidores, lectores, etc. que sean de la misma **_**_nacionalidad ;)_**

**_Ahora que lo he visto detalladamente, creo que haré otra historia similar a este pero esta vez será protagonizada por el hermano de Kratos, Deimos._**

**_Si, es que yo creo que merece su propio protagonismo, por que creo yo, hay pocas o no hay ninguna historia que se traten de el. Pobrecito :(_**

**_Bueno, con esta me despido amigos, hasta la próxima leída. Chao! n_n _**


	7. La Búsqueda de los Elementos, Parte III

**_Hola amigos, espero que la hayan pasado bien en donde quiera que estén a la hora que estén!_**

_**Les traigo un nuevo capitulo para estar al tanto de actualizar, después de haberlo pensado creo que para cuando termine el primer acto de esta historia iniciaré una nueva. No se lo vayan a perder ;)**_

**_Nuevamente gracias por los apoyos que me dan para motivarme, me he dado cuente de que las tres historias que he estado escrito son uno de los mejores, (Al menos la mayoría piensa así por que hay otros que piensan que son basura)_**

**_Pues aquí esta mi respuesta: (Me pongo de espaldas y me agacho) *Puuuum*_**

**_Ahí esta la respuesta a todos los comentarios negativos ;)_**

**_Bueno, sin más cha cha cha. CONTINUAMOS!_**

**_Declaro:_**

**_God of War son propiedad de David Jaffe, de Sony Computer Entertainment y SCE Santa Monica Studios._**

**_My Little Pony son propiedad de Lauren Faust, Hasbro y de HUB._**

**_Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling_**

**_Pero esta historia si es de mi propiedad._**

* * *

><p><strong>God of War: Ghost of Equestria<strong>

**Capitulo 6: La Búsqueda de los Elementos, Parte III**

**(El Elemento de la Honestidad, Applejack)**

Kratos y compañía fueron saliendo del gran coliseo después de haber recuperado el segundo elemento, casi iban por la mitad de su misión y eso que todavía faltan otros cinco elementos escondidos. El Espartano no mostraba signos de agotamiento o dolor a pesar de haberse enfrentado a una ejercito de estatuas vivientes y recibir ataques de parte de un gran Cerbero. ¿Como era posible que siguiera caminado como si nada tras recibir una marca en el rostro y otro en el pecho?, tal vez la respuesta era que su resistencia es demasiado alta, casi como un muro de concreto solido?, esos fueron los pensamientos de las portadoras de los elementos.

Fluttershy fue la primera en hablar para romper el incomodo silencio - "Umm... Kratos, disculpa pero... ¿Estas seguro de que estarás bien?, por que de verdad necesitas que te cure esas heridas" - se mostraba preocupada.

**"Ya les dije que no necesito nada de eso, no deberías preocuparte" **- Kratos respondió con su misma actitud arrogante y necia, por un lado se sentía un poco fastidiado por que le andan preguntando sobre su estado, pero por el otro no había visto esa clase de preocupación desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pinkie Pie rebotó a un lado de el - "No pongas esa cara larga Krati, cuando hayamos terminado esto te haré otra fiesta para hacerte sonreir"

El Espartano gruñó por su idea, si así fuera el caso preferiría enfrentarse a cinco cíclopes salvajes antes de asistir a una ridicula fiesta.

"Bien Kratos, ¿Cual es el siguiente punto más cercano en el mapa?" - Twilight inquirió.

El sacó el mapa y miró las direcciones - **"Al parecer, el lugar más cercano que hay es la ciudad Manehattan"**

"Oye Mami, ¿Que no es ahí donde viven los tíos Orange?" - Harry le pregunto a la pony de tierra.

"Tienes razón, Hijo" - Applejack se le vino una sonrisa al recordar que esa era la ciudad en donde vivían sus parientes de la alta sociedad, los Orange.

Pero esta vez el viaje lo tendrían que hacer en tierra, por fortuna la estación no estaba tan lejos, se subieron al carruaje y fueron directo a la estación. Por supuesto "casi" todos les dieron las gracias al par de guardias por haberles dado el aventón por que ya no necesitarían usar el carruaje, se subieron al tren y se puso en marcha.

* * *

><p><strong>Unas Horas DespuésManehattan**

Tras un viaje en el tren, llegaron a una enorme ciudad metropolitana, (Más parecidos a los de nuestro mundo por así decirlo), enormes edificios rodeaban el lugar acompañado de muchos teatros, tiendas de prestigio y sobre todo ponis caminaban alrededor de un lado al otros por las calles de la "Gran Manzana".

"¡Wooooooow!" - Entre las yeguas y el potro se asombraban por lo que veían todo a su alrededor, Kratos rodó los ojos por esa absurda impresión, ¿Que tenía esta ciudad de importancia?.

"Ha cambiado un poco desde que era una potranca. Vaya, esto me trae demasiados recuerdos" - comentó Applejack con algo de nostalgia.

"Ojalá en el camino nos podamos encontrar a los tíos Orange" - dijo Harry con una sonrisa por que desde que era aún más pequeño ya había venido a visitarlos.

"Oh, me gustaría recorrer cada rincón de Manehattan" - dijo Rarity emocionado.

Kratos gruño por esas palabras y luego se volteó -** "Cuando hayamos terminado esta búsqueda pueden hacer lo que se le de la gana, pero por ahora no hay tiempo para ver tonterías. Tú, ¿Que lugar inaccesible hay en esta ciudad?" **- le preguntó a Twilight.

Ella iluminó su cuerno y sacó otro libro - "Según veo, en el volumen V el unico lugar no permitido de Manehattan es la antigua fabrica de maquillaje "Evon"

"Oye Twilight, de ese lugar creo que me había contado hace tiempo, solían decir que era una de las mejores fabricas de toda Equestria, ¿Me pregunto por que lo habrán clausurado?" - Rarity comentó y también se preguntó a sí misma.

"Bueno aquí dice que hace casi 60 años atrás, la fabrica terminó cerrándose por el hecho de que habían creado un producto que hizo de sus ventas en la ruina, a parte por el hecho de que los que trabajaban allí recibieron muchas lesiones" - explicaba la unicornio lila.

**"¿Y donde queda ese lugar?" **- Kratos le exigió.

_"¿Por lo menos podrías decir por favor de vez en cuando?" _- pensó Twilight algo molesta por su actitud - "Al parecer la fabrica se localiza al otro lado de la ciudad, cerca de las costas, hay que ir al noreste para llegar"

**"Con eso basta" **- y Kratos caminaba hacia aquella dirección.

"¡Espera un momento compañero!" - Applejack lo detuvo.

**"¿Que quieren?" **- preguntó molesto.

"Para llegar más pronto necesitamos ir en taxi" - Harry le señaló un paradero en donde habían carrozas tiradas por otros ponis, Kratos miró sus transportes y luego puso una casco sobre su rostro acompañado de un suspiro de frustración.

En primer lugar, al Espartano se le hizo irónico y a la vez muy estúpido, ¿En serio?, ¿ponis llevando ponis?, claro eso mismo pensó hace un rato cuando fueron transportados por esos guardias. Locuras no podía dejar de ver cada día en su mundo y ahora en este tal vez aún más que allí.

Lo único que hizo el Fantasma de Esparta fue desplegar las botas de Hermes para después irse corriendo a máxima velocidad hacia el noreste dejando un gran rastro de fuego con una espesa nube de polvo afectando a algunos ponis que estaban cerca de su posición, esa multitud los dejó con un **"?"** y un **"!"** por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Los portadores de los elementos tosieron un poco por el polvo que había dejado Kratos.

"Pero que... impaciente es" - comentó Rarity mientras tosía.

"Al menos reconozco que siempre tiene su propia solución para todo" - comentó Rainbow Dash.

"Si, y eso lo traerá en más aprietos de los que ya podría tener" - dijo Twilight limpiados los ojos.

"Vamonos, antes de que el Señor Kratos haga otra acción" - dijo el joven alicornio recuperando su aliento.

Todas asintieron antes de subirse en unos taxis.

**35 Minutos Después/Costas**

El viaje en taxi llegó a su fin, por fortuna notuvieron muchas complicaciones simplemente por que siguieron el rasto que había dejado Kratos por su recorrido, habían llegado al otro lado de Manehattan cerca de un muelle para ser exacto, se bajaron de las transportes y fueron caminando. Y justo cerca del muella estaba parado el Espartano contemplando el mar.

**"Finalmente han llegado" **- les dijo son voltear.

"¿Y como no querías que nos tardáramos?, te fuiste sin avisar" - Applejack le reprochó.

**"Eso no importa, cuando llegué hasta acá me tome el tiempo necesario para encontrar la fabrica" **- Kratos les señaló con su pesuña a la izquierda una vieja estructura no tan lejos de donde estaban.

"Debe ser ahí, de eso no hay duda. Bien hecho Kratos" - Twilight lo felicitó por su cooperación.

**"Hmhp" **- No le importó mucho su elogio.

Su camino duró por unos breves momentos hasta llegar a una vieja fabrica, la estructura era algo desgastada, agujeros grandes en las paredes y el techo se habían formado por el paso de los años, los vidrios también estaban algo destruidos, un letrero colgaba de forma inclinada en cerca de la entrada, llevaba el nombre "Evon".

"Ojalá hubiera comprado algunos de sus productos" - Rarity gimió por la decepción.

La puerta principal tenía un candado con una enorme cadena que cubría casi todo, a Kratos le dio igual y rompió esas cadenas con tan solo arrancarlos a la fuerza. Todos entraron a la fabrica y comenzaron a explorar en su interior, mientras recorrían veían un enorme espacio vacío acompañado de telarañas que adornaban el lugar y una que otra rata que estaba en algunos rincones, eso les daba un poco de escalofríos a solo algunas ponis.

Unos momentos después llegaron a un sección en donde al parecer estaban unas plataformas transportadoras en donde tal vez trabajaban todos aquellos ponis desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero fue entonces hasta que encima de una vieja maquina transportadora vieron otra piedra esférica y esta vez tenía el grabado de una manzana.

**"Ya la vi, ¿Quién tiene la marca de una manzana?" **- inquirió el Espartano al grupo.

Applejack se puso en frente - "Esa soy yo, no es necesario que me lo repitas dos veces compañero"

**"Hmhp" **- el se cruzó de piernas.

La pony de tierra se dirigía hasta la cinta transportadora para agarrar su respectivo elemento, sin embargo antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando las plataformas se derrumbaron bloqueandole el paso acompañado de una pila de escombros que cayeron del techo.

"¡Cuidado Mamá!" - Harry le gritó preocupado.

La pony de tierra pudo esquivar esa trampa - "¡Ay por mis corrales, solo esto me faltaba!" - Applejack se molestó por su mala suerte.

Pero eso no era todo por que enseguida toda la maquina fue cubierta por la misma barrera de energía y al mismo tiempo todo el alrededor de la fabrica fue envuelta por esa misma barrera bloqueando las salidas.

"¡Oh no!, ¿Y ahora que es lo que aparecerá?" - Rainbow Dash preguntó algo preocupada considerando las dos clases de bestias que aparecieron antes, ¿Entonces que es lo que se aproxima?.

**"¡Atrás!" **- Kratos les ordenó y sacó las Espadas del Exilio, todos los ponis se juntaron otra vez para protegerse así mismos.

En ese momento, un temblor azotó por el suelo, al parecer se oyeron pisadas acompañado de unos gruñidos que sonaban en los rincones, esos sonidos se escuchaban más y más cerca, las yeguas y potro tenían algo de nervios por no imaginarse que vendría ahora. Pero luego no escucharon nada, un silencio apareció así de la nada, solamente duró por unos momentos hasta que algo muy grande destruyó el techo de la fabrica.

La figura era enorme, apenas se podía ver su silueta a excepción de su pierna, Kratos sabía exactamente de que bestia se trataba, es dichosa figura dio otro rugido y caminó hasta la luz revelando su verdadera apariencia. Este gran ser tenía una apariencia horripilante, vestía con un taparrabos que cubría la parte inferior y también llevaba un enorme mazo hecho de madera pero lo que más destacaba de esta criatura es su único ojo que tenía en su cara, era un Cíclope.

Las ponis se asustaron al ver al gigante y se abrazaron entre sí.

"¡No puede ser, es... es... ¿Un Ciclope?!" - Twilight preguntó en shock al ver otra criatura mítica con sus propios ojos.

Kratos volteó a mirarla - **"Veo que sabes algo al respecto acerca de este tipo de bestias, al menos alguien si esta preparada" **- admitió la inteligencia de la unicornio pero eso era lo de menos. El Espartano fue a enfrentarse al cíclope.

El Fantasma de Esparta se acercó lo suficiente para iniciar su ataque contra el gigante de un solo ojo, el Cíclope alzó su mazo para así aplastarlo pero Kratos reaccionó rápido y esquivo su ataque pasando por debajo de el, el gigante apenas pudo voltear su mirada antes de que recibiera una serie de ataques de parte de las grandes cuchillas del Espartano en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, el Cíclope gruñó por el dolor y se volteó y comenzó a dar varios golpes muy fuertes en el suelo mientras avanzaba, Kratos retrocedió para evitar su feroz ataque, y como ultimo toque el Cíclope sacó su mazo y lo azotó muy duro contra el suelo, El Espartano aprovechó esa oportunidad y sacó el Latigo de Nemesis, el daba una serie de rápidos ataques eléctricos dañando un poco más al gigante.

Las yeguas y potro veían nuevamente con asombro sobre como Kratos dominaba al Cíclope sin dificultad alguna, al parecer tenían la idea de que a el no le importa con quien se enfrenta a pesar de poner en riesgo su vida, tal vez esta era su manera de demostrar su valentía o su torpeza, probablemente era la primera opción.

_"Kratos, no te lastimes" _- es lo que pensó Fluttershy preocupada al ver su combate.

El gigante de un solo ojo dio otro rugido y esta vez usó ambas manos para atrapar a Kratos, esta vez si lo había atrapado y lo acercó a su rostro, lo siguiente que hizo fue apretarlo con fuerza, las ponis veían con temor por como Kratos sufría a manos del cíclope.

"¡No Kratos!" - gritaron Pinkie y Fluttershy.

El Espartano reaccionó safandose sus piernas delanteras para después sacar los látigos y clavárselos en su mano, eso provocó que se electrocutase. El Cíclope gruño por el dolor y usó la otra mano para azotar a Kratos contra el suelo, ahora comenzó a darle golpes muy fuertes en su cuerpo.

Ahora las ponis veían con horror por como trataban al pobre Espartano, a Fluttershy y a Pinkie les salían algunas lagrimas.

Kratos sacó una de las espadas para clavarla en la mano del gigante, el Cíclope gruñó mientras agarraba su mano con la otra, el Espartano se levantó de inmediato para después sacar las Cestus de Nemea, con ambos guanteletes le daba varios golpes con un daño considerable, el Cíclope intentó detenerlo agarrándolo una vez más pero esta vez el Espartano no caería en ese truco otra vez por que cuando iba atacarlo Kratos esquivaba de un lado a otro y volvía a darle de golpes. Ahora el cíclope sentía un dolor en su cuerpo y se agachó **(Aquí es cuando aparece el Circulo), **El Fantasma de Esparta aprovechó esa oportunidad para subirse al Cíclope, enterró un espada en su hombro, **(Presionar Cuadrado),** el gigante intentó detenerlo pero no lo logró,luego clavó la otra en su hombro para sujetarse, **(Presionar Triangulo), **intentó detenerlo una vez más pero tampoco sirvió, inmediatamente Kratos se subió hasta la cabeza del Ciclope para después clavarle una espada en su cuello, **(Presionar nuevamente Cuadrado), **El Cíclope iba a quitárselo de encima pero el Espartano se resistió y clavó la otra espada en su cuello, sujetó las cadenas para así domarlo, (similar a un animal salvaje como a un toro).

Ahora las ponis vieron con asombro por como tenía controlada a la bestia.

"Lo está logrando, el Señor Kratos tiene completamente controlado a ese Cíclope" - dijo Harry sorprendido, todas asintieron a su comentario.

Ahora las ponis vieron con asombro por como tenía controlada a la bestia.

"Lo está logrando, el Señor Kratos tiene completamente controlado a ese Cíclope" - dijo Harry sorprendido, todas asintieron a su comentario.

Pero justo en ese momento del techo aterrizaron un gran ejercito de legionarios no-muertos y al mismo tiempo otro tipo de soldados pero estos tenían armaduras de oro, eran Centinelas del Olimpo, ese ejercito fue a atacar a los ponis, se percataron de sus presencias y formaron su propia defensa aunque no tenían esa posibilidad. El Espartano usó al cíclope para evitar eso, usaba el mazo que poseía para quitarles de encima a cada uno de esos soldados, matando unos tras otro y lanzandolos hacia las paredes destruyéndolos, fue entonces cuando acabó con el ultimo grupo de centinelas Kratos ya no necesitaba de los servicios del Ciclope, le clavó varias veces con las hojas para después sacarle el ojo de manera despiadada, el aterrizó cerca del grupo de ponis y se podía decir que estaban en blanco por el hecho de haber presenciado otra masacre, las barreras de energía se desvanecieron de todo el lugar

**"Fue muy fácil"** - El Espartano comentó mientras se limpiaba el rostro por que tenía manchas de sangre en su rostro.

Rainbow Dash voló cerca de el - "¡¿FACIL?!, ¡recibiste daños de parte de un gigante de un solo ojos junto con un ejercito de muertos vivientes!, ¿y te atreves a decir que fue fácil?" - preguntaba con un tono molesto.

**"Si"** - respondió con las piernas cruzadas.

Le iba a replicar pero Twilight la interrumpió - "Rainbow, no te expreses así de Kratos, el nos salvó la vida a todos"

"Twilight tiene razón Rainbow, le debemos una" - Applejack estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella dijo.

"Bien" - la pegaso de crin de arcoiris suspiró y se cruzó de piernas.

En ese momento Fluttershy y Pinkie abrazaron el Fantasma de Esparta.

"Krati, por favor no vuelvas a asustarnos así, no queremos perderte" - la pony rosada le dijo preocupada.

"Pinkie tiene razón Kratos, no vuelvas a arriesgarte de esa manera, por favor prometelo" - dijo la pegaso con algunas lagrimas.

**"No puedo garantizarles eso"** - comentó sin emoción a pesar de recibir ambos abrazos.

"Solo prometelo" - dijo Fluttershy una vez más mirándolo a los ojos.

En ese momento, cuando el Espartano había escuchado sus palabras y cuando vio su mirada recordó algo que tal vez había vivido antes.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_En Esparta, en algún lugar cerca de una cabaña, un hombre con la piel de color bronceada y con sus tatuajes rojos, el gran capitán de la armada Espartana Kratos se preparaba para ir nuevamente a otro combate acompañado de su ejercito de miles de hombres pero en ese momento una mujer acompañada de una niña que abrazaba su pierna intervinieron su camino._

_"¿Cuando seguirás con esto Kratos?, ¿Cuando acabará esto?" - preguntó su esposa Lisandra cuestionando sus crueles métodos de combate. En aquellos tiempos ella y su hija Caliope eran las únicas personas que tenían el valor para enfrentarse al guerrero Espartano._

**_"Cuando la gloria de Esparta sea reconocida en todo el mundo" _**_- Kratos respondió con una actitud altanera._

_Su esposa no quedó convencida por su respuesta - "¿La gloria de Esparta?. Lo haces por ti no por Esparta"_

_A pesar de que Kratos es cuestionado por su propia mujer y su hija, no tenía ningún rencor hacia ellas, al contrario sentía un gran cariño por más sádico que sea._

**_"No importa lo que digan, haré lo que deba hacer por el honor" - _**_el se drigió en su corcel._

_"¡Padre!" - su hija Caliope fue a abrazarlo antes de que se subiera._

_**"Hija mía, pórtate bien con tu madre"** - el le había devuelto el abrazo.  
><em>

_"Padre, por favor no vuelvas a asustarnos así, no queremos perderte" - dijo Caliope preocupada._

_Su esposa también lo abrazó - "Caliope tiene razón Kratos, no vuelvas a arriesgarte de esa manera, por favor prometelo" _

**_"No puedo garantizarles eso" _**_- comentó sin emoción a pesar de recibir ambos abrazos._

_"Solo prometelo" - dijo Lisandra una vez más mirándolo a los ojos._

_El Espartano se quedó en silencio tras recibir aquellas palabras, no dijo nada al respecto y se subió a su caballo para después irse a la guerra._

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

><p>Kratos salió de su trance con una mirada confusa, ¿Que habrá sido eso?, ¿Por que esas sensaciones volvieron a el después de muchos años?.<p>

"¿Lo prometes Kratos?" - Fluttershy le preguntó una vez más.

**"Lo único que les puedo decir es que no puedo prometer lo que no puedo cumplir" **- respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

No estaban del todo satisfechos con su respuesta, ¿Eso era un Si o un No?, prefirieron dejar eso para después. En ese momento se habían percatado del comportamiento de Harry, se podría decir que el estaba un poco más asustado de lo que ella lo estaban.

"Harry, ¿Que te sucede, por que estás temblando?" - preguntó Applejack preocupada al ver su estado.

"No... nada mami, no tengo nada" - pero su respuesta expresaba lo contrario, despues de haber visto la carniceria que había provocado el Espartano lo estaba dejando casi traumado.

**"Esto es el resultado de conocerme de verdad, si ustedes hicieran lo mismo puede que terminen como el" **- el Espartano comentó al ver sus ojos. las yeguas se estremecieron al decir eso, no creo que estaban ni cerca de saber quien era en realidad.

Entonces decidieron terminar esta búsqueda de una vez por todas, Applejack fue nuevamente a escalar los escombros para alcanzar su elemento, cuando llegó al frente de la piedra esta comenzó a iluminarse de color naranja y rodeó a la pony de tierra, unos momentos después esa luz se esfumó y ahora Applejack tenía una collar con un una manzana naranja en el.

_**(Letrero del juego de GoW: Has conseguido: El Elemento de la Honestidad. Elemento de Armonía que Representa Applejack. Termina el Juego para Utilizar este Objeto)**_

"¡Muy bien, ya tenemos otro Elemento!" - dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

**"Van tres, faltan cuatro" **- Kratos se dijo así mismo y guardaron el Elemento de la Armonía en el cofre.

Su felicidad no duró mucho tiempo por que en ese momento un temblor apareció de la nada.

"¿Pero que rayos es esto?" - preguntó Rarity tratando se conservar el equilibrio.

En ese entonces los muros de la fabrica se iban derrumbando y eso tenía explicación, tras la batalla contra el Ciclope y los soldados provocó que la estructura se destruya.

**"¡Muevanse!, ¡Hay que irnos por ahí!" - **Kratos les señaló una enorme agujero que era la salida más corta de donde estaban. Todos los ponis asintieron y fueron de inmediato a la salida.

Afortunadamente pudieron salir a tiempo antes de que la fabrica se demolieran por completo dejando una gran montaña de escombros.

*_Fiu*_ "Eso estuvo cerca" - dijo Pinkie Pie dijo con un suspiro.

"No, estábamos cerca" - dijo Rainbow Dash también con un suspiro.

"Solo espero que no hayamos atraído a atención de algún pony" - comentó Twilight.

"¡Oigan ustedes!" - se escuchó una voz.

El grupo se volteó y miraron a una pony de tierra; tenía la piel de color beige con melena y cola de color magenta atados estilo de chongo, tenía una Cutie mark de un libro con una pluma, también tenía gafas y un traje de color azul-marino.

"¿Quien, nosotros?" - preguntó Rarity.

"Si, soy la alcaldesa de Manehattan. ¿Ustedes fueron quienes demolieron la antigua fabrica Evon?" - ella inquirió, parecía sonar molesta.

**"¿Que le hace creer eso?" **- preguntó Kratos en un tono sarcástico mientras que una parte más de la fabrica se derrumbara.

La alcaldesa estaba a punto de responder pero las demás se interpusieron.

"De verdad sentimos haber destruido el lugar, no queríamos hacerlo. Es que nosotros..." - Twilight le iba a explicar pero la yegua la interrumpió

"¿Disculparse?, al contrario vengo a darles las gracias" - dijo ahora con un tono más alegre.

"¿Eh?" - todos los ponis a excepción de Kratos estaban confusos.

"¿Las gracias?, ¿Y eso por qué?" - preguntó Harry.

"Verán, desde hace tiempo planeaba que demolieran esa fabrica para poder hacer un nuevo condominio cerca del muelle. Tardamos un tiempo en quedar en un acuerdo y justo era el día para iniciar la demolición y construcción. Y díganme, ¿Quien fue el responsable?" - ella les preguntó.

**"Yo" **- respondió con las piernas cruzadas.

"Bueno, quien quiera que seas gracias por hacerme ese favor, toma esto como recompensa" - la alcaldesa sacudió su pesuña con la suya y luego le entregó un gran costal lleno de dinero, aproximadamente tenía 25,000 Bits - "¡Muy bien ponis, es hora de trabajar!" - ella llamó a muchos obreros para iniciar la construcción.

Las ponis se quedaron viendo como hacían la obra de construcción.

"Bueno, hicimos dos cosas buenas a la vez, eso es matar a dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿Tu que opinas Kratos?" - Applejack preguntó pero no recibió respuesta.

"..."

"¿Kratos?" - cuando menos se dieron cuenta, había un gran rastro de fuego hacia una dirección al otro lado de la ciudad.

"¿Cuando se marchó?" - Rainbow Dash preguntó confusa.

"El se marchó aproximadamente 5.67 segundos cuando no lo mirábamos" - dijo Pinkie sacando un cronometro de su bolsillo enseñándoles sus resultados.

"Y a pesar de haber recibido muchos ataques todavía se mueve como si nada" - Fluttershy dijo con asombro a la resistencia del Espartano.

"Que impaciente es, se fue otra vez sin avisar pero ya es hora de irnos para seguir nuestra búsqueda" - Twilight sugirió y todos se pusieron en marcha.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Que otras criaturas les esperarán a nuestras ponis?, ¿Que estará sintiendo Kratos en su interior?, ¿ Las ponis sabrán más detalles acerca del el?, ¿Que le pasará a Pandora?, ¿Tendrán éxito mis historias?, ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas? XD<strong>_

_**Bueno amigos, hasta aquí termina este capitulo espero que haya sido de su agrado ;)**_

_**Las partes cuando tienes que presionar un botón en algún momento me dejan con cara de WTF! tanto como ustedes pero eso me gusta XD**_

_**Les agradezco su paciencia y sus comentarios hacia esta historia, les prometo que trataré de actualizar en poco tiempo, y repito. "Compromisos son compromisos"**_

**_Les daré un pista del siguiente capitulo de mis historias: Tiene que ver con una musical de parte de tres potrancas y un desastre. Rayos!, eso dijo mucho._**

**_*Saco una grabadora de voz* "Nota uno: No dar pistas la próxima vez"_**

**_Me despido, comenten y envíen sus Reviews o un Mensaje Privado, CHAO! n_n_**


	8. La Búsqueda de los Elementos, Parte IV

_**Hola de nuevo, me alegra ya al fin publicar una nueva actualización por que parecía que se me olvidaba, je je n.n'**_

_**Pero en fin, ya lo hice y punto.**_

_**Ahora seguiremos viendo que tantas nuevas aventuras le esperan a nuestro asesino de dioses con un grupo caballitos de colores, (Perdón el termino pero es apropiado para la mentalidad del Espartano).**_

_**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir al respecto a excepción de que sigan leyendo mis historias y que comenten ;)**_

_**O por cierto, si me preguntan donde pueden encontrar "La Odisea del Saiyajin" pueden ir a la sección Crossovers DBZ+Inuyasha, o simplemente vayan a mi perfil de Fanfiction y ahí estará. ;)**_

_**Sin más wuack wuack, CONTINUAMOS!**_

**_Declaro:_**

**_God of War son propiedad de David Jaffe, de Sony Computer Entertainment y SCE Santa Monica Studios._**

**_My Little Pony son propiedad de Lauren Faust, Hasbro y de HUB._**

**_Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling_**

**_Pero esta historia si es de mi propiedad._**

* * *

><p><strong>God of War: Ghost of Equestria<strong>

**Capitulo 7: La Búsqueda de los Elementos, Parte IV**

**(El Elemento de la Risa, Pinkie Pie)**

Ahora después de hacer el "Servicio Comunitario" de la ciudad, nuestro grupo ahora tenía que irse a la estación de trenes para irse al nuevo punto de partida, sin embargo las ponis tenían que recorrer la misma distancia y el mismo tiempo por que el Espartano los dejó atrás sin avisar, de nuevo.

Una medía hora después todos habían llegado justo a la terminal y vieron a Kratos claramente sentado en una banca.

**"La próxima vez no deberían tardar más tiempo" **- decía mientras se levantaba.

"Bueno señor, pues la próxima vez deberías ser más paciente o al menos no adelantarte sin avisarnos" - Rarity se quejó por su manera de comportarse.

**"Hmm, la perdida de tiempo no es una opción" **- comentó el Espartano con las piernas cruzadas.

Rarity estaba a punto de contestarle pero Applejack la detuvo.

"No te estrezes dulzura, no vale la pena pelear" - la pony de tierra le tocó el hombro, ella simplemente mufó e ignoró sus palabras mirando hacia otro lado.

"Ejem, bueno. Kratos, ¿A donde debemos ir ahora?" - Twilight le preguntó.

El sacó el mapa y miró las direcciones - **"El siguiente destino es... Ponyville" **- recordó que ese era el pueblo en donde comenzaron todo.

"¡Oh, Krati!, ¡Ese es nuestro hogar, será sencillo buscar el elemento!" - Pinkie dijo entre saltos de alegría.

**"Dudo mucho que eso pase, yegua" **- replicó el Espartano con su misma actitud.

Fluttershy tocó débilmente su pierna pero eso llamó su atención - "Emn... Kratos, no quisiera molestarte otra vez pero... ¿Cuando lleguemos a Ponyville podemos ir de vuelta mi a casa para que te cure las heridas?" - la tímida pegaso le preguntó si le pudiera ser ese favor.

**"Has lo que quieras, no me importa" **- Kratos ignoró su petición y miró hacia otra dirección, Fluttershy tal vez lo tomó como un si, ¿o como un no?.

Prefirieron dejar de hablar mucho y continuar el viaje en el tren.

* * *

><p><strong>AtardecerPonyville**

Ahora regresaron justo al lugar del inicio, el sol se ponía tras las montañas por que todo este tiempo de viajes consumió gran parte del día en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, entre las yeguas y el potro no estaban muy cansados ya que apenas comieron unos bocadillos entre el medio día y en la tarde, sin mencionar que apenas tomaban siestas breves durante los otros puntos de partida. Pero no se comparaban con el estado del Espartano: A pesar de que no comió mucho, no ha dormido un solo segundo, recibir daños en su cuerpo con un esfuerzo considerable, todavía podía moverse sin mostrar un solo signo de agotamiento, (al menos eso pensaban).

"Al menos ya regresamos a casa" - comentó Harry feliz.

**"Pero no para ir descansar" - **dijo Kratos malhumorado como siempre.

"Conocemos cada rincón de Ponyville, ¿Pero donde comenzamos a buscar?" - preguntó Applejack.

Y antes de que alguien hiciera algo, el Espartano sacó de nuevo el mapa y decidió echarle un vistazo, no se por que lo hizo exactamente, ¿Intuición tal vez?. Cuando miró el punto donde marcaba estaba el elemento el mapa cambió de apariencia, ahora veía una representación a escala de Ponyville. Las ponis se percataron de al acción de Kratos y miraron el mapa.

_**"Hmm, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió hacer esto desde un principio?"**_ - se preguntó así mismo como si la respuesta hubiera estado desde el principio.

"Vaya, aqui se puede ver claramente como está dividido Ponyville y miren, aquí estamos parados precisamente enfrente de la estación" - Twilight señaló los nuevos puntos marcados en el mapa, había dibujos de las Cutie marks de todos y debajo tenía escrito sus respectivos nombres, (Los ponis que no tenían Cutie Marks solamente mencionaban el nombre).

La localización del mapa cambiaba mágicamente para revelar la ubicación del elemento de la armonía, se encontraba en la cima de una montaña aproximadamente unos 200 metros al noreste de donde estaban, eso al menos ya no sería tan lejos de buscar a decir verdad.

**"En una ventaja, al menos será más rápido" **- se dijo a sí mismo mientras guardaba el mapa.

Entonces nuestro grupo fueron corriendo hacia la dirección en donde se localizaba el elemento. No tardaron mucho tiempo hasta llegar a la parte más baja de la montaña, sin embargo para el resto de las ponis se les hacía algo familiar este lugar.

"Esperen un momento chicas, ¿Esta montaña no la hemos visto antes?" - preguntó Applejack al grupo.

Ls yeguas y potro estaban pensando por unos momentos hasta que a Pinkie le salió un foco sobre su cabeza.

_***Gasp*** _- "¡Ya lo recordé!, ¡Esta fue la misma montaña en la que fuimos para convencer a un dragón de que durmiera en otro sitio antes de que esparciera su humo a Equestria durante 100 años pero Fluttershy fue quien lo convenció de que se fuera con su mirada!" - Ella respondió de forma apresurada.

Ahora recordaron cuando tuvieron que hacer esa misión, esa ultima parte hizo levantarle la ceja al Espartano y se dirigió a la tímida pegaso.

**"¿Es cierto eso?" **- Kratos le preguntó.

"Oh... bueno... si, pero creo que solo fue suerte" - ella respondió algo nerviosa.

**"Eso lo dudo, no muchas personas ahuyentan a un enorme dragón solo por suerte, y mucho menos tratandose de alguien como tú" **- respondió no muy convencido por su comentario. Recordó cuando esa pony loca rosada mencionó la palabra "La mirada", justo en el primer día en el que el y Pandora habían llegado a este mundo la tímida pegaso lo miró directamente a los ojos, le ordenó que se controlara y justamente había cedido a su orden por alguna rara razón.

"Oigan, ¿Que tal si ese dragón volvió a su casa?" - preguntó Harry, esa pregunta hizo estremecer.

"Tal vez pero no creo después de que Fluttershy lidió con el, además podíamos haber visto señal antes" - respondió Twilight tocando su barbilla.

"Eso tiene sentido" - comentó Rainbow Dash.

"Solo espero que no se haya llevado sus tesoros, digo sería mala idea si se desperdiciaran, ¿verdad?" - Rarity preguntó pero sus amigas lo miraron desaprobación por lo que dijo el elemento de la generosidad.

Pero dejando sus conversaciones notaron que Kratos no estaba donde lo habían visto, cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya estaba subiendo la montaña y llevaba casi un cuarto de recorrido.

"Y lo hizo otra vez" - comentó la pony de tierra con sombrero rodando sus ojos, todos hicieron su ejemplo y fueron a subir la montaña.

A medida que iban subiendo por la montaña se dieron cuenta de les faltaba otro pony en su grupo.

"Oigan, ¿Donde está Fluttershy?" - preguntó Twilight, sus amigos miraron por los alrededores hasta que se dieron cuenta de que la pegaso amarilla estaba escondida en unos arbustos pero en la parte baja de la montaña.

Rainbow Dash puso su caso sobre su rostro - "Fluttershy, creí que ya habías superado ese temor" - ella le llamó.

Fluttershy estaba temblando de los nervios y luego sacó su cabeza del arbusto - "No puedo... ir" - habló en voz baja

No escucharon sus palabras excepto uno - "¿Que dices, cariño?" - preguntó Rarity poniendo su oreja.

"No puedo... ir" - dijo de nuevo en voz baja.

El Espartano suspiró de frustración - **"Dice que no puede ir" **- les tradujo a todos lo que entendió. Ahora lo tenían todo claro.

"Pero Fluttershy tenemos que hacer esto" - Pinkie Pie se lo pidió.

Sin embargo ella bajó la mirada muy apenada - "No... puedo, tengo miedo si ese dragón volvió a esta montaña, lo siento" - se disculpó.

Antes de que algún pony dijera algo, Kratos dio un gran salto y aterrizó justo cerca de su escondite haciendo que la tímida pegaso se espantara y se sobresaltara.

**"Tu te vienes con nosotros, quieras o no" **- le ordenó acercándose a ella.

"Pe... Pero... Yo..." - Fluttershy quería decir algo al respecto pero fue interrumpida.

Se acercó a su rostro -** "Sin... peros" **- en ese momento el Espartano sostuvo a la pegaso y la subió en su lomo,en seguido desplegó sus alas y volaba junto con ella, Fluttershy quería detenerlo pero estaba tan asustada como para hacer algo. Sus amigas vieron con algo de nervios por la fuerza y obligación que empleaba el Espartano.

"Al menos podremos seguir, ¿verdad?" - preguntó el joven alicornio al resto de las yeguas.

**Unos Momentos Después**

Nuestro grupo seguía subiendo por los caminos de la montaña, ahora Fluttershy caminaba por cuenta propia por que el Espartano dejó de cargarla solo con la condición de que no se fuera marcha atrás, Ella no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar. Pasaron cerca de una zona en donde podía ocurrir una avalancha y todos fueron caminando sin hacer algún ruido posible, sin embargo un árbol cerca de donde estaban se le cayó una simple hoja y este aterrizó en la espalda de Fluttershy. _**(Por que presiento que esto suena como un Deja vu?)**_.

"¡AVALANCHA...!" - Fluttershy gritó pero inmediatamente Kratos tapó su boca para callarla, guardaron absoluto silencio y miraron por la zona si es que iba a ocurrir un avalancha, el resto de los ponis suspiraron de alivio por que eso no iba a suceder. Sin embargo su tranquilidad duró solo por unos momentos hasta que el lugar comenzó a temblar y luego una serie de rocas comenzaron a caer de arriba.

"¡CORRAN!" - las yeguas yel potro estaban corriendo para evitar ser aplastados excepto Kratos que en lugar de huir decidió actuar.

El Espartano sacó las Cestus de Nemea y destrozaba todas las rocas que se le ponías en frente, las ponis vieron con asombro la agilidad y fuerza que tenían, se notaba que todavía conservaba las suficientes energías como para seguir esforzándose de más. En ese momento Fluttershy seguía corriendo por su vida pero tropezó con una piedra provocando que se cayera y se lastimara su pierna, una roca iba en dirección hacia ella, la pegaso cerró los ojos y se cubrió a esperarse lo peor. Sin embargo eso nunca sucedió por que Kratos se puso en frente de ella y destruyó la roca con sus guanteletes salvándole la vida.

"Muchas... Gracias, Kratos" - ella le agradeció por ese gran favor y luego sus amigas se juntaron con ella.

"Fluttershy, ¿Estás bien?" - preguntó Rainbow algo preocupada.

"Estoy bien, solamente tropecé eso es todo" - ella se levantó muy despacio pero Applejack la ayudó a mantenerse de pie.

Luego Pinkie Pie abrazó al Espartano - "Gracias por salvarla, Krati" - le agradeció.

Al Fantasma de Esparta no le importó ni su abrazo ni sus alabanzas - **"Hmm, no lo hice por salvarla. Ahora caminen" **- les ordenó mientras guardaba sus armas.

Asintieron con la cabeza y todos continuaron con su recorrido con normalidad.

**Más tarde**

Ahora todos habían llegado hasta la cima de la colina, no había ningún ruido dentre de la cueva lo cual hizo extrañar a la mayoría.

_**"Silencioso, demasiado a decir verdad"**_ - pensó el Espartano al entrar a la oscura cueva, para iluminar el camino usó la cabeza de Helios mientras que el resto del grupo iba detrás de el.

Solo avanzaron unos pocos metros hasta encontrarse con un gran botín en la mayor parte de cueva; mucho oro, muchas gemas y muchas otra joyerías estaban reunidos en un gran montón.

"Esto es... no puedo describir lo maravilloso que esto. Parece ser que estaba en lo correcto" - dijo Rarity con brillos en los ojos, antes de que empezara a agarrar cosas Applejack la detuvo sosteniendo su cola.

"Tranquila Rarity, vinimos hasta aquí para encontrar el elemento perdido, no para llenar tu alcancía"

La unicornio blanca gimió de decepción, en la cima de todas las riquezas miraron una piedra esférica con el grabado de un globo.

"Miren, ahí está el Elemento de la Armonía" - Harry señaló con su casco la piedra.

**"Ya saben que hacer" **- Kratos les ordenó con las piernas cruzadas, era bastante claro lo que significaba.

"No te preocupes Krati, tu tía Pinkie se hará cargo de todo" - decía mientras le acariciaba su cabeza para despues irse saltando.

_**"Apuesto que soy más del triple de mayor de tu edad, Yegua loca" **_- es lo que pensó el Espartano cuando ella dijo "Tía".

Pinkie iba escalando a través del oro y las joyas para llegar a la cima de ese monte, sin embargo antes de que pudiera seguir adelante, una barrera cubrió la parte en donde estaba la piedra del Elemento de la Armonía.

"Oh no" - dijo Twilight de forma nerviosa y todos se juntaron detrás del Espartano.

Kratos sacó de nuevo la Espadas del Exilio y esperó a lo nuevo que iba a llegar. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que en la tierra se formó una sombra y de ahí salió una criatura humanoide de aproximadamente casi dos metros, este tenía la cara de un toro con grandes cuernos, pelaje color marrón oscuro y dos ojos rojos, músculos en la parte del cuerpo y tenía una gran hacha como arma principal.

"¡No puede ser!, ¿Es un minotauro?" - preguntó la unicornio reconociendo el tipo de bestia que era, pero no era nada extraño encontrarse con minotauros ya que también existen muchos en su mundo pero no de la misma clase del que estaban viendo ya que este era más salvaje.

Al Espartano le sería pan comido este enemigo -** "No se muevan de aquí" **- Kratos fue a la carga contra el minotauro.

El comenzó su ataque con las Espadas del Exilio, primero lanzó una espada hacia el pecho y luego lanzó el segundo en el mismo, el toro humanoide rugió y después preparó su arma para contraatacar, movió su hacha para atacar en la parte inferior pero Kratos rodó hacia atrás y después usó el Arco de Apolo, el minotauro se sacó las flechas que tenía clavadas en su pecho y luego se puso en posición de cuatro, rasgó la tierra con sus pesuñas mientras sacaba humo de su nariz, fue corriendo a toda velocidad para embestirlo, Kratos sostuvo con fuerza los cuernos para evitar ser empalado, **(Presionar X), **con una fuerza El Espartano aventó al minotauro hasta chocar con la pared, la criatura monstruos se levantó y rugió otra vez. Kratos fue corriendo para después sacar las espadas y atacar desde abajo, provocó que el minotauro se elevara al aire y después el Espartano dio un salto para después agarrarle las piernas y arrojarlo fuertemente contra el suelo, la criatura bípeda rebotó y se elevó nuevamente al aire, Kratos repitió la misma acción arrojándolo contra el suelo de nuevo, el minutauro bajó su arma y se sintió débil. **(Aquí es donde sale el Circulo). **Kratos le dio una cabezazo al minutauro provocando que se cayera al suelo y luego se subió en el para después sacar ambas cuchillas y ponerlas dentro de su boca, **(Presionar rápidamente Circulo), **El minotauro intentaba evitar las espadas poniendo sus manos contra las suyas pero la fuerza de Kratos era aún mayor y luego quitó los brazos del minutauro dejándolo indefenso, en seguida clavó ambas espadas dentro de la boca del minutauro sacando un chorro de sangre, Kratos se bajó de la criatura bípeda mientras esta se retorcía de agonía.

Las ponis vieron con horror la brutal escena, por alguna razón no pueden evitar ver o escuchar ya que era demasiado fuerte la escena para que alguien ignore algo así. Por un lado les empezaba a dar más temor al Espartano que a todas las criaturas que habían visto en sus vidas y eso que son demasiadas las que han visto.

_"¿Por qué Kratos será así?" _- eso se preguntaron todos en general. _**(*Suspiro* Si lo supieran realmente)**_

Sin embargo antes de que pudieran cantar victoria otro par de sombras salieron de la tierra y en ese momento un par de minotauros más salieron de esas sombras_  
><em>

Kratos simplemente mufó mientras se limpiaba el rostro preparado para atacar nuevamente. El sacó las Garras de Hades y comenzó a atacar al primer minotauro, el segundo aprovechó la confusión y alzó su gran hacha para así partirlo en dos, afortunadamente no fue así por que Kratos empujó al primer minotauro y después detuvo el ataque del segundo, ambos usaban sus fuerzas para derribarse entre sí, sin embargo el primero se levantó y preparó su enorme hacha, **(Presionar circulo)****, **El Fantasma de Esparta dio un salto para estar al otro lado del segundo minotauro y en su lugar este recibió una mutilación en su cabeza de parte del primero, cuando la segunda criatura cayó al suelo, Kratos agarró el hacha que tenía clavada en su cabeza y en seguida se lo lanzó a la primera en su pecho, luego agarró el otro que tenía como en su brazo y se lo lanzó justo en la cabeza, el primer minotauro cayó al suelo pero eso no fue todo su sufrimiento por que Kratos se encimó en el y como acto seguido le agarró de los cuernos, comenzó a jalarlos, **(Presionar rápidamente Circula una vez más), **con una fuerza extrema le arrancó ambos cuernos al minotauro chorreando mucha sangre alrededor y para rematarlo le clavó sus propios cuernos en sus ojos acabando con su vida,. Luego se dio cuenta de que el segundo minotauro se arrastraba contra el suelo al parecer no había muerto del todo, agarró una de las hachas que tenía el primero y se acercaba al otro, para rematarlo le cortó justamente la cabeza para sí ya no molestar más. Kratos suspiró mientras guardaba sus armas y en seguida el campo de fuerza desapareció dejando solamente la piedra esférica inerte.

Y como era de esperarse todos seguían igual de paralizadas mientras se abrazaban entre sí, lo unico que salió ventajoso de esa batalla es que al menos Kratos no salió aún más herido o lastimado que hace unas horas.

**"¿Que miran?" **- les preguntó con un tono sarcastico mientras se limpiaba el rostro de sangre.

Fluttershy fue la primera en salir del trance y como acto seguido le dio otro abrazo con algunas lagrimas en su rostro.

"¡Kratos por favor ya basta, no puedo seguir viendo tal horror. Por favor, ya no sigas matando a todas esas criaturas!" - se lo suplicó.

**"No puedo mentir y no puedo hacerte ese favor, no puedes decidir el destino de mis rivales por que solamente yo puedo determinarlo. Todavía no me conoces del todo acerca de mí, si lo hicieras desearás no haberme visto nunca en tu vida ni en la de tus amigas" **- fue lo único que el Fantasma de Esparta sin armar rencores contra ella tras recibir su abrazo.

Tanto Fluttershy como el resto de sus amigas se quedaron atónitos al decir esas palabras, ¿A qué es a lo que realmente se refería?, además todavía no les había contado acerca de su vida realmente desde que llegó a Equestria por lo que en otra ocasión tendrían que recibir esa respuesta.

Prefirieron dejar sus preguntas a un lado y continuar con su tarea principal, Pinkie Pie volvió a saltar la montaña de riquezas hasta llegar una vez más en a cima, cuando se puso en frente de la piedra este se iluminó de azul claro y luego la luz rodeó a la pony de tierra, unos momentos después Pinkie tenía el mismo collar dorado solo que este tenía un grabado de un globo de color azul.

_**(Letrero del juego de GoW: Has conseguido: El Elemento de la Risa. Elemento de Armonía que Representa Pinkie Pie. Termina el Juego para Utilizar este Objeto)**_

"Muy bien, ya llevamos cuatro solo restan otros tres" - dijo Harry felíz de que algo saliera bien después de que había visto de nuevo tal masacre. Luego guardaron el Elemento de la Armonía en el cofre junto con los otros.

Ahora nuestro grupo salió de la cueva y se dieron cuenta de que casi era el anochecer por que apenas se veían unos pocos rayos del sol por detrás de las montañas. Sin embargo las yeguas y potro notaron que Rarity llevaba encima de ella algunas joyerías como una corona de oro, collares de perlas, brazaletes y entre otros más.

"¿Qué?, ¿Tengo algo en la cara?" - la pony fashionista les preguntó y el resto de sus amigas la miraron con caras de desaprobación como si la respuesta fuera bastante obvia

"Bien creo que es hora de..." - Twilight iba decir que claramente era hora de un reposo en sus casas pero Kratos se volvió a adelantar saltando desde la colina pero se apoyó con sus espadas para arrastrarse abajo hasta llegar de vuelta a la parte más baja.

"Me pregunto, ¿Cuándo dejará de hacer eso?" - se preguntó así misma la unicornio al ver sus actos sin pensar en las consecuencias mientras gruñía.

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos Después<strong>

La bajada de la colina no tardó mucho tiempo como en la subida para los ponis, y justo como lo pensaron Kratos estaba esperándolos, de nuevo.

**"Volvieron a tardarse. Bien, vamonos" -** Kratos les ordenó mientras caminaba.

"¡Un momento Señor, detente por un segundo!" - Applejack le llamó algo cansada.

Twilight asintió - "Kratos, necesitamos un descanso, ya es de noche. Ya hemos viajado casi todo el día, necesitamos comer pero sobre todo dormir, además necesito regresar a la biblioteca para no preocupar mucho a Spike. Podemos seguir con la búsqueda al fin y al cabo reunimos cuatro Elementos de la Armonía"

"Y yo necesito regresar a la granja por que no les avisé a mi familia que nos fuimos de viaje y no quiero aumentarles las ansias. Y mira esto, mi hijo ya se durmió y necesita regresar a su cama" - le decía mientras llevaba al pequeño alicornio dormido en su lomo.

"No seas aguafiestas Kratos, podemos continuar mañana después de una larga noche de sueño" - comentaba Rainbow Dash mientras bostezaba.

Y entre las yeguas comenzaban a dialogar entre sí hablando acerca del mismo tema, Kratos se molestaba más por sus ridículos hábitos de vida,

**"¡BASTA!, ¡No me importa si tienen que irse arrastrando como repugnantes caracoles, ustedes van y punto!" **- exclamó enojado.

Fluttershy no pudo tolerarlo más y se puso en frente de el mirándole directamente a los ojos.

"¡Ahora tú escúchame Kratos!, ¡Ya hemos dado suficiente por el día de hoy y tú también, mis amigas y Yo necesitamos un descanso para seguir con la búsqueda!. ¡Además, mis animalitos no pueden estar más tiempo solos por que me necesitan y no solo eso, tú necesitas descansar y que te cure todas esas heridas que llevas en tu cuerpo antes de que sea tarde!, ¿Que tienes que decir en tu defensa?" - Ella usó su mirada contra el despiadado asesino de Dioses.

El Espartano se quedó en silencio y estaba paralizado por las firmes palabras que le dijo la tímida pegaso y por la mirada que recibió de ella nuevamente, no se por qué pero no tenía algo que decirle al respecto.

El solamente suspiró de rendición - **"Está bien, dejaré que descansen pero con una condición. Nos reuniremos mañana en la mañana, ni un segundo más. Si alguien se tarda, yo me iré solo y no me importa si el resto llegó antes que cualquiera de ustedes" **- Kratos aceptó su petición y les dijo sus términos. Ahora las ponis tenían una sonrisa satisfactoria.

"De acuerdo Kratos, como ví en el mapa el resto de los Elementos se encuentra cerca del Bosque Everfree, nos reuniremos cerca de allí en la mañana" - dijo la unicornio recordando la ultima ubicación del mapa.

**"Hmm, solo váyanse de una vez" **- dijo como siempre malhumorado.

Y todas hicieron caso a su petición y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares de Ponyville para dormir y descansar, Kratos y Fluttershy también se fueron a la cabaña para hacer lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>La Casa de Fluttershy<br>**

Cuando ambos llegaron lo primero que hizo la pegaso amarilla fue alimentar y dar cuidados a sus animalitos principalmente a su conejo blanco Angel que le exigía alimentos desde hace tiempo, Kratos solo se quedó sentado en el sofá de la sala esperando como ella se lo pidió.

Ella terminó de atender a sus animales y se dirigió al Espartano "Muy bien Kratos, creo que para empezar necesitas darte un buen baño con agua caliente antes de que te cure esas heridas, creo que ya sabes donde está el baño, ¿verdad?" - ella le pidió ese favor amablemente esta vez.

**"No necesitas repetírmelo dos veces, ahora vuelvo" **- Kratos se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al baño, antes que entrara se quitó la toga y después todas las armas que llevaba, incluyendo las Espadas del Exilio, _**(Recuerden que cualquiera de las espadas principales se podían remover solo que las cadenas no por que se mantenían siempre en su piel),**_y también el Vellocino de Oro, aparte dejó el cofre conteniendo los cuatro Elementos de la Armonía con Fluttershy para que las vigilara.

Entró al baño y luego entro a la tina para después abrir la llave de la regadera, (Al menos pudo saber por sí solo como funcionaba los baños de éste lugar). A medida que el agua pasaba por su cuerpo seguía pensando en mucha cosas cerca de este mundo, principalmente unas preguntas pasaron por su mente: Primero, ¿Su gobernante de verdad querrá su ayuda contra el Rey del Olimpo?, ¿o será algún tipo de treta para usarlo como su títere de carne y hueso para después traicionarlo como fue en el caso con los Dioses y con los Titanes?, solo esperaba que Pandora tampoco se involucrara en esto por que de lo contrario le irá muy mal. Y luego pensó acerca de los ponis que había conocido en este mundo, por un lado han tenido la muy buena suerte se seguir viviendo a pesar de que habían pasado por algunos peligros en el viaje, simplemente pensó en eso por que cada vez que alguien lo ayuda en sus misiones siempre terminaban muertos.

El primer ejemplo fue Orkos cuando lo ayudó en su custodia contra las Furias, **(Ver God of War Ascension para entender esto). **El segundo ejemplo fue el antiguo Dios de la Guerra Ares, una vez lo ayudo derrotando al ejercito Bárbaro cuando el le había entregado su vida y este le traicionó cuando lo obligó a matar a su familia y años después lo mató cobrando su venganza. **(Ver God of War).** El tercer ejemplo fue su hermano Deimos cuando le había ayudado a derrotar al Dios de la Muerte Tanatos, consiguieron la victoria pero se tuvo que pagar un gran precio, **(Ver God of War Ghost of Sparta). **El cuarto ejemplo era la Diosa Atenea la que una vez le había ayudado en algunas ocasiones pero en otras trataba de evitar sus misiones, la acción cuando le costó vida fue cuando intentó evitar la muerte de Zeus, **(Ver God of War 2). **El quinto y sexto ejemplo fueron el resto de los Dioses del Olimpo incluyendo a su padre aunque este no ha muerto realmente, una vez las Deidades lo habían considerado su igual antes de su traición. Al mismo tiempo los Titanes, (Aunque solamente mató a algunos), cuando Gaia le ayudó a revivir de su segunda muerte y al final le reveló que lo usaba como peon.

Comprendía que la ayuda y la confianza no existían para el, pero al ver como era la actitud de Fluttershy junto con sus amigas parecía ser que tenían algo que diferenciaba a todos pero, "¿Qué es?".

Esas fueron todos los pensamientos de Kratos mientras terminaba de bañarse, el usó una de las toallas que había en el baño para secarse y se la puso en la parte detrás, luego salió del baño. Antes de que se vistiera con su misma toga Fluttershy intervino.

"Oh no no no no Kratos, no es bueno que uses tu ropa vieja después de bañarte. Mi amiga Rarity se tomó la molestia de hacerte uno igual" - Ella le entregó una caja y luego el Fantasma de Esparta la abrió y se sorprendió de que la nueva toga era del mismo estilo que la anterior. No tardó muchos segundos antes de ponerse su nueva vestimenta.

**"No pienses que por que tu amiga hizo esta toga le vaya dar las gracias" **- comentó con su misma actitud.

"Bueno le diré que si estas agradecido por ese favor. Pero vamos a lo importante, necesitas que te cure esas heridas y no aceptaré un no como respuesta" - habló algo seria en esa última parte.

El Fantasma de Esparta se quedó en silencio y prefirió no armar más problemas, el se sentó en el sofá y luego la tímida pegaso sacó un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Como primer paso revisó las cicatrices que tenía en su cuerpo, ya no se veían tan graves después del baño que se dio, así que usó una pomada especial y la aplicó sobre la piel, en las piernas delantera y traseras, en el pecho y luego en la espalda. Después puso unos parches en las cicatrices y luego le puso unos vendajes, Mientras que ella estaba le estaba curando no podía dejar de ver al conejo blanco y este también le miraba fijamente, el conejo Angel hizo una demostración decapitando una zanahoria como si supiera lo que había hecho, tal parece que desde el punto de vista del Espartano juzgaba que ese "inocente y tierno" conejo era más de lo que aparentaba.

"Bien, ya estás. Con esto estarás bien en muy poco tiempo, ahora solo necesitas una buena noche de sueño" - dijo con una sonrisa.

**"Gracias" **- ahora si agradeció el Asesino de Dioses.

Luego cenaron para después irse a dormir en sus habitaciones, cuando el Fantasma de Esparta se acomodó en su cama no podía dejar de pensar en varias cosas.

_"Espero que Pandora esté bien, ¿Que tanto estará haciendo en ese castillo" _- fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de dormirse.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno amigos hasta aquí termina el capítulo amigos, espero que le haya gustado por que esta es mi última actualización de este mes. Ahora se acerca Diciembre por lo que significa que ya llegan las épocas navideñas y que nos quedan 31 días para el 2015.<strong>_

_**Un anuncio, creo que estaré trabajando solo en los capítulos de "Goku en Equestria" por que falta poco para que termine la primera temporada y quiero terminar el año completando esa parte, y si me sobra tiempo publicaré uno que otro capítulo de "La Odisea del Saiyajin" o para no dejar en olvido el de "My Little Goku: El Séptimo Elemento" ya que había prometido desde hace tiempo y no lo he hecho.**_

_**Un saludo para los que me apoyan y que sigan leyendo mis historias ;)**_

_**Con esta me despido, CHAO! n_n**_


	9. La Búsqueda de los Elementos, Parte V

_**Hola a todos, siento mucho la espera pero por razones que ustedes ya saben desde hace tiempo, en fin después de varios contratiempos pudo subir el siguiente capitulo de otra de mis historia, les agradezco por su paciencia y sobre todo de que apoyen esta historia, espero que siga así por mucho tiempo.**_

**_Déjenme_**_** confesarles que había perdido un poco de inspiración durante el tiempo de ausencia por pasar tanto tiempo en terminar "Goku en Equestria" pero al fin pude terminarla y ahora hay que esperar para el siguiente mes para la siguiente temporada. Así que para recuperar mi inspiración junto con mis ideas tuve que jugar nuevamente los juego de GoW desde el principio al final y si funcionó para después crear este capitulo.**_

_**Les aviso nuevamente que mi Sección de Preguntas ya está inaugurada y pueden aprovechar comentando sus preguntas en esta historia si lo desean.**_

_**Bueno eso es lo que quería aclarar por ahora, sin más que decir. ¡CONTINUAMOS!**_

**_Declaro:_**

**_God of War son propiedad de David Jaffe, de Sony Computer Entertainment y SCE Santa Monica Studios._**

**_My Little Pony son propiedad de Lauren Faust, Hasbro y de HUB._**

**_Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling_**

**_Pero esta historia si es de mi propiedad._**

**_Advertencia: (Creo que debí poner este aviso desde la primera parte en general del capitulo)._**

**_Este capitulo contiene escenas Gore, lenguaje grosero u obsceno, y posiblemente en un futuro escenas sexuales._**

**_PD: Sip, después de analizar mucho, dentro de poco la historia llegará a clasificación M al igual que en los juegos. Ya están advertidos._**

* * *

><p><strong>God of War: Ghost of Equestria<strong>

**Capitulo 7: La Búsqueda de los Elementos, Parte V**

**(El Elemento de la Bondad, Fluttershy)**

Nos encontramos justo en la hora nocturna de Equestria y todos los ponis dormían tranquilamente en sus cálidas camas excepto una sola persona.

En el dormitorio en donde estaba descansando el Fantasma de Esparta estaba moviéndose incómodamente mientras tenía el ceño fruncido y al mismo tiempo estaba murmurando algunas cosas que no le agradaban, esta vez no pudo conciliar el sueño como la noche anterior.

**"No... no... déjenme en paz... maldición..." **- es lo que decía Kratos entre sueños mientras peleaba contra las sabanas.

* * *

><p><strong>Mente de Kratos<strong>

Podemos ver al Espartano, (todavía en su forma poni desde sus sueños), galopando por un solo camino que a medida que avanzaba y estaba rodeado por una oscura atmósfera mientras que a lo lejos se podía escuchar gritos de gente agonizando y sufriendo de distintas formas. Su camino ahora se elevaba como una especie de colina y terminó hasta llegar a la cima.

_**"Por los dioses, ¿Donde rayos estoy?" - **_esa fue la pregunta que se hizo mientras veía el fondo desde la colina en donde estaba, el pateó una pequeña piedra que estaba cerca de el para saber que tan profundo era, hasta lo más bajo se podía ver un mar de color rojo y varios huesos de varios cadáveres de distintas especies salían de allí. Sin embargo antes de que dijera algo al respecto, una luz cegadora apareció de la nada y cubrió a Kratos.

**"¿Quien anda ahí?, ¡Revelate ahora mismo!" - **el exigió mientras cubría su vista con una de sus pesuñas. En ese momento la luz bajó de intensidad y tomó una forma rectangular vertical asimilando una puerta. Sin pensarlo dos veces el Espartano fue acercándose hasta la puerta improvisada, la abrió de un pisotón con sus piernas traseras y entró a donde sea que lo lleve.

Unos segundos después la luz a donde había entrado y luego reveló el nuevo lugar a donde iba.

**"¿Donde estoy?" **- se volvió a preguntar a sí mismo mientras examinaba, se le hacía algo familiar a decir verdad por que tenía el presentimiento de que ya había estado ahí antes. Al ver la arquitectura de los edificios de la ciudad pudo recordar que lugar era exactamente, era la ciudad de Rodas, fue el día en que su padre el Rey de los Dioses Zeus lo traicionó y lo mató con la Espada del Olimpo, incluso era el mismo lugar donde sucedió eso. La antigua ciudad estaba justo en el momento en que decidió invadirla con su ejercito cuando era el Dios de la Guerra.

**"¿Qué traición en es esta?" **- fue lo siguiente que se preguntó mientras veía la ciudad. Sin embargo antes de que hiciera algún movimiento un temblor azotó la tierra una y otra vez, se preguntaba que podría venir a desafiarlo. En ese momento sacó sus Espadas del Exilio y se puso en guardia para esperar a su próximo desafío. Sin embargo no podía ver nada y tampoco podía ver a nadie a su alrededor pero los temblores seguían presentes, unos momentos después la sacudida seso en un instante dejando un silencio incomodo en la atmósfera. Antes de que hiciera otra movimiento una mano dorada apareció y la atrapó mientras apretaba al Espartano, Kratos gruñía del dolor mientras intentaba liberarse pero era inútil, un segundo después la mano se alzó y lo llevó hasta el rosto de la identidad desconocida, el Fantasma de Esparta no podía creer lo que veía, la cosa quien lo estaba sujetando era nada más y nada menos que el Coloso de Rodas, tenía los ojos completamente azules. igualmente como la primera vez que lo enfrentó.

**"¿Me extrañaste, Espartano?"-** El coloso habló con una voz femenina bastante conocida, su tono de voz sonaba algo molesta.

Kratos se sorprendió por que reconoció quien era la que estaba hablando - **"¡¿Gaia... sigues con vida?!" **- se suponía que había acabado con ella cuando intentó pedirle clemencia en el Monte Olimpo. Al parecer de alguna forma pudo entrar en sus sueños a pesar de que se encontraban en lugares diferentes.

La Titánide simplemente lo miró con desprecio** - "¿Pensaste que un patético mortal podría acabar con la vida un Titan?. Yo no planeaba destruirte Fantasma de Esparta"**

**"¡He matado a muchas cosas que parecían imposibles de matar Gaia, y tu no serás la excepción!" **- exclamó mientras recordaba las batallas contra las deidades que ni ellos mismos mismo se atrevían a enfrentarse como al Dios Tanatos o a las Hermanas del Destino.

Gaia simplemente no se inmutó a sus palabras - **"El hecho de que estemos en mundos diferentes no significa que no pueda hacerte sufrir, Espartano" **- escupió esa ultima frase con tono amenazante.

**"¡Liberarme ahora mismo, Gaia!" **- Kratos le ordenó mientras intentaba zafarse de sus garras.

**"No, ni siquiera lo pienses. De hecho, ¡voy a serte sufrir tu miserable sueño con tus propias pesadillas!" **- Gaia exclamó mientras hacía cambiar el lugar de los sueños a recuerdos terribles en su vida.

Ahora Kratos presenciaba por todo lo que había sufrido en su vida y que jamás había olvidado: Su primera visión fue cuando los Dioses Ares y Atenea invadieron su hogar para llevarse a Deimos, en un intento desesperado quería salvar a su hermano menor pero no pudo hacerlo ya que el antiguo Dios de la Guerra lo derribó fácilmente. Luego tuvo la visión que marcó su existencia como Fantasma de Esparta cuando entregó su vida a Ares para darle el poder para derrotar al ejercito bárbaro pero después pagó un gran precio por ese poder ya que había matado a las dos personas que amaba, su esposa y su hija, el resto de sus cenizas cubrió todo su cuerpo volviéndolo blanco y de ahí nació su leyenda. Ahora estaba viendo como el mismo había asesinado a su propia madre y después de como había perdido a su hermano ante el Dios de la Muerte cuando tuvo la oportunidad de rescatarlo. Por ultimo vio como había matado a la Diosa Atenea cuando ella se sacrificó cuando peleó contra su padre.

El Fantasma de Esparta estaba sufriendo por los actos más horribles que había hecho hacia su familia durante todos estos años, por más que intentaba olvidarlos más doloroso era verlos, no había nada que podía hacer al respecto para aliviar su sufrimiento y hasta había perdido esperanzas. Sin embargo, algo irrumpió en sus sueños. Despejó todos los recuerdos dejando un gran vacío.

**"¿Que está pasando?, ¿Quien se atreve a interferir en mis asunto?" **- preguntó la Titanide en shock por que su truco había sido anulado por algo o alguien.

**"¡SUFICIENTE, No voy a permitir que sigas profanando los sueños ajenos!. ¡Este es mi dominio!" **- En ese momento una luz apareció del cielo y cubrió todo el lugar, en esa luz se podía ver la silueta de una yegua - **"¡En nombre de la Luna, yo te destierro del sueño de esta persona para siempre!" **- declaró la misteriosa yegua mientras iluminaba su cuerno.

Gaia gruñó por que la magia de ese misterioso ser estaba desvaneciendo sus poderes - **"Esto no se ha terminado Kratos, dentro de poco tomaré mi venganza contra ti. ¡Volveré...!" **- ella lo maldijo mientras lo soltaba antes de desaparecer en una nube de polvo.

Kratos simplemente estaba confundido por que no podía comprender lo que acaba de pasar, el miró hacia arriba y pudo ver a un pony aterrizar en frente de el; La apariencia de esa yegua era bastante clara, su cuerpo era casi del tamaño de Celestia diferenciando una cierta altura pero lo que si tenía de igual era que llevaba un cuerno sobre su cabeza acompañado de alas, tenía la piel de color azul zafiro oscuro y la crin con la cola flotando en el aire de color medianoche, tenía unos hermosos ojos de color azul turquesa mientras que en su flanco tenía una marca de una luna y por ultimo llevaba una corona negra sobre su cabeza acompañado de unos adornos de color negro y de azul.

**"¿Quien eres tú?" **- inquirió el Espartano semi-cansado, una sensación vino dentro de su corazón como si algo hubiera calentado el frió que lo invadía en el.

La yegua solamente le sonrió de manera cariñosa - "Tranquilo Fantasma de Esparta, ahora tus sueños estarán protegidos mientras yo esté presente" - decía mientras frotaba su pesuña cabeza.

Kratos estaba confuso por que esa pony supo quien era** - "¿Quien... eres tú?" **- fue lo ultimo que pregunto antes de cerra los ojos y caer en el sueño

La misteriosa pony se le quedó mirándolo mientras lo acostaba en el suelo - "Descansa Kratos, mañana tienes que seguir con tu labor en recuperar los Elementos de la Armonía, la Princesa de la Noche también necesita tu ayuda para salvar a Equestria" - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desplegar sus alas y salir volando hacia el cielo.

* * *

><p><strong>De vuelta a la realidad<strong>

Kratos se levantó de su sueño con una respiración agitada, seguía preguntándose que había pasado en sus sueños, el tocó su cabeza por el dolor que acaba de pasar y se preguntaba quien era la ultima persona que vio en ese sueño. El miró por la ventana, todavía seguía siendo de noche dejando ver a lo lejos la luna que iluminaba el cielo, se quien fuere le hizo un gran favor en esa pesadilla.

_**"Gracias" **- _el agradeció en voz baja como si esa persona lo fuera a escuchar y después volvió a dormirse en su cama.

**Al Día Siguiente**

El Fantasma de Esparta se levantó con el sonido de los pájaros cantando junto con los rayos de sol que adornaban el cielo, se quitó las sabanas y después dio una bostezo para luego quitarse los vendajes que le pusieron en la noche anterior, sus heridas se habían cicatrizado no solo con la atención medica si no por que también su cuerpo tiene una habilidad especial ya que era un Semi-Dios. Después recogió cada una de sus armas, mientras que se las ponía seguía preguntándose quien era la pony que entró en su sueños ayer, tenía el presentimiento de que pronto sabrá la respuesta si de pura casualidad esa esa misma yegua volvería en su próximo sueño. Por ahora había cosas que hacer y no quería desperdiciar más tiempo. Bajó por las escaleras para luego mirar a Fluttershy atendiendo a sus animales como era de costumbre, estaba terminando de curar a una pequeña ardilla de su patita.

"Listo, con esto estarás como nueva dentro de poco tiempo, por ahora necesitas descansar, ¿Entendido?" - la pegaso amarilla le preguntó con tono suave y la pequeña criatura asintió con la cabeza, luego ella notó la presencia del Espartano - "Oh Kratos, buenos días" - ella le saludó pero luego notó que los vendajes que llevaba anoche ya no las traía al igual que sus heridas de su cuerpo - "¿Ya estás curado?, ¡Eso es magnifico!" - ella estaba muy contenta y aliviada, creyó que su recuperación iba a tardarse por un tiempo pero pasó lo opuesto y también se podía moverse sin problemas.

**"Hmph, no me subestimes yegua. Mi cuerpo es muy diferente al de ustedes, mi recuperación es más rápida que cualquier otro ser vivo" **- Kratos comentó con su misma actitud amargada.

Ella se sorprendió cuando dijo esas palabras, jamás había oído que alguien tuviera esa capacidad en su toda su vida. Parece ser que el pueda ser especial por sus habilidades.

"Oh... bueno si tu lo dices. A propósito, el desayuno está listo para que comas" - ella fue a la cocina para traerle su almuerzo.

**"No hay tiempo para esas cosas, solamente prepárate por que vamos a seguir con la ****búsqueda" **- protestó el Espartano yéndose a la puerta pero Fluttershy se interpuso.

"Kratos por favor, después de tu recuperación necesitas algo de alimentos para que no te de un bajón en el viaje, además no estamos seguros de que peligros podemos enfrentar el día de hoy, te lo imploro" - ella le suplicó algo preocupada.

El asesino de dioses solamente se le quedó mirando mientras suspiraba de mala gana. además lo más probable es que le hubiera hecho esa mirada como el día de ayer cuando no le hizo caso, así que regresó a la sala y se sentó cerca de una mesa de piernas cruzadas a regañadientes. La tímida pegaso ahora sonrió por que le hizo caso esta vez, ahora fue de nuevo a la cocina para traer su desayuno, comieron tranquilamente durante los próximos 15 minutos, después de comer simplemente Fluttershy fue por su alforja por que fue a empacar unas cuantas provisiones como un botiquín de primeros auxilios por su algo mal ocurría, con Kratos sus armas simplemente basta y sobra además de llevarse el cofre de los elementos con su mapa. Salieron de la casa y se fueron al siguiente punto de partida.

* * *

><p><strong>Unos Momentos DespuésBosque Everfree**

Ambos habían llegado cerca del bosque de vida propia con aspecto tenebroso cerca de la ciudad, Kratos no le importaba por que simplemente lo vio como un bosque cualquiera pero no se podría decir lo mismo de Fluttershy ya que ella si le espantaba aunque sea escuchar el nombre de ese lugar y solo muy pocas veces ella y sus amigas habían entrado y salido... con vida. Ella tragó saliva mientras que sus piernas temblaban como gelatina y retrocedía lentamente. El Espartano se percató de su actitud y se fastidió un poco.

**"¿Que es lo que te pasa ahora?, ¿Acaso tienes miedo?" **- el inquirió mostrando un carácter firme. La pegaso amarilla simplemente se espantó pero asintió con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos - **"¿Y debería saber el motivo?" **- le preguntó nuevamente mientras cruzaba las piernas.

"Eh... bueno... yo... es que..." - no sabía como responderle con exactitud, ella no mentiría así no tuvo más opción que decirla la pura verdad - "Me aterra... el Bosque Everfree" - ella escupió su respuesta en voz baja pero el Fantasma de Esparta pudo oír eso.

**"¿Y por qué deberías tenerle miedo a un simple bosque?, no le veo nada de especial" **- el comentó mientras veía nuevamente la flora del lugar.

"Kratos... hay cosas que no sabes del Bosque Everfree, cosas bastante horribles; por ejemplo las plantas crecen por si solas, los animales se cuidan solos y el clima cambia también por su propia cuenta" - le explico los "peligros" que había ahí dentro pero Kratos rodó los ojos de lo absurdo que tenía ese lugar y también por la exageración de la pegaso.

**"Hmph, ¿Eso es todo?, para mí eso es normal" **- cuando dijo eso la pegaso se quedó confundida - **"Me refiero que de donde venga justamente todo eso pasa, la fauna, la flora y el clima pasa por sí solo"** - el comentó que cosas había en la antigua en algunos caso era responsabilidad era de parte de algunas deidades en ocuparse de esas cosas.

"Eso no es todo por que en allá dentro viven criaturas realmente peligrosas como manticoras, lobos de madera, hidras y muchas otra criaturas peligrosas. Por esa razón el Bosque Everfree es bastante peligroso" - las pocas veces que entraron a ese lugar fueron cuando Nightmare Moon trató de conquistar Equestria, la vez que fueron tras Zecora cuando creían que era un hechicera maligna y la ultima vez fue cuando encontraron a Kratos y a Pandora.

**"No me importa que cosas aparezcan en ese lugar, los exterminaré en un segundo" **- declaró Kratos mientras sacaba sus espadas.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, su conversación fue interrumpida por que en ese momento Twilight había llegado en la entrada del bosque, ella llevaba su alforja con algunas provisiones por si las dudas.

"Hola, Twilight" - ella saludó a su amiga con una sonrisa.

"Hola, Fluttershy. Buenos días, y a ti también Kratos" - la unicornio saludó amablemente pero el Espartano solamente la ignoró de piernas cruzadas.

**"Ya era hora de que aparecieras, yegua" **- fue lo único que le dijo.

Twilight frunció el ceño por la manera en que le habló, al parecer todavía seguía de gruñón pero no era el momento de discutir por que tenía algo importante que hacer.

"¡Oigan, ya llegamos!" - se escuchó la voz de una pony y esa pony era Applejack quien llamó, al mismo tiempo estaba con su hijo Harry. Ambos llevaban sus respectivas alforjas también por si las dudas.

**"Hmph, ¿Ahora si tienen energías para seguir con esto, o prefieren seguir durmiendo?" **- le preguntó de manera sarcástica .

"Ja ja, muy gracioso de tu parte pero la respuesta a tu primera pregunta es si, ahora podemos galopar nuestros cascos en lo que sigue de nuestra misión" - comentó la pony de tierra levantando sus pesuñas al aire.

"Es verdad, y a parte teníamos que terminar nuestras labores antes de venir aquí" - comentó el joven alicornio.

Unos momentos después Rarity había llegado, ella llevaba un sombrero de camuflaje de un estilo elegante para la ocasión y también llevaba su alforja por si algún "problema" con su belleza ocurría en el camino. Tanto el Fantasma de Esparta como el resto de sus amigas lo miraron con una ceja levantado por la intriga.

"¿Que?, ¿A caso creyeron que yo me ensuciara los cascos o mi preciosa melena por esta misión?. Antes me saldrían dos piernas más y bailaría el watusi" - comentó vanidosamente mientras ponía un mechón de su crin en su lugar con su cabeza.

**"Tu ridículo habito de higiene no ayudará en nada, así que si quisieras ayudar no estorbes yegua" **- Kratos comentó con su misma actitud.

La unicornio jadeó por su actitud grosera y gruñó en ese momento - "¡Que altanero eres!, pues te equivocas en un cosa querido por que esto si beneficia en algo. A propósito, te sugiero que me llames adecuadamente con mi nombre real, como Rarity o Señorita, o Señorita Rarity. ¿Te quedó claro?" - le preguntó de manera firme.

**"Si, lo que tu digas... yegua" **- Kratos escupió esa ultima frase como si no hubiera entendido lo que le dijo.

Rarity gruñó por que seguía siendo igual de majadero, se notaba que el Espartano necesitaba un curso intensivo de modales para que pudiera comportase como debía ser.

"Tranquiliza esos caballos compañera, este no es el momento de discutir" - Applejack tocó su hombro tratando de calmarla pero ella solamente fulminó y miró a otro lugar.

Estuvieron esperando por unos minutos a que llegaran el resto del grupo para seguir con su viaje.

"Ahora faltan dos de nosotros, ¿Me pregunto cuando llegarán Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie?" - Twilight se preguntó a sí misma por que sus dos amigas no habían llegado.

**"Si ninguna de las dos no vienen dentro de los próximos 3 minutos, yo me largo a buscar el resto de las cosas" **- decretó el Fantasma de Esparta seriamente.

"¿Tres minutos?, ¿No podía dejarles más tiempo Señor Kratos?" - cuestionó Harry, su paciencia no era precisamente tan grande .

**"No" **- escupió su respuesta de piernas cruzadas y algo molesto.

Sin embargo, Pinkie Pie apareció justo a lado mientras que confeti y serpentinas salieron de la nada.

"¡Sorpresa!" - ella exclamó de felicidad mientras saltaba varias veces, su entrada hizo sobresaltar a a casi todos. Ella tenía su alforja empacado de varios articulos de fiestas.

"Pinkie, me asustaste" - dijo Fluttershy tocándose el pecho por que casi sufre un infarto en el corazón.

"Oh, disculpenme simplemente quería darles una entrada espectacular" - comentó la pony de tierra mientras sonreía muy grande.

**"Me vale un comino tus presentaciones absurdas, yegua. Al menos ya estás aquí" **- dijo Kratos de mala actitud por sus payasadas.

"Oh Krati, en realidad había llegado hace 15 minutos antes de que tu y Fluttershy llegaran al Bosque Everfree y decidí esconderme en este tronco para darles una sorpresa pero ahora ya no es una sorpresa, ji ji" - ella comentó mientras saltaba a su alrededor.

El asesino de dioses gruñó cuando dijo eso, seguía preguntándose por que esa loca pony seguía respirando en este mundo, su vida estará contada dentro de poco tiempo.

Y ahora faltaba solamente una de su grupo, habían pasado aproximadamente dos minutos y medio desde que el Espartano estableció el tiempo limite de llegada.

**"A su amiga le quedan solamente 30 segundos, si no aparecer me iré yo solo y sin excusas" **- les advirtió una vez más mientras estaba sentado y de piernas cruzadas.

_"Vamos Rainbow Dash, aparece" _- fue lo que pensó Twilight desesperada al ver que su amiga pegaso no aparecía por ningún lado, las demás también se angustiaban por la misma razón, por un lado no hubieran preferido escuchar la advertencia del Espartano pero por el otro no estaba bromeando y no parecía retractarse de lo que dijo.

El Fantasma de Esparta estaba contando los últimos segundos del reloj - **"10... 9... 8... 7... 6..." **- estaba contando hacia atrás hasta el ultimo segundo que pasaba, las yeguas y el potro estaban algo nerviosos por que tal vez llegaría tarde - **"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." **- y antes de que contara el ultimo segundo, Rainbow Dash llegó hacia volando en una décima de segunda, sus amigas suspiraron de alivio por su puntualidad - **"0. Parece ser que vino justo a tiempo" **- por un lado siempre creyó que si vendría pero por el otro habría cumplido su promesa de irse solo.

"Hola a todos, siento mucho la tardanza" - Rainbow les saludó y se disculpó.

**"Hmph, un mili-segundo más tarde y habría costado el turno de todos" **- le dijo seriamente mientras se levantaba de la roca.

La pegaso frunció el ceño - "Bueno, pues discúlpame señor" - lo dijo en tono de sarcasmo mientras rodaba los ojos.

**"Si ya no tienen más excusas, muévanse ahora mismo" **- Kratos les exigió mientras se adentraba al bosque y todos hicieron su ejemplo, bueno casi todos. Fluttershy seguía atrás por que sentía algo de pavor en su interior por que no quería entrar a ese lugar - **"He dicho... ¡Muévanse!" **- le gritó desde el interior del bosque, la tímida pegaso se sobre saltó y decidió hacerle caso y se armó de valor para entrar al bosque aterrador.

* * *

><p><strong>Bosque Everfree<br>**

El grupo de siete ponis más un espartano se adentraron al interior del gran Bosque Everfree por la búsqueda del siguiente elemento; aproximadamente se encontraba 500 metros al noreste desde la entrada. A decir verdad algunas también sentían pavor tanto por la fauna que por la flora que habitaban del lugar, solamente a Kratos no le importaba lo que estaba a su alrededor ya que había lugares 100 veces más peligrosos en donde solía vivir que este insignificante bosque. En ese momento había pisado una pequeña rama e hizo sobresaltar a algunos ponis por los nervios.

**"Eso fue una rama, montón de gallinas" **- comentó el Espartano sin voltear mientras seguía caminando, se sintieron un poco avergonzados de su comportamiento y decidieron seguir con su camino.

Pasaron por varios obstáculos en su camino, atravesaron una senda llena de plantas enredaderas pero fácilmente fueron cortadas con las espadas del Espartano, había múltiples plantas carnívoras que querían devorarlas pero simplemente eran arrancadas de raíz a la fuerza por su voluntad de hierro, después pasaron por un río bastante traicionero por que la corriente era demasiado fuerte para cruzar, no había ninguna piedra para que pudieran pasar pero si había otra cosa, cerca de donde estaban había un gran árbol viejo y sin hojas así que Kratos simplemente se le ocurrió la idea de tirar de ese puente y crear otro puente improvisado, todos cruzaron en el y después las ponis agradecieron por su rápida e ingeniosa idea pero a el no le importo sus agradecimientos.

Después pasaron cerca de un barranco con una gran altura hasta el fondo, precisamente tenían que pasar popr abajo por que ese era el camino.

"Wow, esto si que es alto" - comentó Pinkie asombrada al ver que tanto tenían que pasar.

"Pues claro por que esto es un barranco" - le dijo Rainbow como si fuera bastante obvio.

"La pregunta es... ¿Hay algo con lo que podamos apoyarnos bajar sin recibir una caída libre?" - fue lo que preguntó Twilight y antes de que alguien sugiriera una idea, el Espartano simplemente pateó otro tronco y después lo usó como una tabla para deslizarse hacia abajo.

"¿Eso... responde a tu pregunta?" - fue lo único que dijo Harry desconcertado.

"Argh, otra vez lo hizo" - dijo la unicornio molesta por que de nuevo hizo un acto sin pensar pero a decir verdad si impertinencia le vino esa misma idea, ella se acercó a otro tronco viejo para después usar su magia y así crear una especie de trineo lo suficientemente grande como para que todos puedan subirse - "Perfecto, ahora podemos bajar sin problemas. Súbanse ponis" - ella sugirió y todos hicieron caso. Cuando todos se subieron Applejack dio un pequeño empujón y se fueron colina abajo, su viaje duró solamente unos pocos segundos hasta llegar al pie de la colina.

Mientras tanto el Fantasma de Esparta estaba mirando nuevamente el mapa para revisar cuanto les faltaba, les quedaba aproximadamente 100 metros más desde su ubicación actual, unos segundos después el grupo de yegua y el potro aterrizaron cerca de donde estaban.

Siguieron su camino de manera "pacifica" en el bosque, con pacifica significaba que no pudieron encontrarse algún otro peligro que se encontraron en el camino; había múltiples insectos de varios tamaños, entre ellos escarabajos, cien-pies y muchos otras especies en grupo pero simplemente todos esos eran aplastados con las pisadas del Espartano que al parecer no si fijaba por donde pasaba hasta que se dio cuenta cuando miró su propia pesuña cubierta de fluidos de insectos y había un gran rastro de ellos por detrás pero el ni su inmutó pero no se podría decir lo mismo del resto de las ponis ya que se quedaron sin habla al ver que tantos pequeños insectos había aplastado y no estaba arrepentido por lo que hizo. Después pasaron por otro peligro que si significó algo, cerca de unos pantanos se encontraron con un gran cocodrilo que en lugar de tener escamas comunes este tenía la piel hecha de rocas y grandes mandíbulas con afilados dientes con un par de ojos amarillos brillantes, las ponis sabían de que clase de animal era ese, era un Cragadilo. El Espartano ni siquiera mostró signos de intimidación así que decidió comprobar la fuerza de esa bestia, el Cragadilo lanzó sus mandíbulas para devorarlo pero simplemente fue detenido por las Espadas del Exilio y mientras estaba reteniendolo, Kratos les ordenó a todos que se movieran y asintieron con la cabeza para que después se marchasen, en ese momento otros dos Cragadilos aparecieron entre el pantano y se podía decir que estaban hambrientos.

_**"Hmph, al parecer hay más compañía" - **_fue lo que pensó mientras veía a los lados a los dos invitados no deseados.

En ese momento el segundo Cragadilo se alzó para embestirlo pero el Espartano se quitó de encima al primero para después dar un salto y ponerse encima de este, usó sus cuchillas para clavarlas cerca de sus fosas nasales, la criatura lagarta gruño del dolor y trató de quitárselo de encima pero Kratos se resistía y con la espada derecha le clavo varias veces en otras partes de su cuerpo, **(Presionar rápidamente Circulo). **En ese instante el tercer Cragadilo también hizo el mismo movimiento con sus mandíbulas pero el Fantasma de Esparta soltó al que tenía preso y este terminó clavandoles los colmillos a su compañero dejandolo muerto por desangrado. Kratos cambió sus armas por el Látigo de Nemesis para después cubrirlas con electricidad verde y así clavarlas en el lomo del segundo lagarto y mientras esta se retorcía por la descarga eléctrica el Espartano aprovechó la oportunidad para ir tras la cola y después comenzar a jalar, **(Girar rápidamente el Joystick analógico izquierdo), c**on una fuerza considerable arrancó de manera brutal al Cragadilo pero para rematar le clavó su propia cola en los ojos matándola de una manera despiadada. El primer y ultimo Cragadilo se levantó sacudiendo su cabeza después de que lo habían derribado y quería vengarse por ello, se alzó ferozmente abriendo nuevamente sus afilados colmillos pero nuevamente fueron detenidos por las armas del Espartano, **(Presionar X), **En ese momento Kratos usó uno de los látigos para después golpearlo en el incisivo superior del lagarto, después dio otro brinco y cambió sus armas por las Cestus de Nemea para después darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro, la criatura se quedó semi-inconsciente por que fue verdaderamente efectivo ese ataque pero eso no era todo por que Kratos se puso enfrente de el, inclinó ligeramente su cabeza al ver al pobre agonizando, así que para acabar con su sufrimiento usó sus pesuñas para abrir los incisivos del Cragadilo y comenzó a abrirlos aún más de lo normal, **(Presionar nuevamente rápido Circulo), **Kratos retorció la boca del lagarto y lo quebró de manera brutal dejándolo sin vida, para rematar usó una de las espadas del Exilio para ponerlos cerca de su cuello y así comenzar a cortarle.

Mientras tanto las Mane 7 estaban en otro lado del bosque después de haber huido, se estaban preguntando que estaba pasando en ese lugar por que a lo lejos podían oír bastantes ruidos y no eran muy agradables que digamos, podían oir ruidos, gruñidos, los ataques de las armas pero luego esos sonidos dejaron de emitirse por un momento. Se acercaron poco a poco al ultimo lugar en donde estuvieron para comprobar si Kratos estaba bien, sin embargo se llevaron una enorme sorpresa, cuando se asomaron entre los arbustos la cabeza del Cagradilo salió de la nada y espantó a cada uno de los ponis pero la cereza sobre el pastel fue que esa cabeza estaba decapitada y abajo de el se encontraba el Espartano y estaba cubierto de fluidos de reptil encima.

"¡¿En que rayos estás pensando Kratos?!, ¡Eso no fue gracioso!" - exclamo Rainbow Dash molesta y asustada por esa broma, casi les causó un infarto a todos.

El Fantasma de Esparta simplemente mufó y tiró la cabeza a un lado - **"¿Y quien te dijo que estaba jugando, yegua?, ¡Muévanse ahora!" **- les ordenó mientras se limpiaba la cara con sus pesuñas.

"¿Que... hiciste con los... Cagradilos?" - Fluttershy le preguntó mientras temblaba.

**"Si quieren saberlo, pueden ir allá atrás y ahí averiguarán la respuesta" **- decía mientras guardaba sus armas en su espalda.

Las ponis se miraron entre sí con los ojos abiertos y con una expresión blanca y después les dio un escalofrió por la espalda por imaginarse que habría pasado, así que para evitar sentir nauseas decidieron no comprobar la verdad, prefirieron creerle con tan solo sus palabras. Ahora siguieron en su búsqueda por el elemento.

* * *

><p><strong>Más TardePantano Froggy Bottom**

Después de una larga caminata el grupo llegó a una parte en particular del Bosque Everfree, este lugar tenía un clima algo húmedo por los constantes humos que rondaban en el aire, había agua estancada por doquier que de ahí crecía vegetación acuática y también había muchos arboles bastante grandes y con muchas hojas, de fauna había varios sapos saltando de hoja en hoja al igual que variedades de insectos como mosquitos y otros insectos voladores y rastreros.

"¿Este es... el Pantano Froggy Bottom?" - inquirió Twilight algo nerviosa. De hecho, la verdad ella y algunas de sus amigas recordaron un mal momento que tuvieron cuando fueron la ultima vez a ese lugar con cierta serpiente gigante de cinco cabezas que una vez intento comerlos.

"Pues no te mentiré dulzura por que si lo es" - respondió Applejack mientras revisaba el lugar.

"¿Mami, tu crees que eso... siga aquí?" - le preguntó el joven algo nervioso.

"Espero que no Terroncito, espero que no" - le contestó su madre mientras le abrazaba con su pesuña.

"Tranquila, relajate e ignora el horrible pantano" - Por otro lado Rarity estaba luchando para evitar que su hermoso pelaje no caiga en la suciedad

Luego notaron que Kratos se quedó parado cerca de una roca mientras veía su propio reflejo el agua estancada.

"¿Que es lo que pasa, Krati?" - le preguntó Pinkie mientras estaba de su lado y de paso vió su propio reflejo con caras graciosas.

El Fantasma de Esparta no contestó su duda por que sacó de nuevo el mapa y lo puso sobre la piedra para observarla bien.

**"Al parecer como indica el mapa, el elemento se encuentra justo en este sitio pero no lo puedo ver" **- comentó mientras veía el pantano y no había ninguna señal de un piedra esférica con un grabado en el.

"Tal vez deberíamos buscarlo por todo el pantano, ¿No creen?" - sugirió Twilight su idea y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo un temblor se produjo en el suelo.

"¿Queeee eeess estoooooooo?" - preguntó la pony rosada mientras que su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina.

_**"Más compañía, no me interesa lo que venga aquí, yo lo mataré" **- _fue lo que pensó el Espartano conservando el equilibrio mientras guardaba el mapa, era el único que conservaba la calma diferenciando a los ponis.

En ese momento una espesa niebla verde con un mal olor apareció en el pantano y casi todos estaban tosiendo por la niebla y luego algo comenzó a salir de las profundidades del agua, cuatro pilares con caras redondas estaban cubiertas del agua pero eso no era todo ya que esos dichosos pilares revelaron su identidad, ahora todos vieron en frente a una criatura con forma de serpiente con cuatro cabezas, tenía escamas de color marrón, puntas de color rojo pero lo más curioso es que los ojos de las cuatro cabezas estaban rodeados por un leve resplandor azul con rayos.

"¿Es... es... la hidra?" - preguntó Twilight tartamudeando al señalar a la bestia, y lo peor del caso es que era la misma que se encontraron cuando fue el caso del "Pinkie-Sentido", o al menos eso creía.

"No... esto muy segura, se ve algo raro diferente" - comentó Applejack nerviosa señalando los ojos de las cuatro cabezas de la hidra.

"¿Algo le pasó?" - preguntó Harry mientras trataba de no tener miedo.

"Sabíaaaaaa... queee... algo ineeeeeesperado ibaaaaaa... a pasarrrrrrr" - decia Pinkie Pie mientras que su cuerpo seguía sacudiéndose.

"¡Muévanse ponis!" - Rainbow Dash les exclamó mientras que ella volaba, sus amigas hicieron el mismo ejemplo y trataron de escapar del lugar excepto por un minúsculo detalle. Todos frenaron y voltearon a ver por detrás, se dieron cuenta de que Kratos era el único que no se había movido de donde estaba, las cuatro cabezas de hidra se asomaron para ver detenidamente su próxima presa, todas las cabezas lamieron sus labios en señal de hambre y luego rugieron en frente de su rostro pero el Espartano ni se inmutó a su presencia por que ya se había enfrentado esa clase de criaturas antes en su vida y además el olor que emitían era inconfudible para el. **(Ver God of War 1 para entender esto).** Lo único que hizo fue sacar sus Espadas del Exilio en señal de combate a muerte.

"¿¡Kratos, que haces?!, ¡Huye de ahí!" - Twilight le gritó en señal de advertencia, una hidra era peligrosa pero el no le hizo caso.

**"Huir es para los cobardes, no para un Espartano" **- comentó el Fantasma de Esparta de manera seria mientras se preparaba para pelear.

"¡Oye, ¿A quien le dices cobarde!" - exclamó Rainbow Dash ofendida.

**"A cierto grupo de caballos que acaban de huir hace unos segundos" **- el contestó sin prestarle atención pero si a la hidra.

"Kratos..." murmuró Fluttershy preocupada al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

_**(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=h4pskr9c3zI)**_

Ahora Kratos se preparó para enfrentarse a la enorme bestia de cuatro cabezas; la primera cabeza de hidra estiró su cuello para devorarlo de un bocado pero simplemente lo detuvo con ayuda de sus armas, las puso en posición de cruz para retener sus ataque sin embargo la tercera cabeza aprovechó la confusión para comérselo en su lugar pero el Espartano dio un salto para que la primera cabeza lo llevara al aire, la tercera cabeza falló en su intento de comérselo en su lugar se estrelló contra una roca haciéndola ver estrellas. Mientras tanto Kratos se encontraba en el aire y las otras cabezas de hidra lo vieron con malicia y abrieron sus bocas pero cometieron un error ya que Kratos no planeaba aterrizar en ese lugar, **(Presionar Triangulo),** aterrizó nuevamente en tierra y usó sus espadas para lanzarla en contra del cuello de la segunda cabeza y azotarla hacia un roca que había cerca, **(Presionar Cuadrado), **la misma cabeza rugió e intentó detener su estrategia pero el Fantasma de Esparta lo evadió para después lanzar nuevamente sus espadas en su cuello y azotarla otra vez hacia otra roca del otro lado, **(Presionar nuevamente Triangulo), **la segunda cabeza rugió otra vez e intentó comérselo pero Kratos dio un salto y clavo sus espadas hacia la rama de un árbol que casualmente tenía por encima, luego la cabeza intentó bajarlo pero Kratos fue rápido y se soltó de la rama para después usar nuevamente sus espadas, las lanzó hacia su cuello y lo azotó contra la tierra dejándola semi-inconsciente, aprovechando la confusión el Espartano se subió en su cabeza y preparó ambas espadas, **(Presionar Circulo), **el Fantasma de Esparta clavó cruelmente sus cuchillas en el ojo de la hidra, la segunda cabeza retorció de agonía mientras sufría por uno de sus ojos. La cuarta cabeza gruñó al ver a uno de sus compañeros sufrir y decidió vengarze, estiró su cuello y logró atrapar al Espartano con su boca, cuando estaba a punto de tragarlo, Kratos usó sus pesuñas para evitar que su boca se cerrara y lo devorara, **(Girar nuevamente el Joystick izquierdo), **El Fantasma de Esparta usó una de sus espadas para rasgar el labio superior de la cuarta cabeza de hidra para librarse de ellla, cuando estaba en el aire sacó sus espadas para dar una vuelta y así atacar directamente en el rostro de la cuarta cabeza y dejándola caer en el agua mientras sangraba. La primera cabeza intentó nuevamente devorarle pero el Espartano retrocedió pero luego regresó de un salto a su cabeza, después clavó una de sus espadas en su ojo derecho, **(Presionar X), **jaló su armas de un tirón y la criatura gimió del dolor pero después clavó la otra espada hacia el otro ojo y comenzó a tirar de ambos lados, **(Presionar otra vez X), **con una gran fuerza desgarró los ojos de la primera cabeza haciendo que gritara del dolor por que ahora ya no podía ver. La tercera cabeza de hidra se recuperó de su letargo y sacudio su cabeza, cuando recuperó la consciencia se dio cuentas de que el resto de sus compañeros de cuerpo estaban siendo atacados de manera severa por ese simple pony, gruñó y también quería venganza.

Mientras tanto el resto de los portadores de los elementos estaban más que estupefactas por la batalla que tenía Kratos contra la hidra, a pesar de lo peligrosa que realmente era esa bestia, el Espartano la estaba dominando como si nada las cuatro cabezas.

_"Tu puedes Kratos" _- es lo que pensaron todos mientras seguían siendo testigos de la batalla, y rezaban de que no saliera tan lastimado.

Regresando a la pelea la tercera cabeza gruñía mientras veía con ira a su presa, Kratos ni siquiera se inmutó a su presencia por que terminaría como el resto de sus cabezas, estaba a punto de iniciar otra ataque pero algo lo detuvo, era como si algo hubiera dentro de la hidra y solamente tenía una forma de averiguar que era. Lo siguiente que hizo fue... guardar las Espadas del Exilio en su espalda cosa que hizo confundir a todos los presentes.

"¿Pero que es lo que va hacer?" - preguntó Rarity en shock, parecía ser que se rendía y la pregunta siguiente era... ¿Por qué?.

Kratos se quedó ahí parado mientras que la hidra se acercaba a el lentamente.

**"¡Ven por mí bestia y cómeme vivo!" **- le exclamó mientras cerraba los ojos en señal de rendición.

"¡¿QUE?!" - todos los ponis estaban en shock por lo que acababa de decir.

La tercera cabeza se le quedó mirando pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar por que aceptó su oferta, estiró su cuello mientras abría sus mandíbulas para después comerse al Fantasma de Esparta de un bocado y después pasó por la laringe hacia su estomago, todos veían con terror por que su amigo había sido devorado.

"¡NO KRATOS!" - gritaron todos al mismo tiempo pero las más preocupadas eran Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie ya que a ellas les salieron lagrimas de tristeza. (A Pinkie se le desinfló la melena y se volvió lisa mientras que su piel y melena se tornaban más opacos).

La cabeza de hidra lamió sus labios con su lengua por ese aperitivo y luego el resto de las otras cabezas lograron levantarse pero todavía estaban heridas por los ataques, la hidra se acercaba ahora hacia las yeguas y al potro. Estaban retrocediendo con temor por el hecho de que terminaran igual que el Espartano.

"¿Alguien tiene... un plan B?" - preguntó Applejack mientras retrocedía, su hijo lo abrazó con fuerza. Nadie dijo nada hasta que Twilight sugirió.

"¡Lo enfrentaremos, no importa si arriesgamos nuestras vidas!" - dijo de manera valiente la unicornio.

"¡Tienes razón, lo haremos por Kratos!" - dijo Rainbow Dash también muy valiente.

El resto dijo lo mismo y decidieron combatir contra la hidra solos, sin embargo...

Cuando la hidra estaba a punto de devorarlos, se detuvo repentinamente por que en ese momento sintió algo en su vientre y le estaba doliendo.

"¿Ahora que le pasa?" - preguntó Harry todavía abrazando a Applejack.

**(Presionar Circulo varias veces),** La hidra estaba agonizando por que estaba sufriendo dentro de su estomago, era como si algo o alguien lo estuviera atacando por dentro, **(Presionar L3+R3), **en ese momento sintió como si fuera explotar, luego algo atravesó por dentro el vientre de la hidra y claramente era Kratos que llevaba algo en sus cascos, hizo estallar el estomago de la criatura haciendo que cayera al agua y muriera en cuestión de segundos.

"¡KRATOS!" - exclamaron ahora de felicidad de que no saliera herido, se acercaron a el para comprobar si todavía seguía bien.

El Espartano simplemente se quitó los intestino de hidra que tenía encima y los arrojó al suelo mientras se limpiaba de otros fluidos que consiguió dentro de su vientre.

"¡KRATOS!" - antes de que pudiera voltear, fue embestido por el abrazo de Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie - "¡Nos alegramos de que estés bien!" - dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras que las lagrimas descendían de sus ojos. (Pinkie volvió a tener la melena esponjada y su piel volvió a su color normal).

El Fantasma de Esparta se quedó mudo por la reacción de ambas yeguas, al parecer esa sensación desconocida que sintió antes volvió a aparecer y nuevamente se sentía extraño.

**"Ya pueden soltarme" **- fue lo único que les dijo y ambas obedecieron y se disculparon con el.

"Lo siento Kratos pero es que pensamos que habías muerto" - Fluttershy sintió pena y tristeza.

**"Hmph, se necesitarían 100 de esas cosas para derrotarme" **- Kratos comentó de manera arrogante.

"Kratos, quisiera preguntarte una cosa" - Twilight se aclaró - "¡En el nombre de Equestria, ¿como se te ocurrió algo así?!" - le exclamó por el hecho de que cometió una locura como enfrentarse a un hidra y sobre todo cuando se dejó comer.

El Espartano conservaba la calma - **"Sentí que algo había dentro de esa hidra y decidí dejarme comer a propósito para saber lo que era y claramente si había algo" **- les explicó mientras mostraba un bulto que tenía en sus cascos, se preguntaban que era cosa y cuando limpió los fluidos reveló lo que era en realidad, era la piedra del elemento de la armonía.

"¿Es el elemento de la armonía?" - preguntó el joven alicornio confundido, al parecer esa bestia se lo comió para que no las encontraran tan fácil. Al voltear la piedra había un simbolo de una mariposa grabado ahí.

"Esa marca le perteneca a... Fluttershy" - comentó Applejack mientras que miraban a la pegaso.

"¿Quien... y... yo?" - se señaló a sí misma algo nerviosa.

**"¿Pues quién más puede ser?, ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer" - **fue lo que le ordenó mientras le lanzaba la piedra y luego se cruzó de piernas esperando a que hiciera su trabajo.

Fluttershy agarró la piedra y luego la soltó inmediatamente por que todavía tenía algunos residuos de hidra en el y eso le dio pavor pero sabía que tenía razón, tragó saliva y se acercó a la piedra y unos segundos después comenzó a brillar de una luz color rosa, en ese momento la tímida pegaso fue cubierta por un rayo rosado y unos momentos después la luz desapareció y ahora tenía el mismo collar que los anteriores pero este tenía la marca de una mariposa rosa, luego el Espartano recogió el elemento y lo guardó en el cofre.

_**(Letrero del juego de GoW: Has conseguido: El Elemento de la Bondad. Elemento de Armonía que Representa Fluttershy. Termina el Juego para Utilizar este Objeto)**_

"¡Lo logramos, ahora solo nos faltan dos elementos!" - exclamó Twilight de la felicidad al igual que el resto de sus amigos por que su búsqueda estaba a punto de terminar - "Kratos, ahora donde..." - estaba a punto de preguntar sin embargo el ya no estaba.

"¿Señor Kratos?" - preguntó Harry mientras que el y el resto de las demás veían a donde se marchó y luego se dieron cuenta de que el Fantasma de Esparta ya estaba saliendo del pantano.

"Me pregunto cuando dejará de hacer eso" - dijo Rarity algo molesta por su impaciencia al igual que algunas de sus amigas.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno amigos, hasta aquí termina el capitulo de hoy, espero que le haya gustado por que de verdad tomé algo de tiempo para terminar este fragmento.<br>**_

_**Les aviso que en el siguiente será la ultima parte de este capitulo, será creo yo un poco largo por el hecho de conseguir dos elementos en uno solo y además habrá algo que le pertenecerá al Espartano y que desde el principio no lo tuvo, apuesto que saben que es, ¿verdad?.**_

_**En fín, ya se acerca Febrero y eso significa que estamos a unos días de que esté la segunda temporada de Goku en Equestria. :D**_

_**¡OJO!, les anuncié que será en Febrero pero no les avisé que día será exactamente, así que no será en los primeros días pero estense atentos cuando lo publique, lo mismo digo por la Sección de Preguntas.**_

_**Por cierto, todavía pueden mandarme sus preguntas a través de esta historia y preguntarme si quieren saber algo acerca de esta historia, se los agradeceré.**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, dejen sus Reviews o un MP, CHAO! n_n**_


	10. La Búsqueda de los Elementos, Parte VI

_**Se lo que pensarán, tiempo sin publicar una actualización de esta historia y de verdad les pido una disculpa a todos por la demora. He tenido cosas que hacer ultimamente y no me habían dejado tiempo para escribir. Y cuando tenía la oportunidad de estar en mi PC, simplemente las ideas que tenía para el capitulo se me iban a cada rato y eso me frustraba.**_

_**En fín, eso el de menos. ¿Saben?, me he dado cuenta de una cosa; esta historia llegó a los primeros diez episodios *aleluya!* :D**_

_**Cuando una historia llega a los primeros 10, significa que esa historia prosperará en el exito. Y ustedes son las personas indicadas para ese labor, en serio. Mientras sigan con sus Reviews y seguimientos, eso servirá de motivación para que prosiga con esta historia. Quiero mandarles un saluda a tods aquellos que agregaron esto en sus Favs. y Follows en sus preferencias.**_

_**No estoy muy seguro de cuanto durará toda la historia ya que tengo tantos contenidos para el futuro, el mismo ocaso es con todas las otras . La verdad tomará años para saber si aunque sea he llegado a la mitad o a una cuarto de lo que tengo planeado pero ya lo veremos.**_

_**Un detalle más, originalmente este capitulo iba a constar de dos o tres partes, pero para ahorrar algo de tiempo decidí poner las dos partes en una sola en caso de que llegue a tardar en la siguiente actualización.**_

**_Declaro de nuevo:_**

**_God of War son propiedad de David Jaffe, de Sony Computer Entertainment y SCE Santa Monica Studios._**

**_My Little Pony son propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro._**

**_Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._**

**_Pero esta historia si es de propiedad, SuperPonySaiyanX9000._**

**_Sin más por agregar, ¡CONTINUAMOS!_**

* * *

><p><strong>God of War: Ghost of Equestria<strong>

**Capitulo 10: La Búsqueda de los Elementos, Parte VI**

**(Los Elementos de la Magia y Valor, Twilight y Harry)**

**Canterlot**

En el castillo de Cantelot se encontraban Celestia acompañado de Pandora mientras se hospedaba temporalmente en el palacio tal como había ordenado el Fantasma de Esparta cuando el y el resto de las ponis iniciaron su viaje en la busqueda de los Elementos de la Armonía. Tan solo había pasado un día desde que comenzaron pero en este tiempo se aprovecharon algunas cosas.

"¡Wow, esto es fantastico!. La historia, las tradiciones, las costumbres, las ciudades... ¡todo!" - comentó Pandora emocionando mientras leía otro libro acerca de Equestria y se podría decir que estaba muy intersada. Este lugar tenía tanta importancia como solía tener su mundo y eran casi igualados, incluso hasta vio lo que tuvieron que hacer Celestia y su hermana menor para hacerse cargo de esta tierra tuvieron que luchar por ellos al igual que los Dioses contra los Titanes hace más de un milenio.

"Veo que te está interesando mucho acerca de Equestria, ¿verdad Pandora?" - preguntó Celestia mientras le servía una taza de té acompañado de unos bocadillos.

"Claro que sí, hay muchas cosas que no sabía acerca del mundo exterior" - respondió contenta mientras comía los aperitivos y a la vez leyendo. Celestia se sentía complacida que otro pony tenga interés acerca de la historia de su reino y no podía culparla, pero en este caso no se trata de una pony común, si no más bien se trataba de una persona que viene de otra dimensión. Pero había algo que intrigó a la alicornio en la ultima frase que había dicho.

"Pandora, ¿Acaso no habías visto el exterior del mundo de donde vienes tu y Kratos?" - ella estaba consiente acerca de como fue creada pero no sabía acerca de su estilo vida. La pequeña alicorno dejó de sonreir y su actitud se desinfló un poco, ella interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo.

"No princesa, de hecho, jamás había visto más allá del mundo por que he vivido en cautiverio desde que tengo memoria y las razones son más que claras. Desde que me crearon la única persona con el que había convivido era mi padre, me enseñó al menos un poco acerca de nuestra historia pero jamás me dejó salir a ver el mundo por que tenía miedo de perderme pero eso acabó cuando..." - ella tuvo que reuinir valor suficiente para decir lo siguiente pero era tan doloroso que no lo podía sacar de su cabeza ni en un millón de años - "Zeus..." - las lagrimas salían de sus ojos por que estaba atormentado de como el Rey de los Dioses torturó sin piedad a Hefesto por haber ocultado y engañado por tanto tiempo acerca de la Caja y no pudo hacer nada más que observar escondida pero eso no era lo peor por que Zeus la había raptado y encarcaldo en el laberinto. Y ahora que se encontró con el espartano, al fín sentía lo era ser alguien... libre.

Celestia miró con empatía por que sabía lo que ella sentía. No era la única que pasó por malas cosas con el Rey del Olimpo - "Shhh, tranquila Pandora" - le abrazó con su ala tratando de calmar su tristeza y le miró a los ojos - "Se muy bien que ha sido duro para ti estar cautiva de la sociedad y ser separado a la fuerza de tu familia por un largo tiempo, pero tu no estás sola. Tienes a Kratos, a mi y también a Twilight, Harry y sus amigas quienes te pueden apoyar en cualquier momento. Y nos aseguraremos de que el Rey de los Dioses pague por lo que nos ha hecho" - terminó de decirle con una sonrisa encantadora. En cuanto Kratos y las demás regresen con los elementos, planearían una estrategia en su contra.

Pandora se limpió las lagrimas y le dio un sonrisa trite por que estaba en lo cierto - "Muchas gracias, princesa"

"No hay de que, Pandora" - Sin embargo su pacífica charla terminó cuando uno de los guardias entró corriendo en la biblioteca.

"¡Princesa Celestia!, disculpe la interrupción" - el guardia hizo una reverencia ante su monarca.

La alicornio se levantó por que pensó que era algo urgente si uno de sus guardias entraba de esa forma - "¿Que es lo que sucede?. ¿Ocurrió algo importante?"

El guardia se levantó poniendose de pie - "De hecho si Princesa. Hay un visitante que desea verla justo ahora. No sabemos como se llama ese misterioso pony pero dice que la conoce a usted, ¿Lo dejamos pasar?" - preguntó para que después le avisara a su unidad por cuestión seguridad.

Celestia se quedó confundida cuando el semental dijo acerca de un pony desconocido que sabía de ella. ¿Acaso podría ser...?, no, probablemente sea un broma o tal vez no lo sea. Pero solo por si acaso...

"Si, dejenlo pasar. Y dile a ese visitante que lo veré en la sala de mi trono" - Celestia le ordenó a su guardia permitirle el acceso y este se inclinó como señal de obediencia.

"Como usted diga, Princesa" - el guardia pegaso se retiró de la biblioteca llendose a la entrada principal.

La alicornio se dirgió a la otra más joven - "Pandora, ven conmigo y permanece a mi lado todo el tiempo" - le dijo por que era precavida. Ella asintió con la cabeza y ambas se fueron de la biblioteca.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras Tanto<br>**

En la entrada del castillo se encontraba uno de los guardias del armada real enfrente de un misterioso semental. No sabían su como lucía por que llevaba puesto una capucha que no le permitía ver su cuerpo, lo único que pudieron reconocer de este pony es que era macho y a jusgar por su voz era de mediana edad. Por ultimo, llevaba una pala oxidada. Se estaba preguntando, ¿por qué razón está llevando una pala?, en este lugar no había de obras de construcción o para enterrar cosas.

El guardia no le había quitado el ojo de encima por que lucía bastante sospechoso, en especial cuando les dijo sus motivos de su visita. Al parecer se creía especial por que decía conocer a su gobernante y eso no era nuevo, se supone que todos los ponis de Equestria saben de la existencia de la princesa y cada día cierta cantidad de ponis quieren tener una audiencia con ella pero este pony no era la excepción. Cualquier cosa sospechosa que tramara, inmediatamente usarían la fuerza y lo llevarían a los calabozos, claro, siempre y cuando lo ordene la princesa.

En ese momento, su compañero llegó a la puerta y le susurró la orden que le dijo Celestia y este se quedó intrigado desupes de oirlo.

"¿Estás seguro?" - le preguntó su compañero y el asintió con la cabeza para afirmarlo. Ambos no estaban deacuerdo con dejarle pasar a ese extraño pony pero no les quedó otra opción ya que no querían desobedecer una orden directa de la princesa.

"De acuerdo señor. La Princesa Celestia le ha concedido su entrada al palacio y desea verlo directamente en su trono" - el primer guardia fue el primero en hablarle

**"Muchas gracias" **- el pony encapuchado les agradeció mientras reía como un loquito. Subió por las escaleras y pasó por la puerta lentamente.

"¿Necesita que lo escoltemos, señor?" - preguntó el segundo guardia ofreciendo su ayuda al ver como caminaba ese semental.

**"No, yo puedo ir solo hasta allá por mi cuenta. ¡Hay estos jovenes de hoy en día!" **- respondió mientras seguía caminando apoyado de su pala. Ambos guardias pegasos se miraron entre sí y se quedaron confusos. Al menos le hubieran ayudado en su camino pero el insistió en ir solo.

_**"Celestia, espero que estés lista por mi inesperada visita" **_- fue lo que pensó el encapuchado mientras reía otra vez dirigiendose exactamente a donde iba.

* * *

><p><strong>Unos Momentos Después<br>**

Un par de guardias unicornio abrieron la puerta que condicía directamente a la sala del trono y allí se encontraban Celestia sentada en su trono y a lado de ella se encontraba Pandora. El misterioso pony con capa entró en la habitación y se puso al centro en medio de la co-gobernante de Equestria.

"Ustedes, dejad la sala. Esta conversación será privada" - Celestia les ordenó a sus guardias por que de verdad no quería testigos en este lugar. Ambos unicornios asintieron y obedecieron a sus intrucciones, en cuando salieron de la habitación, inmediatamente la alicornio cerró la puerta con su magia y al mismo tiempo puso un hechizo impidiendo el sonido solo por si las dudas.

**"Ja ja , veo que no quieres que tus hombres escuchen nuestra conversación, ¿verdad Celestia?" **- inquirió el extraño al saber que usó dos tipos de magia en esta habitación.

"No tiene caso que ocultes tu identidad, se muy bien que eres tú" - dijo Celestia muy seria.

El semental volvió a reirse - **"Tan astuta como siempre lo has sido, al fín y al cabo..." **- tras decir eso, se quitó la capucha revelando su identidad: Se trataba de un pony de tierra edad media de piel grisacea, su melena cola y barba eran canosas y tenía una cicatríz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo. Su cuerpo parecía desgastado mostrando algunos huesos de su cuerpo y por ultima tenía una marca de una pala que se mostraba en su pierna - "...**Estamos más o menos en el mismo rango"**

"No andes con rodeos, muestra tu verdadero ser... Zeus" - exigió la princesa del sol. Pandora se estremeció al oír eso

**"Como gusteis..." **- Luego, usó la pala que tenía y la clavo contra el suelo y cuando hizo eso, el pony fue cubierto por un rayo color azul revelando su verdadera identidad. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, apareció un pony nuevo: Se trataba de un alicornio del mismo tamaño que un caballo completo con la piel de color gris con la melena y cola color blanco brillante acompañado de un gran barba, tenía un par de ojos blancos casi invisibles. Vestía una toga igual de blanca con decoraciones doradas y por ultimo tenía la marca de un rayo amarillo en su pierna - ** "¿Y bien?. ¿Que te parece esto?" **- inquirió el Rey de los Dioses en su verdadera forma. **(1)**

"No eres bienvenido aquí Zeus, no después de lo que hiciste hace hace unos días. ¿Por qué razón volviste aquí a Equestria y a mi palacio?" - custionó Celestia malhumorada, Pnadora estaba temblando al ver al dios del rayo enfrente, que suerte la suya que Kratos no estaba presente por que no le hubiera gustado verlo en persona.

**"Creo que ya es muy claro para usted. Vine aquí para decirte para decirte tu segunda advertencia, entregueme sus tierras y me aseguraré de que resulte herido" **- Zeus le exigió que le entregaran su reino pero Celestia no tenía ni un pelo de tonta como para acceder a sus exigencias.

"Tu ya sabes mi respuesta, y no pienso hacerlo de ningúna manera. He cuidado y protegido este reino y a mis subditos como para que alguien que me ha traicionado desde hace tiempo" - ella estaba dispuesta poner su ultimo gramo de magia con tal de proteger lo que ella ha hecho logrado.

**"De no haber sido por mi, ni tu, ni tu hermana hubieran logrado nada de esto y usted lo sabe muy bien" **- protestó el Rey del Olimpo por el favorcito que le hizo hace másde un milenio.

"No lo he olvidado Zeus, pero cuando te pedí tu ayuda simplemente nos diste la espalda y eso fue muy injusto de mi parte. Te supliqué que me llevaras con las Hermanas del Destino para salvar Liliana y no lo hiciste" - replicó Celestia por que quería cambiar el destino de su hija pero eso nunca pasó.

**"No era decisión mía, solo las hermanas poseían ese privilegio y ellas solamente eligen a aquellos que sean dignos de su poder. Pero si piensa que ahora puede cambiar el destino de su hijo, entonces deberías declinar esa idea por que ese térco de Kratos las borró del mapa" **- comentó Zeus serio mientras se cruzaba de piernas. Al decir eso, Celestia abrió los ojos, eso no lo sabía. Pensaba que tendría oportunidad para cambiar su destino pero jamás iba a creer que las Hermanas del Destino fueran asesinadas y mucho menos por el Fantasma de Esparta, al parecer lo que le había dicho antes no era de broma - **"Así que si quiere que las cosas salgan mejor, será mejor que lleguemos a un acuerdo, ¿Estás de acuerdo con la idea?"**

"¡Basta, no me importa cuales sean tus intenciones Zeus, pero no puedes llegar al reino de otros y decir que esto es de tu propiedad!" - exclamó Celestia enojada.

**"Hmph. Veo que no aceptas mis acuerdos, que lastima para usted y para sus queridos habitantes" **- comentó Zeus decepcionado por que esa yegua no era precisamente... racional.

"En cuanto Kratos regrese con los Elementos de la Armonía y sus portadoras, verás lo que sómos capaces y lo lamentarás" - protestó Celestia por que no quería tener una batalla entre deidades en este lugar, ni mucho menos en su ciudad.

El Rey de los Dioses comenzó a reirse cuando escuchó ese ultimo nombre - **"Ja ja ja. No sabes lo que pienso hacer cuando me encuentre a ese impertinente Dios caído" **- de hecho, había creado un ejercito para detener la misión del Espartano.

"Largate de aquí Zeus" - fue lo único que le ordenó tratando de no activar su magia.

**"Como gusteís..." **- pero antes de irse, fijó su mirada a cierta niña transformada en potranca - **"Kratos no será el único que recibirá mi castigo, si no también esa... esa... ¡Cosa!" **- dijo señalando a Pandora quien se escondió por el miedo, también pensaba que hacer con ese hengendre de Hefesto.

"No le pondrás un dedo encima" - declaró Celestia cubriendola con su ala. El Espartando le pidió especificamente ese favor y se molestaría mucho sabiendo que trató de ser emboscada y en especial de la persona quien más desea vengarze.

**"Usted no tiene la opción de decidir como terminará ella" **- pero antes de retirarse, tenía que decirle un recado - **"Y una cosa más, princesa del Sol. Le advierto que dentro de pronto se arrepentirá de su decisión"**

"¿De qué hablas?" - inquirió Celestia intrigada.

**"Es muy claro, mi mundo terminó devastado gracias a ese impertinente de Kratos y es muy probable que el suyo termine igual. Todo lo que crée haber logrado será derrumbado por el" -** De hecho, el Olimpo y el resto del mundo está en un gran caos y todo por un simple mortal. Por esa razón quería sus tierras por que planeaba volver a iniciar todo desde el principio.

"Eso nunca pasará, yo no cometeré el mismo error que tu hiciste"

**"No puede garantizar eso, y le advierto que no habrá una tercera advertencia en mi próxima visita" **- eso fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de desaparecer del castillo en un rayo azul.

Hubo un silencio en el habitación después de lo que había pasado -_ "Kratos por favor, regresa con los elementos" _- fue lo que pensó la alicornio viendo hacia la ventana esperando a que regresaran todos por que el Rey de los Dioses planeaba hacer su jugada. **(1)**

_**(Francamente, esto sería como la primera parte del episodio. Ahora sigue lo demás)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras TantoBosque Everfree  
><strong>

Regresando al grupo principal de la busqueda. Tras salir del estrepitoso pantano Froggy Bottom, Kratos y compañía seguían con su camino en su busqueda de los elementos restantes, su viaje casi acababa y eso les daba gusto a todos (bueno a casi todos en general).

"Que bueno que salimos de esta" - comentó Rainbow Dash aliviada, habían pasado casi una hora caminando en el pantano para volver al bosque. Sobre todo, después de haber escapado de un peligrosa hidra. En realidad no escaparon, si no más bien fueron testigos como Kratos la había asesinado de una manera... no muy bonita que digamos y querían sacar ese recuerdo de la mente pero les era imposible para todos.

"En eso tienes razón, querida. Al menos ya salimos de lo peor" - dijo Rarity algo satisfecha. Al menos ya habían salido del espantoso pantano pero todavía estaban en un lugar peligroso no recomendable para ningún pony.

"Bien ponis, nuestro viaje casi termina. Ahora solo nos quedan un par de elementos por recuperar. ¡Podemos hacerlo!" - habló Twilight tratando de levantarles los animos.

"¡Yeahhhhh ha, vamos ponis por que esto ya casi termina! " - relinchó Applejack mientras levantaba sus piernas delanteras al aire.

"Tienes razón Mamá" - dijo Harry estando de acuerdo con ella.

"¡Cuando terminemos con nuestra aventura, deberíamos hacer una fiesta para celebrer. ¿No lo créen? ¿No lo créen? ¿No lo créen?" - Pinkie les preguntó a sus amigas mientras saltaba y ellas asintieron con la cabeza. De hecho, se merecerían un buen descanso después de hbaer viajado tanto y de encontrarse muchos durante este par de días.

"Eso suena bien Pinkie. Kratos, ¿tu estás de acuerdo?" - Fluttershy le preguntó tímidamente al Espartano, claro si estaba de acuerdo en eso considerando su actitud.

**"Me da lo mismo" **- fue lo único que respondió sin voltear a mirarlas. Definitivamente no iba a asistir a un ridiculo evento organizado por esa yegua loca rosada por que simplemente no le importaba al igual que muchas otras cosas.

Pinkie saltó a su lado y todavía seguía saltando - "Oh vamos Krati, solo es una fiestecita. Por favor, ven con nosotras" - le ofreció otra de sus fiestas para cambiar su actitud pero el simplemente se negó.

**"No" **- solo estaba fijo en su misión y no tenía tiempo para tonterias. Aún si lo tuiviera, simplemente no quería ir.

La pony de melena esponjada se puso en frente de el y puso sus cascos delanteros cerca de su pecho "Por favoooooooor, porfavorporfavorporfavorporfavor..."

**"He dicho que no"**

"¿Siiiiiiiiiiiii?" - le preguntó de nuevo mientras le ponía ojos de cachorro. El Fantasma de Esparto estaba comenzando a hartarse de ella. Se seguía preguntando por que no le ha cortado el cuello y entonces recordó la razón, según ella y sus otra amigas ponis eran "lo más indispensable" para esta misión y eso lo molestó más.

**"Si digo que si, ¿entonces me dejarás tranquilo?"**

"Oki Doki Loki" - respondió ella con su gran sonrisa.

**"Entonces..." **- gruñó desde su interior tratando de decir la palabra mágica - **"...Si" **

"¿Harás una promesa Pinkie Pie?" - preguntó ahora seria mientras le miraba los ojos.

**"¿Una... Qué?" **- arqueó una ceja de intriga por su pregunta incoherente.

"Verás, una promesa Pinkie Pie es jurar algo a un pony y nunca de los nuncas y jamás de los jamases debes romperlo"

**"¿Y que pasaría si 'alguien' hiciera?" . **preguntó como si no le importara.

"Ningún pony ha roto una promesa Pinkie Pie y te lo puedo garantizar" - le respondió tocando su nariz.

_**"¿Es un intento de amenaza?. Pues no me convence" **_- al Espartano no le importaba si romper ese tal juramento les costara la vida, el se enfrentaría a todo lo que se ponga en su camino. Pero como formidable guerrero de Esparta, siempre ha cumplido sus promesas por más dificiles que hayan sido, (incluso se prometió a sí mismo vengarze del Olimpico que ansiaba matar) - **"De acuerdo, lo prometo"**

"Nopi dopi, Krati" - Pinkie negó cona la cabebza

**"¿Ahora qué, yegua?"**

"Debes jurarlo con las palabras adecuadas para la promesa Pinkie"

**"¿Y que se supone que significa eso?" **- inquirió con las piernas cruzadas y molesto.

"Muy fácil, debes decirlo así..." - se aclaró la garganta para decir lo siguiente - "Con cerrojo o si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo" - resitó las palabras mientras cerraba su boca como si fuera una cremayera y luego puso uno de sus cascos sobre su ojo.

Hubo un incomodo silencio después de que terminó de hablar - **"'¿Y?, ¿Eso es todo?" **- tanto drama solo por esa ridicules.

"Pues si, ¡Dooh!. Es así como es el juramento Pinkie Pie. Ahora quiero que tú lo digas para que hagas tu promesa"

Por un momento Kratos no quería hacerlo de ningúna manera pero si quería que esa loca se callara tenía que decirlo.

**"Con cerrojo o si no arrojo un pastelito a mi... ¿ojo?" **- repitió al píe de la letra lo que ella dijo mientras hacía los mismo movimientosque ella hizo.

"¡Woooo hoooooo!. ¡Genial!" - Pinkie se emocionó por su respuesta y comenzó a saltar por todos lados. Pero eso no era todo por que confeti y serpentinas salieron en el bosque de quien sabe donde pero eso pasaba cada vez que se alegraba Pinkie.

_**"Ni la peor tortura del Tartaro borrará esta humillación" -**_ Kratos estaba fastidiado por que de mala gana aceptó su invitación pero tenía que hacerla callar de alguna otra forma que no sea mutilarla.

"Me sorprende que haya aceptado, ¿ustedes que dicen?" - preguntó Rainbow susurrando al resto del grupo y asintieron con la cabeza por que jamás pensaron que el rudo Espartano aceptara esta vez la propuesta de la pony de tierra.

En ese momento, Kratos astutamente pudo detener a la yegua loca sosteniendola del pecho - **"Si quieres que asista a tu estupido evento, será mejor que permanescas con el pico cerrado hasta que terminos con esto, ¿Entendiste?" **- le preguntó y a la vez le dio una amenanza muy seria mientras la miraba más de cerca.

"Oki Doki Loki" - Pinkie respondió alegremente mientras cerraba su boca como si fuera un cierre obedeciendo su condiciones.

**"¿Siempre es así?" **- les preguntó al resto del grupo.

"No tienes idea" - respondió Applejack mientras rodaba los ojos y sus amigas sintieron con la cabeza asintieron con la cabeza de aprobación

Entonces siguieron con su camino hasta que Twilight le vino una duda en mente - "Oye Kratos, ¿Donde quedan los elementos restantes"

Al preguntar eso, el Espartano se detuvo y sacó el mapa para saber donde estaban. No le tomó demasiado tiempo en saber su ubicación.

**"Al parecer se encuentran cerca de un castillo en este mismo bosque a 350 metros al noroeste"**

"¿Castillo?" - La unicornio se quedó pensativa por unos momentos hasta que recordó algo importante - "¿Te refieres al castillo de las hermanas?" - al parecer era el único castillo en este bosque y ese mismo lugar era el antiguo lugar donde gobernaban las Princesas Celestia y Luna.

"Jamás pensamos que volveríamos a eso lugar, al menos por un largo tiempo "- coment´oel joven alicornio por que ese era el mismo lugar en donde descubrieron los Elementos de la Armonía y cuando vencieron a Nightmare Moon la primera vez. Ese lugar era sagrado para sus familiares de la nobleza y decidieron respetarlo dejando en paz ese castillo por que había recuerdos inmemorables ahí dentro.

**"Entonces no se queden ahí parados y muevan sus patas" **- Kratos les ordenó a todos y todos asintieron cona la cabeza y les siguieron. Simplemente no le importaba a que lugar iba, le daba lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Más Tarde<br>**

Luego de una larga caminata en el bosque, finalmente habían llegado cerca de un acantilado y en el habíaun viejo puente que conectaba a otro acantilado. Al otr extremo se podía ver una espesa neblina y atrás de ella se podía notar la silueta de una vieja estructura casi desgastada por el tiempo.

"Ahí esta Kratos. El castillo de las hermanas, ese lugar es donde solían gobernar las Princesa Celestia y Luna, y el mismo lugar donde descubrimos los Elementos de la Armonía" - Twilight le explicaba a Kratos acerca de la importancia de ese castillo pero lo daba igual al Espartano.

**"Me da exactamente igual sobre este castillo, yegua. ¡Caminen!" **- sería mejor que esa unicornio se guarde sus lecciones de historia para otra ocasión por que tenían cosas importantes que hacer. El primero en cruzar fue el Fantasma de Esparta y después siguieron el resto, parecía que todo iba normal hasta que una extraña nube cargada de electricidad pasó por encima del puenta y disparó un rayo hacia una de las cuerdas haciendo que se soltara casi por completo.

"¡Ahhhhhhh!" - todos los ponis entraron en pánico por que de una manera inesperada la cuerda del puente se rompió y trataban de no caer al fondo, Kratos era el único que casi se mantenía en pie.

**"¡Sujetense de mi!" **- el Espartano, por reacción fue socorrer a cada una de las yegua y al potro, les sujetó de uno de sus cascos e inmediatamente los lanzó hacia el otro lado del acantilado, siguió con los mismo hasta que le tocó salvar a Rarity pero se atoró en el puente.

"¡Ahhhh, no me puedo... zafar!. ¡Ayudenme!"

"¡Rarity!" - exclamaron sus amigas preocupadas y en ese momento Kratos fue lo más rápido que pudo a salvarle la vida. Sustuvo su casco y empleó algo de fuerzo para sacarla de su entacamiento para después lanzarla hacia al borde del acantilado y sus amigas la atraparon a tiempo. Sin embargo, antes de que Kratos pudiera regresar, la soga del puente se había roto y eso provocó que el Fantasma de Esparta cayera en el abismo.

"¡KRATOS!" - Fluttershy y el resto exclamaron preocupadas e intentaron ayudarle pero ya era demasiado tarde, solamente pudieron contemplar como cayó hacia el vacio.

"No... ¡NO!, ¡KRATOS!" - la pegaso amarilla y la pony de tierra rosada se quedaron devastadas por que su amigo cayó después de haberles salvado la vida, de nuevo. Sus amigas y Harry también se quedaron impactados al ver eso y trataban de no sentir tristeza pero era inutil.

"El... ¿se sacrificó por nosotras?. ¡No es justo!" - comentó Applejack conteniendo su tristeza.

"Se que no era un caballero pero no significaba que terminara así" - dijo Rarity con lagrimas, a pesar de que era muy altanero, mostraba cierto caballerosidad, sobre todo por el ultimo favor que le hizo. Todos seguían lamentandose hacia el espartano, hasta que alguien se le ocurrió una mejor idea.

"¡No!, en lugar de quedarnoes aquí parados lamentandonos, debemos bajar y comprobar si el Señor Kratos está bien" - sugirió Harry valientemente.

"Si, tienes razón Harry. Debemos apoyarnos uno a otros si queremos completar esto, es lo mismo que Kratos hubiera hecho por alguna de nosotras" - Twilight apoyó la idea del joven alicornio al igual que su madre y sus amigas. Sin embargo antes, de que fueran por el rescate se escuchaban sonidos justo por el abismo.

"¿Oyeron eso amigas?" - Pinkie les preguntó mientras acercaba su oreja al acantilado - "Creo que viene de aquí" - ella al igual que el resto se acercaron al borde y claramente escucharon algo, el sonido era similar a una aleteadas. Para comprobar que era lo que venía de abajo decidieron azomarse al borde, al principio no se podía ver nada claramente pero el sonido se acercaba poco a poco y antes de que alguien dijara algo vieron algo que les dejó sorprendidos.

"No puede ser..." - En ese momento algo salió del agujero y a lo lejos pudieron ver al Espartano volando con ayuda de sus alas. Las yeguas y el potro se sintieron aliviados de que haya salido con vida, al aprecer se les había olvidado el detalle que era un pegaso.

En ese momento, Kratos llegó a la cima del acantilado mientras suspiraba y después fue recibido por otro par de abrazos de parte de Pinkie y Fluttershy, por un lado ya estaria fastidiado de tantos abrazos pero por el otro no se sentía fastidiado, más bien sentía... no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo en realidad.

"Kratos, ¿estás bien?. ¿No te lastimaste?" - preguntó la tímida pegaso muy preocupada después de haber caido en el pañasco.

**"Sus precupaciones no son necesarias, yegua. He salido de peores caidas" **- respondió mientras guardaba sus armas contando sus caidas desde el Monte Olimpo hasta el mismísimo Hades, esto no era nada comparado.

"¡Fue impresionante en la manera en como volaste!" - exclamó Pinkie ahora felíz jusgando su manera de volar, pero tampoco le importó su cumplido. **(2)**

"Kratos, queremos agradecerte por habernos salvado la vida. Te debemos otra" - Twilight le agradeció en nombre de todos por ese heróico favor pero eso lo daba igual.

**"Y sus agradecimientos tampoco son necesarios. Solo hize lo que tenía que hacer" **

"Oh vamos Kratos, no seas modesto. Lo hiciste por que nos importas" - Rarity comentó mientras le agradecía por haberle salvado la vida, pero... ¿podía haberlo hecho con más suavidad"

**"No malinterpreten las cosas, yo no hize para salvarlos a ustedes" **- protestó el Fantasma de Esparta de piernas cruzadas.

"Oigan, ¿Que fue lo que hizo destruir el puente?" - inquirió la pegaso de crin arcoiris confundida y todos se encogieron de hombros por que también estaban del mismo modo. La primera vez que cruzaron ese puente no les sucedió esto, bueno tal vez hubo ciertos imprevistos ese día pero no como este.

_**"Se quién pudo haber sido. Ojalá me equivoquece... o tal vez no" **_- fue lo que pensó el Espartano mientras veía el cielo y exactamente en el lugar donde fue el impacto. Era como si un... "rayo" hubiera caído del cielo.

* * *

><p><strong>Unos Momentos DespuésEl Castillo de las Hermanas  
><strong>

Ahora todos estaban dentro de la antigua estructura para buscar los ultimos elementos, las yeguas y el potro sentían algo de pavor no solo por la apariencia del lugar "aparentemente abandonado", si no más bien por los recuerdos. Fue aquella noche en la celebración del sol de verano cuando Nightmare Moon regresó de su exilio paara tratar de conquistar a Equestria pero eso no fue posible ya que descubrieron los Elementos de la Armonía y se volvieron sus nuevos portadores.

"Como dije antes, jamás pensé que volveriemos a este lugar, al menos por un largo tiempo" - comentó el joven alicornio detrás de Applejack mientras los malos momentos volvían hacia el. Ese mismo día la yegua de la noche lo raptó e intentó volverlo su alumno para obligarlo dirigir su ejercito nocturno pero afortunadamente fue salvado antes de que eso sucediera. **(3)**

El único que no sentía nada de nada era Kratos, a pesar de que era la primera que pasaba por este antiguo castillo, no sentía temor en lo absoluto. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de sus escoltas pero por desgracia no era así. Siguieron caminando a travésde diversos pasillos pero no hayaron ni una señal de alguno de los elementos, así que decidieron hacer otra idea.

"Oigan, ¿Que tal si nos separamos?. Así podríamos buscar por todos lados y más rápido" - sugiró Twilight a sus amigos.

**"Hmph. Hagan lo que quieran mientras no me estorben, pero de cualquier forma avisen si encuentran algo" **- les ordenó mientras iba en el primer pasillo que encontró. Pero antes de irse Fluttershy se acercó a el.

"Emm... Kratos... yo... ¿puedo ir contigo?" - la tímida pegaso no quería buscar en un tenebroso castillo sola.

**"Por mi me da igual, yegua" **- fue lo único que le respondió mientras se marchaba. Fluttershy tomó eso probablemente como un "Si", y decidió irse con el para sentirse más segura.

"Bien, creo que está decidido. Separemonos para buscar más rápido, yo iré por este camino" - Twilight se fue por otro corredor ella sola.

"De acuerdo Twi. Terroncito, iremos nosotros juntos" - Applejack le dijo a Harry y este asintió con la cabeza.

"Si Mami" - la pony de tierra y el joven alicornio se fueron a otra sola.

"Yo iré por la planta alta" - Rainbow se fue volando hacia los escalones para irse a buscar en la parte superior del castillo.

"Bien Pinkie, parece ser quedamos tu y... " - antes de que Rarity terminara su oracion, se dio cuenta de que su amiga rosada ya no estaba en la habitación - "... ¿Yo?" - ahora estaba completamente sola y justamente quería algún pony que la acompañase. Pues ya no tuvo otra opción más que irse por cuenta propia.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Kratos y Fluttershy<strong>

El dúo principal andaban caminando por un corredores del castillo, este corredor estaba rodeado por viejas armaduras, probablemente de los caballeros que solían servir a las princesa cuando solían vivir aquí.

El Fantasma de Esparta caminaba tranquilamente por que no se molestaba en ver que tenía a sus lados pero no se podría decir lo mismo de la tímida pegaso. Ella estaba nerviosa al ver esas viejas armaduras, probablemente se encuentre con un dos sorpresas si tocaba alguna de esas armaduras y para evitar eso andaba esquivando uno por uno las armaduras inertes.

**"¿Podrías calmarte de una vez?. Aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros dos" **- comentó Kratos fastidiado por si inquietud.

Fluttershy se sobresaltó del susto - "Yo... lo... lo siento Kratos, es que... tengo miedo" - se disculpó por su comportamiento.

**"No hay razón para tenerlo" **- a diferencia de ella, el no sentía nada de nada.

"Pero... que tal si estas se mueven, no digo que estén vivas. Pero... que tal si se mueven por si solas, así como la otra vez" - en ese momento recordó cuando fueron al antiguo coliseo en Cloudsdale cuando recuperaron el Elemento de la Lealtad. **(Ver capitulo 6 para entender esto). **U otra teoría sería que este lugar estuviera... embrujado, no pudieron ver detalladamente los alrededores la primera vez que vinieron por que tenían otras importantes que hacer ese día.

Lo que dijo ella pareciera tener algo de logica, según el punto del Espartano. Con todo lo anterior que han pasado durante la busqueda de los otro elementos es más probable que pase eso, en especial por que el Rey de los Dioses estaba al acecho y se dio cuenta de eso con todas las criaturas que se ha enfrentado hasta ahora.

**"Tal vez tengas un buen punto, pero de todas si eso llega a pasar pues simplemente me encargaré de quitarmelo de encima. Sea lo que sea" **- comentó Kratos muy seguro de si mismo pero Fluttershy no estaba tan de acuerdo con lo que dijo, no quería que saliera lastimado como todos los casos anteriores pero no tenía ningúna objecion.

Siguieron caminando en los corredores como si nada, lo que no sabían es que a medida que pasaban, cada casco de las armaduras movían sus cabezas mirandolos por detrás. Fluttershy se detuvo por un momento por que sentía que algo o alguien les estaba observando y cuando volteó a comprobar, simplemente las cabezas de las armaduras volvieron a su posición original. **(Clásico truco de objetos inertes)**

**"¿Te ocurre algo, yegua?" **- inquirió Kratos al ver a la pegaso amarilla quita y algo atrasada.

"Emm.. Yo... eh... nada. No es nada, tenía una sensación" - respondió Fluttershy nerviosa, al parecer era producto de su imaginación o algo así.

**"Ya veo, entonces camina de una vez" **- le ordenó mientras salía del corredor. Fluttershy lo siguó para salir de inmediato del lugar y cuando lo hizo, las cabezas volvieron a voltear.

**Unos Momentos Después**

_**"Hmph, Este lugar es más grande de lo que aparentaba" **_- fue lo que pensó Kratos mientras entraban a otro corredor. Este castillo casi parecía un laberinto por tantos corredores similares, al parecer so podría perder en este lugar si no iba con cuidado. Ahora ya entendía por que esas princesas se cambiaron de hogar además de lo viejo que se veía este castillo.

Ambos estuvieron caminando durante más de 15 minutos sin exito alguno de ambos elementos, y al parecer ningúno de los demás equipos tampoco tuvieron suerte, de lo contrario ya habrían avisado desde hace tiempo.

Fluttershy seguía justo por atrás del Espartano mientras seguía escondiendose de los alrededores. Sin embargo, su cautela terminó cuando chocó su casco con una de las armaduras y este terminó derrumbandose por completo, al mismo tiempo la pegaso se asustó mucho y en engarrotó encima de Kratos mientras temblaba.

**"Fluttershy, ¿podrías... bajarte de encima?" **- inquirió el Fantasma de Esparta tratando de contenerse al tener a alguien literalmente encima de el. Todavía la yegua seguía con sus exageraciónes desde siempre.

Fluttershy apenas se dio cuenta de donde estaba y sobresaltó - "¡Oh, lo siento Kratos!. No era mi intención" - se explicó mientras se bajaba de el dejandolo tranquilo.

**"Será mejor que dejes de asustarte con todo Fluttershy. El miedo es una carga pesada"**

La tímida pegaso arrastró su pesuña en el suelo - "Yo... lo siento, es que... ¡Espera!, ¿Me llamaste por mi nombre?" - le preguntó soprendida dandose cuenta de lo último que le dijo.

**"¿Y que hay con eso?, Así te llamas, ¿no?" **- Kratos le preguntó intrigado por algo tan insignificante como la identidad.

"Bueno si... es que normalmente me dices 'Yegua' en lugar de decir mi nombre, y bueno... es la primera vez que lo haces" - Fluttershy le respondió por que también era la primera vez que era tan cordial.

**"Pues no te acostumbres por que te seguiré llamando así apartir de ahora, lo quieras o no" **- al decir eso, la pegaso amarilla se sonrojó un poco - **"Vamos, hay que salir de aquí ahora mismo"**

"C...claro" - ella asintió con la cabeza e iba a seguirlo. Sin embargo, cuando alzó la vista se dio cuenta que una de las armaduras inmoviles tenía alzado una hacha lista para partir a su amigo - "¡Kratos cuidado, detrás de ti!" - exclamó mientras le señalaba con su casco.

El Espartano escuchó lo que dijo y volteó a ver que era. Se dio cuenta de que una las aramduras se había movido y estaba a punto de atacarlo con una hacha. _**(Presionar X).**_

_***Clink!***_

Kratos detuvo su ataque con su velloncino de oro y eso provocó que la armdura se derrumbara en pedazos. Fluttershy se agachó y se había cubrido con sus alas y a la vez cerrando sus ojos esperando lo peor, pero eso nunca sucedió.

**"Hmph. Basura, al parecer no estamos completamente solos" **- comentó mientras tiraba el hacha hacia otro lugar. Al parecer ese fue un intento inutil de matarlo pero debía admitir que no se lo esperaba y de no ser por la advertencia de Fluttershy, tal vez hubiera pasado otra cosa.

"¿Ya... pasó?" - preguntó mientras abría los ojos.

**"No lo creo, apenas comenzamos. Levantate"** - le ordenó y ella obedeció de inmediato - **"De todas formas... gracias" **- escupió esas palabras como forma de agradeciemiento por avisarle.

"N...no fue nada Kratos, solo hize lo que tenía que hacer" - se sintió alagada y a la vez apenada por su argadecimiento.

En ese momento, sonidos de pisadas comenzaron a oirse de la nada, el Espartano fijó su mirada hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que las otras armaduras de la habitación comenzaron a moverse hacia ambos.

**"¡Fluttershy, atrás!" **- Kratos le ordenó mientras sacaba sus espadas. La tímida pegaso vio también por detrás y se espantó mucho al ver las armaduras inertes ahora con vida, ella huyó y se fue hacia al final del corredor para protegerse.

El Fantasma de Esparta de dispuso a enfrentarse a todos las armaduras vivas. Lo curioso del caso es que no había ningún pony dentro de alguna de ellas, probablemente hayan sido encantadas o algo así.

El primero se dispuso a atacarle con una lanza que llevaba pero Kratos simplemente retenió el arma y le golpeó con ella haciendo que se desarmara muy facil. Luego, el siguiente intentó clavarle una espada pero en lugar de eso, el Espartano le sostuvo y lo azotó contra el suelo rompiendolo en pedazos. El tercero trató de matarlo con su hacha pero tampoco sirvió por que el guerrero retuvo su ataque e hizo lo mismo con el otro que intentó hacer lo mismo. Y así, siguió derrotando uno por uno con mucha facilidad.

Mientras tanto, Fluttershy se asomó y pudo ver claramente como el Fantasma de Esparta estaba derrotando a las armaduras vacias con suma facilidad, practicamente se desarmaban con un ataque ya que no eran muy resistentes. Lo que no sabía es que detrás de ella estaba otra de esas armaduras de caballero cargando una enorme hacha y estaba dispuesto a matarla a traición. Kratos terminó de derrotar al ultimo que estaba en enfrente de el y luego se dio cuenta de que había uno más y el peor del caso es que estaba a punto de asesinarla.

**"¡FLUTTERSHY, CUIDADO DETRÁS DE TÍ!" **- exclamó mientras corría hacia ella.

La tímida pegaso volteó y se quedó impactada por que esa armadura ya había alzado su arma para decapitarla, tenía tanto miedo que no pudo moverse y lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos eesperando lo peor. **(Presionar Triangulo).**

_***Slash!***_

Poco a poco Fluttershy fue abriendo los ojos y cuando los hizo se llevó una gran sorpresa. Gotas de sangre caían al suelo por que el arma había cortado a alguien y eso alguien resultó ser Kratos, había detenido a la armadura a tiempo y la destruyó pero por su valentía recibió una cortada en el pecho de su parte pero eso no le afectó mucho. La pegaso amarilla se tapó la boca y con lagrimas en sus ojos por que se quedó impactada, le habían salvado la vida pero su amigo recibió el daño que se supone que iba a recibir ella.

"¡Kratos, estás herido!. Perdoname, es que yo..." - intentaba explicarse pero Kratos le tapó la boca con su casco.

**"No necesitas preocuparte, esto no es nada" **- ya había recibido peores ataques que un simple cortada.

"P... pero yo..." - quería hablar pero fue interrumpida nuevamente por el Espartano.

**"Y a parte, no veo la necesidad de que te disculpes" **- lo que acaba de pasar no era su culpa si no de alguien más - **"Vamos, camina. Hay que regresar y haber si nos reunimos con los otros" **- le ordenó mientras se retiraba del corredor para ir a la sala principal. Fluttertshy no tuvo otra opción más que seguirle pero la culpa prevalecía.

"Emm... Kratos... ¿podrías... detenerte por favor?" - Fluttershy le pidió tímidamente que se detuviera por un momento.

**"¿Ahora que es lo que quieres?" **- inquirió el Fantasma de Esparta.

Poco a poco, Fluttershy sacó un botiquín de su alforja (Recuerden que ella y las demás llevaban también sus alforjas por si las moscas) - "¿Al menos puedo... sanar tu herida?" - eso al menos podría compensar el favor que le hizo.

**"Por mi has lo que quieras. No habrá diferencias" **- comentó Kratos dandole lo mismo pero sin oponerse. La pegaso amarilla se acercó al Espartano y abrió su botiquín para comezar con su labor: Primera sacó un spray de primeros auxilios y lo aplicó en la herido que tenía en el pecho, el Espartano frunció ligeramente el ceño por que sintió ardor en esa parte pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo como para detener su acción. Luego, usó un pedazo de algodón para secar esa misma parta para después sacar varios parches y los puso en su pecho para terminar de curarlo.

"Listo, estás como nuevo" - comentó la pegaso mientras guardaba las cosas en su botiquín y el botiquín en su alforja. Ya no se sentía tan culpable como antes

**"Bien, ahora camina" **- fue lo unico que le dijo para después irse de la habitación pero antes de marcharse se detuvo para decir una cosa - **"Por cierto... gracias, de nuevo"**

Fluttershy se quedó cautiva al oir eso otra vez, al parecer Kratos no puede ser tan malo una vez que lo conoces. Creía que se comportaba así por que tal vez nadie le comprendía.

* * *

><p><strong>Unos Momentos Después<strong>

De regreso en la sala principal, poco a poco los demás ponis estaban regresando por que había oido ruidos y querían saber de donde provenía.

"Todos los ponis, ¿están bien?" - preguntó Twilight a sus amigas y asintieron con la cabeza.

"Si Twilight, estabamos buscando en el lugar en donde fuimos Harry y yo pero..." - respondió Applejack y le continuó su hijo.

"... pero escuchamos ruidos de quien sabe donde y queríamos comprobar que era" - Harry terminó de responder la pregunta y la pon yde tierra asintió de la aprobación.

"Eso mismo quiero saber yo, Me pregunto que habrá sido. Lo que oí fue metal siendo golpeado o algo así" - Rainbow se preguntaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Bueno, si me lo preguntan a mi. Espero que no haya sido algo de aspecto aterrador, por que es más probable encontrarse con algo desagradable en este castillo. En serio, este lugar necesita una buena re-modelación" - comentó Rarity muy disgustada, le tomaría toda una semana re-decorar este viejo castillo.

Twilight se quedó pensativa por un segundo pero se dio cuenta de varias cosas - "Oigan, ¿alguno de ustedes han visto a Pinkie Pie?" - al preguntar eso, sus amigas negaron o se encogieron de hombros por que no tenían idea de donde estaba su loca amiga rosada.

"Ni idea Twi. Me pregunto si ella estará bien" - Applejack se preguntaba a sí misma por que tal vez ese ruido vino de ella.

"Oigan, ¿Y si tal vez ese ruido vino de parte del Señor Kratos y Fluttershy?" . preguntó Harry y sabían ellas que tenía razón.

"Mmmm, buen punto Harry. Creo que también es otra respuesta" - Twilight comentó y estaba pensado en los dos. Con lo que han pasado hasta ahora, hay más probabilidades de que esos ruidos hayan venido de ellos.

Unos momentos después, de uno de los pasillos que estaban a su alrededor salieron Kratos juntos Fluttershy y los demás notaron su presencia y se alegraron al verlos sanos y salvos. Sin embargo, sus alegrías no duraron mucho por que vieron al Espartano con varios parches encima de su pecho y al parecer fue reciente su herida.

"¡Kratos, estás herido!. ¿Que fue lo que pasó?" - preguntó Twilight al guerrero de Esparta. Entonces esos ruidos si vinieron de donde estaban ellos.

**"Hmph, solo fue una pequeña trampa de este castillo pero me deshice de ella. Nada grave" **- respondió con su misma actitud.

"¡¿Nada grave?!. ¡Es obvio que ese rasguño lo fue todo!, ¡¿Y todavía dices que no es nada?!" - exigió Rainbow Dash algo molesta por su actitud desprecupada.

**"Si" **- escupió su respuesta, la pegaso multicolor iba a protestar pero Applejack le detuvo por que no tenía caso discutir.

"Calma esos caballos Rainbow, al menos es bueno saber que ambos están bien" - le dijo con mucha calma y Rainbow simplemente se cruzó de piernas molesta.

**"Y no veo la necesidad de que se preocupen. He recibido peores ataques para que los comparen con esta simple marca" **- y era cierto, este tipo de ataques ya los recibía desde que era demasiado joven. Cuando entrenaba arduamente para convertirse en un Espartano.

Luego, por alguna extraña razón. Fluttershy comenzó a llorar y sus amigas incluyendo al Espartano notaron su comportamiento.

**"¿Y ahora que te pasa?" **- inquirió el Fantasma de Esparta muy seriamente.

"Lo siento..." - fue lo único que ella dijo entre sollozos.

"¿Perdón querida?, ¿pero por qué te estás disculpando?" - preguntó Rarity confundida al igual que las demás.

"Es mi culpa, de no haber sido tan descuidada, Kratos no habría resultado lastimado. Es por eso que es mi culpa" - respondió la tímida pegaso devastada con lagrimas en los ojos. Sus amigas estaban a punto de hablar con ella pero Kratos fue el primero.

**"¡Eso es absurdo!" **- protestó con voz alta y todos voltearon a verlo desconcertados - **"¿Es tu culpa que haya recibido este rasguño?. ¿Crées que es tu culpa, o de las otros que YO haya recibido todos los demás ataques durante la nuestra busqueda?. No es culpa de nadie y se los puedo demostrar" **- Kratos se dispuso a explicarles a los ponis acerca de lo que ha pasado - "**Durante todas las misiones que me han encomendado he recibido cientos de castigos..."**

"¿Que... clase de castigos?" - preguntó Twilight intrigada.

**"Castigos como no se lo imaginan. Y entre todos esos castigos hay uno que sobrepasa a todos. Un castigo que jamás olvidaré y el mismo que marcó mi vida" **- tras decir eso, las visiones acerca de ese tragico día le vinieron a la mente, visiones que los Dioses le habian prometido erradicar hace muchos años pero no lo hicieron, y el peor de los casos es que terminaron traicionandole por completo. Pero había una duda que surgía en su mente - **"Hay algo que he pensado acerca de lo que ha pasado estos dos días, y es acerca de ustedes"**

"¿De nosotras?" - preguntaron al unisono, ¿Que clase de duda podría tener el Espartano que tratase de ellos?.

**"Si, me sigo preguntando... ¿Como es posible que ustedes sigan vivos?"**

*gasp* - todos jadearon al oír eso. De todas las preguntas que han oido en sus vidas, es la primera vez que oyen una así con ese tema.

"P...pero, ¿Por qué preguntas eso Kratos?. ¿Como se te ocurre preguntar si seguimos vivos?" - inquirió la unicornio lila algo agunstiada.

**"Les explicaré. Normalmente toda persona que me acompaña, sea quien sea, termina muerto" **- tras decir eso, volvieron a jadear por la sorpresa - **"Es por eso que pregunto eso, de alguna u otra forma ustedes no han llegado a morir o salir lastimados a pesar de lo que hemos pasado y no lo digo solo por el hecho de que se hayan encontrado clase de criaturas. Sus vidas ya no estarán tan seguras a partir de ahora después de haberme conocido... Y lo mismo digo por Pandora" **- terminó de explicarles mientras bajaba la mirada con un suspiro.

Hubo un incomodo silencio en el cuarto por que todos se quedaron sin habla al oír su explicación. Se pusieron a reflexionar acerca de las cosas y en cierto modo era cierto, ningún pony común se encuentran ni mucho menos se enfrentan con muertos vivientes, minotauros, cerberos, ciclopes estatuas encantadas e hidras sin salir vivos para contarlo, y en todos esos casos fueron rescatados por el Espartano a pesar de arriesgar su vida. Ahora ya tenian una idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero más dudas surgieron cuando dijo la frase, _"Sus vidas ya no estarán tan seguras a partir de ahora después de haberme conocido...". _¿Qué habrá querido decir cuando dijo eso?, tenían el presentimiento de que las respuestas vendrán tarde o temprano.

Aún en las circunstnacias en las que se encontraban, las yeguas y el potro no estaban dispuestos a darse por vencidos ni mucho menos sentir temor por que tenían voluntad para superar retos difíciles sin importar de que se tratasen.

"Kratos, no importa si nuestras vidas corren peligro. Estaremos juntos y enfrentaremos cualquier reto que se nos ponga en frente" - habló Twilight y sus demás amigas asintieron con la cabeza.

A pesar de que dijo eso esas palabras, eso no le importó mucho al Espartano -** "Mas vale que cuides esas palabras, yegua. Por que no tienen idea a lo que puedan encontrarse por que son asuntos que no debían meterse" **- les dijo esa advertencia por que precisamente el asunto en el que estaba metido era muy personal y no necesitaba de sus ayudas.

"Saben una cosa" - Rainbow les llamó a todos por que había notado algo el día de hoy - "Es la primera vez que tenemos una conversación civilizada con Kratos" - al decir eso, todos comenzaron a pensar sobre las cosas y estaba en lo cierto.

**"Pues no se acostumbren por que ustedes todavía siguen sin agradarme" **- protestó el Espartano molesto y de piernas cruzadas. Solo por que hayan tenido una conversación civilizada, no quería decir que empezaban a serse amigos. Sin embargo, esto no era el punto de su reunión si no por otra cosa más importante - **"Olvidense de eso. ¿Algúno de ustedes ha encontrado algo acerca de esos elementos?" **- Cuando preguntó eso, todos negaron con la cabeza.

"Lo siento Kratos, hemos estado buscado en diferentes partes del castillo pero no encontramos nada. No obstante, nos reunimos justo aquí después de que escucharamos esos ruidos" - respondió Twilight mientras se disculpaba. El Fantasma de Esparta gruñó por que no habían logrado nada durante este tiempo.

"¿Alguien sabe donde está Pinkie?" - preguntó Fluttershy al notar que faltaba una de sus amigas. Nuevamente negaron con la cabeza por que tampoco lo sabían

"No lo sabemos con exactitud, es más, ni siquiera sabemos a donde fue. Creí que había ido con ustedes" - la que respondió fue Applejack preguntandose donde estaba, pero luego la respuesta fue revelada unos segundos después.

"¡Holaaaaaaaaaa!" - Pinkie les saludó mientras estaba boca-abajo y eso provocó que casi todos se sobresaltaron del susto.

"¡Pinkie, nos asustaste!" - exclamó Rainbow sorprendida, justamente estaban hablando de ella y casualmente apareció en el momento justo.

**"Será mejor que al menos hayas encontrado algúna pista, yegua" **- a Kratos no le habría importado si esa pony se hubiera perdido en este lugar por que simplemente no le importa si está bien o está mal.

La pony rosada se bajó del techo (estaba colgada de una cuerda en el techo que sacó de quien sabe donde sacó pero pasó de todas formas) - "Pues tengo una buena noticia... y una mala" - tenía dos anuncios que decirles a todos.

**"¿Cual es la mala?" **- inquirió Kratos con la ceja levantada como si le importara.

"Pues la mala notica es que no encontré nada que tuviera que ver con alguno de los elementos" - le respondió de manera simplona.

**"... ¿Y cual esa la buena?" **- El Espartano hizo lo posible por no enfurecerse, eso no era ningúna novedad. Ahora se preguntaba que cosa buena pudo encontrar esa pony que n otenga que ver con la busqueda.

"¡Oh, La buena noticia es que este castillo es muuuuuuuuy grande y con muuuuuuuuchas cosas interesantes!" *squee* - Pinkie dijo la segunda noticia con una sonrisa.

**"Grrrrrrr!" **- Kratos gruñó por que esa información no sirvió para nada, lo que se dice nada. Es como si estuvieran buscando una aguja en un pajar, o al reves, una paja en una aguja.

"Que raro... hemos estadp buscando por todos lados del castillo por un rato y no encontramos nada" - comentó Twilight muy pensativa y sus amigas junto con el Espartano estuvieron pensando lo mismo.

"En realidad, no creo que hayamos buscado en tooooooodo el castillo" - comentó Pinkie analizando las cosas.

**"¿Que quieres decir con eso?" **- Kratos le preguntó intrigado por esa frase y le ordenó una explicación.

Twilight también quería saber eso, pero entonces una respuesta le vino a la mente - "¡Es cierto, como pudimos olvidarlo!" - todos le presntaron atención a la unicornio.

"¿Que?, ¿De qué se trata Twilight?" - preguntó Harry curiosamente, en especial al incluir sujeto "nosotros" en su frase.

"Lo que dijo Pinkie era cierto, no hemos revisado exactamente todo el castillo, hay un lugar que no hemos investigado" - Twilight tenía una idea en mente y esperaba no equivocarse.

**"¿Donde exactamente?" **- le exigió Kratos por que quería saber que parte del castillo no han revisado.

"La torre... ese fue el lugar en donde descubrimos por primera vez los Elementos de la Armonía cuando vencimos a Nightmare Moon. Estoy casi segura que los dos ultimos se encuentran allí" - La unicornio le respondió y casi estaba segura con su hipótesis.

"Creo recordar donde está esa torre" - comentó tímidamente Harry por que no la memoria le hacía recordar un mal momento ese día.

**"Entonces llevenme hasta allá. ¡Ahora!" **- el Espartano les ordenó que les guiara el camino y Twilight junto con sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza.

"De acuerdo, sigueme Kratos" - y en ese momento, todos comenzaron a correr mientras se dirigían a la torre que se encontraba cerca del castillo. **(4)**

* * *

><p><strong>Más Tarde<strong>

Durante un rato, el grupo estuvo recorriendo el castillo para dirigirse a la torre donde estaban resguardados los Elementos de la Armonía anteriormente. En ese momento, Kratos y compañía llegaron a una parte del castillo y se trataba de la torre. Sin embargo, había algo diferente en la estructura, la puerta estaba bloqueada por una gran onice que bloqueaba el acceso de la torre.

"Que raro, esto no estaba aquí antes cuando venimos por primera vez" - comentó Applejack extrañada al ver la roca brillante frente a sus ojos y sus amigas asintieron con la cabeza. Mucho había cambiado en este lugar pero eso hacía entender que la teoría de Twilight estaba en lo correcto.

**"Aún lado, yo abriré esto" **- Kratos sabía lo que tenía que hacer y en ese instante sacó las Cestus de Nemea para despues golpear la ónice hasta romperla en mil pedazos dejando la puerta despejada. **(Presionar O). **El Espartano abrió la puerta de un patada para entrar en la torre junto con las yeguas y el potro.

Ahora el Espartano y compañía se habían adentrado en las ruinas de la torre del castillo para buscar los elementos. Su caminata duró unos breves momentos hasta que llegaron a una estatuat con seis pilares encima de esta y efectivamente estaban los elementos, pero lo raro es que solamente había uno en uno de los pilares; había una roca esférica con un grabado de una estrella de seis puntas. Sin embargo eso no era lo único que habían encontrado nuestros amigos por que había otro objeto bastante peculiar; enfrente de la estatua y del elemento se encontraba una espada clavada en el suelo, pero no cualquier espada: Esta espada tenía un gran tamaño superando a cualquiera, al parecer en el mango del arma tenía grabado la cabeza de un hombre. Las ponis se quedaron confundidas al ver la espada pero solamente Kratos sabía lo que era y era lo único que le faltaba en su arsenal.

"Bien... eso tampóco estaba allí" - comentó Applejack señalando la hoja clavada en el suelo.

"Solamente encontramos uno de los elementos, ¿pero donde está el otro?" - dijo Twilight reconociendo su elemento pero fijó su mirada hacia la espada - "Kratos, ¿Tienes algúna idea de que quién es esa arma?" - le preguntó al Fantasma de Esparta pero no recibió respuesta - "Ahh... ¿Kratos?"

Kratos no respondió su pregunta por que se acercaba exactamente hacia la estatua y precisamente hacia la enorme espada. Cuando se acercó a la estatua usó uno de sus cascos para quitar la espada en la piedra. _**(¿Les suena familiar?) **_En ese momento, cuando el Fantasma de Esparta sacó la espada, esta se iluminó de una luz color azul celeste muy brillante y luego la cargó poniendola por detrás de su cuello. Las yeguas y el potro se quedaron impresionados por lo que vieron, no solo por que la espada se iluminó cuando hace unos segundos no tenía esa clase luz, si no también por la enorme facilidad en que estaba llevando la gigantesca espada.

"¿Kratos... como... es que...?" - la unicornio lila estaba titubeando por el asombro y no sabía que decir. Para empezar, podía sentir una gran poder mágica que emitía el arma y n otenía idea de cuanta, pero era demasiado para su imaginación.

"¿Que es esa cosa?" - completó la pregunta Rainbow Dash.

**"Esto es... La Espada del Olimpo" **- respondió mientras hacía varios movimientos con el arma con facilidad - **"Esta espada fue la que acabó la guerra entre Dioses y Titanes"**

"¿Guerra?, ¿Dioses?, ¿Titanes?" - preguntó el joven alicornio intrigado y estupefacto cuando escuchó eso. Al parecer esa arma tenía una gran importancia

"¿Esta es otra de tus armas?" - inquirió Applejack con mucha curiosidad.

**"Si, y era la ultima arma que me faltaba en mi arsenal. Creo que se había dispersado cuando llegué a este mundo y me da gusto que la haya encontrado por que la necesitaré en una cosa"**

"¿Para que cosa?" - preguntó Rarity.

**"Mi venganza..." **- escupió su respuesta mientras pensaba exactamente en la persona a quien deseba ver sufrir. **(5)**

"¿Venganza?" - preguntaron todos al unisono con la cejas levantadas, al oir eso sabían que nada bueno nedría para después. La venganza nunca resuelve las cosa y se preguntaban con quien Kratos deseaba vengarze si apenas conoce las cosas de este mundo y sus habitantes. A no ser...

Por ahora dejarían las preguntas para otra ocasión por que tenían una obligación que cumplir. Twilight se acercó a la estatua para reactivar su elemento y cuando se acercó lo suficiente, la piedra se iluminó de color rosa y una luz rodeó a la unicornio levitandola en el aire, Twilight podía sentir nuevamente el poder de su elemento como lo sintió hace tiempo por que claramente era su elemento correspondiente. Unos segundos después la luz se desvaneció y reveló a Twilight ahora con una corona en vez de un collar como las anteriores y en encima de la corona tenía incrustado una gema en forma de estrella color rosa.

"Muy bien, el Elemento de la Magia está como debe ser" . comentó la unicornio lila aliviada de que la hayan encontrado y luego se dirigió al Espartano para entregarselo y guardarlo en el cofre con los otros.

_**(Letrero de GoW: Has conseguido: El Elemento de la Magia; Elemento de la Armonía que representa Twilight Sparkle. Termina el juego para utilizar este objeto).**_

**"Ahora, solo uno queda"** - comentó Kratos mientras guardaba el cofre.

"Oigan, ¿Donde créen que esté mi elemento?" - preguntó Harry intrigado. Su elemento era lo último que les faltaba para completar su misión y no le veían por ningún lado.

"Mmm... debe estár en algún otro lado de la torre, eso creo" - supuso Twilight y tenía la impresión de que estaba oculta en algúna otra parte del castillo.

Sin embargo, antes de que comenzaran a buscar en su. Toda la estructura fue cubierta por una barrera mágica en todo su alrededor incluyendo las salidas y ya sabían lo que significaba, más problemas.

**"Creo que la respuesta... vendrá hacia nosotros" **- dijo el Fantasma de Esparta mientras sacaba las Espadas del Exilio preparandose para la batalla. Las yeguas y el potro se juntaron y vieron por todos lados para ver que es lo que se aproximaba. Se preguntaban, ¿Que clase de monstruo horripilante aparecería ahora?, y también si esa criatura podría ser peor que todas las otras considerando sus otros puntos de busqueda.

El Espartano también estuvo vigilando sus alrededores esperando a su próximo desafío. No le importaba que cosa aparecería en este sitio, lo eliminaría en cuestión de segundos aún si fuera superior a todo lo anterior.

Aparentemente no hubo la señal de nadie a pesar de que ya habían visto por todos lados pero ni siquiera el ruido de algo acercandose o algo así. Sin embargo el silencio se interrumpió cuando un pequeño terremoto azotó la tierra.

"¿Que fue eso?" - preguntó Rarity nerviosa. Sonidos de pisadas se podían oír a través de las paredes y más terremotos se producían en el suelo, incluso tenían la impresión de haber oído rugidos de una bestia.

"Sea lo que sea... se estás acercando" - comentó Pinkie tragando su saliva.

Kratos era el único que conservaba la calma y esperaba a la bestia que estaba dispuesta a intentar acabar con sus vidas pero eso jamás iba a suceder. En ese momento, los ruidos y los terremotos cesaron en un instante, ahora toda la habitación entró en un silencio total y eso dejó confusos a todos. Sin embargo, antes de que alguien pudiera decir una palabra, una sombra apareció desde arriba y Kratos fijó su mirada hacia arriba y claramente pudo ver algo cayendo del cielo.

**"¡Retrocedan!" **- les gritó a todos los ponis y cuando todos miraron al cielo pudieron ver lo mismo. Las yeguas y el potro se sobresaltaron y pudieron escapar a tiempo cuando la cosa aterrizó al suelo, eso provocó que se hiciera un gran humo de tierra.

"¿Que... es... eso?" - preguntó Applejack recuperando el aliento mientras abrazaba a Harry. Cuando el humo se disipó, un dragón del tamaño de un adulto se levantó del suelo; este dragón tenía las escamas de color negro y de color azul en la parte del ombligo con pinchos rojos en el lomo y la cola, sus ojos estaban iluminados de azul celeste emitiendo lugeros rayos, el dragón rugió fuertemente para después escupir fuego color azul.

"¡¿Es... un... un...?!" - Twilight estaba a punto de decir que era lo que era pero Fluttershy complementó su frase.

"¡¿... Dragón?!" - exclamó muy asustada, sus amigas también estaban espantadas de tener a un feróz dragón adulto. Este no se comparaba para nada a su amigable amigo bebé dragón Spike por muchas razones. El único que no sentía temor ni nerviosismo era Kratos por que ni se inmutó ante la presencia de ese dragón, apenas una bestia de ese tamaño es un reto para un Espartano, o en su caso como un Ex-Dios de la Guerra. Sea como sea, tenía que acabar con con el pero tenía que dejar al margen al grupo de equinos de esta batalla.

El dragón rugió nuevamente antes lanzar sus garras como primer ataque, Kratos simplemente esquivó rodando hacia el lado contrario y contraatacó usando sus espadas, luego intentó usar sus otras garras pero igual el Espartano las esquivó rodando hacia el lado opuesto y volvió a contraatacar. El dragón usó un movimiento diferente, con su boca creó una llama color morado y disparó tres bolas de fuego, Kratos se agachó en el primer, saltó en el segundo pero en el tercero decidió usar su Vellocino de Oro para reflejar su ataque y regresarselo directamente. La bestia recibió el impacto y volvió a rugir de la furia.

**"¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?" **- inquirió el Fantasma de Esparta por que sus movimientos no fueron nada para el, eso solo provocó que el dragón se molestara y volviera a la ofensiva. El dragón abrio otra vez su boca mostrando sus filosos incisivos, atrapó al Espartano e intentó devorarle **(Presionar L1+R1 varias veces) **Kratos usó una de sus espadas para golpear el lado izquierdo de los incisivo y se liberó del dragón para después clavar ambas en el hocico y después lo arrojó para que chocase contra la pared. El dragón se reincorporó casi tan pronto como fue atacado y no se dio por vencido, creó una bola de fuego y luego disparó una llamarada que rodeó todo el lugar, el Fanstasma de Esparta brincó un par de veces consecutivamente evitando el fuego pero el ataque seguía en su curso.

"¡Al suelo!" - Twilight y sus amigas rapidamente se cubrieron en los pilares de la torre evitando ser chamuscadas con la flamas, afortunadamente se protegieron a tiempo antes de que al ataque llegase ante ellos.

**"Al que buscas es a mi, ¿no?. ¡Entonces ven por mi!" **- declaró Kratos desafiandolo nuevamente, no quería involucrar a esas yeguas y al pequeño potro en esta pelea pero por fortuna no eran lo suficientemente torpes como para dejarse herir tan facil.

El dragón escuchó sus palabras y no lo pensó ni dos veces para volver a atacar, sacó púas más grandes de su cola y se dio la vuelta para aplastarle con ella, el Espartano esquivó su ataque agilmente y cuando su cola tocó el suelo aprovechó para clavar sus armas en ella, la bestia movio su extremidad varias veces intentando quitarselo de encima pero Kratos se resistía y seguía acuchillando su cola con cada intento fallido. Sin embargo, al dragón se le ocurrió chocar su cola hacia uno de los pilares fuertemente y luego volvió a hacerlo con otro pilar haciendo que el Espartano se estrellase contra la pared y como último toque estrelló su cola contra el suelo provocando que el Espartano se soltara de su extremidad, y para rematar usó nuevamente su cola para golpear fuertemente suelo para aplastarlo. Sin embargo, el dragón recibió un disparo hecho de magia y cuando volteó se dio cuenta de que vino de la unicornio.

"¡Oye, tú. Será mejor que dejes a Kratos!" - exclamó Twilight preparando otro hechizo, esta vez no decidieron quedarse de piernas cruzadas y no iba a permitir que Kratos arriesge su vida de nuevo. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Harry también decidieron hacer lo mismo, era hora de devolverle el favor al guerrero después de los favores que les ha hecho durante toda la busqueda.

El dragón rugió y disparó varias bolas de fuego pero los ponis lo esquivaron; Twilight iluminó su cuerno y disparó un hechizo contra el dragón pero este se cubrió con su ala y contraatacó con otra bola de fuego, pero la unicornio lila usó su hechizo de teletransportación para esquivar su ataque.

"¡Yaaaaaaaaahhhh!" - Rainbow Dash voló y propició un golpe directo en el rostro del dragón - "¿Te gustó?" - le preguntó de forma desfiante. El dragón no le afectó mucho ese golpe y solo contestó exhalando humo en su naríz para después usar sus garras. Cono lo agil que era la pegaso de crin de arcoiris en el vuelo, no tuvo tantos problemas por evitar su ataque.

Luego, Applejack usó su soga para amarrar la cola del dragón para retenerlo por unos segundos, la bestia simplemente usó una de sus garras para quitarse la soga y eso provocó que la pony de tierra chocara contra la pared.

"¡Mamá! - exclamó Harry preocupado y luego cambio su expresión a enojo - "¡Ahora verás!" - en ese momento el joven alicornio iluminó su cuerno de un relampago azul brillante - **"¡Chidori Lanza afilada! **- en ese momento lanzó su mejor tecnica hacia el dragón y le dio en el cuerpo, el ataque fue algo efectivo ya que provocó que se cayera al suelo. Las yeguas vieron con impresion lo que hizo el joven potro en especial Applejack.

Sin embargo no podrían decir que tenían la victoria ganada por que el dragón se puso de pie, a pesar de que recibió el Chidori directamente, el dragón como si nada.

"Es muy fuerte" - comentó Rarity al ver lo resisitente que era. AtAcarlo directamente no iba a servir de mucho, al parecer se les estaban acabando las ideas. Sin embargo esa afirmación no era del todo cierto porque habíauna pony que podría hacer algo al respecto.

"¡Fluttershy, usa la mirada!" - Twilight le pidió a su amiga quien todavía se encontraba escondida y a la vez temblando de miedo.

"No... puedo..." - ella dijo muy asustada , no quería estar ni cerca de un feróz dragón ni mucho menos mirarlo. No obstante, tampoco le gustaba usar la mirada.

"Pero Fluttershy, necesitamos de tu ayuda . De esa manera podrémos ahuyentarlo" - la unicornio lila le suplico nuevamente que lo usara.

"Lo siento... no puedo hacerlo... no me atrevería" - replicó Fluttershy cerrando los ojos tratando de no llorar.

"Fluttershy, ya pasamos esto una vez, puedes hacerlo otra vez. Hazlo por nosotras, hazlo por Kratos" - al decir eso, la tímida pegaso abrió los ojos. En ese entonces recordó como el Espartano se había arriesgado tantas veces por salvarles sus vidas de muchas criaturas peligrosas que habían aparecido a lo largo de su busqueda, y en especial recordó como había sido atacado por el dragón y como fue "aparentemente" derrotado, si algo que no le gustaba a ella es que alguien lastime a sus amigos. En ese momento se armó de valor para volar hacia el rostro del dragón y este solo lo miró con enojo.

"¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?!" - ella gritó y se puso en la cara del Dragón - "¡Escuchame amigo, solo por que eres grande no significa que seas un bravucón, tal vez tengas dientes grandes, escamas afiladas, lanzas humo y respiras fuego, pero no tienes derecho!, repito, ¡No tienes derecho a lastimar a mis amigas y tampoco a Kratos! ¿Entendiste?" - le preguntó muy seriamente. El dragón se le quedó mirando algo estremecido y su única respuesta fue que el dragón formó una bola de fuego en su boca, Fluttershy se quedó perpleja porque su mirada no funcionó esta vez y para colmo, estaba a punto de ser atacada y ella no sabía que hacer ahora. Sin embargo su ataque fue interferido cuando el dragón cesó su fuego y cuand miró por detrás suyo se dio cuenta de que Kratos estaba subiendo por las espalda.

**"Grrrrrrrrr!" **- el Fantasma de Esparta dio un gran salto para atacar al dragón con las Cestus de Nemea y eso provovó que la bestia cayera al suelo. Todos los pnis se sorprendieron por el increible regreso que hizo el Espartano.

"¡Kratos!, ¿Estás bien?" - preguntó Fluttershy sorprendida y a la vez aliviada de que estuviera bien, tenía unos cuantos moretones en el cuerpo pero al menos estaba bien. **(5)**

**"¿Creyeron que esa lagartija me vencería?" **- Kratos respondió con una pregunta y con su misma actitud,. Ya se había enfrentado a criaturas tan grandes como ese dragón antes y todas ellas no pudieron con el. (Ejemplos como un basilisco, una hidra, un kraken, etc)

Pero dejando las conversaciones, el dragón se levanto y rugió de enojo hacia la persona quien le había atacado y se dio cuenta de que era el mismo que había creído muerto, ahora si iba a cumplir con su trabajo. Kratos fue corriendo y evitó sus llamas acompañado de sus garras y dio otro salto para propocianerle un golpe directo en el rostro **(Presionar Triangulo) **el dragón intentó atraparle con su otra garra pero Kratos volvió a esquivarlo y contraatacó con su guantelete. Aprovechando la confusión, el Espartano se puso en la espalda del dragón y usando nuevamente sus Espadas del Exilio empezó a acuchillar el ala derecha hasta el punto de cortarsela por completo, el dragón rugió de dolor porque eso de verdad fue fatal. Pero eso no era todo por que ahora iba a seguir con la otra, se traspasó hasta el lado izquierdo, clavó sus armas y comenzó a tirar de su ala izquierda, con una tremenda fuerza, el Espartano arrancó la extremidad provocando que cayeran litros de sangre sobre su alrededor, el dragón gruñó de extremo dolor y poco a poco empezó a decaerse por que se sentía debil hasta el punto de caerse por completo, sin embargo esto todavía no acababa, casualmente en el techo había un enorme calendabro que colgaba del techo y este estaba oxidado por tantos años de existencia, Kratos usó nuevamente sus espadas y las lanzó hacia el candelabro para después tirar de el, **(Girar el Joystick izquierdo) **el candelabro se rompió y cayó hasta clavarse directamente encima del cuerpo del debilitado dragón. Y como golpe de gracia, el Fantasma de Esparta se puso encima de la cabeza de la bestia y sacó la Espada del Olimpo, **(Presionar L3+R3)** con un poderso rayo proveniente del cielo, clavó la enorme hoja en la cabeza del dragón atravesando desde el craneo hasta el cerebro, sus ojos dejaron de iluminarse pasando a solo ser ojos normales y los cerró, el dragón simplemente perdió la vida contra el guerrero conocido como el Fantasma de Esparta.

Las yeguas y el potro estaban más que estupefactos por lo que acaban de ver, le Espartano había acabado con el feróz dragón después de haber usado su enorme espada, sin duda alguna era un arma bastante poderosa y lo pudieron sentir cuando vieron ese rayo rodear el arma.

"¡Kratos, lo lograste!" - Rainbow Dash le felicitó por su triunfo pero este solo le mufó con la naríz.

**"Sus alagos no son necesarios, yegua" **- a el no le importó para nada su comentario, no fue la gran cosa.

"Oye, para tu información nosotras también peleamos contra ese dragón" - prostestó nuevamente la pegaso cian.

**"Para la próxima no deberían meterse en asuntos que no les conciernen, esa era mi batalla" **- comentó mientras guardaba sus armas. Pero era cierto, hace unos momentos mientras intentaba levantarse pudo ver a las ponis confrontando al dragón, no lograron mucho pero al menos fue tiempo suficiente para recobrar sus fuerzas. Las ponis no se creían lo que oían, a pesar de todo por lo que psaron el Espartano no mostró aunque sea un signo de agradecimiento.

"Pero... vimos como estabas en peligro y no queríamos quedarnos sin hacer nada después de todo lo que hiciste por nosotras" - siguió Twilight por que de verdad quisieron ayudarle esta vez.

**"No deberían y jamás deben enfrentarse a todo lo que desconoscan"**

"¿Acaso nos consideras debiles?" - inquirió Applejack por que al parecer estaba insinuando.

Kratos soltó un suspiro - **"¿Siguen sin entenderlo?, ¿Que fue lo que les dije minutos atrás?. Por una razón desconocida ustedes han sobrevivido a todo lo que ha aparecido durante estos días y deberían considerarse, como ustedes dicen... afortunados... por ahora, ya que no saben lo que les espera tras haberme conocido"**

Todos comenzaron a reflexionar por lo que dijo y recoradaron la conversación que tuvieron a lotro lado del castillo momentos antes. El estaba en lo cierto, probablemente les esperarían cosas que séan aun peores que las que ya han visto en sus vidas, pero de todas formas no decidieron residnarse y prefirieron asumir el riesgo como una promesa. **(6)**

"Kratos, se a lo que sea que nos venga para el futuro, estaremos listas para enfrentarlo. De alguna u otr forma te ayudaremos en lo que podamos" - delcaró Twilight mientras le veía los ojos, sus demás amigas asintieron con la cabeza por que también estaban decididas. Kratos no dijo nada la respecto y solo se quedó pensando, estas ponis tenían algo, algo que les hacía diferenciar de todos, ¿pero en que?. No había visto semejante lealtad y determinación desde hace muchos años, sea lo que sea que tengan esas yeguas lo desubriría tarde o temprano.

"¿Saben una cosa?, después de todo este revoltijo ya ni supimos en donde se encuentra mi Elemento de la Armonía" - comentó el joven alicornio y tocó un buen punto, el encuentro del dragón hizo que se les olvidaran a que vinieron a este lugar. Sin embargo, el que tenía una respuesta fue el Fantasma de Esparta, o al menos eso creía.

**"Creo que ya se donde podría estar" **- fijó su mirada hacia el cadaver del dragón y caminó hacia el hasta acercarse al abdomen. invocó nuevamente la Hoja del Olimpo y comenzó a cortar el vientre hasta sacarle directamente los intestinos. Las yeguas pero sobre todo el potro hacían hasta lo impsoible por no vomitar al ver viseras de regadas por doquier por segunda vez este día. (Le daban gracias a Celestia que Spike no estaba presente en la escena por que si no, el bebé dragón viviría atormentado de por vida) sea lo que sea que estaba intentando hacer Kratos, no les estaba agradando para nada.

Mientras tanto, el Espartano estaba buscando entre todos los organos del dragón lo que estaba buscando. Unos momentos después finalmente encontró lo que tanto estaba buscando, en el estomago sacó una piedra y esta tenía diferentes caracteristicas: Esta piedra era rectangular en lugar de ser esférica como las anteriores y en medio habia un grabado de un triangulo equilatero y en medio de este había un circulo divido con una linea en dos.

"¿Acaso... podrá ser lo que creo que es?" - preguntó Twilight desconcertada, ¿podría ser el elemento que les faltaba?. De una u otra forma el dragón lo tenía en su interior tal vez como una estrategia para que no la encontraran.

**"Me imagino que este el dichoso elemento que faltaba" **- comento mientras limpiaba la piedra en forma de tablilla de las viseras que tenía encima y luego la arrojó cerca de donde estaban Twilight y las demás, observaron la piedra detalladamente y a pesar de los rasgos distintos que tenía esta de las demás, claramente pudieron observar la Cutie Mark que posería el pequeño Harry.

"¡Si, esta es!, ¡Justo tiene la misma marca que yo tengo!" - comentó el joven alicornio entusiasmado de haber... digo, de que Kratos haya encontrado su elemento, su intuición era admirable - "Ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer"

**"Entonces ya no hace falta repetirlo, niño" **- dijo Kratos mientras esperaba a que hiciera su parte del trabajo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se puso enfrente de su piedra, en ese momento la piedra se elevó en el aire y comenzó a brillar de una luz verde, esa luz rodeó al potro y el pudo sentir la influencia de su elemento por representar el septimo elemento, "el Valor". Unos segundos después la luz se desvaneció y reveló a Harry con un lazo dorado con una gema de su Cutie Mark en lugar de los collares o tiara como los anteriores elementos.

_**(Letrero de GoW: Has conseguido: El Elemento del Valor; Elemento de la Armonía que representa Harry Trotter Apple. Termina el juego para utilizar este objeto).**_

"¡Perfecto, ahora ya tenemos todos los elemento reunidos!" - comentó la unicornio lila, ella y sus amigas se sentían aliviadas de haber concluido exitosamente la misión y todo gracias a la ayuda de Kratos.

**"Si lo que tu digas, yegua" **- comentó el guerrero como si le habría importado esta misión. Ahora solo quedaba reunirse nuevamente con la Princesa Celestia en Canterlot y esperar a lo que venía después. Sin embargo antes de que pudieran marcharse, varias rocas grandes cayeron del techo y bloqueraron la entrada principal.

"¡¿Que rayos...?!, ¡¿Como pasó esto?!" - exclamó Applejack por que eso no se lo esperaban, su salida había sido bloqueda nuevamente por montones de rocas gigantes e iba a costar trabajo moverlas todas aún entre todos. Sin embargo, Kratos era el único en no imutarse ante esta inesperada acción, de hecho el si tenía una salida y para ello la tenía que fabricar.

**"Hmph. Haganse aún lado" **- les ordenó y claramente obedecieron y se hicieron aun lado para dejarle hacer lo que tenía que hacer, sea lo que fuere. Kratos sacó una vez más la gigantesca espada y fijó su objetivo que era la salida, con un movimiento agitó el arma y disparó un poderoso rayo provocando que todas las rocas se hicieran añicos. **(7)**

Todos los ponis estaban con la boca hasta el piso y con los ojos de platos por lo que acaban de presenciar, no tenían idea de lo que acaba de pasar, Kratos de alguna forma logró abirles la salida con ayuda de su espada.

**"¿Que tanto estan observando?, ¡Muevanse!" **- Kratos les ordenó al verlos como estatuas, fue lo único que les dijo antes de irse por la puerta.

"¿Que... acaba de pasar?" - preguntó Rainbow Dash asombrada y a la vez espantada, un poderoso rayo azul había destrozado todas las rocas como si nada. ¿Acaso Kratos no dejará de darles sorpresa?. Sea como sea, tenían el presentimiento de que esto apenas acaba de comenzar.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo al fín pude publicar este jodido capitulo. Realmente les pido la más grande disculpa por este imprevisto y de verdad haré lo posible para que no se repita, al menos no en este lapso de tiempo.<br>**_

_**Saben, Mayo y Junio han sido los meses más flojos de mi vida. Lo digo por el hecho de que no publiqué casi nada durante este tiempo, normalmente subo entre uno o dos capítulos de cada historia y apenas pude subir uno en dos meses. De verdad les pido otra disculpa, pero es que he tenido problemas con mi familia que de verdad qusiera decirles pero creo que me las guardaré cuando tenga confianza porque este de verdad es embarazoso. Ahora, los problemas se han solucionado casi por completo y ya tengo más tiempo libre para poder escribir mis historias.**_

_**Pero oigan, ¿de verdad yo soy de lo peor por haberles hecho esperar tanto tiempo?. Hay otros autores que precisamente se tardan este o aún más tiempo que yo, y para colmo, solo para decirnos de un estupido anuncio.**_

_**Les agradesco por la paciencia y les prometo que esto no se volverá a repetir, algo así como una promesa Pinkie Pie.**_

_***Creo que me buscará y me dará una lección si no la cumplo, como en aquel episodio***_

* * *

><p><strong>(1) - <em>Ya era momento para al menos introducir a Zeus en esta historia ,¿no lo créen?. Quise agregar tanto su apariencia falsa como en la verdadera en forma de poni por que ese era la regla de haber entrado en otra dimensión. El tendrá también su antagonismo como lo fue en la saga de GoW por que si no, no sería lo mismo.<em>  
><strong>

**(2) - _Era obvio que Kratos podía volar ya que tenía las las de Icaro en su poder, claramente podía hacerlo como se mostró en GoW 3. Ahora que está en Equestria, su control de vuelo aumentará un poco y tenía que hacerlo para poder adaptarse a este mundo._**

**(3) - _Este punto es importante. Para los que no entendieron ese frangmento se los explicaré: Recuerden que esta historia está unida a otra, si quieren saber más detalles, lean los capítulo de la historia ya mencionada antes._**

**(4) - _Esta parte, de alguna forma es como un piloto de un probable episodio de esta historia. La interacción de la ponis y el castillo se lleva a cabo en la cuarta temporada de la serie._**

**(5) - _También ya era hora de introducir la Espada del Olimpo en la historia. Voy a hacer lo posible para reinvindicar esta arma como las más poderosa del universo God of War por que al parecer, en el GoW 3 perdió mucha relevancia como la solía tener su predecesor._**

**(6) - _Ya era momento de que las Mane 7 hicieran algo, yo no las considero debiles ni nada por el estilo, al contrario. Pero es que era la primera vez en su vida que veían tanta carnicería en frente de sus ojos. Ellas ayudaran a Kratos a lo les venga más adelante y viceversa._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno amigos, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Los espero en la prxima actualización, comenten y agregen esta historia en su favs. y nos vemos en la proxima.<strong>_

_**Me despido, yo SuperPonySaiyanX9000. Chao! n_n**_


	11. Reunión, Secretos y Revelaciones

_**Buenos días, tardes, noches o la hora en donde estén viendo esto, después de un pequeño contratiempo (Gracias a Kami-sama) al fin pude actualizar esta historia, espero que hayan sido lo suficientemente pacientes porque aquí están los frutos.**_

_**Quiero mandarles un saludo a todos los que han apoyado esta historia y ojalá ese numero de seguidores aumente con el tiempo y les prometo que no les decepcionaré. En fin, les quiero decir unas cuantas cosas y espero que esta vez me comprendan:**_

_**Mi PC se estropeó por culpa de una tormenta y perdí todo lo que tenía (Normalmente escribo en Word y luego lo subo a Doc Manager) y como tenía mis escritos ahí pues simplemente los perdí para siempre TnT**_

_**Bueno, eso era lo que tenía que decirles y sin más preámbulos... ¡CONTINUAMOS!**_

_**PD: Casi se me olvidaba, este capitulo constará de dos partes.**_

**_Declaro de nuevo:_**

**_God of War son propiedad de David Jaffe, de Sony Computer Entertainment y SCE Santa Monica Studios._**

**_My Little Pony son propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro._**

**_Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._**

**_Pero esta historia si es de propiedad, SuperPonySaiyanX9000._**

**_Sin más por agregar, ¡CONTINUAMOS!_**

* * *

><p><strong>God of War: Ghost of Equestria<strong>

**Capitulo 11: Reunión, Secretos y Revelaciones**

Tras completar la tarea de recolectar nuevamente los Elementos de la Armonía, Kratos y compañía tenían que volver al castillo de Celestia en Canterlot y esperar a lo que les venía después. El camino de regreso fue un poco más fácil que cuando vinieron de ida; para empezar, tuvieron que construir un nuevo puente ya que el anterior había sido destruido cuando cruzaron la primera vez y para eso Kratos tuvo que derribar una piedra lo suficientemente grande para que llegue al otro extremo del acantilado, segundo tuvieron que pasar nuevamente a través del Bosque Everfree para llegar más rápido a Ponyville, por fortuna no se encontraron con alguna criatura salvaje a excepción de un Manticora que intentó matarles pero por desgracia (para la criatura) esta terminó asesinada por parte del Espartano, después se habían encontrado con cierta cebra que vivía en medio del bosque, era nada y nada menos que su amiga Zecora, las ponis se alegraron de ver a alguien conocido (a pesar de que hace un tiempo atrás la habían conocido cuando creyeron que habían sido victimas de un hechizo pero resultó ser un pequeño malentendido por un planta que provocaba bromas a todos quienes la tocaban).

Su amiga experta en pociones y de las rimas le preguntó al grupo del por qué rondaba por este peligroso lugar y ellas respondieron explicándole acerca de su misión que les habían encomendado y aprovechando le presentaron a su nuevo amigo. Kratos simplemente no se interesó en presentarse porque le daba igual, sin embargo Zecora no necesitaba que le hablase mucho acerca de el porque ya sabía de su existencia hace un par de días, incluso podía sentir como era el interior de su alma, debía admitir que jamás había sentido semejante sensación en un pony antes (pero en este ocasión era diferente), Ira, Odio, Confusión y Tristeza estaban mezclados en su alma. Tal vez en otra ocasión tendrían momento para hablar pero por ahora no tenían tiempo porque tenían que terminar su misión, las ponis se despidieron de su amiga cebra y viceversa para salir de lo que queda del Bosque Everfree.

_**(Nota: En otra ocasión, escribiré detalladamente esta escena porque quedó algo corta pero breve, ¿no lo creen?)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville<strong>

Ahora habían regresado nuevamente a su hogar en la humilde Ponyville y nuestras protagonistas se encontraban más que aliviadas de que esto haya acaba, aperentemente...

"Que bueno que nuestra misión haya terminado, ¿Que les parece si nos tomamos un pequeño descanso?" - sugirió Rainbow Dash mientras estiraba su cuerpo, necesitaba una muy merecida siesta.

"Me parece una buena idea Dash, después de viajar tanto por toooooda Equestria, necesito descansar estas nenas antes de comenzar cosechar" - Applejack estuvo de acuerdo con su idea al igual que el resto de sus amigas, sin embargo había un minusculo detalle.

**"¡No! ¡Dejen de pensar en puras en tonterias y caminen!" **- Kratos exclamó molesto y las ponis lo vieron estremecidas.

"Oye Kratos, no tenemos prisa en entregar los Elementos de la Armonía. Yo creo que tu también deberías reposar por un momento" - Twilight intentó convencerle de que se calmara pero no sirvió de mucho.

**"Nada de eso, quiero terminar esto de una vez por todas" **- El Espartano protestó y continuó caminando pero fue interrumpido por Pinkie.

"¡Un momento Krati! ¿Recuerdas la Pinkie-promesa que hiciste hace aproximadamente 72 minutos con 26 segundos?. ¡Tienes que asistir a la fiesta que planeo hacerte para ti!" - dijo la pony rosada mientras sacaba un reloj de quien sabe donde y luego una agenda de quien sabe quien indicandole la hora programada.

**"Ya lo sé, yegua tonta. Y si no mal recuerdo habías dicho que esa dichosa fiesta lo harías cuando la misión haya terminado, y oficialmente esto todavía no ha terminado hasta que hayamos regresado estas cosas a ese castillo, ¿O me equivoco?" **- Kratos era un hombre de palabra pero hasta que no se cumplan los terminos de su promesa, no tenía la obligación de ir a ningúna fiesta.

"Oh, es cierto" - dijo la pony rosada sin ningúna protesta, lo que le importaba es que si habrá fiesta después de todo.

**"Entonces no sigan perdiendo el tiempo y caminen" **- les ordenó nuevamente y apartó a Pinkie de su camino. No obstante, tenía que saber como se encontraba Pandora, se fueron solamente por dos días pero de igual forma tenía que saberlo por su propia cuenta.

Sin embargo esta vez Rainbow Dash quien se le puso en frente - "¡Alto ahi!, ¿Por qué tanta prisa en irte al castillo de la princesa?. Digo, ya se que debemos regresar los elementos a donde pertenecen, ¿pero cual es el motivo?" - inquirió con las piernas cruzadas.

**"Eso no es de su incombencia" **- no tenía y no había razón para dar explicaciones a ella o a cualquiera de las otras ponis.

Rainbow jadeó por su insolencia - "¿Como que no es de nuestra incombencia?, ¡De alguna manera hicimos esto juntos, y juntos resolvimos esta misión!. Tu puedes confiar en nosotras después de lo mucho que hiciste por nosotras al habernos salvado en varias ocasiones" - la pegaso de crin arcoiris dio un argumente lo bastante valido como para que expliquen su motivo de angustia. Kratos se quedó en silencio y solo se le quedó mirando a ella y luego miró a las demás y dieron la misma mirada que ella.

El Espartano simplemente suspiró y decidió responder con franqueza - **"Está bien, se los diré. Quiero regresar lo más pronto posible no para regresar estos elementos, si no más bien quiero saber como está Pandora" **- al decir eso, las ponis simplemente pudieron comprender porque ya tenían una idea a lo que se refería pero había dudas en ciertas ponis.

"¿Era por eso?, ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto Pandora?" - preguntó Fluttershy con curiosidad, recordó que el no había venido solo más que con la niña Pandora y se preguntaba que tan importante era para el.

El desvió su mirada a un lado -** "No se si me lleguen a entender o tal vez no. Pero Pandora es importante para mi porque hay algo en ella que distingue de los demás, no solo porque sea una las pocas personas que no sienten miedo ante mi"**

"¿Y cual es cosa que Pandora se caracteriza?" - preguntó Harry intrigado. Digo... aparentemente era una niña como cualquiera otra (con la excepción de que era una alicornio), sin mencionar lo bonita que era.

Entonces un recuerdo le vino en los pensamientos del Fantasma de Esparta mientras pensaba en un respuesta congruente.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>_** (Nota: Esta escena es una parte del juego de GoW III)**_

_Tras haber completado el desafío del laberinto, Kratos finalmente había llegado al corazón del laberinto en donde se encontraba encarcelada la llave de la Caja de Pandora. Sin embargo, cuando entró se llevó una tremenda sorpresa._

_**"¡Pandora!"** - exclamó preocupado al ver a la niña desmayada en el suelo, se acercó a ella para comprobar su estado - **"¿Que te ha hecho?"** - se preguntaba que clase de cosas le había hecho el Rey de los Dioses después de que perdió contacto. Al parecer no hubo ningúna respuesta de parte de ella, sin embargo Pandora abrió lentamente los ojos y se dio cuenta de quien estaba e inmediatamente abrazó al Espartano y cerró los ojos._

_"El me dijo que no volviera a hablar contigo, y que si no obedecía te haría tanto daño como a mi padre" - esas fueron las palabras de advertencia que le había dicho directamente Zeus._

_**"No temas"** - intentó calmar su angustia porque iba a protegerlo a partí de ahora. Luego ella alzó su mirada para verle a los ojos_

_"El me dijo... que te mataría"_

_**"No podrá"** - Aún con esa advertencia, no estaba dispuesto a hacerle caso en lo absoluto. Para esto inició este viaje, para acabar con el a toda costa sin importar quien se le oponga; así como lo hizo con Poseidon, Hades, Helios, Hermes, Heracles, Hera, al igual que con los Titanes Gaia y Cronos - **"Debemos marcharnos de aquí"**_

_Pandora asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie mientras se dirigía a la puerta - "Ven, te enseñaré el camino" - luego Kratos abrió la puerta levantandola con fuerza y ambos salieron._

_**Más Tarde**_

_Kratos y Pandora se encontraban caminando por uno de los oscuros pasillos del laberinto (Aunque el camino estaba siendo iluminado por la cabeza de Helios que llevaba el Espartano) No obstante, hasta ahora el camino no ha sido sencillo ya que han aparecido muchas criaturas peligrosas que tenían la intención de asesinar a ambos pero por desgracias no lo han logrado._

_"Gracias Kratos" - Pandora le dio las gracias nuevamente por salvarle de su prisión pero eso poco le importó al Fantasma de Esparta._

_**"El fín de nuestro viaje aún está lejos y cuando este llegue, seguro que no me lo agradecerás"** - lo decía por el hecho de que todo lo que quedaba de su desatrozo mundo dejaría de existir, incluyendose a ella. Un desastre que el mismo había hecho._

_"Aunque lo parezca yo no soy una niña, Kratos. He visto muchas cosas horribles, yo no tengo miedo, se muy bien lo que nos espera" - Sin embargo, en realidad si hubo un momento de su vida en la que si tuvo miedo - "Vi como Zeus torturó a mi padre, vi como lo golpeó y todo por mi culpa. Debía ayudarle pero tuve miedo" - desde aquel acontecimiento su remordimiento ha prevalecido durante mucho tiempo porque realmente se sintió inutil por no hacer absolutamente nada._

_**"Hefesto hizo lo mismo ue cualquier padre, proteger a su hija"** - el pudo comprender la situación por la que pasó el Dios Herrero, de hecho el también tuvo una hija una vez y la perdió por otro Dios. Lastima que tuvo que matarle por haberle traicionado intentando deshacerse de el en dos ocasiones._

_"No, yo tengo la culpa, le fallé por culpa de mi miedo" - a pesar de sentirse culpable, había otra razón por la cual Zeus torturó a su padre - "El miedo es otro tipo de oscuridad. En esa oscuridad hay algo en que los Dioses veían de mi. Decían que Yo era un monstruo" - los Olimpicos la consideraban como una especie de engendro por ser una creación inapropiada de Hefesto._

_**"Palabras que no signifícan nada"** - si algo que menos le importaba a Kratos ahora era la palabra y el honor de los Dioses Olímpicos, ni antes ni mucho menos ahora tras ser traicionado por ellos._

_"Tal vez... pero en sus palabras se podía sentir el miedo. Miedo a un guerrero cubierto de ceniza... miedo a ti" - esa ultima frase lo dijo viendolo a el. Todo ser en el mundo tenía su talón de Aquiles y los Inmortales no eran la excepción - "Ver como los Dioses tenían miedo me dio un punto de Esperanza"_

_Sin embargo, Kratos hizo omiso a sus palabras porque esas eran patrañas - **"La Esperanza es para el débil, Pandora"** - al decir eso, La niña se puso enfrente de el viendolo directamente a los ojos._

_"La Esperanza es lo que nos hace fuertes. Ella nos ha traido hasta aquí, es nuestra arma cuando lo demás está perdido" - no estaba de acuerdo cono lo que el dijo. La Esperanza ha sido lo que ha movido a la humanidad y esa misma Esperanza fue la que le hizo que ella lograra escapar de su prisión._

_Kratos se quedó pensativo al oir esas palabras, no se opuso ante ella por una extraña razón aparente. En ese entonces vio algo en ella, algo que le hacía diferenciar de todas las personas del mundo. No había visto algo semejante en tanto tiempo, no desde que tenía aquellas personas que solía llamar... familia. Abrió la puerta que tenía enfrente y al otro lado se podía ver a un hombre decaído colgado de brazos por largas cadenas, ese hombre es el arquitecto responsable de haber creado este mismo laberinto que estaban pisando, Dédalo. Había perdido toda Esperanza y su voluntad de vivir tras enterarse de la muerte de su hijo Icaro._

_**"Esto es lo que tráe la Esperanza, niña. Que no se te olviden esas palabras"** - Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de continuar con su viaje de libertad._

* * *

><p><strong>Fín del Flashback<strong>

**"Esperanza... Esperanza es lo que vi en ella" **- fue lo único que respondió. No sabía como y no sabía por qué, pero de alguna forma eso es lo que ella tenía y eso es lo que diferencia de muchos. Las ponis lo miraron con expresiones de intriga pero al parecer pudieron entendern un poco su respuesta, sabían el significado de la Esperanza pero jamás lo habían visto de esa manera.

"Entiendo... ¿Y de casualidad no hay otra que viste de ella?" - pregunto Rarity solor por curiosidad, no todo puede ser por una simple razón.

**"De hecho si, me recuerda a alguien especial que tuve en mi vida"**

"¿Ah, si? ¿Y a quien te recuerda?" - inquirió esta vez Twilight.

**_"Caliope" _- **pensó en su otra respuesta con antaño recordando a su hija pero decidió ocultarles la verdad -** "Prefiero no responder eso por ahora" **- algún día se los dirá con más calma, ya que si los dice ahora implica decirles su más grande secreto. La vida que tenían ambos era más complicada de lo que esas ponis iban a creer, nunca se jusga un libro por su portada y ellos no eran la excepción.

"De acuerdo" - creo que por ahora se quedarían con esas respuestas temporalmente, tarde o temprano tendría que escupír los frijoles.

Pero dejando ya las conversaciones aún lado, Kratos simplemente decidió ir al grano -** "¡Olvidanse de las preguntas, mejor caminen!" **- les ordenó volviendo a caminar.

"Está bien, iremos a Canterlot ahora, ¿pero podemos al menos conseguir algo de comer?" - La unicornio le pidió de favor si podían comprar unos bocadillos porque ya era hora del almuerzo y tenían que recuperar lo que habían perdido tras ver tanta masacre en el camino. Sus amigas también le estuvieron preguntando si podían hacer lo mismo, el Espartano estaba gruñendo en el interior por esas tonterías hasta que finalmente dio una respuesta.

**"¡10 minutos... es lo único que les voy a dar y ni un segundo más! ¿Entendieron?" - **les preguntó molesto solo para confirmar si en sus cabecitas entendieron.

"¡Woo hoo, 10 minutos!, Es más que suficiente para traer mis Cupcakes de Sugar Cube Corner, ¡Sigueme Krati!" - exclamó Pinkie entusiasmada y se fue saltando alegremente mientras se dirigía a la panadería. Kratos suspiró de fastidio y al parecer no tuvo otra opción pero está bien mientras obedescan sus terminos.

* * *

><p><strong>20 Minutos Después <em>(Nota: ¿No que 10? ¿Al parecer no le calculó bien o la espera del tren fue más tiempo de los esperado? XDDD) <em>**

**_*Chuuu chuuuuu!*_**

"¡Todos abordo! ¡Próxima parada: Canterlot!" - exclamó el conductor anunciando la salida del tren. El Fantasma de Esparta y los Elementos de la Armonía se subieron justo a tiempo al transporte dirigiendose a su próximo destino. A medida en que avanzaban y las horas transcurrían, las yeguas y el potro estaban conversando y jugando algunos juegos mientras almorzaban la comida que había empacado, todos se divertían menos el Espartano quien se encontraba solamente sentado en silencio mientras veía la ventana del vagón.

_"Pandora, espero que estés bien. Ya vamos para allá" _- Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que alguien tocó su hombro, volteó y se dio cuenta de que Pinkie fue quien le llamó.

**"¿Qué rayos quieren?" **- Kratos inquirió algo molesto por desconcentrarlo.

"Kratos, ¿No quieres jugar con nosotras _'a que estoy pensando'_?" - Pinkie le ofreció unirse a su partida.

**"No"**

"Oh, vamos Krati, una partida rápida ¿siiiiiiiiiii?" - le suplicó nuevamente con ojos de perrito. Esta vez no quería que el pobrecito estuviera solo y mudo como estatua.

**"He dicho que no y punto" **- replicó de piernas cruzados, se negaba a participar en cosas absurdas y no iba a permitir acceder a sus caprichos nuevamente.

"Vamos, no seas cobarde Kratos ¿A caso tienes miedo de jugar un simple juego?" - preguntó Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa desafiante, así tal vez lo motivaría a participar. Al decir la palabra con "C" los ojos de Kratos abrieron por el enojo.

**"Yo... no soy... un cobarde" **- El era un guerrero de Esparta y lo último que sería es convertirse en un cobarde, no sin antes estar muerto y ser torturado en los calabozos más peligrosos entre la fosas más profundas del Tartaro.

"¿Entonces eso significa un 'Si'?" - preguntó la pegaso cian con la ceja levantada.

**"Ya lo pediste" **- aceptó su desafío, sea lo que fuere. Tras decir eso, la pony rosada comenzó a saltar de la emoción

"¡Que bién que bién, más diversión! Ok, Kratos te explicaré como se juega..." - Pinkie se dispuso a explicarle las reglas del juego - "Regla 1.- El participante tiene 5 segundos para pensar en el objeto, animal o cualquier cosa que se le venga en la mente. Regla 2.- Nosotros trataremos de adivinar en lo que haya pensando pero ese pony debe darnos algunas pistas acerca de su descripción. Regla 3.- Si en caso de que ningúna adivine en lo que hayas pensado, automaticamente ganará..." - pero antes de que ella continuara, Kratos le interrumpió

**"¿Alguna otra regla más?" **- pregunto como si no fuese demasiado obvio.

"Claro que si y es la más importante..." - dijo esa ultima frase con un tono serio y acercó su rostro al suyo - "Y esa regla... es... ¡DIVERTIRSE!" - ahora lo dijo con su tradicional sonrisa mientras reía.

"Vamos Kratos, ten por seguro que si te divertirás" - comentó Fluttershy alentandolo, al menos era la primer actividad tranquila que hacía junto a las demás. El Espartano rodó sus ojos de lo absurdo en el asunto en el que estaba metido ahora pero ya aceptó y no había marcha atrás.

**_"Ni siquiera la peor tortura que me pudieran dar en el Hades superará esto"_**

"Kratos, ya que es la primera vez que juegas, te dejaremos ser el quien piense en lo que tu quieras, ¿Te parece?" - Pinkie le ofreció que sea el invitado de honor.

**"Me da lo mismo, yegua" **- comentó el Fantasma de Esparta de piernas cruzadas.

Pinkie simplemente sonrió ante su respuesta - "Tomaré eso como un Si. Tienes 5 segundos para pensar lo que se te ocurra en la mente, ¿Listo? ¡Comienza!"

5... 4... 3... 2... 1... (Kratos ya pensó en lo se le vino en la mente incluso antes de tiempo)

"¡Tiempo!, ¡Yo seré la primera!" - Entonces la pony de melena esponjada pensó en una respuesta posible y para confirmarla, el Espartano tenía que darles alguna pista - "¿Tiene... cuatro patas?"

**"Si..." **- al decir eso, las yeguas y el potro sonrieron porque tal vez atinaron en algo - "...**Y no" **- Sin embargo, sus sonrisas decayeron al oír eso.

"¿No?" - ¿Como podía ser posible que su pista haya sido acertada y a la vez errónea. En fín, tenía más oportunidades para ganar.

"Mi turno" - Applejack decidió ser la segunda en intentar, solo pensó por un segundo - "¿Es algo comestible?"

**"Si... y no"**

"¡¿Como es eso posible?!" - lo hizo de nuevo, ¿En que estará pensando?. Tenían otras cinco oportunidades.

"¡Me toca!" - Ahora era el turno de Rainbow Dash - "¿Es algo o alguien muy rápido?"

**"Si... y no"**

"¡Ay por favor, tienes que darnos algo!" - exclamó molesta la pegaso porque eso no dijo nada, de nuevo.

**"Debería... pero no debo" **- respondió Kratos muy tranquilo y eso hizo que Rainbow se exaspere porque al parecer se estaba burlando de ellas.

Durante los siguientes minutos, el resto de las portadoras trataron de adivinar en que estaba pensando Kratos pero no obtenían nada de nada porque el Espartano seguía respondiendo lo mismo _"Si... y no"_. Fue entonces hasta que llegó el turno del pequeño Harry para tratar de adivinar.

_"Más vale que esta vez no diga la misma respuesta"_ - pensaron tanto el potro como su madre y sus amigas. Hasta ahora ningún pony ha jugado ese juego, al menos no de la misma manera que Kratos - "¿Es más salvaje que una criatura del Bosque Everfree?" - fue lo único que se lo ocurrió porque hasta ahora nadie se le había ocurrido preguntar eso. Las ponis vieron a Kratos esperando su respuesta, ojalá Harry haya atinado en la descripción principal.

**"Si..." **- esperaban a que dijera el resto pero esta vez hizo más silencio de lo normal. ¿Será posible...?

"¿Si?" - inquirió el joven alicornio con mucho interés, tal vez si le haya atinado, las demás también esperaban eso con ansias. Kratos se quedó en silencio por unos breves momentos hasta que finalmente respondió.

**"...Y no"**

_*Arrrrgh!* *Owwww!*_ - algunas los portadores de los elementos suspiraron de enojo y otras suspiraron de tristeza porque lo hizo de nuevo, no obstante sus oportunidades habían terminado y perdieron el juego. Sin embargo, en ese instante el tren se había parado porque había llegado a su destino.

"¡Hemos llegado! ¡Ciudad Canterlot! ¡Siguiente parada: Ciudad de Trottingham!" - anunció el conductor del tren hacia su próximo destino.

**"Hmph, aquí es donde nos bajamos!" **- Kratos se levantó de su asiento pero antes de salir por la puerta...

"¡Un momento, señor!" - Rainbow se puso en frente de el bloqueandole el paso.

**"¿Ahora que quieren?, yegua" **- preguntó molesto el Espartano. ¿Acaso no fue suficiente con desperdiciar su tiempo en jugar sus juegos tontos?, tenían que bajarse aquí porque así tenía que ser.

Twilight fue quien respondio por ella - "Queremos saber en que estabas pensando y sin rodeos, ¿Como es que ningúna de las pistas no fue tan siquiera una descripción de lo que tenías en mente?. Te exigimos una explicación"

Kratos se quedó mirandolos a todos y se podría decir que tenían la misma expresión de sus rostros porque también querían saber la respuesta sin broma esta vez.

**"¿Quieren saber lo que estaba pensando, eh?" **- todos asintieron cona la cabeza de afirmación - **"Bien... se los diré"**

"Y sin trucos" - comentó Rarity con algo de enfasis. El Fantasma de Esparta no se caracterizaba por hacer bromas (técnicamente las odiaba y mucho), de hecho era tan honesto como la misma portadora con dicha virtud, pero la verdad no siempre es buena.

**"Estaba pensando..."** - acercaron sus rostros de la curiosidad y escucharlo atentamente -** "...en Nada"**

"¿Eh?" - todos levantaron una ceja de intriga porque estaban confusos y lo vieron como si tuviera dos cabezas.

"¿Nada?, ¿Estás... seguro?" - preguntó Fluttershy confundida y el asintió.

**"Exacto. Bien, ya se los dije, ahora muévanse" **- fue lo único que dijo antes de retirarse del vagón del tren. Las yeguas y el potro se quedaron en blanco porque no sabían que decir. Ahora todo tenía sentido; Por eso no les había dado una respuesta congruente: Nada es simplemente nada, no tenía ningúna característica en lo absoluto, por eso no tenía ni cuatro patas, o no era alimenticio, o no era rápido ni lento, o alto ni bajo, o si era de color o b/n, ni nada, solamente nada.

"Woooooow, es muy bueno" - comentó Pinkie muy estupefacta, ni ella misma se le hubiera ocurrido pensar en algo tan difícil como el Espartano porque simplemente ningún pony pensaría en nada en ese juego (Tal vez era más bueno de lo que parecía). Dejando sus trances, las ponis salieron del tren y fueron caminando a través de la ciudad siguiendo a Kratos.

_**(Nota: Ese Kratos es un loquisho, denle unos lentes TDfW **_***B)***_** )**_

* * *

><p><strong>Más TardeCastillo de Canterlot  
><strong>

Finalmente habían llegado donde comenzaron, habían regresado al palacio de la Princesa Celestia después de un viaje muy largo a través de toda Equestria. Cuando lllegaron a la entrada, inmediatamente fueron recibidos por un par de guardias unicornios.

"¡Principe Harry, Señorita Sparkle, la Princesa Celestia nos dio ordenes de guiarles a su trono cuando ustedes llegasen al castillo! Siganos por aquí"- uno de los guardias les habló y ambos fueron guiando a Kratos y compañía. Unos momentos después los guardias condujeron al grupo hasta llegar a la sala del trono en donde se encontraba Celestia y a su lado estaba Pandora.

**"¡Pandora!" **- Kratos le llamó y se fue corriendo para acercarse y ella hizo lo mismo para después darle un abrazo - **"¿Estás bien?" **- le peguntó un poco preocupado pero ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Si, la Princesa Celestia estuvo vigilandome durante su ausencia. Me alegra mucho de que estén bien" - dijo con mucho alivio. Las ponis incluyendo a Celestia sonrieron al ver esa escena conmovedora, al parecer el Guerrero Espartano tenía su lado bueno (o eso tal vez creían).

"Princesa Celestia, traje a sus invitados como lo ordenó" - uno de los guardias informó mientras hacían reverencia.

"Gracias soldado. Pueden retirarse" - Celestia les volvió a ordenar y ambos asintieron para después marcharse de la habitación - "Supongo que han tenido éxito en su misión, ¿verdad Kratos?" - se dirigió al Espartano (como si ya lo supera pero quería cerciorarse) y este solo se limitó a acercarse a ella.

**"¡Pille esto!" **- Kratos sacó (de no se donde para ser exacto) y lanzó el cofre y ella lo atrapó con su magia para después abrirlo, se sintió contenta y aliviada de que los Elementos de la Armonía hayan regresado donde pertenecen pero sobre todo que sus portadores hayan salido inertes - "Te agradezco por tu servicio Kratos y espero que esto no te haya causado tantos problemas"

"Si con problemas se refiere a cientos de criatura que intentaron comernos vivos pues si, fue un graaaaan problema" - comentó Rarity rodando los ojos y sus amigas asintieron con la cabeza.

**"Hmph, ahorrese sus halagos princesa. No hice esto por caridad porque YO no sirvo a nadie" **- al Fantasma de Esparta no le importaba recibir la gratificación de ninguna deidad.

"Veré la forma de recompensarte por esto Kratos, yo no olvido a todos aquellos que han hecho un gran servicio a Equestria" - Celestia era una pony de palabra (a diferencia de cierto Dios) - "Pero Kratos, lo único que no te puedo conceder es acerca... _de eso_" - dijo con cierto énfasis en esa parte. Todos los ponis se quedaron confusos al oír _"de eso"._ ¿A que se estaba refiriendo la princesa del sol?, la única que sabía de que estaba hablando era Pandora y lo sabía muy bien.

**"¡Olvidase de eso!" -** Kratos simplemente gruñó y le dio la espalda - **"¡De todas formas no iba a pedirle eso, ya me cansé de recibir las mismas promesas y que no me las cumplan!. He perdido toda esperanza para librarme "eso" de mi mente" **- Kratos dijo con cabeza baja en esa última parte sonando triste. A diferencia de los Olímpicos, sl menos esa yegua tuvo la franqueza de decirle que no podía hacer eso en lugar de darle falsas promesas.

"No lo tomes tan a pecho Kratos, no es que yo no quisiera hacer algo al respecto, mi hermana tampoco puede hacer eso. Pero lo que habías hecho es algo que no se puede olvidar tanto en el mundo del hombre como en el mío" - Celestia trató de que no se molestara pero más o menos conocía su comportamientos.

"¡Wow wow wow wow, esperen un momentito!. ¿De que rayos están hablando?, explíquenos ¿a que se refieren con _"eso"_ de algo que Kratos no puede olvidar?" - inquirió Rainbow Dash confundida al igual que sus amigas, ya han tolerado muchos secretos durante este tiempo y esta vez querían saber que secreto estaban ocultándoles.

El Espartano miró a Celestia y esta solo se limitó a sentirle con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. De cierta forma iban a enterarse tarde o temprano acerca de quien era en verdad y tendría que soportar lo que iba a suceder después de eso. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar un estruendo apareció de la nada y eso dejó perplejos a todos.

"¡¿Pero que fue eso?!" - preguntó Twilight un poco asustada al igual que sus amigas, pareciera como si un trueno hubiera golpeado la tierra misma.

_**"¡KRATOS!" **_- se escuchó una voz masculina a través de la habitación pero no había nadie más. Solo tres personas pudieron reconocer de quien era esa voz, en especial el Fantasma de Esparta.

"¿Quien fue el que habló y por qué mencionó Kratos?" - preguntó Fluttershy, luego miró al semental y vio que no hacía nada de nada - "Umm... ¿Kratos? - no recibió respuesta alguna y en lugar de eso estaba escuchando soplidos y gruñidos de parte de el.

_**"Zeus..." **_- fue lo que susurró y la ira crecía poco a poco, ya había pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo vio y esa última vez era cuando estaba cerca de conseguir su venganza - **"¡ZEEEEUUUUS! ¡SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS, COBARDE!" **- gritó con todas sus fuerzas con mucha ira mientras sacaba sus Espadas del Exilio y trató de buscar de donde provenía su voz. Las Portadoras de los Elementos estaban confundidas pero sobre todo asustadas porque es la primera vez que ven a Kratos tan furioso. ¿Quien era Zeus?, esa fue la primer pregunta que pasó por la mente de las yeguas y el joven alicornio.

_**"¡No estás en posición de hacer demandas Espartano, estoy más cerca de lo que piensas y temo decirte que nuestro asunto no ha terminado. Ja ja ja ja ja!" **_- Zeus habló nuevamente mientras se regocijaba.

**"¡ME VALE DONDE TE ENCUENTRES AHORA MISMO PADRE, SOLO APARECE ANTE MI Y TERMINEMOS ESTO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!" **- Kratos lo amenazó con pena de muerte. El estaría dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible con tal de asesinar a su padre, aún si para eso tenga que buscalo por todo ese extraño mundo, o tenga que matar a todos sus habitantes **(Lo que ocurra primero).**

"¡¿Padre?!" - preguntaron los ponis al mismo tiempo con excepción de Celestia y Pandora. ¿Entonces Kratos tiene un padre? (porque al principio creían que no), si es así, ¿entonces por qué siente tanto odio? ¿habrá hecho algo que realmente lo hiciera enfadar? _**(Pronto lo averiguaran).**_

El Rey del Olimpo solamente bufó ante sus palabras -_** "¡Me temo que no puedo concederte eso Espartano, hay cosas más importantes que tengo hacer antes de acabar contigo y con esa "cosa"** (Se refirió a Pandora en esa parte).** Debo recuperar todo lo que había perdido en mi reinado por tu culpa y para lograr eso, debo hacerme del control de las tierras en donde se encuentra Celestia y de ser necesario. Acabaré con todos aquellos que intenten oponerse ante mi" **_- al parecer Zeus le había declarado la guerra a Equestria, las Portadoras de los Elementos poco a poco se ponían nerviosas porque al parecer sea quien fuere ese hombre no estaba bromeando.

"¡No te saldrás con la tuya Zeus, este reino ahora pertenece a mi y hermana y es nuestro deber protegerlo de cualquier amenaza!" - protestó la princesa del sol, si algo que más apreciaba más que a su familias eran sus propios súbditos.

**"¡No los metas en esto Zeus, este asunto es entre nosotros dos y nadie más!" **- A Kratos le daba igual lo que les hiciera a las ponis, pero por otro lado no iba a tolerar que les hiciera daño tanto a Pandora como a Fluttershy y sus amigas puesto que el problema en el que está metido terminaría afectando a los de este mundo.

_**"Hay cosas que todavía no entiendes Kratos, este asunto es personal y no te concierne meterte en ellos porque la pagarás muy caro después de todo. Por ahora me despido pero te daré un anuncio, ahora que estoy rondando por estas tierras, enviaré a varias de mis criaturas para que se hagan cargo poco de los terrenos del mundo" **_- Zeus dio su último anunció antes de desaparecer su voz.

**"¡ESPERA ZEUS!" **- Kratos y Celestia iban a protestar pero ya era tarde porque se perdió la comunicación. Una gran tensión se produjo en el ambiente, nadie sabía que decir al respecto más que puros pensamientos de lo que acabó de ocurrir. El más tenso de todos era el Espartano, no solo acaba de volver a hablar con el Rey de los Dioses, si no con su propio padre. El rencor que sentía hacia el era inmenso y no lo iba quitar por nada del mundo, no obstante ahora había amenazado en conquistar este reino junto con todo lo que habitaba en el.

Hubo una pony quien había decidido romper el hielo, esa pony se acercó lentamente al semental - "Kratos... ¿Estás bien? - Fluttershy fue quien le preguntó con la esperanza de que le respondiera, con lo que pasó hace unos momentos se mostraba más enojado de lo normal.

**"Estoy bien..." **- fue lo único que pudo responderle sin voltear su rostro.

"Kratos... ¿En serio la persona quien habló fue tu padre?" - le preguntó nuevamente, la tímida pegaso tuvo miedo de preguntarle pero tenía que ser fuerte si quería ayudarle en algo porque era su amigo, (o al menos eso creía).

El Fantasma de Esparta se quedó pensativo por unos momentos pensando en como contestar su pregunta. Es en estos momentos cuando ya no puede ocultarles más cosas, ni mucho menos mentir - **"Si Fluttershy, el es mi padre" - **Las demás también se acercaron para hablar con el.

"Pero... si es tu padre ¿Entonces por qué quiere matarte? ¿Que acaso no son familia? - inquirió Twilight perpleja. Se supone que la familia busca lo opuesto, protegerse unos a los otros porque se quieren pero este caso era distinto.

Kratos gruñó cuando dijo eso - **"No se le podría decir familia a alguien como el, porque el ya me había matado antes" **- al decir eso, todos los ponis jadearon de horror, incluso Celestia pero exceptuando a Pandora. Si dijo que lo habían matado, ¿entonces por qué esta vivo en estos momentos?

"¡¿P... pero... como eso posible?!" - preguntó Applejack impactada. Sabían que lo que habían visto hasta ahora de el era sorprendente pero esto... rebasaba los límites.

**"Las Puertas del Hades jamás me han retenido, regresé del Inframundo con tal conseguir mi venganza"**

"¿Tu venganza?" - Rarity levantó una ceja de intriga. En ese momento, todos habían recordado cuando mencionó esa misma palabra tiempo atrás.

**"Si, me había traicionado cuando menos esperaba y de ahí me asesinó. Desde entonces he estado tratando de vengarme por lo que me ha hecho a mi y a mi hogar"**

"¿Tu hogar?" - ahora fui el turno de Pinkie en preguntar.

Kratos bajó la cabeza y otro momento doloroso vino en su mente - **"Esparta, esa ciudad solía ser todo para mi, ahí fue donde me convertí en el guerrero que me ven ahora y a la vez donde vivía mi familiar. Pero ese maldito... lo destruyó como señal de su cobardía" **- dijo esa última frase apretando los dientes de manera furiosa. Técnicamente no vio ese acontecimiento en carne propia pero uno de sus soldados de la armada Espartana le había informado que Zeus había destruido la ciudad y a todos sus hermanos de Esparta mientras hacía su búsqueda de la Hermanas del Destino.

Las yeguas y el joven alicornio no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, jamás se hubieran imaginado semejante atrocidad. Sea quien fuere ese tal Zeus era un monstruos, había traicionado y matado a su propio hijo y a la vez destruyó su hogar. Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie (esta tenía el cabello lacio con un tono oscuro) sentían gran tristeza hacia el puesto que su historia era peor de lo que pensaban, eso mismo pensaban los demás pero Rainbow Dash era la que sentía enojo, como portadora del elemento Lealtad la traición era lo que más detestaba, hasta quería darle una paliza si se lo propusiera para darle una lección.

"¿Tu sabías de esto Pandora?" - Harry le preguntó ahora a la "niña" y esta asintió con la cabeza. Ambos vinieron del mismo mundo y era lo más probable que supiera más acerca de Kratos.

"Si, yo ya lo sabía, pero yo también he sufrido a causa de Zeus" - contestó y bajó la cabeza. Nuevamente volvieron a jadear de la impresión por lo que acabaron de oír.

"¿Pero cómo, querida?" - Rarity inquirió en shock.

"Vi como Zeus había torturado a mi padre y todo por culpa de mi miedo. Debí haberle ayudado en ese momento, pero no pude hacer nada y solo limité a mirar hasta que me secuestró y me encerró en un laberinto por mucho tiempo hasta que Kratos me liberó" - las lagrimas corrían a través de sus mejillas recordando ese fatal momento. Celestia puso su ala sobre ella tratando de consolarla y le dio una cálida sonrisa. Las yeguas y el alicornio podían creerlo nuevamente, lo que han pasado sus dos nuevos amigos era de verdad terrible e inimaginable pero desafortunadamente era cierto.

**"Pero eso no es todo" **- Kratos volvió a tomar la palabra y le prestaron atención - **"Hay todavía cosas que no les contado antes, para empezar es acerca de mi vida como Fantasma de Esparta"**

"¿Fantasma de Esparta?" - dijeron al mismo tiempo. Jamás habían escuchado un apodo igual a ese nunca en sus vidas, solo dos personas lo sabían realmente. Kratos se quedó en blanco porque no sabía por donde empezar.

**"La verdad, es que no se como decirles esto ni por donde empezar" **- ese día, fue el momento donde sufrió el más grande golpe de su vida y ese recuerdo le ha estado persiguiendo hasta ahora y durante el resto de sus días.

¿Por qué no mejor se los muestro yo de forma visual?" - Celestia habló y todos voltearon a verla confundidos.

**"¿Acaso usted puede hacer eso?" **- Kratos inquirió y ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Tengo un hechizo que permite visualizar los recuerdos de cualquier pony como si estuviéramos presentes en el. Pero Kratos ¿estás realmente dispuesto a mostrarles tu mayor recuerdo?" - le preguntó algo insegura, no es que no fuera capaz de hacer su hechizo en otro ser vivo pero ese acontecimiento no era como cualquier otro puesto que incluso algunos seres de su mundo se enteraron de la existencia de Kratos.

**"Lo haré" **- El Espartano no dio marcha atrás y aceptó el riesgo de lo que pueda suceder después de verlo, luego volteó a mirar a las ponis - **"Les advierto una cosa, lo que están a punto de presenciar no les gustará en lo absoluto y hasta desearán no haberlo visto y solo lo verán UNA sola vez" **- les dijo su advertencia quedando en claro. Las portadoras de los elementos se miraron entre sí con miradas de incertidumbre, ¿Tan terrible era lo que iba a mencionarles?. Lo pensaron por unos momentos hasta que Fluttershy comenzó a hablar.

"Princesa Celestia, estoy dispuesta a ver los recuerdos de Kratos" - declaró la pegaso amarilla con valor. Sus amigas se sorprendieron al oír, hasta ahora jamás habían visto a su tímida amiga tan valiente y ha pasado desde que el Espartano llegó.

"Yo también" - Pinkie (ahora con el cabello normal) fue la siguiente en declarar. Si algo que no quería ver es a un amigo triste y ella haría todo lo posible con tal de animarlo. El resto también hizo lo mismo y aceptaron ver las memorias de Kratos.

Celestia vio suficiente y sonrió - "De acuerdo está decidido, ahora quiero que todos se junten alrededor de Kratos para iniciar con mi hechizo" - en ese momento todos comenzaron a juntarse alrededor del Fantasma de Esparta pero antes de Harry hiciera, Celestia le detuvo con su ala - "Harry, me temo que tu no puedes ver eso"

"¿Qué?" - el joven alicornio se quedó perplejo al oír eso - "Pero abuela, yo también quiero ver el recuerdo de Kratos"

"Harry, lo que Kratos acabó de decir es completamente cierto. Lo que verían a continuación es demasiado como para que tu lo veas a esa edad" - la alicornio no quería que su nieto terminara traumatizado de por vida por el recuerdo de Kratos, la verdad no estaba segura si incluso su mejor alumna o su madre adoptiva puedan soportar lo que iba a ver.

"Pero yo..." - Harry iba a protestar pero el Espartano le interrumpió.

**"Mejor hazle caso niño, de hecho era justo lo que iba a decirte a ti. Es mejor que te quedes" **- el asunto era diferente cuando se tratase de un joven potro.

"Awwwww, no es justo" - el gimió de tristeza y bajó las orejas pero luego alguien puso su casco en su hombre y se dio cuenta de que era Pandora.

"No te angusties Harry" - luego se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo - _"Si lo deseas, puedo contarte una versión breve de ese recuerdo" _- ella lo sabía mejor que caualquier otro pony en esta habitación porque sabe los orígenes de Kratos.

Harry se sonrojo un poco al oír eso, para ser una "potranca" al parecer sabía demasiado pero mientras sepa lo que no iba a ver, se conformaba con eso.

"Bien, ¿están listos todos los ponis?" - Celestia les preguntó a todos para asegurarse de que estuvieran listos, las yeguas se miraron entre sí y asintieron con la cabeza afirmando que estaban listas. En ese entonces Celestia cubrió su cuerno con una luz de color azul y luego tocó la frente de Kratos para que después la habitación se cubriese de una luz deslumbrante.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno amigos, se podría decir que esto es todo por ahora. No se pierdan la siguiente parta ya que es el último capitulo del primer acto y se viene lo mejor.<strong>_

_**"¿Como reaccionaran las mane 6 después de ver el recuerdo de Kratos? ¿A caso lo considerarán un monstruos como en su mundo?"**_

_**Realmente siento haberles hecho esperar pero es que mi PC se descompuso y he tenido que usar las de otras personas para hacer mis capitulo y mi tiempo es algo limitado pero espero que mi nueva PC llegue pronto para que así pueda actualizar mis historias lo más pronto posible.**_

_**Les agradezco nuevamente que me hayan tenido paciencia y les prometo que trataré de que esto no vuelva a ocurrir, un saludo y una brazo para todos mis seguidores de mi parta *;)***_

_**Me Despido yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. Chao! n_n**_


	12. El Fantasma de Esparta, el Inicio

_**Hola y muy buenas a todos amigos, espero que estén preparados porque ya vino la siguiente actualización de esta magnifica historia. Les quiero agradecer a todos por haberme esperado lo suficiente y no se angustien, no quedaran decepcionados por el capitulo.**_

**_Déjenme_**_** decirles que al principio me tomó dificultad en el proceso ya que tuve que hacer los orígenes de Kratos con mi interpretación y el resto fue más fácil ya que pude guiarme mejor con las cinemáticas de los juegos. Para ser preciso, me sirvieron más las escenas de GoW 1 y el GoS ya que ahí se muestra mejor la vida temprana de Kratos. Y ahora tuve que mezclar esos recuerdos junto con las reacciones de nuestras ponis y se podría decir... que definitivamente no les gustará.**_

_**Por cierto, déjenme darles dos anuncios importantes:**_

**_- El primero es que este la segunda parte y a la vez último capitulo del primer acto, o sea la introducción. Ya después vendrá el siguiente acto que constará de algunos capítulos basados en la serie._**

_**- El segundo es que estoy planeando el primer capitulo de otro Crossover con este anime. La historia se llamará "El Fantasma Feudal", cruce de God of War con Inuyasha. Lo había mencionado en alguna ocasión pero no me acuerdo en que momento fue pero se que lo dije. Yo pienso que esa unión podría funcionar, sobre todo conociendo como es el Fantasma de Esparta quedaría bien con el grupo de Inuyasha, pero solo habría unos detalles que lo hacen ser semejante y diferente entre los protagonistas de ambas series.**_

_**(Piénsenlo, un batalla entre un Semi-Dios contra un mitad demonio sería épico, sobre todo porque ambos poseen armas que son las más poderosas en sus respectivos mundos).**_

_**Pero bueno, el tiempo decidirá cuando la historia vendrá a la luz y ojalá no se lo pierdan, ¿ok?.**_

**_Declaro de nuevo:_**

**_God of War son propiedad de David Jaffe, de Sony Computer Entertainment y SCE Santa Monica Studios._**

**_My Little Pony son propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro._**

**_Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._**

**_Pero esta historia si es de propiedad, SuperPonySaiyanX9000._**

**_Sin más por agregar, ¡CONTINUAMOS!_**

* * *

><p><strong>God of War: Ghost of Equestria<strong>

**Capitulo 12: El Fantasma de Esparta, el Inicio**

**(Título Alterno: Las Memorias de un Espartano)**

Cuando las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía abrieron los ojos, se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban en el mundo, andaban flotando en medio de un espacio y en su alrededor se podía ver luces astrales y de ahí se mostraban varios cuadros en donde se mostraban los sucesos de la vida de Kratos.

"¿Qué lugar es este?" - preguntó Rainbow Dash confusa pero a la vez impresionada por lo que estaba rodeado, al parecer el hechizo de la alicornio funcionó.

"Estos son los recuerdos de Kratos" - respondió Celestia su duda - "Mi hechizo nos permitió entrar en su mente y ver algunos de los sucesos de su vida" - les explicó mientras seguían vagando a través del espacio. Mientras viajaban, las yeguas se dieron cuenta de muchas cosas fuera de los común. En los recuerdos no vieron al Espartano como el semental como habían visto, sino más bien vieron a un ser con apariencia de un mono bípedo super-desarrollado con los mismos rasgos de su apariencia solo que este no tenía pelo en el cuerpo, o tan siquiera en la cabeza a excepción de la barba de chivo.

Lo siguiente que veían eran sus enfrentamientos pasados, se había enfrentado a cerberos, manticoras, mino-tauros, cíclopes, mujeres con cabellera hecha completamente de serpientes que convertían en piedra a todos aquellos que la miraban a los ojos **(Gorgonas),** hidras, entre muchos más. **(1) **Estuvieron viajando durante varios minutos, sin rumbos alguno, hasta que finalmente Twilight decidió hablar.

"Disculpe Princesa Celestia, ¿pero a donde nos lleva?" - preguntó con curiosidad, se estaban preguntando si había algún punto en específico en la mente Kratos al que tenían que ir, de hecho, se supone que están aquí para ver el horrible recuerdo que tanto habían mencionado.

"Estamos dirigiéndonos al recuerdo que marcó la existencia de Kratos, lo que pasa es que está escondido en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, puesto que es un recuerdo que Kratos ha tratado tratado de borrar por años pero simplemente no puede" - respondió mientras seguía manteniendo su vista en el camino. Siguieron volando durante unos minutos hasta que finalmente se detuvieron en lo que se suponía que debían encontrar.

"Que puerta más extraña" - comentó Rarity al ver el diseño tan peculiar que tenía la puerta; era complemente redonda, tenía exactamente la forma de una escudo de bronce bastante maltratado, con el símbolo de la cutie mark de Kratos y por último, había una gran cadena que bloqueaba el acceso. (Hagan de cuenta que es como el escudo que se muestra en la screenshoot de GoS en el PSP).

"Pero si es tan importante ese recuerdo como para que lo oculte. Entonces definitivamente debe haber vivido algo trágico en su vida" - fue lo que suspuso Twilight tras analizar detenidamente la puerta.

"Sea lo que sea, tenemos que lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar lo que veremos. Tenemos que hacerlo... por Kratos" - Fluttershy habló por todos y asintieron con la cabeza porque estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo.

Y sin más que decir, Celestia usó su magia para abrir las cadenas que enredaban a puerta y después la abrió y una gran luz apareció adentro de la entrada y luego esa luz cubrió todo cegando la vista de todas las yeguas.

* * *

><p>Cuando las ponis abrieron los ojos se dieron cuenta de que estaba en un lugar diferente, muy diferente a decir verdad.<p>

"¿En donde estamos?" - preguntó Rainbow Dash confundida por lo que estaban viendo a su alrededor. Estaban en medio de un pueblo, semejante al Ponyville pero con una gran diferencia. En lugar de ponis habían seres bípedos semejantes a los monos como los que habían visto en la mente Kratos.

"¿Qué criaturas son estas?, esta es la primera vez que veo una especia como esta" - comentó Fluttershy impresionada, estos seres eran algo muy novedoso para ella siendo cuidadora de animales. Sea quienes sean estos seres eran semejantes a ellos; había hombres, mujeres y niños como cualquier otra especie, también trabajaban en el pueblo con los comercios, en ganado, en artesanías, etc. - _"¿Entonces Kratos provienen de este sitio?_

"Si me le preguntan a mi, parece que estas criaturas no saben lo que es la moda. Solo miren esos trapos" - Rarity dio su opinión de modista al ver las togas blancas que vestían todos, si estuviera realmente les enseñaría uno o dos cosas acerca de usar prendas de calidad.

"Estas criaturas... son humanos" - respondió Celestia y todas voltearon a verla.

"¿Humanos?" - Twilight levantó una ceja intriga tras el comentario de su mentora, sabía que había visto algo así en algún libro - "Pero creí que eran un mito"

"No del todo. Los humanos provienen de una tierra diferente semejante al nuestro. Su estilo de vida y su sustantividad es también igual a Equestria e incluso compartíamos nuestras tierras, pero ya fue muchos milenios desde que un humano pisó Equestria" - Celestia un poco acerca de como era su reino hace unos milenios atrás.

"¿Que fue lo que pasó, su alteza?" - preguntó Applejack y la alicornio se quedó callada por un momento.

"La verdad, preferiría decirles eso más adelante" - ella sabía exactamente el motivo del por qué ya no había humanos y era un poco personal porque eso involucraba decirle lo más profundo de su pasado.

Las portadoras tuvieron que conformarse con esa respuesta y seguir con lo que realmente importa, el motivo del por qué estaban en este recuerdo.

"A todo esto, ¿qué es lo que estamos buscando exactamente de Kratos?" - preguntó Rainbow Dash porque no sabían por donde empezar, es más, ni siquiera saben como lucía Kratos en este lugar siendo más joven.

"Yo los guiaré, mis pequeñas ponis" - Celestia habló y comenzó a caminar a cierta dirección de la ciudad para encontrar a la persona que estaban buscando exactamente.

A medida que andaban caminando por las calles de la ciudad, notaron el estilo de vida de los ciudadanos y sin duda su manera de vivir era igual a Ponyville, es como si no hubieran salido de su hogar pero con humanos en lugar de ponis por los alredores. Cuando el recorrido no parecía tener fin, se detuvieron y presenciaron algo en frente de sus ojos.

"¡Caminen!" - ordenó un soldado vestido de armadura dorada y llevaba consigo una lanza y un escudo con el simbolo de una "V" invertida.

_**(Nota: Es la letra Lambda del alfabeto griego "**_**_Λ")_**

"Miren a esos hombres" - la unicornio lila apuntó con su casco al hombre armado, su armadura le hacía recordar a los que llevan los guardias de Canterlot, incluso su hermano mayor lleva una vestimenta similar - "Creo que estos deben ser los soldados del pueblo"

"Efectivamente mi fiel estudiante, estos soldados son nombrados Espartanos"

"¿Espartanos?" - preguntaron todas al unisono, entonces recordaron cuando conocieron a Kratos les había mencionado esa palabra.

"Estos soldados peleaban en guerras para defender y honrar a esta ciudad que es conocida como Esparta" - Celestia volvió a explicar.

"Ahh, entonces si proviene de aquí" - comentó Pinkie Pie tan alegre como siempre. Ojalá estuviera en esa ciudad para hacerles una fiesta a todos los habitantes. Pero lastima que sea solo un recuerdo y no pueda interactuar con la gente.

"¡Por favor, no me obliguen a hacer esto. El es mi hijo!" - exclamó una mujer con su carne y sangre entre sus manos.

"¡Su hijo ya cumplió la edad señora. Tienen que pasar la prueba si realmente quiere formar parte de la armada Espartana, no hay otra opción!" - el soldado ordenó a sus compañeros y estos quitaron al niño de las mano de su madre.

"¡NO HIJO, VUELVE!" - gritó la mujer destrozada en el alma.

"¡MADRE!" - el niño gritó e intentó safarse de los espartanos pero era inútil y luego el niño fue metido en una jaula junto con otros. Las yeguas se quedaron impactadas con lo que estaban presenciando, eso fue lo más cruel que jamás hayan visto. **(2)**

"Que horrible, ¿por qué ese hombre le esta obligando a esa mujer que entregue a su hijo?" - preguntó Twilight perpleja.

"Porque así son sus normas" - la alicornio del sol habló otra vez y voltearon a verla.

"¿Pero por qué hacen algo así? Solo es un niño" - preguntó Fluttershy devastada.

"Los Espartanos tenían una estricto entrenamiento; cuando los varones llegaban a la edad de 7 años es cuando son reclutados y separados de sus madres para que formen parte del ejercito espartano"

"Pues no me parece nada justo" - reclamó la pegaso de arcoiris, su estuviera allí liberaría a esos niños inocentes.

"Y ahí no acaba la historia; solamente reclutaban a los niños que fuesen de mayor importancia. Aquellos que resultaban ser débiles, los mandaban a lo más profundo de las montañas y los abandonaban"

"Que horror" - dijo Rarity a punto de desmayarse tras oír eso - "¿Cómo pueden vivir así esta gente?"

Ella bajó la cabeza - "La verdad es que la gente tiende a tener diferentes costumbres de vida por más que se parezcan a lo nuestra. Se que es muy cruel en la forma en como reclutaban a los soldados de esta ciudad, pero así es como sus normas y no podemos custionarlos. Para este tiempo la ciudad estaba bajo la mirada del Dios de la Guerra, Ares y el era muy despiadado por usar la guerra como su atrivuto principal" - y lo único que se limitaron a hacer las yeguas era observar como los espartanos traían niño tras otro separandolos de sus madres. Algunos niños eran regañados por los mismos soldados para indicarles lo que debían hacer su ciudad si querían ser grandes guerreros, otros no tenían tanta suerte porque eran azotados con latigos y los enjaulaban para llevarselos a las montañas.

Las lagrimas y sollozos se podían ver escuchar por los alredores y las ponis no pudieron evitar sentir tristeza por esta escena, parecía pelicula de terror. Tras ver esto, pronto se dieron cuenta del motivo del por qué Kratos siempre estaban tan amargado y gruñón, tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir en este mundo de la manera más cruel usando las tácticas del ejercito espartano, ahora lo comprendían todo.

**"¡No dejaré que se lo lleven!" **- habló una joven voz, las ponis voltearon y vieron el origen de esa voz. Vieron a otro niño como todos los otros pero este era un poco diferente, no tenía ni un solo cabello en la cabeza y vestía una toga blanca.

"Joven, has demostrado ser material para la armada espartana, pero tu hermano no y debe irse" - el espartano declaró mientras apuntaba al niño que estaba atrás del otro.

"Hermano..." - el niño se cubrió atrás de su hermano mayor y este puso una mano sobre él.

"Ese niño, esta protegiendo a su hermano" - comentó Twilight, ya era hora de ver algo de justicia en este pueblo.

**"No me importa las circunstancias, no dejaré que se lleven a Deimos" **- el niño pelón desafió al soldado y se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a golpearle.

"Tu... miserable..." - El soldado se quitó de encima al niño y lo titó al suelo - "¡En ese caso, ambos se irán a las montañas!" - les dio indicaciones y tres solados aparecieron y rodearon a los dos niños. El primer niño estaba asustado pero el segundo no y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquier cosa.

"¡No quiero ver!" - exclamó Fluttershy cubriéndose los ojos y no quería presenciar algo tan horrible. Sin embargo eso nunca sucedió.

"¡Ustedes, detengaos!" - habló una voz autoritaria. En seguida los espartanos se detuvieron y voltearon a ver a la persona quien les ordenó.

"¿S-Señor?" - en frente de ellos estaba su máxima autoridad, el Rey de Esparta. Todos se pusieron en posición de firmes y dejaron pasar a su rey sin cuestionar.

"Tal vez sea su gobernante" - comentó Applejack al ver tanto a los soldados como a los aldeanos inclinarse ante ese hombre. El Rey de Esparta se abrió paso hasta llegar enfrente de los dos niños.

"Veo que tu voluntad y determinación es fuerte, dime joven ¿cómo te llamas?" - el inquirió, a lo que el niño respondió.

**"Kratos... ese es mi nombre" **- el joven Kratos respondió dejando a las espectadoras impresionadas, ahora sabían quien era ese niño.

"¿Kratos, eh?, un nombre interesante" - comentó el rey mientras ponía una mano sobre su barbilla - "Sabes Kratos, hace tiempo que he notado tus habilidades en el combate son impresionantes superando a cualquier otro niño de tu edad y de verdad quisiera que formaras parte del reclutamiento espartano" - el rey le ofreció el puesto pero Kratos se negó.

**"No me iré de este lugar sin mi hermano Deimos"**

"Tu sabes como es el reglamento oficial de la armada espartana. Aquellos que no nazcan con los rasgos de un verdadero espartano tienen que irse a las montañas y sobrevivir por cuanto suya por 3 meses a la intemperie, justo como tu lo hiciste" - el Rey insistió pero de igual forma Kratos se negó.

**"No me importa las normas del ejercito. Jamás abandonaré a mi familia" **- declaró el joven espartano con cada gramo de valor.

El Rey de Esparta se quedó pensativo con los palabras y luego comenzó a reírse - "Tu determinación es admirable Kratos, ¿que te parece si te hago una oferta?. Dejaré que tu hermano se quede a tu lado pero eso si, tienes que entrenarlo para que en el futuro puedan ser unos guerreros de categoría, ¿te parece?"

**"Lo haré. Yo mismo lo entrenaré" **- respondió Kratos aceptando la oferta.

"Wow, se nota que Kratos es un buen hermano" - comentó Rianbow estupefacta, confrontó a su propia autoridad sin importarle nada. Al parecer ya tenía su voluntad de hierro desde temprana edad.

"Bueno, cuando se trata de proteger a la familia. Se requiere gran valor para enfrentar cualquier peligro sin importar que sea" - comentó Celestia dando su punto vista.

Y entonces se adelantaron un poco de tiempo y lo que estuvieron viendo era como el joven Kratos entrenaba junto con su hermano menor Deimos para que pudieran convertirse en espartanos. Un detalle es que el hermano menor de Kratos tenía consigo una cicatriz roja marcada en su rostro.

**"¡No bajes la guardia Deimos!" **- exclamó el joven espartano mientras atacaba con su lanza y este fue bloqueado por el escudo de su hermano. Los hermanos estuvieron intercambiando ataque y ataque con sus lanzas y escudos.

"Se que los hermanos pelean, pero esto es ridículo" - comentó Rarity al ver como esos dos peleaban usando armas y ensuciándose en la tierra.

"Pero esta cumpliendo lo que había prometido. Con tal proteger a su hermano" - habló Fluttershy compasiva.

La batalla siguió por unos momentos hasta que Kratos desarmó el escudo de su hermano y lo tiró contra el suelo.

**"¡La espalda de un guerrero Espartano jamás toca el suelo. Incluso en la muerte un Espartano da la cara en combate!. ¡¿Eres un Espartano, o no?!" **- le exigió mientras ponía su lanza cerca del cuello de Deimos.

"Si Kratos" - su hermano menor respondió con firmeza. El joven espartano quitó la lanza y la puso sobre tierra para después ayudar a levantarse. Las ponis quedaron impresionadas por el carácter que poseía Kratos a su corta edad, parecía un maestro en el arte del combate, con razón es tan buen guerrero en la actualidad.

Sin embargo algo interrumpió el momento, en ese instante una flecha incendiada apareció de la nada y casi ataca a los hermanos Kratos.

La cola de Pinkie comenzó a agitarse indicando una "Pinkie-señal" - "¡Oigan amigas, creo que algo caerá del cielo!" - todas voltearon y pudieron ver una lluvia de flechas aproximarse a la ciudad y comenzaron a incendiar todos. Por fortuna para ellas solo eran espíritus en el recuerdo y ningún flecha hizo contacto con sus cuerpos, no se podría decir lo mismo de las personas del recuerdo.

Kratos y Deimo se cubrieron del ataque y luego presenciaron algo más. Una invasión de criaturas provenientes del Hades aparecieron y comenzaron a atacar la ciudad de Esparta, los solados intentaron detenerlos pero eran demasiado fuertes y eran muchos como para confrontarlos.

"Hermano... ¿que está sucediendo?" - Deimos le preguntó algo nervioso a su hermano.

**"Quédate a mi lado, no te pasará nada" **- dijo Kratos en forma de protección.

Las yeguas lo único que se limitaron a ver era como esas criaturas arrasaban todos y a todos, esas criaturas eran casi las mismas que se habían encontrado cuando estuvieron viajando cuando buscaron los Elementos de la Armonía.

"¿Quién es responsable de esta masacre?" - preguntó Twilight impactada.

"Pronto le averiguaremos" - respondió Celestia porque sabía de quien era esa invasión.

En ese momento, entre las llamas salieron dos figuras montadas en caballo; el primero era un hombre alto vestido de armadura con la cabellera de fuego y la otra era un mujer vestida de blanco y con el cabello marrón. Esas dos misteriosos seres se detuvieron enfrente de los hermanos espartanos y se les quedaron viendo, en especial al que estaba marcado.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, el hombre montado en su caballo se acercó rápidamente y arrebató a Deimos del lado de Kratos.

"¡Kratoooooooos!" - DeimoS pidió socorro a su hermano mayor y este reaccionó.

**"Yiiiiiaaaaaaahhhhh!" **- Kratos, desesperado, se abalanzó ante el secuestrador con la intención de salvar su hermano pero ocurrió lo contrario. El hombre de cabello de fuego le correspondió con puñetazo en el rostro y dejó al joven espartano tirado en el suelo dejandole una herida abierta en su ojo. El hombre desenvainó su espada para darle el golpe de gracia.

"¡Ese hombre lo va a matar!" - exclamó Rainbow impactada, no podían hacer nada al respecto.

_**"¡Basta!" **_- exclamó la otra figura deteniendo a su compañero hablando en un extraño idioma - _**"Padre nos ha enviado aquí para llevarle al marcado; este chico no tiene importancia" **_- el otro cesó su ataque y dirigió a ella.

"¿Que fue lo que dijo? No entendí ninguna palabra" - comento Twilight confusa tras oír su dialogo. Jamás había oído una idioma como ese.

"Esta usando su lenguaje divino" - respondió Celestia y todos voltearon a verla.

"¿Lenguaje divino? ¿Es como la voz Canterlot?" - Twilight volvió a preguntar.

"Algo así, ellos son deidades y tienden a usar un lenguaje diferente a los mortales" - esa era la teoría de la alicornio porque ella conocía las costumbres de las deidades. **(3)**

**_"Ves tan poco de la verdad Atenea. ¡Apártate!" _**- protestó el hombre molesto con su hermana con el mismo lenguaje pero la mujer insistió.

_**"He dicho que nadie tocará al chico. ¡Coged al marcado y marchaos!" **_- y en ese momento, las dos figuras comenzaron a retirarse de la ciudad llevando a su prisionero

"¡Kratoooooooos, ayudame! ¡Kratos!" - el niño marcado suplicó que lo salvasen pero su hermano estaba herido física y mentalmente.

_**"Perdóname" **_- la diosa se disculpó (ahora hablando en español) ante el muchacho que estaba en el suelo en señal de remordimiento antes de retirarse con su hermano.

"Deimos..." - Kratos no pudo hacer nada más que observar como su hermana estaba siendo alejado de su vida. Se sentía débil por no haberlo protegido y ahora tenía que rescatarlo de algún modo. **(4)**

* * *

><p>En ese momento, todas decidieron detenerse por un momento tratando de liberar sus pensamientos por lo que habían visto.<p>

"Ahora sabemos como ha vivido Kratos, y eso me entristece" - comentó la pony de tierra naranja mientras bajaba cabeza, que bueno que su hijo Harry se quedó fuera de esto porque no lo habría soportado con su mente infantil. Jamás se hubieran imaginado que Kratos lo hubiera pasado tan mal como haberle apartado bruscamente de su hermano. Todas estaban serias, molestas y sobre todo tristez, incluso Pinkie no sabía como animar el animo de sus amigas porque estaba igual, su melena se puso liso y opaco.

"Y lo peor esta por venir mis pequeñas ponis" - Celestia habló también desanimada.

"¿Que puede ser peor de lo que vimo ahora?" - inquirió Rainbow estresada.

"Lo que vimos solo fue el inicio y del como Kratos se preparó para enfrentarse al mundo. Y ahora veremos el origen de sus reputación como el Fantasma de Esparta, por esa razón lo peor esta por venir" - y en ese momento, Celestia usó su hechizo para reanudar el recorrido por la mente del espartano.

* * *

><p>Ahora nuestras ponis regresaron a los recuerdos del espartano y siguieron viendo más acontecimientos de su vida:<p>

Lo primero que vieron fue un especie de avance rápido de tiempo en donde se montraba a Kratos convertirse en un formidable guerrero; durante esos años ha luchado contra muchos enemigos hasta convertirse en capitán de la armada espartana como se había jurado desde joven. Al principio su tropa comenzó con tan solo 50 soldados y después esa cantidad aumentó a miles, cosa que impresionó a todas en general. Sin embargo había un detalle que notaron en él, a pesar de ser un hombre que mataba a sus rivales de una forma despiadada se ocultaba un hombre bondadoso y la razón es porque Kratos tenía familia, una esposa y una hija. Eso último tampoco se lo esperaban, entonces era un hombre de familia, un padre, y por si eso fuera poco, esas dos hembras eran las únicas personas que no tenían miedo de enfrentarse al general espartano por más cruel que era en el campo.

"¿Cuando seguirás con esto Kratos?, ¿Cuando acabará esto?" - preguntó su esposa Lisandra cuestionando sus crueles métodos de combate. En aquellos tiempos ella y su hija Caliope eran las únicas personas que tenían el valor para enfrentarse al guerrero Espartano.

**"Cuando la gloria de Esparta sea reconocida en todo el mundo"** - Kratos respondió con una actitud altanera.

Su esposa no quedó convencida por su respuesta - "¿La gloria de Esparta?. Lo haces por ti no por Esparta"

A pesar de las demandas de su propia mujer y su hija, no tenía ningún rencor hacia ellas, al contrario sentía un gran cariño por más sádico que sea.

**"No importa lo que digan, haré lo que deba hacer por el honor"** - el se drigió en su corcel.

"¡Padre!" - su hija Caliope fue a abrazarlo antes de que se subiera.

**"Hija mía, pórtate bien con tu madre"** - el le había devuelto el abrazo.

"Padre, por favor no vuelvas a asustarnos así, no queremos perderte" - dijo Caliope preocupada.

Su esposa también lo abrazó - "Caliope tiene razón Kratos, no vuelvas a arriesgarte de esa manera, por favor prometelo"

**"No puedo garantizarles eso"** - comentó sin emoción a pesar de recibir ambos abrazos.

"Solo prometelo" - dijo Lisandra una vez más mirándolo a los ojos.

El Espartano se quedó en silencio tras recibir aquellas palabras, no dijo nada al respecto y se subió a su caballo para después irse a la guerra.

"No tenía idea de que Kratos pudiera ser padre" - comentó Fluttershy tras ver esa escena. Al parecer tenía más sentimiento de lo que creían, puede que sea un guerrero despiadada, pero hasta personas como él tienen sentimientos y eso se comprobó tras ver como Kratos trataba a su esposa e hija, incluso les obsequió unos regalos de los tesoros que había conseguido en sus batallas. A su esposa le dio un collar con una gema azul y a su hija le fabricó una flauta de madera tallada.

"Bueno, por otro lado debimos esperarlo ya que se veía muy maduro para su edad" - comentó Rarity recordando su masculina voz muy grave. Tal vez su aspecto era totalmente diferente al semental que conocieron por primera vez, pero la voz lo delata.

"Pero si tenía una buena vida con una familia, ¿entonces que salió mal?" - preguntó Twilight intrigada, lo preguntó porque no todo era miel sobre hojuelas y el caso de Kratos no era una excepción.

"Me temo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo, Twilight Sparkle. Este es el momento donde la vida Kratos cambió para siempre" - comentó Celestia mientras cambiaban de escenario.

"Wow..." - murmuró Rainbow Dash estupefacta. Ahora todas se encontraban en un campo de batalla muy extenso, en cada extremo estaban dos ejercitos; el de Kratos conformado por los espartanos y en el otro se encontraban unos hombres que parecían ser más rudos que los espartanos, los barbaros del éste.

"Son demasiados diría yo" - dijo Applejack tratando de contrar cuantos soldados había en todo el lugar.

**"¡Soldados, no debemos detenernos. LUCHAREMOS EN EL NOMBRE ESPARTA!" **- declaró el general Kratos mientras el y su tropa marchaban hacia la guerra y el ejercito bárbaro comandado por un gran hombre barbudo vestido de pieles no se quedaron atrás y comenzaron con la ofensiva.

Y entonces la batalla comenzó y se podría decir que los espartanos no la pasaron tan bien que digamos porque sus revilas resultaron ser más fuertes que ellos.

"Que... horror..." - dijo Twilight aterrada tratando de no ver eso - "No puedo ver..." - las demás hacían lo mismo, los espartanos estaban siendo derrocados por los bárbaros del éste.

"En la guerra, la cantidad de soldados y su disciplina es lo que decide la victoria de una batalla. Temo decir que los bárbaros superan a los espartanos por mucho" - analizó la alicornio tras ver el campo de batalla y se podría decir que había un festival de sangre por doquier.

"¿Eso quiere decir que Krati... iba a perder?" - preguntó Pinkie triste y con el cabello todavía liso.

"Eso iba a suceder, hasta que tomó la decisión que lo marcó de por vida"

Y la batalla siguió por unas horas (en ese recuerdo), los espartanos estaban a punto de ser vencidos cuando su capitán estaba tirado en el suelo a punto de perder la vida ante el barbaro.

"Este será tu fin, espartano" - declaró el jefe bárbaro mientras alzaba su gran martillo para dar el golpe de gracia.

**"No..." **- Kratos estaba perdido, su rival resultó ser más fuerte que todo lo que había enfrentado antes. Se sentía débil, impotente e inútil porque rompió el juramento de un espartano, tenía que hacer algo ahora para salvar su vida y fue entonces cuando esa idea le vino a la cabeza - **"¡ARES!" **- y justo cuando dijo eso, los cielos se partieron en dos y de ahí surgió una enorme figura bípeda con el cabello de fuego y vestido de una armadura. Todas las ponis se quedaron impactadas al ver.

"¡¿Quien es es ese?! ¡Es un gigante!" - exclamó Rarity al ver a ese ser aterrizar en la tierra.

"Ese un dios... El Dios de la Guerra, Ares" - respondió Celestia porque sabía que era, o más bien, quien fue esa deidad - "Kratos suplicó al dio para que ese dios le salvase la vida"

"Eso debió ser bueno... ¿verdad?" - preguntó Fluttershy temblando pero ella negó con la cabeza.

"Temo que no, Kratos ofreció su propia vida para que Ares acabara con sus enemigos, eso significa que se convirtió en su sirviente"

Y efectivamente vieron al espartano, de rodillas, inclinándose ante el dios de la guerra quien escuchó sus oraciones.

**"¿Qué deseas de mi, mortal?"** - exigió el dios de la guerra ante el espartano.

**"****Mi vida es tuya Ares. A partir de hoy, cumpliré tu voluntad" **- Kratos le entregó su alma ante la deidad, cosa que sorprendió a las espectadores. A pesar de la voluntad de hierra que poseía el espartano tuvo que bajar hasta el punto de entregar su vida ante alguien más, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa.

Y entonces Ares cumplió su petición, con su magia empezó con acabar con todos los bárbaros que quedaban en el campo de batalla; los torturó, los mutiló, los incineró y todas los tipos de tortura posibles que pudiesen existir, un verdadero horror de espectáculo para nuestras ponis. Pero eso no era todo, como último regalo, el dios de la guerra ordenó a sus harpías traer las armas apropiadas para su nuevo sirviente. Esas criaturas con alas llevaban consigo un par de espadas encadenadas provenientes de las profundidades del mismo Hades, similares a las Espadas del Exilio, las Espadas del Caos. Las cadenas de las cuchillas se enlazaron y se fundieron encima de los brazos de Kratos, tal vez el espartano dio un grito de agonía por el dolor que estaba recibiendo pero era un precio que debía pagar.

_"Ahora sabemos como Kratos consiguió sus armas"_ - pensó la unicornio al esas espadas encadenadas, pero a decir verdad lucían un poco diferentes a los que vieren en el exterior.

Y con las Espadas del Caos, Kratos derrotó fácilmente al jefe bárbaro cortandole la cabeza con un simple movimiento. Sin embargo, al momento de empuñar las espadas, se podía sentir un aura de maldad en el interior del espartano. Desde ahí ya no volvió a ser el mismo, el guerrero tatuado de rojo junto con su nuevo ejercito estuvieron atacando a todo lo que estaba a su pasa: ejércitos rivales y a diestra y siniestra sin piedad alguna. La princesa junto con las portadoras de los elementos les daba nauseas con tan solo ver esa masacre, ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando? estaba actuando más violento de lo que habían visto de él antes, ¿acaso tiene que ver con el poder que adquirió del dios de la guerra?.

Ahora cambiaron de escenario y se podía ver a Kratos enfrente de sus soldados mientras les daba un breve discurso, se encontraban en frente de un pueblo al que iban a atacar.

**"¡Han construido un templo para ofrecer sus oraciones a Atenea, todo este pueblo supone un Fe en contra del gran Ares! ¡Quemad el pueblo, arrasarlo entero!" - **tras decir eso, el general espartano lanzó una antorcha y comenzaron con la invasión.

"Es... un monstruo" - dijo la pony de tierra temblando de miedo. Las demás no podían negarlo, Kratos era un monstruo sin corazón y sin remordimiento, de haber sabido que la verdad llegaría a este punto, no hubieran preferido ver sus recuerdos.

"Se que esto es deplorable, pero este es el verdadero Kratos y estamos a punto de ver el motivo de su existencia como Fantasma de Esparta" - comentó la princesa del sol mientras seguían viendo.

Mientras el ejercito espartano estaba atacando el pueblo, su capitan estaba en frente del templo que era de ofrenda para la diosa Atenea, pero luego la oráculo del pueblo apareció para decirle una cosa.

"Ten cuidado Kratos, los peligros del templo son más mayores de lo que crees" - la oráculo le dijo su advertencia pero el espartano hizo omiso de ella y la apartó del camino. Con un fuerte pisotón abrió la puerta del templo y comenzó a asesinar a todos lo que se encontraban en el interior del templo, embriagado de poder mató a cada hombre y mujer con tal de saciar de sed de sangre. Sin embargo tras llegar al final, Kratos asesinó a las dos últimas personas, se pudieron escuchar los gritos de dos hembras y cuando menos se dio cuenta, Kratos se quedó impactado con lo que estaba viendo.

**"No..." **- los cadáveres de su mujer y su hija yacían enfrente de él, las había asesinado - **"¡Lisandra, Caliope. NO!"**

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" - preguntó Fluttershy confundida.

"Kratos asesinó a su esposa y a su hija" - respondió Celestia y todas quedaron estupefactos.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" - eso ya era suficiente, primero a sus enemigos, luego a gente inocente, ¿y ahora su propia carne y sangre?.

"Pero si Kratos amaba a su familia, ¿cómo pudo hacer algo así?" - preguntó Rainbow consternada.

"No fue su culpa, el dios Ares tuvo que ver con esto. Engañó a Kratos para que asesinase a su propia familia con tal de pagar el precio de su poder"

"Que cruel" - comentaron Fluttershy y Pinkie a punto de llorar. No merecía esto

Kratos estaba sosteniendo los cadáveres de sus victimas, la gloria del que había disfrutado ahora se convirtió en horror, se sentía destrozado en su interior -** "Mi mujer... mi hija... ¿pero cómo? Si los había dejado en Esparta" **- en ese momento una llama apareció mostrando el rostro del dios de la guerra.

_**"Estas convirtiendo en todo aquello que esperaba Kratos. Ahora, con tu mujer e hija muertos, nada te retendrá. ¡Te harás más fuerte, te convertirás en la misma muerte!"**_

Las yeguas no podían creer lo que acaban de escuchar, definitivamente esto no fue culpa de Kratos sino del hombre quien lo salvó, le otorgó el poder para que al final matase a las personas que realmente amaba Kratos.

Luego vieron a Kratos alejarse del templo incendiado y se puso de rodillas, sentía un gran odio hacia el dios de la guerra - **"¡AREEEEEEEEEEEES!" **- gritó su nombre con todo el aire de sus pulmones y lo maldijo, ya no le iba a servir por lo que había hecho, quería tomar venganza. La oráculo apareció para decirlo algo más al espartano.

"A partir de esta noche, la marca de tan terrible acto será visible para todos. Las cenizas de tu mujer e hija permanecerán pegadas a tu piel... y nunca te las podrás quitar" - en ese momento, tras su declaración en los cielos aparecieron unas cenizas blancas y comenzaron a rodear de pies a cabeza el cuerpo de Kratos hasta tornar su cuerpo completamente blanco.

"Y así es como Kratos se convirtió en el... Fantasma de Esparta" - concluyó Celestia mientras todas contemplaban al Kratos que conocieron en Equestria. Ahora lo entendían todo.

Sin embargo, el espartano comenzó a enfurecerse y dirigió su mirada hacia las ponis - **"¡SALGAN DE MI CABEZA!" **- exclamó y por algún motivo, las equinas estaban siendo expulsadas de la mente de Kratos hasta volver al mundo real. **(5)**

* * *

><p><strong>De vuelta en el Castillo<strong>

La princesa junto con las portadoras de los elementos regresaron a la sala del trono y trataron de recuperar el equilibrio porque el viaje fue una completa sacudida.

"Regresaron" - comentó Harry mientras se acercaba a su madre y a las demás - "Mamá, que bueno que volviste" - dijo mientras tomaba su casco para levantarla.

"Si, gracias por preocuparte terroncito"

"Ya nos preguntábamos cuando iban a volver, prácticamente nos sentíamos solos" - comentó Pandora.

"Si... y por cierto, ¿que estaban ustedes dos mientras nos ausentamos?" - inquirió Rainbow a los dos potrillos y estos solo se miraron.

"Bueno..." - Harry se rascó la cabeza mientras desviaba la mirada - "Pandora me estuvo contando como Kratos se convirtió en el Fantasma de Esparta. Debo admitir que me asusté un poco porque el relato fue aterrador y un poco triste"

"Ah bueno, así pues si" - esa respuesta le pareció convincente para todas. Al menos fue bueno que escuchara el relato en forma oral y no visual como en su caso.

"¿Y no hicieron nada más que hablar, pequeño principe?" - preguntó Celestia con cierto tono causando que el potro se sonrojara.

"¡Abuela!" - exclamó avergonzado. Las yeguas se rieron de la actitud de Harry, por otro lado Pandora también se sonrojó por sus comentarios. Sin embargo había un minúsculo detalle.

"Oigan, ¿donde está Kratos?" - preguntó la niña confundida, todas las ponis vieron por toda la habitación y no vieron rastro del Fantasma de Esparta.

"Desapareció..." - dijo Pinkie Pie, todavía estando en su estado deprimida - "¿Pero por qué?"

"Tal vez se deba porque vimos su pasado y no quiere hablar con nadie" - supuso la tímida pegaso - "Pobrecito, ha pasado por tanto sufrimiento"

"Es verdad. Jamás imaginamos que tenía ese estilo de vida" - todas sentían empatía por el espartano. Que te quiten a tu familia a la fuerza y que el mismo haya masacrado a su familia, sin duda el destino es muy cruel.

"Pero a decir verdad, Kratos no es el único que oculta secretos... como yo" - comentó Pandora y todas la prestaron atención.

"¿De qué hablas, querida?" - preguntó Rarity intrigada.

"Creo que también es momento de que lo sepan; Pandora no es una niña" - dijo Celestia y todas jadearon de estupefacción.

"¿C-como no puede ser una niña?. Solo mírenla" - exclamó Twilight confundida mientras la señalaba.

"Tal vez lo parezca, pero yo no soy una niña común y corriente como acostumbran a ver. Yo no estoy ni viva ni muerta"

"Explícanos" - Applejack le pidió que validara su argumento.

"Verán, yo fui creada como un objeto, una llave para ser exacto" - Pandora comenzó a explicar pero fue interrumpida.

"¿Una llave? ¿Para qué?" - inquirió Fluttershy.

"Un artefacto que construyó mi padre hace muchos años para contener un gran poder que los Dioses del Olimpo tuvieron que encerrar tras la Gran Guerra contra los Titanes: La Caja de Pandora, de ahí viene precisamente mi nombre"

"Increíble" - les pareció muy interesante lo que acaba de decir la niña.

"Espera, si dices que no eres una niña, ¿entonces cuantos años tienes exactamente?" - preguntó Rainbow de brazos cruzados.

"Bueno, como fui creada a partir del corazón de la llama junto con la caja. No tendría una edad definida porque no estoy ni viva ni muerta, pero con el tiempo que he estado en cautiverio se podría decir que tengo más de 1000 años" - les respondió dejando nuevamente a todos en shock, en realidad, a casi todos.

"¡¿1000 AÑOS?!" - preguntaron las portadoras al mismo tiempo y Pandora asintió.

"Es mas o menos lo que me contó sobre ella misma, ¿no les parece una locura?. Je je, tiene tantos como mi abuela Celestia o la tía Lulú" - comentó el joven alicornio con una leve risita.

Simplemente no podían creerlo, Pandora era prácticamente mayor que cualquier otro pony en Equestria, justo a lado de sus princesas "aparentemente" inmortales. Si en 1000 años no cambió de la niñez, ¿cómo será cuando crezca a una adulta?, tal vez ni en 10000 cambie. **(6)**

_"Ahora ya entiendo porque sabe tanto sobre Kratos" - _pensaron las ponis en sus mentes pero otra pregunta les vino a la mente.

"Pandora, una pregunta más ¿qué paso con ese poder que fue contenido en tu caja?" - inquirió la unicornio lila curiosa.

"Kratos lo liberó, cuando tuvo que enfrentarse al dios de la guerra, Ares" - ella respondió. Ese nombre les dio rabia al escucharlo, ese hombre fue quien engañó a Kratos para que matase a su propia familia.

"¿Y lo derrotó?" - inquirió Rainbow y la potranca asintió con la cabeza.

"Si, consiguió su venganza después de todo pero de igual forma su pasado lo sigue atormentando hoy en día y ni siquiera convirtiéndose en dios logró superar esa perdida" - Celestia fue quien respondió esta vez cuasando mas intrigas.

"¿Kratos es un dios?" - preguntó Pinkie estupefacta.

"Si y no, verán, se convirtió en dios de la guerra suplantando al anterior. Pero poco después fue traicionado y sus poderes divinos fueron arrebatados por su propio padre Zeus. El mismo quien oímos un tiempo atrás, pero afortunadamente, en el viaje que hicieron, recuperó la Espalda del Olimpo donde contiene todo su poder" - la alicornio terminó de explicarles a sus subditos.

"Eso explica por qué es tan fuerte" - comentó Applejack recordando las bestias que fueron derrotadas por el guerrero marcado. Todas se quedaron en silencia tratando de reflexionar todo lo que habían visto, nadie dijo nada hasta que Fluttershy tomó la primera palabra.

"Hay que encontrar a Kratos"

"¿Estás segura, querida? Porque desde mi punto de vista creo que prefiere estar solo por un tiempo hasta que se le quite lo enojado" - Rarity intentó disuadir pero la pegaso amarilla se negó.

"Debemos hacerlo, es nuestro nuevo amigo después de todo y necesita todo nuestro apoyo. Tal vez esté herido y triste por lo de su pasado, pero nosotras podemos ayudarle a superar sus problemas. ¿Somos las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, lo recuerdan?" - ella les preguntó a sus amigas y asintieron con la cabeza.

"Es verdad Fluttershy, nosotras somos las guardianas de los elementos y nuestro deber es esparcir la armonía aquellos que necesiten una lección importante acerca de la amistad" - comentó Twilight porque Fluttershy tenía toda la razón.

"¿Entonces que estamos esperando?. ¡Vayamos a buscarlo!" - sugirió Rainbow y todas levantaron el casco de los ánimos.

Luego Pandora tomó la palabra - "Yo los ayudaré a buscarlo, al menos se donde podría estar"

"Muy bien, te seguimos niña"

"Y por cierto, yo no soy una niña" - replicó con un leve ceño fruncido y ahora tenían que aprenderse eso de memoria.

"Ok..." - y en entonces, las ponis y el potro salieron del trono para encontrar al Fantasma de Esparta.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras Tanto<strong>

En algún lugar del jardín del castillo, Kratos se encontraba sentado en frente de un roble tratando de sacar la ira que tenía en su interior. Ya reveló lo suficiente a esas yeguas y no quería que vieran más de su vida. Ahora de seguro tendrían miedo de él con tan solo escuchar su nombre, así como en su mundo.

"¡Kratos!" - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó a alguien llamarle, se asomó y pudo ver a Pandora y al grupo de yeguas buscando por el jardín llamandole por su nombre, lo estaban buscando. El simplemente los ignoró y volvió a sentarse en el roble.

Mientras tanto, las demás seguían caminando de un lado al otro pero no encontraban al espartano. Luego se reunieron en la fuente que estaban en la parte central del jardín.

"¿Tuvieron éxito?" - preguntó Twilight tratando de recuperar el aliento, todos negaron con la cabeza.

"No Twi, esto es igual de difícil que buscar una aguja en un pajar" - comentó Applejack con su acento habitual. Han estado haciendo eso durante casi media hora.

"¿Donde pudo haber ido?" - preguntó Fluttershy preocupada.

"Tal vez se fue volando, recuerden que es un pegaso" - supuso Rainbow Dash porque ella buscaba mejor a quien sea desde los cielos.

"¡AMIGOS!" - se escuchó la voz de Pinkie y todos voltearon a verla mientras se acercaba saltando.

"¿Qué pasa Pinkie?" - preguntó Harry. Ahora la pony de tierra tenía el cabello de vuelta a la normalidad.

"¡Encontré a Krati, siganme!" - volvió a exclamar de la emoción y otra vez volvió a saltar mientras las demás le seguían. Unos momentos después el grupo llegó hasta un roble y efectivamente el Fantasma de Kratos estaba ahí sentado.

"¡Kratos, por fin te encontramos. Nos preocupaste!" - dijo Pandora acercandose poco a poco pero el espartano la ignoró.

**"¡Alejense!" **- él gruñó mientras se volteaba.

"¿Perdón, qué dijiste?" - preguntó Rarity confusa.

**"¡Que se le alejen de mi. No las quiero ver!" **- exclamó una vez más molesto.

Rainbow se precipitó y voló cerca de él - "¡Óyeme tu, no puedes hablarnos de esa manera! Te estuvimos buscando por todo el castillo, ¿y así es como nos recibes?"

**"¡No les pedí que me buscaran. Ahora lárguense!" - **La pegaso estaba a punto de reclamar pero Applejack la detuvo sosteniéndola de su cola.

"Tanquila Dainbow. No quedemos usad la violencia pada desolved las cosas"

"Pero... es que... él... ¡argh!" - Rainbow a regañates se calmó y se cruzó de piernas.

"¿Kratos, por qué no quieres dirigirnos la palabra?" - preguntó Twilight.

**"¡¿Qué no es obvio?! ¡Mirenme, soy un monstruo!" **- exclamó mientras se señalaba a si mismo - **"¡Todo lo que tengo encima de mi es a causa de las acciones que hice"**

"Pero Kratos, tu no eres un monstruo. Solo... has pasado por un mal momento"

**"¿Un mal momento? ¡¿UN MAL MOMENTO, DICES?! ¿Te parece solo un mal momento el que tu familia fue sacrificada, y contigo mismo?" -** preguntó bruscamente y todos retrocedieron en algo de temor - **"No entienden por lo que he pasado" **

Las yeguas estaban conmocionadas por las palabras del espartano, sabían a que se refería. Lo vieron con sus propios ojos, del como perdió su familia y del como consiguió su poder. Tenían que hablarle porque hablar es la mejor forma de arreglar las cosas, la primera en hablar fue Fluttershy

"Kratos..." - ella se acercó lentamente - "No debes sentirte culpable, tu no fuiste el responsable del todo de tus acciones de tu pasado. Solo debes olvidarlo"

**"¿Olvidarlo?"** - preguntó perplejo -** "¿Tu que sabes, yegua? He intentado olvidar mi pasado por años y eso nunca ocurrirá, y he intentado de todo. Di mi servicio a los Olímpicos por más de una década y no me concedieron lo que quería y para colmo, me traicionaron. ****Todo por lo que luché, todo por lo que amé, lo perdí; mi hogar... mi familia... todo. Y justo cuando tuve la oportunidad recuperarlo, lo volví a perder" **- dijo recordando a su madre Calisto, a su hermano Deimos y lo más importante, a su esposa e hija. Y todo esto por culpa de los Dioses del Olimpo, pero sobre todo, por su culpa - **"Simplemente no puedo quitarme estos recuerdos por más que lo desee y no puedo contar con nadie. Por eso... he perdido la esperanza"**

Fluttershy sentía un golpe en el corazón al igual que las demás, Kratos estaba siendo lo más sincero que podía ser ya que es un gran guerrero, pero no hay olvidar que cualquiera tiene sentimientos por más que lo oculten.

"Kratos, no debes perder la esperanza. Se que tu pasado es muy doloroso e incluso a nosotras nos dolió verlo porque era muy importante para ti, pero te habíamos prometido que íbamos a soportar cualquier cosa que se nos pusiera enfrente. Tu no eres un monstruo, al contrario tu eres un buen pony, o mejor dicho... humano como es tu naturaleza"

El espartano volvió a mirarla - **"Pero... ¿de que me sirve que me digas eso?. No importa que tantas sermones me digan, eso no cambio las cosas, estoy condenado a estar solo en este mundo" **- por ese motivo quiere su venganza.

"Te equivocas Kratos, tu no estas solo, tu nunca lo has estado; tienes a Pandora, a nuestras amigas y sobre todo a mi" - dijo con una cálida sonrisa mientras señalaba a sus amigas - "Sabes, nosotras tenemos una conexión especial que nos hace buenas amigas. Por ejemplo: mi amor hacia los animales me hace sentir bondadosa"

"Y yo con mi talento con la magia" - habló Twilight iluminando su cuerno.

"Y yo con mi trabajo honesto en la granja" - habló Applejack ajustando su sombrero.

"Y yo con pasión en la elaboración del arte y confección me hace sentir generosa" - habló Rarity arreglando su melena.

"Y yo con mi velocidad y lealtad hacia mis amigas" - habló Rainbow con orgullo mientras inflaba el pecho.

"Y yo con mi *risas* amor hacia las ¡FIESTAS!" - habló Pinkie con entusiasmo mientras saltaba.

"Y yo con mi espíritu y valor contra los peligros" - habló Harry con determinación.

"Y yo manteniendo la esperanza" - habló Pandora sonriendo.

"¿Ves, Kratos?. Todos estamos aquí para apoyarte en cualquier momento" - volvió a comentar la tímida pegaso

Kratos simplemente no sabía que decir ante esto, estas ponis tenían algo, algo que los hacía diferenciar de todo el mundo, incluso de los Dioses y Titanes - **"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no tienen miedo de mi a pesar de haber visto mi pasado?"**

"No hay ningún motivo para tenerte miedo. Se que al principio iniciamos con la pata izquierda pero durante nuestro viaje por los elementos, tu nos salvaste la vida de esas peligrosas criaturas y sería muy ingrato de nuestra sino te le agradeciéramos de alguna forma" - Fluttershy respondió mientras ella y las demás asentían con la cabeza.

El Fantasma de Esparta simplemente no podía creerlo, estas yeguas no tuvieron miedo de él; les permitió ver sus orígenes, de las personas que masacró en su búsqueda del poder incluyendo a su familia que el mismo mató pero parece que nos les afectaba tanto como a la gente de su mundo. ¿Como es posible esto? ¿A caso tiene que ver el lazo que las une?. Y justo cuando vio a la pegaso amarilla le hizo recordar a la misma mirada que solía tener su esposa e hija juntas, ¿que es lo que estará sintiendo?.

"¿Qué dices Kratos? ¿Que te parece si iniciamos desde cero?" - sugirió Twilight. Tras pensarlo por unos segundos, el espartano finalmente respondió.

**"Está bien"**

"¡Yaaaaaay!" - todos gritaron de la emoción y se juntaron en un abrazo grupal causando que se sintiera incomodo y se separó inmediatamente.

**"¡Ya, no se me acerquen así. No les dije que hicieran eso, tontas!"**

"¿Eso significa que ahora si somos amigos, Krati?" - preguntó Pinkie con gran entusiasmo.

**"No tientes tu suerte, yegua. Solamente seré civilizado con ustedes, nada más eso" **- replicó Kratos con el ceño fruncido y de piernas cruzadas.

"Oww" - Pinkie se sintió un poco desilusionada - "Bueno no importa, te seguiré llamando Krati por cariño. Además, recuerda que me Pinkie-prometiste una fiesta al regresar a casa"

**"Tienes suerte de que un Espartano cumple las promesas"**

"Corrección, Pinkie-promesas"

**"Como sea"**

El grupo comenzó a reírse porque las cosas ya se habían suavizado, tal vez Kratos no se iba a llevar con alguna de las ponis como su fuera un amigo, pero al menos se comportaría para que no usara la violencia **(7)**

"Veo que ya resolvieron el problema mis pequeños ponis" - dijo Celestia acercándose al grupo.

"Princesa Celestia" - dijeron las portadoras al mismo tiempo.

**"¿Cuanto tiempo llevas escondida?" **- le preguntó porque sintió a la alicornio oculta entre las plantas del jardín.

"Prácticamente desde que comenzaron a hablar" - respondió con una pequeña risa - "Veo que ya te encuentras un poco mejor, ¿verdad Kratos?"

**"Algo así. Todavía hay cosas que me inquietan, por ejemplo la presencia de un Olímpico"**

"Buen punto, creo que con el mensaje que nos dio el rey de los dioses, no da a indicar que no tardará mucho en atacar" - al decir eso, las demás se estremecieron por la idea del ataque de una deidad y sobre todo porque es el padre de Kratos.

**"Y cuando él aparezca. Mi espada y yo reclamaremos su sangre" **- comentó mientras invocaba la Hoja del Olimpo.

"Kratos, la venganza no resolverá nada" - protestó Twilight pero fue recibida con la mirada fulminante del espartano.

**"¡Ustedes no se metan en esto, se como resolver mis propios asuntos. Esta es mi guerra, no la suya!" **- Kratos volvió a advertirles a las ponis de su futura batalla contra su padre.

"Sería bueno de tu parte si me ayudaras a proteger mi reino y a mis súbditos. Por eso quiero ofrecerte esto..." - Celestia iluminó su cuerno para después usar su magia hacia Kratos. El cuerpo del espartano fue rodeado por una especie de anillo de fuego, podía sentir el poder recorrer sus venas y en sus espadas.

"Wow" - dijeron todas estupefactas, su gobernante le estaba dando algo de su poder de alicornio. Unos momentos después, las llamas desaparecieron dejando solamente a Kratos.

**"¿Que fue lo que hizo?" **- preguntó curioso.

"Acabas de recibir '**La Ira del Sol'**. Con esto tu cuerpo será envuelto en llamas que no te quemarán a ti sino tus enemigos con el poder que posee el mismo sol" - le explicó mientras el Espartano accionaba su nueva habilidad, su cuerpo se envolvió en llamas al igual que sus armas - "Este poder no lo he usado en mucho tiempo, pero se que tu lo controlarás mejor" **(8)**

_**(Letrero de GoW: Acabas de Recibir 'La Ira del Sol'. Con esto podrás quemar a tus enemigos con tus llameantes ataques")**_

"Eso si es 'estar que arde'" - comentó Harry impresionado al igual que su madre y amigas al ver al semental en llamas.

**"Le juro que este poder no será desperdiciado" **- decía mientras apagaba la magia - **"Pero esto no significa que mi lealtad esta a su nombre"**

"Lo se, pero no estaría mal recibir algo de apoyo externo porque aunque mi ejercito es bueno en el combate. No son lo suficiente como para contener a una deidad. Creo que es momento de que regresen a Ponyville, han tenido una semana muy agitada, ¿verdad?" - les preguntó a su alumna y amigas.

"Uff no tiene idea" - respondió Rainbow recordando los horribles monstruos que intentaron devorarlas. Sin duda merecían un buen descanso. El grupo de Kratos y ponis se despidieron de la princesa del sol, sin embargo había algo que ella casi dejó pasar.

"Oh, Kratos espera. Por poco y se me olvida, es con respecto a Pandora" - el Espartano se detuvo y se volteó.

**"¿Qué pasa con ella?"**

"Mientras ustedes estaban en su misión, ella y yo estuvimos hablando con respecto a su educación"

**"¿Su educación?"**

"Si, recuerda que estuve presa tanto tiempo que a penas aprendí lo básico de la vida" - comentó la niña inmortal.

"Al principio estaba pensando en aceptarla en la Academia de Unicornio Superdotados para que desarrolle su uso de la magia ya que se convirtió en alicornio en esta dimensión pero después de pensarlo decidí mejor que este mejor en la Escuela de Ponyville ya que mi nieto asiste ahí" - Celestia le dijo eso a Kratos ya que prácticamente era su tutor.

"¡¿En serio?!" - preguntó Harry emocionado, todas las ponis lo miraron con miradas intrigantes - "Emm... digo... eso esta bien. La escuela de Ponyville es buena elección, ya que la Señorita Cherilee enseña bien como profesora, je je" - respondió con algo nerviosismo.

_**"Mmm..."**_ - El Ex-Dios de la Guerra lo miró con sospecha, ese potro siempre esta interesado por las acciones de Pandora y más le valía que tuviera cuidado, su padre Hefesto hubiera hecho lo mismo su estuviera presente, pero a decir verdad la alicornio tocó un buen punto -** "¿Así que lo sugiere es que Pandora tome un curso de educación?"**

"Exactamente aunque eso no es todo el motivo porque necesita socializar y hacer amigos tras estar encerrada en un laberinto. Los potrillos de Ponyville sin duda pueden ayudarla a cumplir ese objetivo.

"Es verdad, nuestras hermanitas son muy amables con los ponis. Creo que le conviene a la... 'pequeña Pandora' juntarse con ella, ¿verdad Rarity?" - Applejack le preguntó a la unicornio fashionista.

"Claro, simple y cuando no se involucre en una de sus 'cruzadas'" - dijo con cierto enfazis en la última parte. Applejack sabía a que se refería y lo entendía mejor. Las CMC hacían todo lo posible por conseguir sus talentos especiales y eso les llevaba a muchos problemas.

**"Pero hay algo importante que deben tomar en cuenta. Ningún habitante de esa ciudad o de este reino no deben saber mi verdadera identidad o la de Pandora" - **dijo eso porque al final solo causaremos una controversia.

"No te preocupes Kratos, no creo que los habitantes de Ponyville o de Equestria sepan a profundidad lo que son en realidad. Su secreto quedará entre nosotros" - Fluttershy habló jurando por su vida guardar el secreto.

"¡Muy bien ponis, hay que ser el juramento Pinkie-Pie, por Krati y Pandora!" - exclamó Pinkie y todos juntaron sus cascos.

"¡Con cerrojo o sino arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo!" - dijeron el juramente al mismo tiempo para después reírse.

"Gracias a todos" - Pandora les agradeció con una sonrisa y Kratos lo único que hizo fue hacer ***Hmph* **porque le parecía ridículo esa promesa, y ahora tenía que cumplir un compromiso que quedó con esa loca poni rosada.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whooooooooo!, ¿que les pareció amigos? ¿fascinante no creen?. Por fin después de siglos al fin actualizo esta historia que ya me tenía apresurado en terminar.<strong>_

_**Bien amigos, casi concluyo el primer acto de esta historia, le quedan dos capitulo realmente así que por las barbas de Jisus no se los pierdan.**_

_**Quiero agradecerles por la paciencia que me dieron y les vuelvo a prometer que esto no se volverá a repetir, un saludo a todos mis seguidores de la historia.**_

* * *

><p><strong>(1).- <em>Imaginen que esos recuerdos son como gameplays de los títulos de la saga.<em>**

**(2).- _Y eso que no vieron el resto de los recuerdos de Kratos. Recuerden que solo vieron el principio, imagínense sus caras si hubieran visto la muerte de Helios y esa fue la muerte más sangrienta de todas._**

**(3).- _Esta escena fue inspirada en las cinemáticas del primer juego de GoW "El Nacimiento de la Bestia" y algunas del GoS y lo interpreté a mi manera. Creo que muchos reconocieron como va la cinemática de inicio a fin._**

**(4).- _Es importante que ven esa cinemática para entender ese fragmento porque si lo recuerdan, Ares y Atenea se comunicaron entre si en un lenguaje diferente y lo que hice fue transcribir el dialogo tal como lo subtitularon. Si alguien sabe que idioma hablaron, comentenlo en los Reviews._**

**(5).- _La única razón del por qué Kratos expulsó a nuestras ponis es porque estaban dentro de su mente y por lo tanto, tienen casi el control total de sus recuerdos. Al menos eso creo yo._**

**(6).- _Hay que recordar que Pandora solo fue creada con la intención de abrir la caja con su nombre, no está ni viva ni muerta y por lo tanto no tiene una edad establecida por su inmortalidad. _**

**(7).- **_**¿Que opinan de esto? ¿Kratos será amable a partir de ahora?.**_

_***...***_

_**Pues nel carnal, todos amamos a Kratos como el sádico que normalmente es, solamente le bajará un poco el espuma a su chocolate.**_

**(8).- _La *Ira del Sol* vendría siendo un poder exclusivo de esta historia. Su función es similar a la *Furia de Titanes* del GoW 2 ya que ambos funcionan con las llamas._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y con esto amigos míos me despido por ahora, espero que dejen su Review para motivarme a continuar. No se olviden de pasar a leer mis demás historia y que dejen sus comentarios.<strong>_

_**Me despido yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 ¡Chao! n_n**_


End file.
